Dead from the neck up
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Hay que ser muy estúpido para invocar un demonio sin saber que lo estás invocando. Aún más cuando tienes nueve años, acabas de matar a tu primo por accidente, y toda tu vida parece descarrilarse ante tus ojos. En fin. Eres Harry Potter, y todo podría ir de mal en peor.
1. Demonio

_¡Hola!_

 _Les prometo que esto será corto._

 _No, no corto la longitud del fic, sino cortos los capítulos. Preveo cosas muy largas y muy negras para esto._

 **Disclaimer** : _Hache Pé no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Jota Ká. Y yo, Ge, no, de verdad que no tengo ningún derecho legal ni de propiedad ni nada de todo ese rollo. (Uff, que terrible que es poner un Disclaimer "original" en cada historia. Creo que comenzaré a poner en todos el mismo)._

 **Summary** _: Hay que ser muy estúpido para invocar un demonio sin saber que lo estás invocando. Aún más cuando tienes nueve años, acabas de matar a tu primo por accidente (que tal vez no haya sido tan accidentado, pero vale, nadie tiene por qué saber eso), y toda tu vida parece descarrilarse ante tus ojos. En fin. Eres Harry Potter, y todo podría ir de mal en peor._

 **Advertencias** _: Descripciones explícitas de violencia. **GORE**. Lenguaje sucio y vulgar. Dark!Harry. Creature!Fic. ¿Algo de terror gráfico? **Underage**. No sé si angustia, excesivas dosis de drama… puede ser, con mucha seguridad. **Humor negro**. Mucho humor negro. **Sadomasoquismo**. Ah, obvio, **slash** (relación hombre x hombre), insinuaciones menor x adulto (con esto me refiero a menor de doce años con un adulto que… al diablo, es bastante grande, pero tendréis una sorpresa), lemmon/smut, me doy el canon por donde se me da la regalada gana… en fin. Supongamos que aquí advierto que si las cosas que ven no son de su agrado, pueden retirarse con amabilidad, pero no es así, ahora están bajo una Imperius y querrán leer, ¿no es verdad? *guiño guiño*_

 **Nota** _: Debo admitir que este fic está brevemente inspirado en Kuroshitsuji. **BREVEMENTE** , en la idea de que un demonio puede hacer un contrato con un humano a cambio de devorar su alma. Así que, no creo que haya que dar Disclaimer de la obra, porque obviamente Sebastian Michaelis no aparece, Ciel Phantomhive tampoco… ni ningún personaje de allí. Pero, en fin, mejor prevenir que curar._

* * *

 **Dead from the neck up**

* * *

 **1**

 _Demonio_

—Entonces —el niño examinó con ojos curiosos al hombre. Alto, delgado, de piel blanca y cabellos rizados tan negros como la noche. Sus ojos relucían como dos grandes gotas de sangre—. ¿Eres un… demonio?

El demonio asintió. Para ser un demonio, lucía muy humano.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, seguramente querrás matarme.

El demonio puso los ojos en blanco, como diciendo "¿Acaso me estás jodiendo?".

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Bueno, si quieres matarme, hazlo ahora. De todas formas, mis tíos me matarán cuando despierten.

El demonio arqueó una ceja, curioso. Harry procedió a contarle:

—Tengo un primo, Dudley. O más bien, tenía. No lo sé. Él tiene nueve, también, al igual que yo. Es sólo unas semanas mayor. O era. Bueno, la cosa es que me enfadé con él porque rompió una foto de mi madre, la única que tenía y que encontré en el desván mientras limpiaba, y supe que era mi madre porque tenemos los mismos ojos, y me enfadé, y le estallé la cabeza.

El demonio parpadeó, sus cejas arqueándose, entre intrigado y divertido. Harry sintió un leve sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas.

—¡Vale, no sé cómo hice que eso ocurriera! Es sólo que, me enfadé con él, y su cabeza comenzó a ponerse cada vez más roja y más hinchada, y yo sentía mucha furia, y mucha rabia, y mi primo comenzó a llorar y sus ojos estallaron como un globo cuando lo llenas con mucha agua, y luego brotó sangre de sus oídos, y de pronto… ¡BAM! Había cabeza, sesos y cosas rojas de Dudley por toda la habitación. Y tuve la certeza de que yo había hecho que eso ocurriera. ¡Y fue alucinante!

El demonio esbozó una extraña sonrisa, que más que sonrisa, lucía como una mueca. Sus comisuras se alzaron. Parecía una extraña versión de sonrisa malévola.

—Así que —Harry mordió su labio— creo que, si eres un demonio y quieres matarme, no deberías esperar mucho. Prefiero morir por un demonio, que será una de las cosas más guays que me habrán ocurrido en mi vida, a retorcerme días y días de fiebre por los azotes en mi espalda con un cinturón, que me desgarrarán la carne, la llenarán de pus, costras, me impedirán moverme, y moriré de infección, inanición, sed, o tal vez devorado vivo por las ratas; en mi alacena debajo de las escaleras hay muchas. Lo que ocurra primero.

El demonio parpadeó, como si con aquel débil movimiento fuera a comprender lo que ocurría por la cabeza de aquel pequeño.

—Hey, demonio —Harry frunció el ceño—, ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

El demonio le expuso una lengua larga y de punta. No era en forma burlona ni nada por el estilo, sino demostrando que aún estaba en su boca. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hablas?

El demonio señaló con la cabeza la pequeña situación en la que se encontraban: Harry estaba sentado con su diminuto cuerpo sobre su pecho, sus rodillas apresándole los brazos contra el suelo. Su mano izquierda apretaba su cuello con fuerza contra el asfalto del callejón de la calle Magnolia (aunque, a pesar de que usara fuerza, no parecía haber pulso bajo sus dedos, ni sangre enrojeciendo su rostro). En su mano derecha, la hábil, una afilada navaja jugueteaba con algunos rizos negros.

En ese preciso instante, Harry se preguntó (de verdad se preguntó) quién de los dos era el demonio ahí.

Pero luego se encogió de hombros. Vale, las cosas no podían empeorar, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _A partir de éste fic cambiaré un poco mis métodos de responder review: Los responderé por Mensaje Privado. Así que activad las opciones, porque no quiero extenderme con la longitud de los capítulos más de lo necesario x3_

 _Un super beso. Os amo._

 _¿Me dejáis un review?_


	2. Pacto

_Hey! Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry. Por lo menos en mi país xD Así que, ¡felicidades, Harry James Potter! (Y, por supuesto, felicidades, J.K. Rowling). Sin la escritora y el personaje, no sé qué habría sido de mí. Soy infinitamente feliz por ambos. Gracias._

 _Muy bien... Con todos los reviews respondidos por MP, aquí está mi actualización x3 Espero que os guste._

* * *

 **2**

 _Pacto_

—Gracias.

El demonio tosió un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no destriparme en el momento exacto en que te solté.

El demonio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, niño. Si realmente te hubiera querido matar, lo hubiera hecho y ni siquiera lo hubieras sentido. Además, ¿dónde está la diversión ahí?

Harry le miró con ojos brillantes.

—Oh, Dios, ¿puedo abrazarte? Jamás encontré a nadie que comparta mi misma visión del mundo.

—Sólo porque has dicho… Dios —el demonio contrajo el rostro— no te dejaré.

Los labios de Harry se fruncieron en un puchero demasiado adorable. Pero aquel que estaba frente a él era un demonio, y al parecer, uno bien entrenado, porque no cedió ante la cara de borrego degollado de Harry.

—Muy bien —Harry suspiró trágicamente—, nada de decir la palabra con "D" por aquí. Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora?

El demonio le examinó lentamente. A pesar de que había dicho tener nueve años, aparentaba menor edad. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como piedras preciosas, ocultos levemente detrás de unas gafas horrendas y torcidas. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Era extrañamente similar a como debería lucir un ángel.

Pero claro, si había podido llamarlo, no lo era.

—Tú me has llamado —murmuró el demonio. Harry cambió el peso de un pie al otro, sin saber bien qué decir.

—Emh, eh, okay, no recuerdo haber hecho algún tipo de ritual, o decir algún tipo de palabras combinadas que implicaran una invocación demoníaca, lo cual es algo extraño…

—No me has llamado con tus palabras —le aclaró el demonio— me has llamado con tu alma.

—¿Las almas… llaman? —Harry alzó las cejas. El demonio suspiró.

—Sí, lo hacen. En especial las almas desesperadas. Cuando un alma está muy desesperada, se debate entre varios caminos. Hay varios planos además del físico. El plano astral es algo a lo que sólo los magos tienen el acceso, por lo que sólo los magos pueden invocar demonios, aunque he oído de algún que otro squib que ha invocado uno en los últimos doce siglos.

La quijada de Harry caía más y más a medida que el demonio seguía hablando.

—Espera, espera, calladito te ves más bonito —Harry alzó las manos—. ¿Plano astral? ¿Magos? ¿Squib? ¿Qué cojones?

—¿No eres muy pequeño para decir groserías? —regañó el demonio.

—Oh, púdrete en el Infiero —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Aunque creo que de ahí vienes. Muy bien. Necesito saber todo aquello que te pregunté. Sin excepciones.

El demonio bufó. Era un niño muy mandón.

—Muy bien —y procedió a explicar qué era un plano astral, que los magos existían y que un squib era un hijo de magos sin la habilidad de hacer magia—. Entonces, tú eres un mago.

—¡Soy un mago! —chilló el niño, sus ojos brillando e iluminándose con desesperación—. ¡Eso significa que yo sí maté a Dudley, usando mis súper poderes de mago maldito! ¡Demonios, sí!

El demonio intentó contenerse. De verdad que intentó.

Segundos después, se aferraba a la pared de ladrillos del garaje de una de las idénticas casas de Privet Drive, sus carcajadas resonando libremente por todo el vecindario. Harry le observó reír con una extraña punzada en su pecho.

El demonio acabó de reír con una sonrisa ladeada. Con ese aspecto, la sonrisa aún fresca en la cara, diminutas arrugas debajo de sus ojos, Harry podía observar que aquel demonio lucía tan fresco como un humano, y mucho menos tenebroso.

—¿Estás dispuesto a un pacto, niño?

* * *

 _BAAAM._

Muchas _gracias por leer x3 ¿Me dejáis un review?_

 _Os amo, gracias, gracias._


	3. Reglas

_Holap :)_

 _¿Cómo están? Yo bien, así que os traigo una actualización y me voy a dormir x3_

 _Todos los reviews respondidos vía MP *aplaude* muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado, y también a ellos que han dado follow y fav a esta historia. Ahora, ¡a leer!_

* * *

 **3**

 _Reglas_

—¿Cuáles son las reglas? —Harry tomó asiento en una de las hamacas del parque. Era un juego que le gustaba bastante: podía impulsarse solo, no necesitaba de nadie más, y la adrenalina de subir cada vez más alto era irremplazable—. Ya sabes. Eres un demonio, yo soy un humano, haremos un pacto de mutuo acuerdo, debe haber reglas.

El demonio asintió. Sentado allí, en la hamaca a su lado, sus manos blancas aferrándose a las cadenas, Harry podía sentirse casi superior a él. Él era un mago. Él tenía poderes. Aquel demonio –por lo que sabía de los demonios, que realmente no era mucho– se alimentaba de almas, y conseguía sus poderes a base de las almas que se alimentaba. Debía ser una cagada, pero a Harry no le importaba mucho.

—No hay reglas muy estrictas —el demonio observaba el cielo, o tal vez algún punto en el cielo que Harry no podía examinar. Es decir, aparte de las malditas estrellas, ¿qué diantres tenía el cielo para que alguien perdiera la vista ahí? Tenía unas cuantas estrellas que brillaban y una luna redonda y blanquecina, aunque si se ponía a pensar que algunas estrellas podían ser ya espectros colisionados en algún lugar del espacio y lo único que podía percibirse de ellas era su brillo, que ya se había apagado hacía tiempo pero la información aún no había llegado a la visión tan limitada de los seres humanos… bueno, eso era algo más o menos interesante—. Un demonio hace un contrato con un humano para que, al final de su vida, éste le conceda su alma.

—¿Al final de su vida? —Harry le observó, curioso—. ¿No me matarás o algo así después de pedir un deseo que seguramente sea una mala petición inexacta, que me joda todo lo que tengo de vida y luego tú te rías de mi cara mientras me cago en los pantalones por verte adoptar tu forma demoníaca y perversa para devorarme el alma?

El demonio le observó confundido.

—Harry —pronunció su nombre, por primera vez; Harry se lo había dicho tan pronto habían salido del callejón— ¿qué tipo de películas has estado viendo últimamente?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No miro televisión.

—¿Libros?

—Apenas los de clase. Y estamos en vacaciones.

—¿Noticias? ¿Periódicos? Joder, ¿un puto diario de un psicópata con alucinaciones que hayas encontrado por casualidad en el desván mientras limpiabas?

Harry compuso una expresión de triunfo.

—¡Sí, seguro fue eso!

El demonio pareció ligeramente relajado de que su futuro contratista no fuera un niño con problemas de psicopatía o algo similar, aunque por lo visto aquello era lo más probable. Harry prosiguió:

—Sí, seguro fue el recuerdo claro y fijo de parte de las cosas que me dijo el bastardo del sacerdote que quería hacerme un exorcismo… antes de que le cortara las pelotas.

El demonio volvió a reír. Había reído más en la última media hora que en todos sus años de vida.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas hacer un pacto conmigo? —preguntó, una sonrisa sinuosa en sus labios. Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Tú en serio me estás preguntando si aceptaré hacer lo más guay que me haya pasado en toda mi vida? —murmuró, extasiado—. ¡Con tres mil cuatrocientos ochenta y dos millones de cojones, sí!

El demonio jamás había hecho un pacto con un niño como aquél. En realidad, jamás había hecho un pacto con un niño, pero ninguno de los adultos con los que había pactado podría siquiera compararse a aquel pequeño diablillo con cara de ángel.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que significa? —preguntó, intentando crear algo de seriedad en el niño. Después de todo, era un niño—. Una vez que aceptes, no habrá entrada para ti al Cielo, y tampoco al Infierno.

Harry bostezó.

—Créeme, no pensaba ir al Cielo. Estoy seguro de que me aburriría un montón —comenzó a hamacarse con suavidad—. En cuanto al infierno… mmm… creo que preferiría evitarme las confrontaciones, ya sabes, encontrarme con Dudley ahí, y te apuesto que mi castigo eterno sería ser perseguido por el asqueroso pastel de cerdo por la eternidad, siempre haciéndome correr, siempre matándome de hambre, y nunca jamás dejándome descansar, e incluso de vez en cuando robándome una libra de carne. Así que si tengo que escoger entre esas opciones, y el estómago de un demonio, prefiero mil veces el estómago, gracias.

El demonio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien. Parte del acuerdo es que yo debo nombrarte a ti por un nombre que sólo tú y yo sepamos, y tú deberás nombrarme a mí. También deberás imponer siete, y sólo siete reglas que debo cumplir durante todo nuestro pacto, y no deberé romperlas bajo ningún tipo de instancia, porque eso justificaría el final del pacto, dejándome a mí con hambre y a ti con un trauma severo por perderte de mi presencia en el resto de tu vida —Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero reía—. Podrán ser las siete ahora, o una a una, a medida que vayas pensándolo. Tendrás tres oportunidades de cambiar las reglas, y sólo podrás cambiar una regla una vez. Yo te recomendaría que, antes de imponerlas, las pienses bien. Muy bien.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos verdes contemplándole como si fueran retazos de maldiciones anclados a sus ojos.

—Primera regla: no me mentirás en absolutamente nada de lo que te pregunte, ni nada de lo que quiera saber —murmuró Harry, con voz suave. Con aquella voz, se oía como un ángel—. Segunda regla: me protegerás. Incluso por sobre tu propia vida o conveniencia. Serás mi fiel aliado, serás mi compañero, serás todo lo que yo necesite que seas.

Guardó silencio. El demonio le contempló, los ojos ligeramente perdidos en alguna extraña zona del parque. Los ojos del demonio siguieron aquel lugar, encontrándose con que había un balancín con pintura bastante reciente, una pintura de un amarillo chillón bastante desagradable. Sin embargo, el resto de los juegos en el parque estaban sin pintar. El demonio, sin esperarlo, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tercera regla —Harry seguía hablando cada vez más bajo, cada vez más suave, como si estuviera desnudando su alma en una forma que no había hecho con nadie más. Aunque claro, estaba dándole reglas para imponerle el precio de la propia—: me acompañarás a donde sea que vaya. Nunca me dejarás solo, a menos que te lo pida explícitamente. Y aun así, estarás pendiente de mí, pero no me molestarás a menos que te llame.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el demonio en voz baja, luego de varios segundos de silencio. Harry asintió.

—Por ahora —le miró con una expresión ciertamente indescifrable—. ¿Qué nombre me pondrás?

El demonio acercó su mano al rostro del niño, apartando ligeramente el flequillo espeso sobre su frente. Sobre su ceja derecha, una cicatriz en forma de rayo parecía destellar con magia propia, magia perversa y oscura. Él debía averiguar sobre ella.

— _Vashra_.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de la impresión.

—¿Sanscrito? Me estás llamando… ¿ _diamante_? —preguntó, totalmente impactado.

El demonio no dejaba de sorprenderse.

—¿Entiendes sanscrito? Joder, ¿qué cojon-…?

—No entiendo sanscrito. Joder, no soy budista ni nada de eso —chasqueó la lengua—. Simplemente estaba en un año avanzado en mi clase. Y participo de las olimpiadas académicas. Probablemente comience la universidad en un par de años.

Las cejas del demonio no habían acabado de bajar cuando volvieron a alzarse. Vaya, un niño genio. Para ser uno de esos, no parecía exactamente el estereotipo de niño genio.

—Supongo que eso es bueno —el demonio suspiró, frotándose las sienes. No había tenido dolor de cabeza en años. ¿Por qué ahora?—. Y no, no te estaba llamando _diamante_. Te estaba llamando _rayo_.

Harry soltó un " _Ohhh_ " bastante sentido, como un niño que acaba de comprender algo. Sus dedos fueron hasta su frente, tocando su cicatriz.

—Sí, sé que tiene forma de rayo. Es muy extraña, ¿verdad? —compuso una expresión divertida—. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres. Es decir, aparte de la mentira que me dijeron mis tíos, de que murieron en un accidente de coche porque mi padre conducía ebrio, se hicieron puré contra alguna cosa o algo así, muchos huesos rotos, sangre, tripas, un bebé llorando en el asiento trasero que de alguna extraña forma sobrevivió cuando sus padres no… —su ceño se frunció. Lucía ligeramente intranquilo—. En fin. Siempre supe que era una mentira.

El demonio no respondió. Le dejó divagar entre los posibles nombres para llamarlo.

—Te llamaré Khan —murmuró, por fin, Harry. El demonio le sonrió.

—Khan. _Príncipe_ en turco. ¿Alguna explicación?

—Luces como un príncipe —Harry suspiró suavemente—. Es decir, no luces como un príncipe de las tinieblas como debería lucir un demonio, ni nada por el estilo. Luces… distinguido. Pero no como un rey. Un rey tiene todo lo que quiere a la mano, y con facilidad. Un príncipe luchará por lo que desea. Matará por ello si es necesario —extendió sus manos observando los pequeños dedos, las uñas cortas y mordidas, los dedos ligeramente lastimados—. Creo que debo ir a dormir.

—Vamos —el demonio se levantó y le acompañó en el camino por Wisteria Walk. Harry estuvo inusitadamente silencioso, hasta que habló, justo cuando el demonio parecía pensar que disfrutaría del silencio por lo menos hasta que amaneciera.

—Cuarta regla: te llamaré Khan cuando de verdad te necesite. Cuando te llame por ese nombre, sin importar qué sea lo que estés haciendo, deberás acudir a mí —le exigió—. Mientras tanto, deberás tener otro nombre. Un nombre… normal. Un nombre diferente por el cual llamarte. ¿No tienes un nombre propio?

—Tengo uno —murmuró el demonio, ligeramente apático. Harry se lanzó a adivinar.

—¿Satanael? ¿Belphegor? ¿Abaddon? ¿Baal? ¿Burng? ¿Cadmandel? ¿Freya? ¿Lefray? —los ojos volvían a tener aquel brillo casi maníaco, aunque la expresión parecía demasiado cansada—. Oh, ¡oh! ¡También puede ser…!

—Tom.

La expresión de Harry se descolocó.

—¿Qué mierda?

—Tom —el demonio se encogió de hombros—. Es mi nombre de nacimiento. Tom.

—¿Qué madre demonio odia tanto a su hijo demonio para llamarlo Tom? —balbuceó Harry mientras se adentraban al jardín del número 4 de Privet Drive. La puerta estaba abierta, y mientras se internaban por la lúgubre entrada, Tom observó a Harry adentrarse con facilidad a una pequeña puertecilla debajo de las escaleras. Así que lo de la alacena iba en serio—. ¿O es que no naciste siendo demonio?

—Hora de dormir —Tom esbozó una sonrisa casi cordial mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta para encerrarlo allí dentro—. Descansa…

—¡KHAN! —el chico chilló, sin importarle si sus tíos le oían. Tom se quedó congelado en su sitio, y empujando contra el chico, se amoldó para adentrarse en el diminuto hueco—. Muy bien. Ahora, me responderás.

—Nací siendo humano. Ahora, duerme. Lo necesitarás.

La curiosidad de Harry pareció satisfecha por esa noche.

* * *

 _Heyheyhey ;)_

 _Muy bien. Aquí un capítulo más largo (de los más largos que he hecho hasta ahora). Espero de corazón que les guste._

 _Aquí un par de incógnitas: el demonio, por lo que obviamente vimos, es Tom. Sin embargo, Harry posee una curiosa cicatriz. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? *Guiño guiño*_

 _Además de los nombres. Vashra es, a mi parecer, muy bonito, al igual que Khan (no confundir con que me haya gustado por el Khan de Stark Trek, mi bebo Benedict. O tal vez sí). Y ya tienen parte del pacto pautado. Peeeeeero falta algo. ¿Qué será? ;)_

 _Espero sus reviews. Los amo, los adoro, gracias por leer x3_


	4. Olvidadizo

_Hola! Nos vemos otra vez x3_

 _Reviews respondidos por MP._

 _Os aviso que entre hoy y mañana estaré subiendo one-shots a lo loco jejeje._

 _Besos! Disfrutad de la lectura!_

* * *

 **4**

 _Olvidadizo_

De verdad que Harry Potter era un chico olvidadizo.

No porque tuviera algún problema mental (que, claramente, por supuesto que _no tenía_ ). Sino porque, simplemente, era distraído. Por eso, cuando luego de casi cinco horas de sueño –cuando solía dormir menos de dos– abrió los ojos, extrajo el cuchillo de debajo de su almohada y apuñaló el pecho del hombre acurrucado en su pequeña alacena. Justo sobre su corazón.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron, furiosos.

 _Mierda_ , seguía vivo.

 _Mierda_ , cierto que era un demonio.

—¿Qué mierda te crees…? —balbuceó el ser de otro mundo, cada vez más colérico.

Los eventos de la noche pasada se demoraron en llegar a Harry. La claridad iluminó sus ojos y, con cuidado, retiró el cuchillo centímetro a centímetro.

La hoja no estaba recubierta con sangre. En realidad, estaba recubierta con algún tipo de brea putrefacta de aroma demasiado dulce pero desagradable a la vez, como caramelo quemado. Y, ante su propia visión, la hoja del cuchillo fue deshaciéndose poco a poco. Harry observó cómo su fiel arma se desintegraba, y luego apartó la camisa negra de Tom con poco decoro, observando una fina línea rosada en el sitio donde había hundido el cuchillo. Poco a poco, la línea fue desapareciendo, dejando la piel blanca inmaculada.

—Esto… es… —Harry boqueó, buscando las palabras— tan jodidamente genial.

—¿Por qué me apuñalaste? —preguntó Tom, ácido. Harry le sonrió.

—Mis despertares son violentos. No puedo pensar con coherencia si antes no tomo una buena taza de té con mucha azúcar.

Tom asintió.

—Te la prepararé.

Se levantó lo mejor que pudo debajo de aquellas escaleras, pero Harry tomó su muñeca. Tom le observó con curiosidad.

—¿No te marcharás? —preguntó el niño. Y Tom lo pudo ver, realmente: era sólo un niño. Un niño que aún no había marcado. No podía posponerlo más: el niño ya había aplicado las reglas sobre él, ya había puesto un nombre en este lapso de su vida, ya le había nombrado como su platillo. ¿Por qué se demoraba en la marca? Se relamió los labios, pensando que aquello sería doloroso para el chico, y tal vez quería evitarle algún tipo de dolor adicional.

—No lo haré —fue sincero el demonio. Harry le dejó ir. Cuando Tom volvió a ingresar a la alacena, unos minutos después, encontró a Harry bajo una luz brillante que temblaba en el aire. Tom era capaz de reconocer el hechizo, y sorprenderse de que el chico lo consiguiera hacer sin varita y sin ningún tipo de ayuda extra más que su "magia accidental"—. Aquí está el té.

Harry lo aceptó con manos ansiosas. Bebió un sorbo, relajándose. Comenzó con un proceso de sonar su cuello, hombros y luego espalda. Cuando acabó el té parecía mucho más dispuesto al día que les quedaba.

—Muy bien —sonrió—. No sé cómo cojones haremos con mis tíos y con Dudley, pero te apuesto que no estarán nada felices con esto. Lo cual me agrada. Les mataré lenta y dolorosamente, de forma tal que el Infierno para ellos será un descanso pacífico.

—No creo que puedas darle a tus tíos peor muerte que a tu primo —se burló Tom. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Maté a mi primo?

Tom alzó una ceja.

—Sí. Le explotaste la cabeza. Me he tomado la libertad de dar un vistazo. Hay sesos, sangre, hueso y piel por todas partes. Parece como si le hubieran volado la cabeza con una escopeta de caza. Es bastante nauseabundo, a decir verdad: su sangre no huele nada bien.

—Ohhh —Harry pareció comprender—. Lo lamento. Soy un poco olvidadizo —mordió su labio—. Entonces, tenemos otro problema más —soltó un suspiro, frotando ligeramente sus sienes—. Pero tengo un plan.

Tom oyó el plan pacientemente, encontrándose que era realmente bueno.

Si se descontaba el tratar de conseguir hacer algún tipo de lavado de cerebro a la familia Dursley, manteniéndolos totalmente al tanto de todo, pero incapaces de hacer nada en contra de ellos. Aunque claro, si se descontara aquello, no habría plan por seguir.

* * *

 _¿Y cómo creen que funcione el plan? Awws, ¿pueden creer que Harry me da MUCHA ternura? xD_

 _Okay_ _... gracias por leer. ¡Por favor, deja un review con todo lo que opines del fic! Si te gusta, no te gusta, qué crees que ocurrirá, qué te gustaría que ocurriera, que NO te gustaría... Yo feliz de leerlos x3_

 _Os amo~ x3_


	5. Marca

_Hola, ¿todavía os acordáis de mí? -aparece de detrás de un montón de papeles- Okay, mnh, voy a decirles la verdad. Este capítulo estaría publicado desde EL MARTES POR LA NOCHE si no hubiera sido porque a) me dormí b) cuando me desperté el miércoles por la mañana, mi Word había sufrido un error y no me había guardado los últimos capítulos que había escrito. Así que todo okay con mi vida. TODO OKAY. Decidí descargar mi frustración ignorando olímpicamente el fic xDDDD Pero, ya. Nos hemos reconciliado, así que aquí os traigo un nuevo cap._

 _¡Besos! Gracias a todos por dejar un hermoso review, gracias a todos por leer y a todos por darle follow y fav. De verdad me hacen muy, muy feliz._

 _Espero que disfruten del cap. Ya saben. Disfruten *guiño guiño*_

* * *

 **5**

 _Marca_

—¿Sabes? —Tom ladeó la cabeza. Tenía un libro en sus manos y Harry, arropado en la cómoda cama de la segunda habitación de Dudley (Tom había dicho que no se atrevería a entrar a la primera, que seguía apestando a sangre de cerdo por más intensamente que había sido limpiada por sus propios padres), le observó con ojos somnolientos. Su mirada estaba borrosa sin las gafas—. Esto es algo… injusto.

Harry balbuceó un por qué. Tom le explicó.

—No te he… marcado.

—¿Marcado? —Harry se levantó, frotándose los ojos y tanteando la mesilla de luz en busca de sus gafas. Una vez que estuvieron en sus ojos fue capaz de ver algo extraño en el semblante del demonio, o tal vez era que usualmente intentaba no mirarlo, porque se encontraba recordando aquella primera mañana en que hundió el cuchillo en su carne, la sensación de distensión cuando sintió la carne ceder ante el filo, y la fácil cicatrización de su cuerpo. Entonces, veía al demonio, y sólo podía pensar en herirlo. No para causarle dolor, sino para… bueno, joder, _sí_ para causarle dolor, pero sólo para ver hasta qué punto podía llegar. ¿Cuánto sufriría un demonio? Aquel cuchillazo, a pesar de no haberle herido de gravedad, parecía haber sido doloroso.

Pero lo que vio fue el rostro ligeramente consumido. Sus ojos estaban más apagados, el color de la sangre ya no tan ardiente, tal vez como unas gotas de vino tinto. La piel estaba más blanca, y los pómulos sobresalían; en realidad, todo sobresalía en una sucesión de ángulos monocromáticos bajo la luz brillante que Harry proyectaba.

Le gustaba hacer magia. Le gustaba ver la admiración en los ojos del demonio cuando la hacía.

—¿Qué significa una marca para un demonio? —preguntó Harry, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. El demonio suspiró, mirando por la ventana. Lucía ciertamente melancólico.

—Cuando tú impusiste las reglas, me vi atado a ti. No puedo desobedecerte. Pero, al tú no estar marcado, no estás enlazado a mí. Podrías huir, desaparecer, y yo no sería capaz de hallarte hasta que tú lo quisieras.

—No huiré —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero si debes dejarme una marca, anda, vale. Ya tengo muchas. Una más no molestará.

Harry, por observar la pequeña luz parpadear, se perdió el extraño brillo (de, ¿quizá celos?) en los ojos del demonio. Cuando volvió su rostro hacía él, había dejado el libro de lado y le observaba con atención.

—Te dolerá —murmuró.

Harry sonrió.

—Intenta que me duela mucho, de tal forma que nunca pueda olvidarlo, entonces.

Aquello fue exactamente lo que Tom esperaba oír.

Se lanzó sobre él como una presa, esperando oír los latidos apresurados de su corazón por el pánico, tal vez incluso por la adrenalina. Pero Harry le observaba con una inusitada tranquilidad. Su sonrisa angelical era peligrosa. Tom conocía leyendas de demonios que, por observar mucho tiempo el semblante de un ángel, fueron castigados.

Pero Harry no era un ángel. Sólo lucía como uno.

Aun así, marcar a un ángel…

Los dientes de Tom rozaron con suavidad el cuello del niño, la piel erizándose bajo su respiración. Era cálida, se dio cuenta Harry; tenía la respiración cálida. ¿Cómo era posible?

Entonces, retirando hacia un lado la camisa del pijama, los dientes de Tom se hundieron justo sobre su clavícula derecha.

Harry no gritó. Contorsionó su espalda, sus ojos observando las vigas del techo, sus labios entreabiertos, una sola exhalación escapando de sus labios. Los dientes desgarraron la piel y, si Harry no supiera por biología básica que no era posible, podría decir que envolvieron el hueso y se tocaron debajo de él.

La sangre brotó, y como si fuera un vampiro, Tom bebió de ella lo suficiente para limpiar la zona. Entonces, tirando de la manga de su camisa, hundió sus dientes en su propia muñeca para dejar que aquella sangre oscura brotara.

Entonces, Harry sintió pánico.

Recordaba a la perfección el cuchillo desintegrándose entre sus manos. Su corazón se aceleró, y los ojos observaron con atención cómo aquellas gotas de sangre caían. Recién entonces, gritó.

Su grito se elevó por las paredes, y se removió en la cama como si estuviera siendo torturado. Todo su cuerpo pareció comenzar a arder en una repentina tortura mientras la sangre de aquel demonio se mezclaba con la suya. Podría morir, estaba seguro. Pero sabía que Tom no lo dejaría. No lo dejaría morir.

El dolor cesó gradualmente. Cuando finalmente pudo sentir la paz, sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo colapsando en la inconsciencia. Tom le quitó las gafas y pasó las manos por la herida.

Ahora, Harry Potter era _completamente_ _suyo._

…

Harry abrió los ojos, cogió sus gafas y corrió al espejo contra la pared, aquel que había cubierto con una sábana. Algo que Tom no podía comprender era que aquel humano no podía contemplar su reflejo. Jamás lo había visto hacerlo. Tal vez era la razón de su cabello tan desordenado.

Descubrió el vidrio espejado y a la vez dejó caer un hombro de su camisa. Harry no sabía qué esperar, quizá un pentagrama, un _trisquel_ (aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados con aquel símbolo, mucho más luego de haber cogido unos libros extraños en la sección adulta de la biblioteca), o algo así… Pero sólo se encontraba una marca circular casi perfecta. No parecía haber sido una mordida si no lo hubiera vivido en carne propia. En realidad, parecía una quemadura, y si se daba cuenta, la zona interior al círculo estaba unos tonos más clara que el resto de su piel…

Entonces, intentó probar.

—Khan —llamó. Y jadeó cuando aquel parche brilló del color de la sangre, formando un extraño círculo en el interior, y ocho flechas formando una curiosa y llamativa estrella; cuando alzó la vista, ojos del color de la sangre le observaban a través del espejo.

—La magia del caos —explicó— o _Khaos,_ es la magia que muy pocos magos poseen. La magia del caos es conseguir lo que uno desea con los medios mágicos que sean. A un Mago del Caos no le importa el proceso mágico, simplemente el resultado.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, pero sin contemplarse al espejo. En cambio, sus ojos estaban profundamente posados sobre los del demonio, Tom. Y él le miraba con el mismo fuego.

Ambos parecían haber despertado luego de haber dormido un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

 _Os voy a decir que la marca en realidad iba a ser un heartagram xDD Y cuando dije "Bueno, no" me estaba escurriendo por el Tetragramatón que aparece en Kuroshitsuji... cuando encontré EL SÍMBOLO. La magia del caos. Simplemente... buscadlo, o imaginadlo, aunque no creo haberlo descrito tal como lo vi, cada uno puede tener una imagen de él en su cabeza._

 _Notas fuera, ¡gracias por leer! ¿Me regaláis un comentario? x3 LOS AMO A TODOS._

 _PD: Y aún así yo seguiré~ en busca de una forma de querer~ donde tú y yo podamos juntos estar miRANDONOS DE FRENTE... Y si pudiese he de acabar atrapado en la oscuridad de la noche en que unidos, por la luz de luna, descubrí tu pálida pieeeeeeel~ -se la llevan a emergencias porque le dio un colapso de extrañar a Kuroshitsuji, pero se escapa y se pone a ver Kuroshitsuji como otaca fan que fue en algún momento-_


	6. Lechuzas

_Heeeey~ x3_

 _¿Cómo están? Ya que este capítulo es MUY corto, probablemente tengan una actualización del siguiente mañana a primera hora. En realidad iba a ser MÁS largo, a decir verdad, e iba a contener un poco del tiempo transcurrido entre el comienzo del pacto y el capítulo actual, peeeeero~ decidí que sería mejor dejarlo en el misterio, e ir desvelándolo poco a poco, a medida que sean necesarias las cosas._

 _Muy bien. Dejo del blah-blah-blah. Disfrutad de la lectura x3_

* * *

 **6**

 _Lechuzas_

—¡TOM! ¡TOM! ¡TOOOOOOOOOM!

Tom abrió la puerta del baño envuelto en una bata de toalla. Los cabellos rizados le caían, húmedos y cargados de burbujas jabonosas. Su expresión decía que, luego de casi dos años, Harry Potter no había cambiado ni madurado en lo más mínimo: seguía siendo aquel chico explosivo intermitente, aquel chico sádico y cruel, tan mentiroso y manipulador, y, a la vez, representando y aparentando una extraña inocencia que conseguía ponerle el vello de punta.

Su expresión también decía que le vendería su alma al diablo por cinco minutos de paz.

Si no consideraban que él no tenía alma, aunque bueno, si la tuviera, la volvería a vender.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

El muchacho usaba ropas de su talla, no como los viejos trapos que usaba cuando le conoció. Estaba más alto, pero por más que comiera con velocidad y voracidad, seguía estando flaco. Sí, ya no tan enfermizamente flaco, pero lo seguía estando. Tom tenía la teoría de que la magia de Harry, tan desatada y poderosa, estaba consumiendo energías de su cuerpo de la única forma que ingresaban: en calorías.

—¡Lechuzas! —chilló el chico—. ¡ _LECHUZAS_! ¡TOM, _HAY LECHUZAS_! ¡¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA?! ¡¿LO SABES?!

Tom se recargó en el marco de la puerta del baño.

—Sí —musitó con tranquilidad—. Lo sé.

Los ojos de Harry estaban enloquecidos.

—¡JODER, TOM! ¡LA CARTA! ¡LA CARTAAAAAA! —y siguió chillando mientras corría por el pasillo, saltando escaleras abajo, haciendo caer polvo y aserrín a los Dursley, atrapados en aquel armario debajo de las escaleras durante las noches, momentos en que Harry cerraba sus ojos y prácticamente toda la magia que creaba se adormecía con él. Tom, claro, podría hacer algo que no había hecho en años –magia, no magia demoníaca, sino magia de mago, la magia con la que había nacido– y manipular bajo un exitoso Imperius sin la necesidad de varita a aquellos dos repugnantes muggles, pero, ¿para qué tomarse el tiempo? No era algo que Harry le hubiera pedido, a pesar de que fuera conocedor de su magia.

Tom acabó de bañarse con rapidez y cuando bajó, observó a Harry en aquellos momentos en los que verdaderamente podía apreciar su locura. Observaba las cartas en el suelo (pilas de facturas, revistas de moda y el hogar, periódicos envueltos de varios días de anterioridad), inmóvil, y sobre todas ellas el sobre de pergamino con tinta verde esmeralda.

Tom posó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Ahí está tu carta —murmuró, imitando un tono suave que normalmente intentaba aplicar cuando observaba aquellos pequeños desniveles entre su realidad y la del niño—. Ábrela. Ve qué dice.

—Ya sé qué dice —la voz de Harry era hueca—. No puedo ir…

Tom frunció el ceño.

—Harry, ¿no deseabas aprender magia?

—Sí —Harry se aclaró la garganta—. No puedo ir _solo_.

Tom enarcó las cejas y Harry le lanzó una mirada tan extraña y tan perversa que el demonio sólo podía verse en muchos, muchos problemas.

—Tom… —Harry se agachó para buscar la carta, abriéndola con descuido, leyendo con rapidez su contenido, sus ojos vagando por el pergamino de forma tan veloz que parecía que no estaba leyendo nada en realidad; aunque Tom le conocía, le conocía bastante, y mucho más cuando sintió una de _esas_ miradas sobre él—, ¿qué tan bueno eres para transformarte a ti mismo?

* * *

 _xDD Muy bien, ahora que seguramente estaréis más atentos porque ya habéis leído el cap, os preguntaré: ¿cuál creéis que es el significado de **esa** mirada en Harry? Esa que Tommy ha visto muchas veces antes, claro... _

_Y también os traigo dos noticias: vuestra servidora tiene Spotify, donde ha hecho una lista de reproducción de las canciones que me van inspirando para escribir este fic (y también Tinta... así que espero que algún lector de Tinta lo lea, así también pueden verlo...) que está en constante actualización (ya que, como sabéis, este fic está siendo escrito con unos diez capítulos de adelanto a medida que publico). Podéis encontrarlas a ambas playlist bajo los nombres de los fanfics y, entre paréntesis, "fanfic"._

 _Y HABLANDO DE PUBLICAR me he aventurado por los lares de AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) con el pseudónimo de **rosedaldecuervos** , donde estoy publicando este mismo fic PERO EN INGLÉS. Sí. Habéis leído bien. EN INGLÉS. _

_Dejadme advertiros que mi inglés es bastante cutre, y deja mucho que desear, pero he decidido hacerlo por la razón de que los capítulos son bastante cortos, y llevo un ritmo constante de escritura y planificación. Por lo que tenemos **Dead from the neck up** para rato. _

_Sin más, creo que he alargado el capítulo lo suficiente xD ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Decidme vuestras teorías. ¿Qué creéis que Harry obligará a hacer a Tom? Nuestro demon baby es una pobre cosita en manos de su humano~ TT~_

 _xDD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. De verdad. ¿Me lo comunicáis con un review? x3 Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y sobre todo por todo el bonito apoyo que me dan. Gracias._


	7. Asesinos en serie

**Editado:** _Gracias a Christin Maddy por haberme avisado el error del capítulo. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando editas más dormida que despierta._

 _Con los reviews respondidos, capítulo nuevo (y más largo) por aquí. Besos, abrazos, gracias por leer x3 Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **7**

 _Asesinos en serie_

—Serás mi familiar lejano.

—Te aborrezco _tan intensamente._

—Déjame pensar —Harry se llevó las manos con los dedos unidos hasta posar la nariz en la punta de los índices—. Sí. Mi familiar lejano. Mi madre era bruja, por ese motivo Petunia la odiaba tanto. Por ese motivo me odia tanto a mí. Debe haber un familiar lejano de parte de su familia que posea magia también…

—Harry…

—Chist —le chitó Harry, paseándose por la habitación. Estaba en un perfecto orden, algo que Harry necesitaba hacer de vez en cuando; nada podía estar fuera de lugar, y todo debería estar en su orden: las camisas de a cuadros intercaladas con las de rayas (cuadro, cuadro, raya, cuadro, raya, raya, cuadro, cuadro, raya, cuadro), y las lisas de colores (color frío, color frío, negro, color cálido, blanco, blanco, blanco, color cálido, color frío, negro). Los pantalones, perfectamente doblados justo debajo de las camisas. Los zapatos en los cajones dispuestos para ellos, cada uno en su respectiva caja de compra, ordenados por fecha de compra y, si eran en la misma fecha, por horario—. Muy bien. Ya lo tengo. Mi madre era pelirroja. Tú…

— _Potter_ —Harry se envaró y detuvo mientras oía a Tom pronunciar su apellido. Lo pronunció como nunca lo había pronunciado antes, y Harry tragó saliva—. No pienses que seré pelirrojo.

—Rubio, entonces —solucionó Harry, y siguió paseándose por la habitación, como si todo estuviera solucionado. La expresión desencajada del demonio no era algo que se viera todos los días—. Muy bien. Tus ojos podrán ser verdes, o azules. Me dolerá perder esa mirada que me atrae a mis días de arrancarle las patas a las nutrias junto al río o golpearles la cabeza hasta que las piedras se manchaban, ya sabes, dulces días de infancia… Pero creo que lo superaré. Debemos…

—Harry… —Tom fruncía el ceño. Harry pareció hartarse.

Sentado tan desgarbadamente como se encontraba el demonio, Harry de pie le llegaba justo a la altura del rostro. Los dedos del muchacho, más largos que hacía unos meses, y bastante menos maltratados, se hundieron con fuerza en la carne de su mandíbula, atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo.

— _Khan_ —Harry alzó las cejas, su voz oscureciéndose. Tom no pudo despegar los ojos, cada vez tintándose más aún como la sangre recién derramada—. Mi tercera regla está clara. _Nunca me dejarás solo, a menos que te lo pida explícitamente._ Y ahora te pido explícitamente lo contrario. _Vendrás conmigo a Hogwarts._ No como un adulto, no como un profesor, no como un… un… no sé, una criatura que habita furtivamente en el castillo. Vendrás como mi familiar lejano, asistirás a mí misma casa, y me protegerás. ¿Entendido, Khan?

Bajo sus dedos, la mandíbula de Tom se había endurecido. Harry podía ver algo muy claro: Tom Riddle (porque aquel había sido el apellido del demonio cuando aún portaba su humanidad como un capullo pestilente de oruga) tenía miedo, mucho miedo de volver a Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Tom asintió.

—Iré contigo, _Vashra_.

Harry chilló de alegría y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo antes de seguir preparándolo todo mentalmente.

—¿Cómo me llamaré? —preguntó desganadamente Tom. Harry tenía una sonrisa angelical mientras veía al demonio –que ya no lucía como un hombre adulto, no. Tom aparentaba tener la misma edad que él, y aquello parecía irritarlo de sobremanera. Había ganado la discusión sobre el cabello oscuro, pero ahora estaba bastante más largo, cayendo sobre su cuello en un desorden casual, una espesura de ondas peligrosas y demasiado atrayentes. Harry veía ese cabello y quería pasar los dedos por él una y otra vez. Quería hundir las manos en las hebras oscuras, trenzarlas, enredar sus dedos, tirar de los cabellos arrastrando el cadáver de la niña escaleras abajo, el cadáver con la boca ensangrentada, los ojos desenfocados y la cara cubierta de manchas violetas… Harry había cavado la tumba, por supuesto. Las llagas en sus manos deberían ser sospecha, pero no lo fueron; después de todo, ¿hacía cuánto que había cumplido los seis? ¿Dos, tres semanas…?

Tom le pellizcó la pierna de forma dolorosa. Harry no se quejó; en realidad, pareció volver a la realidad.

—Ian —explicó—. Ian Reade Evans.

—Comprendo Evans —Tom unió sus dedos sobre su regazo, y Harry por un momento sintió envidia de aquellos perfectos dedos de perfectas uñas; deseó tomar una piedra y romper cada uno de los dedos, deformarlo, salpicar la sangre para luego observar cómo el cuerpo inmortal del demonio sanaba, oír el chasquido de los dedos al volver a unirse. Una extraña sonrisa estaba pintando sus labios, y Tom volvió a pellizcarle, esta vez la mano—. ¡Harry! Presta atención —Harry parpadeó, sonriendo inocentemente—. Comprendo Evans —repitió el demonio en cuerpo de niño— pero no los demás nombres. Ian Reade. Puedo asumir que Reade es una deformación de Riddle…

—En realidad no —Harry tenía una sonrisa salvaje en los labios—. Pauline Reade fue la primera víctima reconocida del asesino serial Ian Brady.

Hubo un brillo extraño en los ojos de Tom. Harry prosiguió, su sonrisa ensanchándose, las imágenes acechando su cabeza con una velocidad y ferocidad increíbles.

—Ian Brady es un famoso asesino en serie de aquí, de Gran Bretaña. La primera vez que oí hablar de él, juro que lo primero que pensé fue "éste sujeto es un demonio". Luego comencé a pensar si los demonios se hacían, o nacían —compuso una expresión pensativa, y luego sonrió—. Era atractivo físicamente, y muy inteligente, pero ciertamente torpe. Tenía problemas psicológicos y mala fama en su calle. Y, pues, desarrolló afectos hacia la ideología nazi. ¿Tienes idea de quiénes son los nazis, no, Tom? —alzó las cejas, curioso. Tom puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo "Tengo muchos de esos allí abajo, pudriéndose en el azufre. ¿Tú acaso olvidas eso?". Harry rió tontamente y siguió narrando—. Torturó a niñas menores que él. En su adolescencia, influenciado por libros como los del Marqués de Sade, se influenció en el sadomasoquismo, y parafilias como dominación y sumisión, servidumbre, humillación y… —la expresión en la cara de Tom era de shock—. ¿Qué miras, Tom? Vamos, hay chicos de mi edad que ya han intentado meter sus pequeñas pollas en pequeños coños sin vello, usualmente de niñatas de los barrios bajos. Tienes suerte de que yo considere que no existe persona digna de mí como para que la tome.

Tom sintió una extraña molestia, por lo que intentó girar su cuello para hacérselo sonar. El chasquido reveló que tal vez se había roto una vértebra, pero no demoró en soldarse.

—Lo que quieres decir —Tom tomó aire— es que mi nombre está basado, técnicamente, en un asesino en serie.

—¿No te lo he dicho, Tom? —los ojos de Harry brillaron—. Soy fanático de los asesinos en serie.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa.

—A decir verdad, lo esperaba.

Asesinos en serie, ¿eh? La sonrisa de Tom se extendió.

El chico sólo debía entrar a Hogwarts. Estaba seguro que, una vez que pusiera un pie en el colegio, todo el Mundo Mágico temblaría.

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

 _Y aquí llegamos al VERDADERO inicio de todo. Harry y Tom asistirán a Hogwarts.¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá? JEJEJEJE._

 _¿Quién será la niña de los recuerdos de Harry? *risa de extrema maldad*_

 _Muy bien. Espero sus review x3_


	8. Primos lejanos

_Debería estar haciendo reposo. DEBERÍA._

 _PERO G ES UNA CHICA REBELDE QUE QUIERE ACTUALIZAR._

 _-huye-_

 _Muy bien. He respondido vuestros hermosos reviews por MP, y os agradezco mucho, MUCHO, por cada uno de ellos... DE VERDAD me hacen MUY feliz._

 _Además, ¿les he dicho que mi esposa LexSnape está publicando un fic Tomarry MUY BUENO? Se llama **Los ojos de la muerte** , y lo pueden encontrar en mis favoritos (junto con muchas cosas homo, jejejejeje). _

_No tengo mucho más que decir. Edité este capítulo a último minuto porque tenía 760 palabras, aproximadamente. Acabó con 1400. Y eso me enseña que nunca hay que cerrarse a una posibilidad: mientras tengas la idea, puedes explayarla en la cantidad de palabras que gustes; y aunque el arte de la seducción al lector es el suspense, como mostrar primero un hombro desnudo y luego ligeramente la espalda, hay veces que, ¡demonios! ¡Se puede atacar a donde más quieren todos! Así que les dejo un poco de fanservice con este capítulo._

 _B y e ._

* * *

 **8**

 _Primos lejanos_

Una bruja, que no lucía como bruja, se acercó a la puerta del Número 4 de Privet Drive. Harry la observó por la ventana.

La mujer llevaba un traje femenino a medida; tal vez había un error de fechas en las hombreras anchas, y quizá algo extravagante en su sombrero demasiado cargado, pero podía ver que era una bruja. Así como había podido ver la magia en Tom, a pesar de que éste fuera un demonio, Harry podía ver la magia en la mujer. No era un tipo de magia que hubiera visto antes. La magia que sobresalía de la mujer era de un suave celeste, como si fuera una extensión de ella misma, tal vez unos pasos por detrás o por delante, moviéndose en el aire como si se tratara de la brisa.

Tom tocó su hombro, susurrando _"ya es hora"_ en su oído.

Petunia Dursley estaba cómodamente en la cocina, bajo un Imperius. Harry había desquitado un poco de su ira en el inmortal cuerpo de Tom Riddle al saber que había estado agotando su magia en vano, siendo que él contaba con la capacidad para ponerlos bajo un hechizo más poderoso, y duradero (y sin la necesidad de usar una varita, ya que sus poderes de demonio parecían aumentar su magia de mago). Tom no se había quejado. Había dejado que Harry lo amarrase a los postes con nudos demasiado experimentados (" _Boy scout_ ", había explicado Harry, aunque Tom pudo ver que mentía), y que le hiriera. Harry reía a carcajadas con el burbujeo de la sangre negra, y Tom intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, no pensar que el pequeño estaba sentado en una zona de fácil estimulación con cada roce de sus carcajadas, provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara sobre su entrepierna. Pero, en fin, no había mucho que estimular; había adoptado a la totalidad el cuerpo de un niño de once años, para todo su horror. Harry se había asegurado personalmente de hasta el menor detalle.

(Y personalmente significaba _personalmente._ Algo enfermamente llamado "comprobación de físicos" con revistas de ropa juvenil, y los cuerpos menos llamativos que pudiera encontrarse).

Finalmente, Harry había parecido agotarse. Le desamarró y, a pesar de que no fue necesario, masajeó con suavidad sus muñecas. No era algo que Tom necesitara, no en realidad, pero algo agradable de vez en cuando se sentía bien. Además, era tan inesperado que le conseguía sorprender, una de las razones por las que había aceptado el llamado del alma de Harry Potter, después de todo: era un chico tan, tan sorprendente…

La bruja tocó el timbre. Harry fue hasta la sala de estar, arrojándose contra un sofá y abriendo un libro en cualquier parte. De todas formas, ya lo había leído. Se conocía de memoria todos los libros de esa casa; en ese momento, el libro que releía pobremente era uno de los tantos de Sherlock Holmes.

Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta. Tal y como la habían obligado a vestirse, totalmente de negro, su expresión cansada parecía justificada por el suicidio de su hijo. También por la inminente separación y divorcio con Vernon Dursley. De verdad, si Harry iba a volver a esa casa cada verano, no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con que su tío había salido de su Imperius, algo que parecía estar haciendo demasiado bien últimamente (o, quizá, Tom le había estado soltando luego de sus peleas tontas, lo cual le daba un toque dramático a la situación cuando las torturas psicológicas de humano-demonio pasaban a ser de mago-muggle). Así que arreglarían un divorcio para que, a mitad de ese año escolar, Vernon tuviera un infortunado accidente. Después de todo, ¿quién demonios sospecharía? Al menos, de él.

—Buenos días, señora Dursley —saludó con amabilidad la bruja. Tom, sentado en la alfombra junto a él, jugueteaba con el mando a distancia de la televisión, cambiando de canales preguntándose qué debería sintonizar, a la vez que mantenía su magia activa sobre Petunia Dursley, haciéndole componer todas las respuestas faciales y físicas disponibles—. Déjeme presentarme: mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, y soy la representante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Tom consiguió que la expresión de la mujer se tornara a un medio camino entre nostálgica y resentida. Luego, puso palabras en su boca:

—Ya me lo esperaba. Ninguno… ninguno de esos niños es… _normal_ —hizo que arrugara la nariz con desprecio, y luego su expresión se tornó triste. Verdaderamente triste. La tristeza era la cara diaria de Petunia Dursley—. No como mi Dudders, mi pequeño…

No hizo que llorara, no le dio aquel placer. Obligó que Petunia, respetando las escasas reglas de cortesía, consiguiera que Minerva McGonagall entrara. Tom cambió sus ojos a último momento, de marrón oscuro –el color que había tenido como humano, el color más fácil de adaptar fuera del matiz rojo, natural en todos los demonios– a un celeste claro de un tono casi gris, parpadeando hasta que consiguió _sentir_ el cambio. Le chistó a Harry, que le miró de lado por sobre el libro, y le guiñó un ojo cuando contempló que _realmente_ había cedido y dejado sus ojos azules.

Minerva se presentó en la sala de estar. Ambos niños levantaron sus cabezas, y la mujer quedó ligeramente sorprendida.

Pudo reconocer a Harry Potter. Era igual a James Potter, conservando los rasgos sangre pura de la familia Potter; su piel no era tan dorada como lo había sido la de su padre, y tenía un matiz más cremoso, como la de Lily. Pero sus finos labios, sus cejas ligeramente espesas, su cabello, ¡sobre todo su cabello! Aquel chico era James Potter, exactamente como cuando había entrado a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, sus ojos, cargados de vida y curiosidad, relucían como los de Lily, con su forma, color, y sobre todo, el brillo entusiasta.

Y sus ojos voltearon al otro niño.

En apariencia, sentado en el suelo de forma desgarbada, con los cabellos cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, no podía decir si era parecido a alguien que conociera. Entonces, el chico se apartó unos mechones ondulados de un lado de la cara, demostrándole que aquel chico lucía extrañamente exótico: sus ojos eran claros al igual que su piel, pero sus labios gruesos, mandíbula afilada y nariz delgada parecían demasiado conocidas para ella, un claro ejemplo de la sangre de Lily Evans también en sus venas.

—Muchachos —Petunia habló con voz severa. Harry apenas si se sobresaltó; había olvidado que aquella mujer estaba en la sala, con ellos. Después de todo, no era más que una muggle. Estaba ligeramente embriagado con sentir a otro brujo tan cerca que todos los demás muggles del puto planeta podían morirse—. Ella es la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Obedecerán todo lo que les diga, ¿me han oído? _Todo._ No se despegarán de su lado. Y tendrán cuidado en lo que gasten, toquen o ensucien. No pondré un solo centavo en reponer algo que ustedes hayan roto. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

Respetuosamente, los niños sonrieron y asintieron.

Petunia se marchó, tornándose nuevamente tan triste y meditabunda como lo había estado desde que debió limpiar la sangre y sesos de su único hijo de la pared, con la totalmente acertada idea de que había sido la magia –aquella que ella siempre había odiado– la que había matado a su retoño.

Minerva observó cómo la mujer cerraba la puerta de la cocina y suspiró.

—Es un gusto volver a verle, señor Potter —dijo ella, mientras Harry marcaba la página de su libro como si verdaderamente le importara y saltaba del sofá, observando cara a cara a la bruja—. Y es un gusto conocerlo, señor Evans. Pero podría decirme, ¿de dónde se relacionan? ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?

Minerva no tenía la menor idea de que hubiera más familiares de Harry Potter, aparte de Petunia. Si lo hubiera sabido...

El chico se encogió de hombros ligeramente, guardando silencio. Minerva creyó que parecía un muchacho adorable, y bastante tímido.

Harry habló por él, con una energía que la descolocó.

—¡Sus padres son mis tíos! Bueno, eso es obvio —rió de forma dulce—. Su padre, Paul Evans, era primo de mi madre. Pero como su abuelo, Robert Evans, estaba bastante distanciado de mi abuelo, David Evans, pues ninguno supo mucho del otro hasta hace unos años —la expresión de Harry agravó con rapidez—. Sus padres murieron —susurró, como si quisiera bajar el impacto de sus palabras bajando el volumen de su voz—. Les robaron en un mini mercado. Les dispararon.

Minerva observó el rostro de aquel familiar de Harry Potter, encontrándose con la tristeza impregnada en él. Sus ojos aún no la habían contemplado directamente. Pero podía verle, cargado de pena, cargado de amargura.

—Pero ahora estamos bien —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de ternura. El chico la miró y le respondió a la sonrisa, con la misma emoción—. No he podido conocer a un amigo mejor.

—Entonces, son… —McGonagall dudó—. ¿Primos lejanos?

Si se les veía bien, alguien que hubiera conocido a los padres de Harry podía ver que el chico Evans tenía un enorme y sorprendente parecido con ella. Incluso en la sonrisa.

—Primos lejanos —dijeron ambos primos, Ian hablando por primera vez, y McGonagall sintió una extraña sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Como un mal presentimiento.

Pero Minerva McGonagall _no creía_ en los malos presentimientos.

Qué gran error.

* * *

 _Heeeeey, amores. ¿Qué tal os pareció el chap? ¿Muy soso? ¿Muy bueno? Es una pequeña presentación, y una aclaración de lo que ha ocurrido con Petunia (y ocurrirá con Vernon). Además de la clara explicación de qué fue lo que acabaron por decir los Dursley sobre Dudley. Y UNA ESCENA CASI HOT. Okay me calmo. Sí, esa escena estaba escrita en la primera versión del capítulo, no la he agrado a último minuto. Tengo pruebas, pero ahora quiero publicar esto antes de que me maten porque no he actualizado, y porque tengo que acabar de escribir un one-shot omegaverse, y porque el reproductor acaba de poner una canción que me pone sad así que os amo bye~_

 _#Question: ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá en el primer año de Harry y Tom en Hogwarts?_

 _#Dato: El próximo capítulo es MUY corto, así que tengo planeado publicarlo el domingo, y publicar el siguiente el lunes. Sí, muy bonito todo. Entonces, ¿en qué estaba...? Ah, sí. ¿Puedo pediros reviews? No importa si es algo corto, simplemente me gustaría saber qué os está pareciendo la historia, qué creéis que puede ocurrir, quiénes serán atormentados por Harry y Tom en Hogwarts..._

 _#PD: OS AMO. BYE. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, DE VERDAD LOS AMO MUCHO._


	9. Caldero Chorreante

_No odian **profunda e intensamente** a aquellos fickers que dicen "Actualizaré 'x' día" y no actualizan? ¿:D? Bien, ODIADME._

 _Aunque os ame._

 _Aquí dejo el cap y me voy a dormir. Bye~ hasta dentro de unas horas._

* * *

 **9**

 _Caldero Chorreante_

—Jodida mierda —balbuceó Harry, lo más bajo posible, intentando que McGonagall no les oyera—. Se entra al mundo mágico… ¿por ésta pocilga?

Tom observó la taberna.

—Puede que no sea lo mejor, ni tampoco lo más limpio, y mucho menos lo más agradable a simple vista —susurró—, pero lo mejor viene después, créeme.

—Hablas como si estuvieras a punto de darme por culo.

Tom se atragantó con la saliva y comenzó a toser. Harry echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Joder, apenas vas a cumplir once años! —le susurró el demonio, ahogando un quejido—. ¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas sucias?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo una imaginación vívida. Y la tarjeta de Vernon de acceso a Blockbuster Video. Ya sabes, para adultos.

Tom se estremeció.

—Si apenas tienes casi once años, ¿qué harás cuando tengas quince?

—Si lo que quieres saber es si me masturbo como un poseso mirando películas para adultos, pues te diré que no. No soy ningún _wanker_ —murmuró, moviendo la mano en un puño flojo, sin ser demasiado notorio para las personas que les rodeaban—. Simplemente tomo ideas.

—Ideas… ¿para?

—¿Tengo que darte explicaciones?

—Sería lo mejor. Para ti, digo.

—No serías capaz de lastimarme.

—¿No sería capaz?

Se retaron con la mirada. Hablaban en susurros. McGonagall, al ver aquella pequeña rivalidad y ser ignorante de lo que discutían, se aclaró la garganta. Ambos niños apartaron la vista del otro, tan ofendidos como podían estar dos niños de once años después de dar una discusión por terminada (o en todo caso, y realista, un niño sádico de casi once años, y un demonio de edad indefinida atrapado en el cuerpo de un mocoso).

Salieron por la puerta trasera de la taberna. En realidad, Harry esperaba que se detuvieran a comer algo; no podía interrumpir sus horarios de comidas. Debía comer usualmente cada tres horas alimentos altos en proteínas y calorías. Tom había descubierto que, con aquella dieta, incluso sus costillas dejaban de marcarse tanto.

También había descubierto que, por cuenta propia, Harry no parecía tener ningún tipo de apetito por nada en especial, pero mientras comiera, Tom no le perseguía. Preparaba sus comidas con esmero, muchas veces siendo guiado por el mismo Harry. La tecnología no era lo suyo, para nada, y Harry le explicaba con una extraña paciencia todo lo que no comprendiera.

Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerle notar a McGonagall sobre su dieta, cuando la mujer extrajo una varita y con ella tocó algunos ladrillos de la pared. Entonces, Harry se olvidó de la comida, de su dieta, de sus costillas, incluso del maldito demonio ligeramente enfadado con él a su lado, porque mierda, _jodida y puta mierda_ , podía verlo _todo_.

* * *

 _Bello y corto cap._

 _Me veo en obligación de explicar el chiste de doble sentido de Harry: wanker significa "pajero/masturbador", etc. El movimiento de muñeca que hace seguida esa palabra sirve para enfatizar el punto._

 _Creo que eso es todo. Me voy a dormir hasta la hora de publicación del nuevo cap. Si dejáis reviews es como mi alimento *besosabrazosbai*_


	10. Sidecut

_G promete lo que cumple. A veces._

 _Os traigo su capi largo~ x3 Os amo. Gracias por leer y dejar review. (Aunque a algunas personas haya que haberle rogado –se va ofendida–)._

* * *

 **10**

 _Sidecut_

La tienda de túnicas fue la primera que visitaron (luego del engorroso proceso del banco, de que los extraños duendes le miraran como si quisieran comérselo, y de Harry maldijera a uno de ellos con una mirada –y de verdad, tampoco tenía idea de cómo cojones había hecho eso; esas cosas simplemente le ocurrían. Aunque también había tenido la agradable sorpresa de que, ¡era rico! ¡Muy rico! ¡Tan rico como para comprarse todo el maldito callejón de los magos, y aún le sobraría dinero! Bueno, tal vez no tan rico. Pero por lo menos lo suficiente como para comprarle un regalo a Tom. El muy bastardo se lo merecía).

—Muy bien. Ustedes dos, niños, se tomarán sus medidas aquí mientras yo paso para encargar todos sus libros. Luego, los recogeremos al final del viaje, para no estar cargando todo el día con el peso extra.

Tom se vio de acuerdo. Harry pareció entender que aquella era la segunda vez que Tom vivía todo aquello.

—¿Emocionado? —le preguntó Harry al demonio, mirándole con los ojos cargados de su emoción propia, casi manía, podría decirse. Tom le observó, alzando una de sus estilizadas cejas de su nuevo cuerpo de niño, pero no fue capaz de seguir enfadado con él, y mucho menos por una tontería semejante.

—Soy un demonio —murmuró, tan pronto como McGonagall dejó la tienda de túnicas—. No tengo sentimientos.

—Sí, los tienes —Harry pinchó su costado con el dedo, quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria—. Tal vez no sean sentimientos positivos, pero los tienes. Viscerales, repugnantes, oscuros, drásticos; pero los tienes.

—Supongo que, de forma _visceral, repugnante, oscura y drástica_ —Tom repitió sus palabras, sonriendo burlón— puedo estar algo emocionado. Hogwarts fue mi primer hogar verdadero.

Harry rió tontamente, guardando aquel pequeño detalle para abordarlo después, en la soledad de su habitación. Avanzaron entre las telas, encontrándose con un niño probándose unas túnicas.

—Hogwarts, ¿eh? Tengo muchos por aquí —dijo una bruja de mirada amable—. Por favor, estén quietos allí, sí, justo allí.

Harry imitó los movimientos de Tom: se enderezó, alzó la barbilla, y dejó que las cintas métricas se movieran sin más ayuda que magia –es más, era capaz de ver la magia. No toda era como la de McGonagall, de ese celeste claro; cada vez que Tom hacía magia, podía ver un espesor negruzco y espeso, sin importar qué hechizo utilizara. La magia de ésta mujer era de un violeta claro, casi rosado. Luego, las túnicas le cubrieron, siguiendo las medidas.

Harry desvió la vista de Tom para encontrarse con unos ojos grises entre curiosos y acusadores. El dueño de aquellos ojos era un muchacho de su edad, de rostro puntiagudo y cabellos platinados.

Parecía que aquel mocoso no le gustaba no ser notado.

Harry sonrió, dulce, comprador.

—Hola.

El mocoso alzó la barbilla y arrugó la nariz.

—Hola —correspondió el saludo el chico—. ¿También Hogwarts?

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que, vamos, era la única puta escuela mágica de la zona, y dudaba mucho que tuvieran uniformes de otras escuelas en esa pocilga de sastrería, pero forzó aún más su sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió, simplemente. El chico pareció jocoso.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, mirando los libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo aquel chico. Su falta de expresión en la voz hacía que le resultara extrañamente tonto. Además de un típico niño mimado, por su forma de arrastrar las palabras, pero claro, Harry no podía juzgar mucho; tal vez fuera un acento particular entre magos—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Harry sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba verdaderamente.

—Es una buena idea —alabó. El chico rubio esbozó su primera sonrisa.

—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —preguntó el muchacho. Harry chasqueó la lengua.

—A decir verdad, no. No la veo como algo útil, al menos durante éste año —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Es decir, sé que volar es genial, y todo eso, pero, ¿para qué tener una escoba de carrera que nadie te puede ver usando? ¿Para qué gastar tanto dinero en una escoba de carrera que _no usarás_ , cuando el año próximo podrás gastar la mitad por la misma escoba cuyo precio estará devaluado por la nueva mercancía notablemente mejorada, e incluso comprar una de superior calidad? Y claro, no tendrás dos escobas, una que no uses y otra que sí. Creo que esperaré por lo menos hasta el próximo año para comprar una.

El chico rubio se veía ligeramente impresionado, y tal vez, algo dudoso. Finalmente pareció encogerse de hombros.

—¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?

Harry dudó.

—Supongo que en Ravenclaw.

—Suerte con eso —el chico sonrió, _verdaderamente_ sonrió, mostrando la dentadura blanca y marcando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Harry ladeó la cabeza, recordando otra sonrisa, otros hoyuelos, unos cabellos largos en los que había enredado los dedos y arrastrado escaleras abajo, con la sangre brotando de la boca y una explosión de galaxias púrpuras en la cara—. Aunque no creo que la necesites, es decir, ¿te has oído hablar? Sin embargo, yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que desertaría, ¿no te parece?

Harry rió.

—¿No crees que sería un tanto drástico? He oído que tienen la Sala Común cerca de las cocinas. Además, si tu deseo es, no lo sé, ¿transformarte en un político de alto nivel para apoderarte de una gran parte del Ministerio, y gradualmente del mundo? Tal vez te conviene ser un Hufflepuff. Nadie sospecharía de ti. Y nadie creería que puedas tener malas intenciones. Ser Hufflepuff te encasilla inmediatamente en el papel de niño bueno.

Draco también pareció pensarlo. Entonces, una sonrisa salvaje apareció en su rostro. A Harry le caía cada vez mejor aquel chico. Parecía ser una oveja descarriada, dispuesta a tomar ideas externas y defenderlas como propias.

—Eres agradable. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Harry estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una voz chilló, de forma bastante poco varonil. Se volteó, sintiendo cómo se le enterraba también una aguja en el costado, e ignorándolo. Entonces, estuvo a punto de conseguir que todas las agujas y alfileres en su ropa se enterraran profundamente en su carne, porque comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Tom observaba horrorizado cómo la tijera había hecho un trabajo un poco desprolijo cortando, en vez de su túnica, su pelo.

De un solo lado de la cabeza, casi en la raíz. Acaba de verse, horrorizado, en el espejo.

—¡No te rías, Harry! —gritó el chico, alarmado, tocándose la cabeza—. ¡Esto es _grave_!

Madame Malkin se acercó por los gritos y observó horrorizada el cambio de look tan abrupto de un chico que le clavaba dagas de hielo con los ojos.

—¡Oh, muchacho! ¡Lo siento tanto! Estas viejas tijeras mágicas ya casi no sirven, no sé qué ha ocurrido…

Tom parecía entre indignado, furioso, y terriblemente consternado a la vez.

—Hey, Ian —Harry llamó su atención, ganándose una mirada un poco más calmada—. ¿Por qué no aspiras al _sidecut_ , por lo menos hasta que consigamos algo que haga crecer tu cabello?

—¿ _Sidecut?_ —preguntó el chico a espaldas de Harry, y Harry se movió un poco para que ambos tuvieran contacto visual. Al verle, el chico rubio casi escupió una risa, pero se contuvo—. ¿Qué es eso?

—El _sidecut_ era una tendencia de moda en los ochenta que nació aquí, en Inglaterra. Algo así como la revelación del punk y todo eso —Harry se encogió de hombros, pero Tom observó el brillo en sus ojos, y aquella expresión que le daba una mala, muy mala espina. Antes de que Harry continuara hablando, Tom procedió a insistir con la idea principal.

—¿Qué es exactamente el _sidecut?_ ¿Tener un lado del cabello más corto que el otro? Yo siempre creí que eso era algo de descuidados.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es tener un lado de la cabeza… rapada —expresó, sonriendo como un ángel—. Vamos, Ian. Iría perfecto con esas greñas que tienes. Así no deberás cortarte todo el cabello. Lucirá genial.

La expresión de pánico de Tom era comparable con la de burla del extraño rubio.

—Todo listo lo tuyo, chico —dijo una asistente, alcanzándole un juego de túnicas en un paquete de papel al nuevo conocido de Harry—. Puedes irte. Tu madre ya ha pagado por todo.

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts —saludó el chico rubio, bastante de mejor agrado que cuando le había visto por primera vez. Harry agitó su mano con suavidad.

—¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts! —chilló, totalmente animado, para que su voz le llegara a través de las telas.

Pudo oír la risa del extraño y la campanilla de la puerta al sonar cuando se marchó.

Harry observó divertido a Tom, que parecía hacerle un mal de ojo a las tijeras que recortaban las partes sobrantes de la tela de su tercera túnica. Tom captó su mirada y alzó una ceja, intrigante.

—La próxima vez —advirtió Harry— que comiences a rodar los ojos, hacer muecas y decir cosas por lo bajo mientras yo hablo con alguien, no sólo será el cabello, Khan.

Los ojos de Tom estaban enormes, perplejos. Finalmente, soltó una carcajada.

— _Sidecut,_ ¿eh? —mencionó, alzando las cejas, observando en un espejo cómo su cabello desprolijo parecía haber sido aserrado de un solo lado por un peluquero ciego con mala gana, dejando apenas unos centímetros de cabello largo justo de ese lado—. Podría probar.

Harry sonrió como un pequeño diablo. Tom pensó que si no supiera que Lucifer estaba vivo (o tan vivo como el Rey de las Tinieblas podría estar), a salvo, en el Infierno, y gozando terriblemente torturar personas, este mocoso podría ser su viva reencarnación.

Sin embargo, algo no encajaba, no exactamente. Él no había estado murmurando en voz baja. No al menos en inglés.

Él había estado murmurando en _pársel._

* * *

 _Os amo tanto que os doy 1.6k de palabras en el capítulo x3 Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por leer, gracias a todos los que han dejado su follow y fav, y gracias a aquellas hermosas personas que me dejan comentarios bonitos. ¡Los adoro mucho!_

 _Ahora, con las incógnitas del capítulo : ¿Harry comprendió lo que Tom decía, o simplemente oyó murmullos? xD ¿Les agrada el sidecut? Yo se lo he puesto a Tom básicamente porque quiero hacérmelo y no me atrevo xDDD #LasRazonesDeG_

 _En otras noticias: re-abrí mi cuenta de Wattpad. Estoy allí bajo el nickname de **rosedaldecuervos** y claramente G. Mauvaise de nombre. Publicaré todo lo que ya esté publicado aquí, con agregados gráficos o de sonido (por ejemplo, una canción que haya inspirado tal cosa, una imagen... etc). Si no tenéis Wattpad, no hay problema. Intentaré ser lo más descriptiva posible._

 _Muy bien, ya. ¡Os amo! ¡Gracias por todo! x3_


	11. Flourish y Blotts

_¿Olvidé decir que esté capítulo es muy corto...? 625 palabras de pura trama a desarrollar en capítulos futuros. Así que, ¿una actualización mañana estará bien? xD O, ¿el sábado? Quedará en vosotros._

 _Amo cada uno de vuestros reviews. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y tomarse el tiempo para comentar! De verdad, gracias~ x3_

 _Ahora sí, el capítulo._

* * *

 **11**

 _Flourish y Blotts_

Harry no ocultó su timidez cuando tomó la manga de McGonagall, justo después del paseo de compras. Prácticamente todo estaba comprado: túnicas, baúles, materiales de pociones y calderos, pergaminos, tinta y plumas, ropa abrigada para el invierno y pequeños detalles que los chicos habían pedido, y McGonagall les había dejado comprar (o más bien, había dejado que Harry comprara; Ian relucía demasiado retraído y a la vez parecía tener un concepto muy bueno del método "ahorrar").

Harry se había detenido en una tienda de artículos de segunda mano, regresando con un paquete envuelto en papel de madera que escondió en uno de sus bolsillos. La profesora decidió darle su espacio, más cuando el primo del niño preguntó por su contenido, y la escasa respuesta fue "un pequeño detalle para alguien muy especial" seguido de un guiño burlón. McGonagall atribuyó eso a que Ian Evans ya sabía la destinataria de aquel obsequio, tan celosamente guardado.

Habían decidido pasar por la tienda de varitas justo al final. Por eso, se encontraban en la librería, retirando los paquetes con los libros escolares.

McGonagall observó a Harry, quién le contemplaba con aquella dulce mirada en sus ojos.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Potter?

—Profesora McGonagall —Harry observó que Tom estuviera lejos, observando unos libros de segunda mano y bastante viejos, y no pudiera oírlo—. ¿Los magos tienen… novelas? ¿Libros de cuentos?

McGonagall alzó las cejas.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor Potter? ¿Quiere alguno?

Harry asintió, agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Así es. Es decir… —mordió su labio, y McGonagall observó cómo sus ojos se empañaban levemente— si mis padres no hubieran muerto, seguramente me hubieran leído esos libros, ¿no? Si es que hay, claro. Y antes de entrar a Hogwarts, me gustaría… bueno, contárselos a Ian. No tenemos idea de si uno de sus padres fue mago, o ambos fueron muggles, pero me gustaría… Ya sabe. Compartir algo con él. Algo de nuestra familia.

McGonagall sonrió, cargada de ternura.

—Sí, en realidad tenemos varios libros. No tenemos un gran repertorio de novelas, pero sí de cuentos, aunque el que más puedo recomendarle son _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo._ Novelas… hay algunas bastante conocidas, aunque eso no las hace buenas. He conocido a su madre y sé que no se las hubiera leído. Nunca se dejó impresionar por la fama, ni por cómo lucieran las cosas: ella veía más, el interior, la fuerza de una persona. Y de un libro —sonrió. Entonces, le dio a Harry una lista de títulos que buscar mientras ella se fijaba que todos los libros de los paquetes estuvieran correctos y ninguno repetido.

Harry se acercó a Tom.

—Bueno, espero que tengas los títulos a mano, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Tom sonrió perversamente.

Así que, con los libros de cuentos y novelas en una mano y los libros de magia avanzada, hechizos y maldiciones en otra, Tom se encargó de cambiar las imágenes y colores de las tapas. Para mayor seguridad, también cambió las primeras hojas, con información del autor y del libro. Luego le pasó los libros de cuentos y novelas cambiados a Harry, que se los alcanzó a McGonagall. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Espero que sean de su agrado, señor Potter —dijo ella, animadamente. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Lo serán, profesora. Puedo asegurárselo. Muchas gracias —y aquella sonrisa, con aquella dulzura en los ojos, sólo podía ser de Lily.

McGonagall no tenía idea de que aquellos que tenían una sonrisa tan inocente, normalmente eran los que menos inocencia poseían en sus almas.

Sin embargo, ella ya había cometido aquel error antes, cayendo como muchas personas ante una sonrisa encantadora y una personalidad cálida. Pero, ¿uno realmente comete errores, si desconoce que lo han sido?

* * *

 _¿Ya estamos en una etapa del fic en la que puedo pedir alocadas teorías con todo lo que cruce por vuestras cabezas? Ya sabemos que Harry y Tom/Ian irán a Hogwarts. Pero, ¿a qué casa? ¿Cómo será su primer año? ¿Qué cosas les ocurrirán? ¿Harán "amigos"? ¿Cómo llevarán el fingir ser niños super adorables en un lugar como Hogwarts? x3 ¡Todo lo que quieran decirme es bienvenido!_

 _Besos, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Los amo. De veritas~ x3_

 _Bye *confeti y corazones gais*_


	12. Ollivander's

_Puedo jurar que este capítulo iba a ser publicado anoche/hoy por la mañana. Pero ya ven, la vida es extraña, ¿no? xD_

 _En este capítulo pondré **verdaderamente** las cartas sobre la mesa. Así que prestad atención, ¿eh? ;) _

_Muchas gracias por los bonitos reviews que me han dejado en el cap anterior. Sois geniales ;A; Y están respondidos por Mensaje Privado. x3 ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

* * *

 **12**

 _Ollivander's_

—Varitas —fue la siguiente palabra y parada de McGonagall. Harry chilló, sobresaltando a sus dos acompañantes.

—¡Varitas, varitas, varitas, varitas! —chilló Harry, temblando como un poseso. McGonagall rió. Tom le pellizcó con fuerza, pero ni eso consiguió calmarlo. El aire entraba a los pulmones de Harry, pero no era capaz de expulsarlo. Sus ojos, enloquecidos, giraban a todas partes, como si fueran algún tipo de ojo mágico; sólo haría falta que giraran hasta atrás de su cabeza, atravesando cerebro y hueso, para encontrarse con las personas mirándoles divertidas justo detrás.

Tom puso la mano en su espalda.

— _Vashra_ —susurró— cálmate.

Aquella palabra pareció tener un poder que ninguna otra cosa. Tom se lo apuntó. Harry exhaló una bocanada de aire y procedió con una rutina que sólo le había visto hacer cuando despertaba, mientras tomaba té: crujió su cuello, luego sus hombros, y así con prácticamente todo su cuerpo que pudiera crujir.

Finalmente, pareció listo.

—Varitas —repitió, adentrándose a la tienda.

Estaba sucia, cargada de telarañas, aroma a humedad y una chispa picante de magia en el aire. Tom estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que los magos no conocían el sentido de "limpieza", lo cual parecía explicar por qué todo estaba demasiado sucio, y lo que estaba limpio era limpiado por elfos domésticos.

Pero para Harry, la limpieza fue lo de menos.

Podía ver algo extraño en todas partes. No era magia, no; la magia era natural en las personas, y podía verla moviéndose con ellas, a veces siguiendo el rumbo de algún tipo de hechizo –y él acababa de descubrir que podía modificar las líneas mágicas de los hechizos, tal como había alterado el encanto en las tijeras para que cortaran solamente un poco del cabello de Tom. Pero no era magia lo que podía ver, lo que podía sentir. Era algo más, algo inexplicable, como un octavo color en el arcoíris en las que las palabras humanas no eran suficientemente gráficas.

Entonces, el señor Ollivander apareció, prácticamente de la nada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el anciano de piel arrugada como una pasa vieja, pero vivarachos ojos claros y nítidos. No dejó a Harry responder al saludo, ni a Tom—. Ah, sí —sus cejas blancas y despeinadas se alzaron, dándole a su rostro una expresión entre extraña y divertida—. Pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter —no preguntaba. Harry se sintió ligeramente incómodo—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acercó un palmo más a Harry; Harry retrocedió y procedió su ritual de limpieza para cuando alguien invadía su espacio personal: frotó sus manos entre sí tres veces, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, se pasó la mano por el cabello, volvió a acomodarse el cuello, y luego estiró los pliegues inexistentes de su camisa.

Ollivander esperó con paciencia, como si de alguna forma ya estuviera familiarizado con la rutina.

—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago, a menos que un mago sea el encargado de recolectar los elementos de su varita personalmente; entonces, la varita se sentirá honrada de servirle.

El señor Ollivander no intentó acercarse más a Harry. Sin embargo, en un movimiento sutil y casi inesperado, el dedo frío del anciano brujo tocó la cicatriz en la frente de Harry.

—Y aquí es dónde…

Harry arqueó las cejas, curioso. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

—Lamento decir —se disculpó amablemente Ollivander— que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas… Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo…

Negó tristemente con la cabeza. Harry no entendía prácticamente nada.

Entonces, Ollivander posó su mirada en el otro niño. Sus ojos se abrieron, perplejos, pero no dijo nada (aunque Harry podía apostar que hubiera querido decir bastantes cosas).

—Vaya, vaya… —se acercó a él, inclinándose para estar a su altura—. ¿Quién eres tú, jovencito?

—Ian —dijo él, con rapidez—. Ian Reade Evans.

Ollivander asintió.

—Evans. Puedo ver rasgos Evans en ti. ¿Familiar de Lily Evans, por casualidad? —parecía estirar el tema, como un chicle. Ian asintió.

—Su sobrino.

Ollivander asintió.

—Muy bien, déjenme ver… ¿Con qué mano cogéis la varita?

—Derecha —respondieron ambos, a la vez. Ollivander asintió.

—Extended sus brazos. Así… —midió a Harry, primero, del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, y Harry veía de reojo cómo otra cinta métrica hacía el mismo proceso, pero esta vez no era capaz de ver la magia en la cinta (en realidad, no podía percibir magia de Ollivander, no al menos como todos los otros brujos), comenzó a decir—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, chicos. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

El señor Ollivander se apartó, dejando la cinta métrica midiendo sola su brazo, entre sus dedos, la longitud de su palma, la distancia entre la palma y el suelo, y demás. Luego trajo dos varitas.

—Probadla, chicos. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible —luego se dirigió a Tom—. Madera de roble y pelo de cola de unicornio. Veinticinco centímetros, firme y responsable.

Ambos tomaron sus varitas, agitándolas, y Ollivander las quitó a las dos cuando no ocurrió nada.

—No, no. Probad éstas. Arce y pluma de fénix. Tejo y corazón de dragón. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto, elástica; veintidós centímetros y medio, flexible. Probad…

Ambos probaron, y tampoco ocurrió nada.

Entonces, pareció comenzar el reto.

Ollivander sacaba varita tras varita, explicando sobre ellas, y mientras las agitaban, la pila de varitas descartadas subía y subía. McGonagall, quien parecía tener una expresión paciente, notó los gruñidos sonoros del estómago de Harry y tomó una pequeña decisión:

—Señor Potter, señor Evans, iré a encargaros algo de comer al Caldero Chorreante. Tan pronto como acaben con la búsqueda, id allá, estaré esperando.

McGonagall se marchó, saludando con una débil sonrisa a los primos, que correspondieron amablemente al gesto.

Tan pronto McGonagall salió, la expresión de Ollivander se tornó súbitamente sombría.

Extrajo del interior de un cajón en su escritorio una caja negra, que abrió con mucho cuidado y se la tendió a Harry.

—He sabido que ésta era para usted, señor Potter, pero decidí que no sería lo correcto que… _otras personas_ lo supieran —lanzó una extraña mirada hacia el lugar donde se había marchado McGonagall. No nombró en ningún momento a Tom—. Madera de tejo y pluma de fénix. Veintiocho centímetros. Elegante, flexible, orgullosa… pero muy, muy dispuesta a hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo, encantamiento, o maldición.

Harry la tomó y pudo sentirlo. Pudo verlo. Hasta el momento, no había sido capaz de ver su propia magia, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Pero pudo ver sus dedos soltar un destello extraño, de un verde oscuro y fangoso, al mismo tiempo que sentía calor no sólo en sus dedos, sino en toda su mano, y un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Luego, al mover la varita de arriba abajo, una extraña combinación de chispas platinadas cortó en dos el escritorio de Ollivander. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de sorpresa y su sonrisa parecía la de un hombre enloquecido.

—Es tan curioso —Ollivander soltó un suspiro—. Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Recuerdo a la perfección a cada persona que viene a mi tienda, ya sea una o diez veces. No puedo recordar sus rostros, con contadas excepciones. Lo que recuerdo es la magia de la persona —y sus ojos se detuvieron en Tom, que se envaró ligeramente, pero no mencionó nada al respecto—. Y puede que te haya mentido antes.

Harry enarcó una ceja, como diciendo "¿Ah, sí?". Ollivander continuó.

—He dicho que no hay varitas iguales a otras. Pues, una vez, decidí probar qué ocurriría creando dos varitas idénticas. Con el núcleo de la pluma de la cola del mismo fénix. Con la madera del mismo árbol. Vendí la primera varita hace exactamente cincuenta y tres años, señor Potter. Es curioso que la gemela de la varita que lo escogió a usted sea la misma que le haya hecho esta cicatriz.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién me hizo la cicatriz?

—¿No sabe de su historia, señor Potter? —Ollivander parecía sumamente divertido. La rabia comenzaba a fluir en Harry, y pudo ver su propia magia, elevándose y corroyéndole como si fuera gas tóxico, quizá exactamente como la veía Ollivander—. El hombre que marcó esa cicatriz en su frente era un mal, mal hombre. Muy poderoso, muy poderoso, sí, pero malo; desalmado, nunca mejor dicho —rió con júbilo—. Algunos temen a su nombre. Pero yo lo diré… —Ollivander se acercó, y Harry le permitió hacerlo, para que Ollivander susurrara el nombre en su oído—: Lord Voldemort.

Luego se volteó hacia Tom, inclinándose en una extraña reverencia que no le había dirigido a Harry, y tendiéndole una caja que extrajo desde el interior de sus túnicas.

—No servirá tanto como la primera —prácticamente se disculpó—. La he guardado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo pude hacer una varita con ésta madera, y con este núcleo, a pedido de alguien muy especial. Ambos materiales se me fueron otorgados por esa persona. Ha sido algo bastante inesperado, pero lo agradezco.

Abrió la caja.

—Madera de serpiente, del mismo árbol que surgió de la plantación de la varita de Salazar Slytherin, en el Nuevo Mundo. Núcleo de pluma de la cabeza de un basilisco hembra —sus ojos brillaron, ácidos—. Pruébela, señor Riddle.

Tom le observó. Tomó la varita y de la punta de ésta brotaron chispas verdes. La sonrisa de Ollivander era cegadora.

—Fue un gusto otorgarles sus varitas, caballeros —dijo, mientras ambos le entregaban las siete monedas de oro, y se marchaban; Harry ligeramente confundido; Tom Riddle tan complacido como un demonio, que había visto y hecho demasiadas atrocidades en varios siglos de existencia, podría estar.

* * *

 _No creo que sea necesario decirles que luego de un capítulo como este espero vuestras teorías, ¿verdad?_

 _Quiero decir que este capítulo ha sido difícil de escribir y quedar conforme con el resultado. Lo habré reescrito unas doce veces, algo que no suelo hacer, porque necesitaba dar la cantidad justa de información (no sólo con los diálogos, sino con las descripciones). En fin. Harry tiene preguntas, Tom está satisfecho, Ollivander es... ¿qué? McGonagall no está OoC, simplemente me cuesta escribir a personas con un palo en el trasero (sin una razón aparente)._

 _No sé qué piensen del capítulo. ¿Me lo dicen en un review? C:_

 _Los amo mucho~ x3 Gracias por leer y DE VERDAD espero con ansias todo lo que tengan que decirme del capítulo, porque creo que algunas personas no sé lo esperaban (otras sí...), así que nada, dejad review, y os amaré._

bye and goodnight


	13. Lord Voldemort

_:D_

 _¿Cómo están? Yo tengo un dolor horrible en el hombro y no puedo alzarlo por sobre mi cabeza :( así que lamentablemente no podré actualizar próximamentSE LA CREYERON, PUEDO VER SUS CARAS. Bueno, sí, me duele el hombro, pero nada me impide actualizar, mucho menos cuando para hacerlo sólo tengo que hablarle al micrófono, y mi hermosa Evernote me lo escribe todo xD Sí. G la floja ha estado "escribiendo" así últimamente, mucho más cuando no tiene acceso a una laptop. (Como dato, podéis pasaros por "La sangre que calma a los dioses" un one-shot Tomarry escrito totalmente bajo esa App, prácticamente sin editar por falta de tiempo. Imaginaos lo que es dictarlo, con voz pausada y tranquila... El cora, amores. Tuve suerte de que no me oyeron porque no salía viva de esa xDDDDD)._

 _Momento en que debo de dejar de hacerme publicidad gratuita. Os amo, de verdad gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior. ¡Me gustaron mucho sus teorías y sus preguntas! Hubo algunas teorías más acertadas, otras que estaban bastante bien... y también estuvo LA pregunta. Esa pregunta que tanto desee que se formularan... porque todos saben, casi todos mis fics tienen una pregunta base a partir de la cual surge todo. Así que... eso. De verdad gracias. ¿Estáis preparados para un nuevo round?_

 _¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

* * *

 **13**

 _Lord Voldemort_

Minerva McGonagall se consideraba una persona paciente, de carácter duro y bastante razonable si se le hablaba con las palabras justas. Solía pensar, normalmente, en otros antes que en ella misma, un débil rasgo que había quedado de su vida joven, una vida que no gustaba recordar. Demasiado dolor que se había acumulado en unos pocos años para toda su edad, que a consideración con otros magos, no era tanta.

Entonces, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la diminuta figura de Harry Potter y su primo entrando al Caldero Chorreante por la puerta trasera, notó dos cosas.

La primera era que Harry parecía extrañamente afligido, aunque afligido tal vez no fuera la palabra: podía ver una molestia que resultaba casi dolorosa, como cuando se comía demasiado. Su rostro estaba ligeramente crispado, pensativo, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos verdes cargados de incógnitas.

La segunda era que su espeso flequillo, que durante todo el día había estado cubriendo su frente, se había apartado dejando ver aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que todo el Mundo Mágico sabía que poseía.

Y ella no fue la única que notó aquello.

La primera fue una bruja de aspecto demacrado. Con los ojos cargados de lágrimas se acercó a Harry, estrechando su mano y agradeciendo fervorosamente. Luego, un hombre joven; McGonagall recordaba que había acabado en Hufflepuff hacía unos cuatro años. El hombre también estrechó la mano de Harry, agradeciendo, y luego lo hicieron otras personas más, repetidamente.

McGonagall pudo detectar en Harry lo que, muchos años atrás, detectó en Lily Evans (en una situación que no querría ni siquiera recordar que existió): los inicios de un ataque de pánico.

Los ojos verdes se dispararon a todos lados, buscando un escape; subieron en busca de ventanas, examinaron la cantidad de personas que debía evitar antes de llegar a una salida segura. Con pasos diminutos, retrocedía. La cara blanca estaba más blanca aún, y todo su cuerpo temblaba, imperceptiblemente. Sus dedos parecían agitarse, acercarse cada vez más a un bolsillo, y McGonagall observó algo –un destello, algo demasiado extraño para un niño de casi once años– cuando ligeramente ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera perdido en recuerdos.

(Tan parecido a su madre. Tan perturbadoramente parecido).

Entonces, la mano se introdujo en su bolsillo, y su primo le sujetó del brazo.

McGonagall detuvo su vista en la interacción. Su primo, sosteniéndole del brazo, manteniéndolo en el bolsillo, comenzó a pedir disculpas a todos los magos y brujas. Dijo que Harry se sentía un poco sobrecargado, que era la primera vez que veía y sentía tanta magia en su vida. Dijo palabras claras y certeras, palabras que McGonagall no había creído que podrían surgir de la boca de un niño de once años, sino de un adulto de más de treinta con aspiraciones a la política. Fue correcto y educado, y todos acabaron por marchar, sonriendo y sollozando.

Luego, Ian Evans tomó a Harry de los hombros y susurró algo en su oído. Ese algo se extendió varios segundos, y a medida que susurraba, la postura de Harry se relajaba.

McGonagall observó. Simplemente observó.

Se denotaba la gran unidad que tenían, y quizá la dependencia que sentía Harry de su primo. Al principio, había creído que era al revés. Y no acababa de sorprenderse que fuera Harry Potter quien dependiera emocionalmente de otra persona, una persona que no era más que un niño, que con sólo unas palabras consiguió traerle a tierra.

La mujer se levantó de su mesa en la otra punta y se acercó a los niños.

—Su almuerzo está servido —les dijo, y les atrajo a ambos hacia su sitio.

…

— _Vashra_ —había susurrado Tom, y todos los sentidos de Harry, enloquecidos por la cantidad de gente prestándole atención, tocándole, invadiendo su espacio personal, parecieron responder simple y estrictamente a las palabras del demonio—. Cálmate. No puedes hacer nada aquí. No puedes arruinar algo que no ha comenzado aún. Si haces algo, no podrás estudiar magia, y todos sabrán lo que ha ocurrido contigo. Todos sabrán lo que ha ocurrido con nosotros. Que has llamado a un demonio, que ese demonio ha pactado contigo, que no tienes ningún primo, y que el que tenías murió. ¿Quieres eso, _Vashra?_

Harry negó.

—Muy bien. Tranquilo. Déjame todo a mí —los ojos del demonio se demoraron en el bolsillo del pequeño mago—. Y, por favor, guarda esa navaja. Puedes asustar a mucha gente. E incriminarte demasiado.

Harry tragó saliva.

…

McGonagall les observó comer. Ian Evans comía ligeramente aburrido, como si el pescado con patatas típico del país no fuera su platillo favorito, pero Harry comía con un hambre voraz, prácticamente limpiando el plato con el dedo. Incluso llegó a pensar que su primo le daría su propio plato, dado que cuando Harry acabó de comer el plato de Ian seguía conteniendo bastante, pero por más que Harry le miró con ruego en los ojos, Ian negó.

—No, Harry. Ya sabes la dieta.

McGonagall frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Está haciendo una dieta? —observó de arriba abajo el minúsculo cuerpo del chico Potter. Era demasiado delgado; no desnutrido, pero sí en el límite—. No creo que la necesite.

—No está haciendo dieta para bajar de peso —explicó Ian con suavidad—. Está haciendo dieta para ganarlo. Tiene una condición de aumento del funcionamiento de las glándulas tiroides y el exceso de secreción de hormonas tiroideas. No sé si se ha visto en el Mundo Mágico. Provoca, generalmente, hiperactividad, taquicardia, y entre ellas una baja increíble del peso. Debe llevar una dieta bastante estricta: comer cada tres horas algún alimento que no sea comida chatarra, ya fuera un huevo duro, una naranja o manzana, un sándwich de pollo o pavo con pan integral… Todo aquello además de las cuatro comidas diarias. Pero, una vez que come un plato lleno, no puede repetir del mismo o comer algo hasta que sea su próxima "hora de comida", ya que se alteraría su ciclo de digestión, generando grasas en vez de proteínas.

McGonagall asintió. No conocía demasiado las enfermedades muggles, pero aquella parecía una explicación bastante lógica para el comportamiento de Harry, además de su notable delgadez.

—Muy bien —Harry jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la mesa, mirando su plato vacío y lanzando miradas anhelantes al de Ian que, al ver esa mirada, comenzó a comer con verdadero entusiasmo, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Harry detuvo sus ojos en McGonagall, observándola con una curiosa expresión—. Ya que no puedo comer, creo que puedo hablar. O más bien, preguntar. No sé mucho del Mundo Mágico, pero por lo que veo… soy famoso. Y me gustaría saber por qué.

La profesora limpió sus gafas cuadradas, lentamente, con la falda de su túnica. Había devuelto aquel traje muggle a su verdadera forma tan pronto estuvieron en el Callejón Diagón. Luego se los colocó, y la expresión de Harry Potter seguía siendo la misma.

—Podrá notar, señor Potter, que ha habido una guerra en el Mundo Mágico —alzó las cejas. Harry asintió.

—Es notorio. Puedo decir que fue hace aproximadamente diez años. Los niños y los adolescentes que he visto no parecen sentirla, pero los demás la tienen en los huesos. Cada expresión de sorpresa está cargada de terror. Todos han perdido a alguien. Todos se han perdido a sí mismos en su miedo —alzó ligeramente las cejas, y McGonagall tragó saliva—. Disculpe. La escucho.

Los ojos de McGonagall se detuvieron en Ian. Mascaba suavemente una patata frita, observando a Harry con extraña atención.

—Ha habido una guerra. En el 45, un Mago Oscuro cayó. Su nombre era Grindelwald. Fue derrotado por Albus Dumbledore.

—¡El director de Hogwarts! —reconoció Harry con asombro. McGonagall asintió.

—Sí, por él mismo. Sin embargo, años después, cosas horribles comenzaron a ocurrir en el Mundo Mágico. Unos años antes, hubo un incidente en la escuela, en Hogwarts, que casi consigue que la cierren. El mismo incidente se repitió casi veinte años después, tomando con él la desaparición de un muchacho de tercer año, de la cual nadie supo nada hasta el día de hoy. La reputación de Hogwarts quedó manchada, y aquello pareció ser un incipiente para que la guerra se desarrollara. No sólo de forma física, con batallas, sino políticamente. Empujes de poder, intentos de desprestigiar… Y luego, las desapariciones. Hubo asesinatos de quienes se oponían al poder del nuevo Señor Oscuro, y hubo desapariciones de aquellos que podían significar una amenaza para él. A comienzos de los 70 fue cuando todo se volvió demasiado… tenebroso —McGonagall frunció los labios, observando la atención en los ojos de Harry. No le costó no darse cuenta que Ian también le miraba con la misma atención—. El mago tomó seguidores, les marcó como suyos, y los lanzó a primera fila a pelear para conquistar el mundo. Se creyó que aquel hombre había enloquecido. Mataba por matar, torturaba por el mero hecho de ver el dolor en sus ojos. Muchos nos encontramos en peligro. Otros… —los ojos de McGonagall se perdieron en los ojos de Lily Evans, abruptamente notando que no eran los de la muchacha que había llorado en su oficina tantos años atrás, la cara enrojecida y su magia desatada, sino los de su hijo— se vieron obligados a tomar decisiones de las cuales se arrepintieron por el resto de su vida.

—¿Y cómo encajo yo en todo? —preguntó suavemente Harry. Lucía herido. McGonagall murmuró.

—Nadie sabe cómo, o por qué, pero aquel mago tenebroso decidió ir tras tus padres, tras los Potter. Se escondieron, pero confiaron en la persona equivocada para guardar su secreto. Él los traicionó. Y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado los encontró —tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente—. Los mató. Y luego, intentó matarte a ti.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó, esta vez, Ian. McGonagall le observó atentamente. Casi se había olvidado que el chico estaba ahí.

—El hechizo rebotó en Harry —observó la cicatriz en su frente, que parecía lucir exactamente igual a la herida que había visto en la cabeza de aquel pequeño bebé muchos años antes—. No se conoce a nadie que haya sobrevivido a la Maldición Asesina. Excepto tú. Harry Potter.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Eso me hace una especie de… ¿héroe? —y no lo preguntó con orgullo. No lo preguntó con arrogancia. Lo preguntó con espanto.

McGonagall sonrió.

—Así te consideran todos. Cuando el hechizo rebotó en ti, el Señ-... El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, desapareció. Fue dado por muerto. No se encontró su cadáver, pero sí los rastros de la magia negra cubriendo toda la habitación como si hubiera estallado —McGonagall suspiró—. No debí haberles dicho eso último, lo siento.

Harry agachó la mirada.

—Vaya. ¿Y ese hombre… ese mago…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Su nombre es algo prohibido —murmuró McGonagall—. Ha cometido tantas atrocidades que sólo mencionarlo es casi tabú.

—Como decir "bomba" en un avión —comparó Harry. McGonagall asintió.

—Algo así.

—Aún quiero saberlo —Harry relamió sus labios, expectante. McGonagall no tenía idea de por qué quería saber eso. Sin embargo, se lo dijo.

—Lord Voldemort. Ese era su nombre —cerró los ojos, conteniendo las imágenes que acudían a su mente al pronunciar ese nombre maldito; la sangre derramada, las maldiciones en el campo de batalla, las túnicas manchadas de sangre. Nadie era amigo y nadie era enemigo, y a la vez, todos los eran—. Por favor, no lo repitan nunca delante de un mago.

Ambos niños asintieron con suavidad.

…

Harry acorraló a Tom contra la pared de la habitación, su mirada desquiciada, su sonrisa ancha y expectante.

—Khan —susurró, con esa voz infinitamente tétrica que conseguía demostrarle que iba a tener una noche jodida de tortura "para liberar estrés", o de investigación sobre algún caso en particular que le interesara, o en todo caso de destrucción de datos que pudieran comprometerle—. Quiero que averigües quién es Lord Voldemort. Quiero que averigües todo sobre él. Y, sobre todo, qué ocurrió después de su desaparición. No me trago que un mago tan poderoso como le describían haya muerto, y es que jodida mierda, es bastante improbable. Es decir, yo antes de ir matar a lo loco por los rincones tendría un respaldo, no lo sé, un chaleco antibalas o un campo anti-maldiciones, ¿eso existe? No, _no,_ Harry, concéntrate. Muy bien —tomó una honda bocanada de aire—. Tenemos casi un mes hasta ir a Hogwarts. Quiero saber todo sobre Lord Voldemort antes de entrar al colegio.

Tom tenía una sonrisilla jactanciosa en los labios. Extrajo su varita del bolsillo –Harry la observó; no había podido verla bien antes, pero se maravilló con el diseño: era totalmente negra, pero parecía agrietada como si tuviera líneas blancas en la madera, seis lineas surgiendo como raíces desde una línea mayor. El mango se volvía un poco ancho, y aquello conseguía que la varita se viera más elegante. Harry observó cómo lo apartó suavemente y dibujó varias letras en el aire, como rasgando la nada y abriendo luces de colores. No era exactamente un hechizo, o algo así, porque no veía magia. Sólo veía reacción.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE" escribió Tom, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Las letras parecían cortadas sobre piel humana, y aquello sólo consiguió endurecer el nudo de expectativa en el pecho de Harry. Entonces, el demonio agitó la varita, y las letras comenzaron a cambiar de lugar con rapidez.

Harry parpadeó una vez.

Harry parpadeó otra vez.

Y Harry sonrió de forma ancha, torcida, con una clara imagen de lo que se vendría en sus próximos años.

—Oh, esto está _jodidamente_ genial.

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" decían aquellas letras, aquellas que Harry rozó con los dedos con adoración, sintiendo que pinchaban al acercarse a su piel. Tocó con suavidad las palabras, notando cómo la piel de sus dedos se abría suavemente, como si acabara de pasarlas por la hoja de una cuchilla. La visión de sangre aceleró su corazón y su respiración.

— _Jodidamente_ —repitió— _genial_.

Tom tomó sus manos y lamió sus dedos uno a uno, con dedicación, limpiando la sangre.

Harry rió, enloquecido.

* * *

 _¿Creo que estaban esperando más respuestas y no más preguntas...? Muy bien, en este capítulo he dejado clara UNA cosa, y he dejado al aire TRES cosas (o más). Así que he puesto cuatro datos super importantes que merecen ser descubiertos, y yo merezco leer cuáles creéis que son, porque me he esforzado editando este capítulo para destacarlos, porque no eran tan obvios xDD_

 _Así que... *redoble de tambores* ¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? En lo personal, es uno de mis favoritos, no sólo por el fanservice de Tom lamiendo los dedos sangrientos de Harry (AUNQUE ESO AMERITA UN PWP okno), sino por la descripción de la conexión entre Tom y Harry. Si bien no he destacado mucho cómo han sido sus primeros años conociéndose, me gustaría que fueran observando el modo en que las cosas evolucionaron, y cómo entre ellos está esa... ¿chispa? No sé cómo decirlo. Es que son tan jodidamente perfectos juntos que YO MISMA, que estoy escribiendo este fic, comienzo a fangirlear como niña AÚN SABIENDO LO QUE OCURRIRÁ, con cada una de sus interacciones (Por qué eres así.jpg)._

 _En fin. Verdaderamente, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Espero sus hermosos comentarios! x3_

 _PD: NO SÉ SI LO HABÉIS NOTADO PERO EL FIC TIENE PORTADA NUEVA JEJEJEJEJE. En Wattpad se aprecia mejor. El fic está bajo el mismo nombre, pero hasta el capítulo 7 porque la flojera es mi explicación a casi todo en esta vida. Probablemente en el transcurso de la semana ponga al día mis capítulos en Wattpad (y suba otro nuevo aquí)._

 _Los amo mucho mucho mucho gracias por todo perdón por tan poco bye *corazón*_


	14. El tren mágico

_¡Hola bellezas! Hoy, un hermoso 1ero de Septiembre, comienza el año escolar en Hogwarts. Espero que tengáis todo listo: baúles, ropas, túnicas, escobas... Los libros de texto, por supuesto. Y llevéis suficientes recuerdos de vuestra familia para no echarlos de menos._

 _Este 1ero de Septiembre de 2017, quizá podáis encontraros con un niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes como su padre, ascendiendo al tren al mismo tiempo que un chico rubio y pálido, que a pesar de ser físicamente igual a su padre, no se parece realmente en mucho a él. Ambos comenzarán su primer año, y puedo apostar que tendrán grandes aventuras._

 _Y cómo 1ero de Septiembre, aquí tenemos el hermoso (y largo... 3.2k) capítulo, en el cuál nuestros Tommydemon y Psycho Baby toman el tren, también iniciando el primero de sus años en Hogwarts (aunque Tommy lo haga por segunda vez). ¿Estáis listos?_

 _¡Disfrutad del capítulo! x3_

* * *

 **14**

 _El tren mágico._

—King Cross —dijo Harry, alzando las cejas—. Bueno, puedo decirte que he estado en estaciones de trenes mejores, y más equipadas para contener un tren que va hasta el maldito núcleo del mundo mágico.

—Harry —rogó Tom—. Cállate.

—Es decir, vamos, ¿King Cross? Es un poco… deprimente —negó con la cabeza, arrastrando su carrito y observando su boleto a la vez—. Oh, es… ¿por ahí?

Observó el espacio entre las plataformas nueve y diez. Tom puso los ojos en blanco, ladeando la cabeza. Harry le observó. El jodido _sidecut_ , que creyó le sentaría ridículo, le quedaba más que bien. Le daba un toque de muchacho rebelde. Y, a la vez, apartaba sus deseos de arrastrarle por el cabello cuando veía aquella zona casi rapada.

—Justo entre las plataformas nueve y diez —murmuró Tom—. Debes cruzar el muro.

—Joder —Harry abrió la boca—. ¿Los magos podemos atravesar paredes y todo este tiempo he estado saliendo de mi habitación para ir al baño?

Tom cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—No, los magos no podemos atravesar paredes. A menos que seas un fantasma —apuntó, y siguió hablando con rapidez antes de que Harry le interrumpa—. Se puede cruzar la barrera en el andén y ya. No preguntes, y cruza.

—¿Por qué yo primero? —Harry hizo un puchero.

Tom pensó que pedirle a Dios paciencia no estaba tan mal.

—Porque quiero asegurarme de que llegues en una pieza. Anda, ve.

Harry suspiró y se hundió en el muro, encontrándose en un andén de tren totalmente diferente, cargado de niños, adolescentes y adultos. Luego, detrás de él, apareció Tom, también arrastrando su carrito.

Los baúles eran diferentes. El de Harry era de color marrón claro, con un cinturón ancho envolviéndolo, y las letras "H. J. P." personalizadas al borde. El de Tom era totalmente negro, cuadrado y bastante más pequeño, sin nada más que lo identifique que "I. R. Evans". Sin embargo, había cabido todo e incluso había quedado espacio disponible, y no había necesitado de cajones escondidos y todo aquello que Harry sí.

Harry culpó a que era su primer año en una escuela de magia y no su ineficacia para organizar todo (a su manera).

Ambos, también, habían comprado una lechuza. La de Harry era una lechuza albina que había nombrado _Hedwig._

—Hedwig fue la primera bruja celta en invocar un demonio —le explicó burlón Tom, y Harry decidió que el nombre era perfecto.

Tom, bastante arisco al respecto de tener una lechuza propia –parecía no llevarse con las aves–, decidió comprar una simple lechuza moteada y llamarla _Azazel._

Harry ignoró que, la noche después de que ese nombre había sido escogido, Tom apareció en aquel cuerpo de infante cargado de extrañas manchas violáceas prácticamente por toda zona visible que no fuera la cara. No eran, por supuesto, marcas de dientes; aquellas marcas se asemejaban demasiado a golpes, y Harry tenía mucha experiencia reconociéndolos. Pero bien, lo ignoró. Ya tenía bastante con un demonio en su casa para convivir con otro más fastidiando a Tom (que, además, era suyo, y nadie más tenía el derecho de tocarlo; pero, joder, ¿enfrentarse a un demonio que había sido capaz de lastimar _a ese grado_ a _su_ demonio? No, gracias, preferiría vivir).

Volvió al presente con un pellizco de Tom, y le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de dulzura. Sabía que ese tipo de sonrisas descolocaban terriblemente al demonio. Luego, prosiguió a luchar para subir el carrito al enorme tren rojo. Tom, al ver que no podía, miró a ambos lados y al notar que no llamaba la atención de nadie, levantó con una sola mano el carrito de Harry y lo empujó dentro del tren. Luego hizo lo mismo con el propio.

—Tom —ronroneó Harry en voz muy baja, batiendo las pestañas— ¿te he dicho que eres muy fuerte? Oh, Tom, Tom, ¡sálvame! ¡Los carritos asesinos vienen hacia mí! ¡Y no puedo vencerlos! ¡Oh, sálvame con tu inmensa fuerza!

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes, Harry? —el demonio sonrió con picardía—. Estoy sorteando una patada. En los huevos. Y hasta el momento, tú tienes todos los números.

Harry chilló cuando Tom intentó atraparlo, subió al tren y corrió empujando su carrito. Tom lo siguió, riendo, divertido.

Ocuparon un compartimiento vacío al fondo del vagón. Tom volvió a acomodar los baúles, y luego se llevó los carritos notablemente más livianos para dejarlos en el andén. Faltaban apenas unos minutos para que el tren arrancara. Harry suspiró.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron, fijos, en la ventana.

—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —Harry volvió la cabeza, encontrándose con un muchacho pelirrojo bastante alto, de aspecto debilucho y con la nariz sucia—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Harry alzó una ceja. Acababa de pasar y no, no estaban llenos. Pero probablemente éste era de esos chicos que no sabían relacionarse socialmente con más de una persona desconocida a la vez.

Harry decidió ser amable.

—Claro, siéntate.

El chico tomó asiento frente a él, arrastrando su baúl y poniéndolo bajo el asiento. Era notablemente más pequeño y más viejo.

—Emh —el niño dudó—. Soy Ron. Ron Weasley.

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—Harry Potter.

Los ojos azules en la cara del muchacho parecieron sobresaltarse. Su expresión de sorpresa era casi cómica.

—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?

—Pues —Harry alzó la cabeza— desde que nací. Aunque, no lo sé. Tal vez mis padres se demoraron a escoger mi nombre. ¿Qué tal si me llamaban Harold? Iugh, no. ¿O Hadrian? Mucho menos. No, no. Creo que Harry Potter es la mejor opción. Pero, sí, soy Harry Potter. Nací así.

El chico pelirrojo parecía algo divertido, pero no rió. Harry restregó las manos en su pantalón para evitar la molestia. _Un chico estúpido._

—¿Y realmente te hiciste eso… ya sabes…?

Y señaló con descaro su frente, donde el flequillo cubría la cicatriz.

Harry alzó las cejas y se apartó el flequillo para enseñarle la marca. Ron la miró atentamente.

—¿Así que eso es lo que Quién-tú-sabes…?

—Sí —Harry intentó no bostezar. Ésta debería ser la conversación más aburrida y menos estimulante que había tenido en semanas (contando las conversaciones con su tía. Sí. Contándolas)—, pero no puedo recordarlo.

—¿Nada? —Ron parecía estar observando un juguete roto.

—Bueno —Harry apretó los labios—, puedo recordar la maldición asesina. Es una luz verde. Brillante. Intensa.

—Vaya —murmuró Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes demasiado curiosamente. Harry alzó una ceja, y toda la cara de Ron se puso roja, mientras clavaba la vista en la ventana.

—¿Vienes de una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, intentando romper el hielo de alguna manera.

—Oh —Ron alzó las cejas, recomponiéndose—. Sí. Eso creo. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.

Harry decidió no preguntar. Después de todo, seguramente un niño de once años no comprendería la magnitud de rechazar a un familiar que no tuviera magia.

—Entonces ya debes saber sobre magia. Es decir, ¿no hacen magia en tu casa? ¿No te dan consejos?

Ron evadió la pregunta. A Harry le molestó.

—Oí que vivías con _muggles_ —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?

¿Así que esas iba a jugar, eh? Harry sonrió.

—Son horribles. Mis tíos, al menos, lo son. Y muchas personas que conozco. Sin embargo, la maldad es humana, no _muggle_ ni mágica. La maldad está en todos. No puedo culpar a los _muggles_ que me han conocido por ser malos conmigo. La gente odia lo que no puede comprender.

Justo en ese momento, Tom se recargó en la puerta.

—Vaya —dijo, con ese tono extraño entre molesto y divertido. Cuando lo usaba con su voz de niño, Harry sentía ganas de golpearle y de reír—. Tenemos un nuevo amigo.

Tom se adentró y tomó asiento junto a Harry. Luego le sonrió al pelirrojo.

—Hola —dijo, amigablemente—. Soy Ian Evans. Soy primo de Harry.

Ron pareció sorprendido.

—Emh, hola. Soy Ron. Ron Weasley. Y tú… vaya —alzó las cejas—. No sabía que tendrías un primo —su ceño se frunció ligeramente—. Es decir, es genial, aunque me sorprende, ya que has dicho que tus tíos eran muggles y eran horribles y…

—Oh, no —Harry rió—. Él no es hijo de _esos_ tíos. Es de mi familia, sí, pero no conozco a sus padres. Cuando ellos murieron, él vino a vivir con mis tíos.

Ron guardó silencio, como si estuviera analizando la situación. Harry casi podía ver los engranajes tomar forma en su cabeza.

Luego llegó la señora del carrito. Ron no compró nada. Harry compró para los tres. Tom le regañó por comer de más. Harry dijo que, técnicamente, era su desayuno, y le cerró la boca.

Entonces, comenzaron a jugar con las Grageas Bertie Bott. Tom no quería comer ninguna, pero ante insistencia de Harry, comenzaba a comer. Cogían una, se la llevaban a la boca, y trataban de identificar qué gusto tenía.

Harry había encontrado pescado, miel de arce, manzanas cocidas, queso picante, curry, hierbas, algo muy vegetal…

Estaban riendo ante la expresión de Ron —la nariz arrugada y la boca fruncida mientras no quería ni masticar una de color marrón fangoso— cuando la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse.

Entró una niña que ya tenía la túnica de Hogwarts. Sus cabellos parecían atravesar un mal día –o una corriente eléctrica demasiado fuerte la había impactado antes de que entrara al mundo mágico–, y una expresión de ligero desagrado. Estaba acompañada de un muchacho regordete, de aspecto descolocado.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —su voz era mandona, y los dientes delanteros estaban bastante largos.

—No —murmuró Ron. Sin embargo, la muchacha perdió en la vista de la varita de Ian, que había estado moviendo ligeramente como si disfrutara de tenerla entre los dedos. Se acercó y le sonrió con encanto.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces, quiero ver.

Tom alzó la ceja, mostrándose ligeramente altanero. Con una sonrisa señaló la caja casi vacía de Grageas Bertie Bott y, sin mover apenas la varita, pronunció:

— _Bombarda._

La caja explotó al mismo tiempo que todas las grageas, manchando los asientos y las ropas. Harry rió. Aquello le traía recuerdos agradables.

La muchacha lucía demasiado impresionada.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso! —dijo, su voz agudizándose—. Yo probé unos pocos hechizos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Aunque no he leído ese hechizo en ninguno de mis libros… nadie en mi familia es mago. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente… Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Hablaba demasiado rápido. Harry pudo sentir un repentino flechazo hacia ella. ¡Joder, no sería el único que hablara más rápido de lo que los demás podrían oír!

Aunque la cara de espanto de Ron le demostró que el chico seguramente ni había abierto los libros de clase.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —se presentó él, aturdido.

—Ian Evans —murmuró desganadamente Tom. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Harry Potter.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —pronunció Hermione— Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moderna_ , _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX._

Harry soltó una carcajada que fue subiendo su nivel de histeria a medida que pasaban los segundos.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó Hermione, claramente molesta. Harry sonrió ampliamente, limpiándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos.

—Que, si en aquellos libros estuviera una cuarta parte de lo que soy realmente, no estaría en un tren camino a Hogwarts ahora —se burló.

Tom le pellizcó la pierna con fuerza.

—Harry —advirtió. Harry le lanzó una mirada burlona mientras se recostaba contra el asiento, recargando las piernas en el regazo del demonio.

—Oh, vamos —puso los ojos en blanco—. No es que tampoco fuera a ser un peligro, pero qué va. Mejor prevenir, ¿no?

Tom puso los ojos en blanco. Ron soltó una extraña risa que pareció bastante incómoda, como si no supiera qué decir, ni de qué manera reaccionar.

—Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione, y cambió de tema demasiado abruptamente—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala… De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros tres deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Estaban a punto de marcharse nuevamente, cuando Tom se levantó abruptamente, caminando hacia ellos. Hermione se envaró, observándolo; era casi media cabeza más alto que ella, y sostenía su varita.

Pero Tom no le prestó atención. Con una sonrisa que Harry pudo catalogar como "compradora e inocente", se dirigió hacia el chico sin el sapo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Él abrió la boca varias veces antes de que un nombre escapara de su boca.

—Neville.

—No tú —Tom puso los ojos en blanco—. El sapo.

Neville se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello antes de decir "Trevor" en voz baja. Entonces, Tom alzó su varita y pronunció _"Accio Trevor"._

Harry estrechó la mirada. Ciertas veces, la magia le impresionaba de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender; Tom había implementado ese hechizo mencionando el nombre del sapo, porque si mencionaba "Accio sapo" cualquier sapo vendría, porque Tom no sabía cómo identificarlo. Sin embargo, si se pronunciaba por el nombre, _no cualquier Trevor_ vendría, sino lo que fuera que Tom estuviera llamando: un sapo llamado Trevor.

Cuando Hermione parecía dispuesta a decir algo entre burlón e hiriente (¡cómo si algo pudiera herir a Tom!), un sapo cayó justo entre las manos de Neville, a quienes los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas.

—¡Muchas gracias! —gimoteó. Tom se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, y Harry evitó reír: Tom no sabía, definitivamente, lidiar con ningún tipo de lágrimas. Quizá por eso se llevaban bien. Ambos gozaban de provocarlas, pero no eran capaces de contener a quienes las derramasen.

Hermione pareció comprender la mirada de Tom, por lo que se marchó con rapidez, llevándose al chico con ella. Tom volvió a su asiento junto a Harry, cogiendo una rana de chocolate, justo al momento que otro niño volvía a irrumpir en el compartimiento.

Estaba solo, con una expresión demasiado curiosa. Harry le observó con casi burla: parecía un polluelo perdido lejos de las alas de su madre.

Sin embargo, cuando observó a Harry, la sonrisa del niño se extendió por casi todo su rostro, y Harry no pudo evitar que su rostro demostrara la misma expresión. No, no estaba feliz de verlo; estaba feliz de haber influido en él de tal manera que el chico le hubiera buscado específicamente, sin siquiera saber su nombre.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó, sus cejas pálidas ligeramente alzadas—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

Harry rió.

—Sí, lo soy. O al menos, desde que tengo memoria. ¿Te imaginas si antes de nacer mis padres llegaban a querer ponerme de nombre algo como Harold? ¿O Henry? ¿O incluso Howard? Iugh. Antes muerto. Aunque… —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos verdes demasiado brillosos, y Tom debió contenerse de soltar un gruñido gutural; muy pocas cosas conseguían aquella morbosa diversión en _su_ humano—. ¡Quizá todo sea un juego macabro del destino! ¡En realidad me llamé Harold Henry Howard Potter, y mi deseo por morir fue tan intenso que acabé llamando accidentalmente a Voldemort! Y pues bueno, supongo que algo ahí no cuadra realmente, aunque es una buena teoría, la consideraré luego…

A este punto, el chico rubio se aferraba a la puerta, riendo a carcajadas. Su risa se elevaba con libertad por el pequeño lugar. Harry notó que no llevaba las túnicas del uniforme, sino otras de color verde oscuro, con un sutil bordado negro en los bordes.

Mientras él reía, Harry intercambió una mirada con Tom. Tom le observó, y luego Harry desvió la mirada hacia los bordes. Tom siguió su mirada, su expresión modificándose ligeramente, una extraña sonrisa asemejándose a la crueldad y burla en sus labios.

Harry decidió que preguntaría luego.

—¡Eres _hilarante_! —rió él, limpiándose ligeramente las lágrimas de los ojos—. No puedo creer cómo cometí el error de no pedirte tu dirección cuando nos vimos aquella vez en Madame Malkin. ¡Me hubiera reído horrores con tus lechuzas!

Harry rió ligeramente, rascándose la nuca. Tom sabía que fingía, por supuesto.

—Aunque creo que estamos en desventaja —Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño—. No sé tu nombre. Y tú ya sabes que soy Harry Potter, y que probablemente haya nacido bajo el nombre de Harold Henry Howard, así que…

—Oh —el chico sonrió—. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron Weasley soltó una risita. Harry intercaló la mirada entre Draco, Tom y luego el mismo Ron, antes de que Tom moviera ligeramente su varita y Harry soltara un casi chillido.

—¡Eres Draco Malfoy! —chilló Harry, levantándose y corriendo hacia él—. ¡Somos familia!

La quijada de Draco se desencajó.

—¿Qué?

Harry procedió a explicarle a viva voz y con toda la pasión que podría tener un huérfano como Dorea Black se había casado con Charlus Potter y habían tenido un solo hijo, Fleamont Potter, quien a su vez había tenido un solo hijo, James Potter, quien a su vez _también_ había tenido un solo hijo: Harry Potter. Y destacó que Dorea Black era hermana de Pollux Black, quien se había casado con Irma Crabbe y había tenido tres hijos, Walburga, Alphard y Cygnus; Cygnus, a su vez, había tenido tres hijas junto con Druella Rosier: Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa Black, quien se había casado con Lucius Malfoy (Harry podría también haberse extendido con el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy, pero estaba seguro que eso pondría _sólo un poco_ incómodo a Draco), y lo habían tenido a él, Draco Malfoy.

Draco parecía que acababa de ingerir algunos hongos alucinógenos, porque sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, y su expresión de sorpresa se acentuaba con la _maravilla_ de estar emparentado con Harry Potter –de forma lejana, sí, pero parientes a fin.

Cuando Draco pareció reaccionar del encanto con las palabras de Harry (algo que casi no era mágico: Harry era un parlanchín apasionado, y cuando quería que la gente lo oyera, sin importar qué fuera lo que tuviera que decir, la gente lo _oía_ ), volteó la vista, buscando al maldito Weasley que había osado reírse de él, sorprendiéndose al encontrar que en el compartimiento sólo estaban Harry Potter, aquel extraño chico de corte aún más extraño, y él mismo. Tampoco había un tercer baúl, como si Weasley nunca hubiera estado con ellos.

—¿Y el chico ese? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. El desconocido le miró directamente a los ojos, con curiosidad.

—¿Cuál chico?

Y Draco abrió la boca para decirle que él no era ningún idiota, que había visto a Weasley allí… pero las palabras murieron allí. Junto con los recuerdos.

Tom sonrió. Mirar a los ojos de un ángel era peligroso, por su nivel de adicción y la condena eterna. Pero mirar a los ojos de otra criatura… era _aún más_ peligroso, porque aquellas extrañas criaturas mágicas parecían prendarse de ellos como garrapatas.

Y Tom supo que, entre su humano y su propia mirada, tenían al mocoso de los Malfoy entre sus garras (o pequeñas y delicadas manos, en el caso de Harry).

* * *

 _Debía escribir este capítulo. Sin embargo, a medida que lo escribía, se iba haciendo cada vez más largo e interminable... Además que quería abarcar la llegada a Hogsmeade, pero no he podido, y me he saltado todo de modo que el siguiente capítulo ya es la Selección._

 _No sé si tendré tiempo de publicarlo justamente hoy, lo cual era mi idea original, pero quizá lo tenga para mañana por la tarde...? Estaré un poco ocupada, pero prometo que el fic no se irá a ningún sitio._

 _¡Os amo intensamente! Gracias de verdad por cada lectura, por cada comentario, por cada bonita palabra... Los amo intensamente._

 _¡Besos y abrazos fuertes! Os veo en Hogwarts ;D_


	15. Sombrero Parlanchín

_¡NUEVO CAP DE NECK! -inserte el "han pasado 84 años..."-_

 _Okay, debo dar una gran disculpa por demorarme tanto en actualizar, más que nada porque os tengo acostumbrados a actualizaciones casi cada día por medio. Mi fin de semana ha sido una puta tortura, y no planeo aburrirles con miles de explicaciones que seguramente tomarán como excusas, así que aquí os traigo un capítulo y el "probablemente actualizaré mañana"._

 _Muchas, muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD por cada hermoso review que me dejáis. Me hacéis REALMENTE MUY, MUY, MUY FELIZ. Os amo. Gracias._

 _El Sombrero Seleccionador está listo para decirles a Ian Evans y Harry Potter a qué lugar pertenecen, justo ahora. ¿Y vosotros? ¿A dónde os envió el Sombrero? ¿Realmente sentís que pertenecéis allí? ;D Si sabéis lo que digo._

 _¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

* * *

 **15**

 _Sombrero Parlanchín (al cual no se le puede mentir)_

—Ravenclaw —murmuró Harry por vez número trescientos cuarenta y siete. Tom cerró los ojos y contó hasta mil.

—Harry…

—Tú sólo piensa: Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw…

Tom tomó cuenta de esas tres veces como una individual, dejando la cuenta en trescientos cuarenta y ocho. ¿Alcanzaría Harry a pronunciar las trescientos cincuenta, cifra redonda, antes de que el Sombrero lo llamara?

El sombrero acabó de cantar su ridícula canción. Harry se incorporó en puntillas de pie, susurrando sobre el hombro de Tom: _Ravenclaw._

Tom forzó una sonrisa quebrada, intentando que el aire se adentrara y saliera de sus pulmones como oxígeno y dióxido de carbono, y no como llamaradas de fuego. Trescientos cuarenta y nueve.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —explicó, para pronunciar el primer nombre—: ¡Abbott, Hannah!

La niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila y subió al taburete. Los ojos de Harry se mantuvieron fijos en ella, específicamente, en las largas trenzas gruesas de cabello. ¿Cómo luciría suelto? Podía imaginárselo ondeándose mientras corría bajo el sol, los destellos de oro causándole una ceguera parcial al chocar contra sus gafas. Su sonrisa. Sus manos, manchadas de sangre, arrastrándola de los cabellos enredados por las escaleras, su rostro salpicado de purpúreo dolor.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el Sombrero, y Harry la siguió con la mirada. Tom le pellizcó la pierna, capturando tela en vez de piel, pero Harry sintió el tirón y se concentró ligeramente.

—¡Bones, Susan!

Los cabellos de esta niña eran más claros, como el maíz. Harry cerró los ojos, borrando cada una de las imágenes a medida que aparecían.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Harry abrió los ojos, pero intentó no seguirla por el camino hasta la mesa de la derecha. _Intentó._

Tom hundió sus dedos en sus costillas. Harry inhaló, sintiendo cómo su cabeza se aclaraba de a poco.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW! —escupió el sombrero tan pronto tocó su cabeza. Harry no tuvo problemas con el chico: cabellos cortos, tal vez demasiado para darle algún estilo determinado, y definitivamente _demasiado_ cortos para que las imágenes regresen a atormentarlo.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" también se hizo un lugar en Ravenclaw, pero "Brown, Lavender" (Harry observó hipnotizado los cabellos claros, en ondas color caramelo por toda su espalda, sacudiéndose con cada movimiento; observó sus propias manos y sus ojos se nublaron al verlas cubiertas de sangre) fue la primera Gryffindor seleccionada de ese año.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" (la prueba fehaciente de lo que conseguía la endogamia en las familias puristas) cayó en Slytherin. Harry no supo qué imaginar con respecto a ella, e incluso sus tormentos estaban confundidos, porque la chica era lo suficientemente grande como para arrastrarlo _a él._

"Corner, Michael" acabó en Ravenclaw, y "Crabbe, Vincent" (otro ejemplo de la endogamia), en Slytherin.

Entonces, ocurrió.

—¡Evans, Ian!

Harry observó como un profesor se inclinaba sobre la mesa alta. Era un profesor de expresión avinagrada, como si acabara de chupar un limón y aún no se quitara el agror de la boca. Sus cabellos podrían estar más limpios, y si existían hechizos para _básicamente todo_ , ¿qué le costaba aplicar uno en su nariz? Definitivamente podría lucir bastante bien sin aquellos detalles.

Los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en Tom justo luego. Había llegado al taburete, y observó casi en cámara lenta como el sombrero descendía hasta posarse sobre su cabeza. Entonces, el sombrero abrió su boca hecha de trapos y gritó:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry sonrió, con deseos de abrir un agujero desde su esternón hasta su vientre con un cuchillo desafilado y ahorcarlo con sus intestinos.

La mirada de Tom era perpleja. Cuando Harry le observó, repitiendo "¡RAVENCLAW, BASTARDO, _RAVENCLAW!_ " con la mirada y la sonrisa homicida, Tom suspiró. Harry se restregó la mano contra la cara, gruñendo en voz baja.

 _Iba a encontrar la forma, iba a matarlo y luego lo reviviría, sólo por eso._

Estaba demasiado enojado para pensar en nada mientras transcurría el resto de la ceremonia. Apenas oyó que "Granger, Hermione" acabó en Ravenclaw, que "Longbottom, Neville" en Gryffindor, o que "Malfoy, Draco" (de forma _muy inesperada –_ nótese el sarcasmo _)_ en Slytherin. Sólo esperó. Esperó.

—¡Potter, Harry!

Harry ignoró los comentarios. Calzó su máscara de niño bueno en su lugar y avanzó entre las escasas personas que quedaban. Sabía que sus cabellos habían estado cubriendo su expresión la mayoría del tiempo. Por eso, cuando la alzó la vista, posándola en los ojos de McGonagall –que le sonrió para infundirle ánimos– tomó asiento suavemente en el taburete para dejar que su visión sea cubierta por el sombrero.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a exponer imágenes. _"Esta gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines"._ Las imágenes se reprodujeron por su mente como si acabara de poner una cinta.

Repitió los momentos. _"Esta gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines"._ La túnica negra de corte elegante, la primera túnica que Harry había visto, y no era exactamente un mago quien la llevaba; un hábito, aprendió que se llamaba. Aprendió que las cruces las podían cargar no sólo los mártires, sino aquellos que eran capaces de guardar secretos más allá de la tumba. Que las cruces eran las expectativas, y las fallas; que las cruces eran la amargura en el paladar después de amanecer una mañana sin haber cenado, como todas las mañanas.

Las cruces eran la sangre corriendo por sus manos, sangre que brotaba del rostro de la niña. Sangre era la que escurría por su nariz, por su boca, y la que se agolpaba bajo los capilares rotos de su rostro, y cuello.

" _Esta gente astuta…"_

Unos ojos claros como lagunas en una noche de luna llena detrás de unas gafas pequeñas de montura dorada. Una sonrisa que aparentaba ser tan cálida y cargada de paz como para que todos creyeran.

"… _utiliza cualquier medio…"_

La niña, escaleras abajo, su cuerpo haciendo un sonido amortiguado con cada golpe que daba. Sus propias manos, la sangre seca, la sangre húmeda, la pala hundiéndose reiteradamente en la tierra del jardín principal del Sacerdote.

El agua bendita cayendo en chorros sobre él, varios años después, siendo el Sacerdote un hombre vestido con harapos, con las marcas de su pecado marcadas a fuego en el rostro, con los ojos nublados por la ira.

—¡PECADOR, HOMICIDA!

Las risas histéricas.

—¿Quién ha cometido el primer pecado aquí?

"… _para lograr sus fines"._

La navaja, descendiendo en espiral, los gritos ahogados por el viejo par de calcetines, y luego su cuerpo convulsionando mientras intentaba de forma lastimera tragar sus propios genitales.

Murió antes de que lo consiguiera.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry sonrió de forma pacífica mientras se movía hacia a la mesa, sentándose junto a Tom, ignorando totalmente que todo estaba en silencio mientras oía los gritos desgarradores resonando en sus oídos.

* * *

 _Quiero que alcen la mano TODOS quienes creyeron que el comentario de Harry en el 3er capítulo era un chiste. Pero no bebés, no lo era. Nuestro Psycho Baby REALMENTE castró a un sacerdote, y lo mató. ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Me sorprende quizá DEMASIADO que nadie haya destacado esa parte, ya sabemos que Harry no es alguien que exagere mucho las cosas... -relee el capítulo tres, y todo el resto del fic publicado hasta la fecha- ... vale. Harry puede exagerar lo que quiera xDDDDD_

 _¿Qué conexión hay entre la niña y Harry? Creo haberlo preguntado antes. En fin. Nunca está de más._

 _¿Motivos para matar al sacerdote? Además del exorcismo... jeje._

 _¡Nev ha entrado a Gryffindor! ¡Hermione a Ravenclaw! ¡Y Tommydemon y el Psycho Baby a Sly! ¡Con Draco! ¡AHHHHH! -chillidos-. Los amo mucho._

 _En fin. Me disculpo otra vez por la demora... ¡Y os comento que estoy en un concurso en Wattpad! No sé bien cómo funciona, sigo siendo novata en Watt, el hecho es que estoy participando en la categoría FANFIC junto con los bebés de LexSnape y Gema Talerico, "Los Ojos de la Muerte" y "Breath of Life" respectivamente. Y AMO MUCHO ESOS FICS, ¿POR QUÉ NO SE PASAN POR ELLOS? Son hermosos y preciosos y los amo, y esas dos escritoras son dos chicas muy importantes en mi vida actual y merecen sonreír felices por cada review que les llegue._

 _OS AMO ;A; Besos, bais._

 ** _EDIT:_** _Me cago en Merlín y en todos sus muertos, iba a publicar el capítulo y no sé qué error ocurrió y cuando me doy cuenta no sólo no había internet, sino que no había luz ¿:D? Me morí un poquito. Así que me demoré un poco más y ya, aunque pensé en aclararles por las dudas de que estuvieran diciendo "NO JODA RESPONDIÓ MI REVIEW HACE DOS HORAS Y AÚN NO HA SUBIDO EL CAPÍTULO" y eso. Okay. Love for all. *corazón gai*_


	16. Magia pura

_¡Hola! Probablemente estén queriendo tomar mi cabeza por la gran demora en la actualización. Sólo diré que he tenido días difíciles, y lo lamento mucho. Espero que todos estén bien por allí._

 _Agradecimientos súper especiales a Bellatrix Hale, Cristine Malfoy, Annie Scarlet182000 (amé sus tres hermosos reviews), La Rana Devoramundos, Moon Erebos (Luni-Luna-Lun), AkumaOlympus, Alexis, mafermfml, alexandra. gzzpalacios, LunaPeverell, Duchesse Mangemort, Neko Mellark, Tsuruga Lia1412 y Eli. Todas esas personas se tomaron un momento en dejarme review y me hicieron realmente feliz cuando los leí. ¡Gracias! Aunque de momento he tenido problemas para responderlos, problemas personales más que nada. Así que me disculpo, ¿sí? Este capítulo es un poco más largo. 3k. Así que espero sea lo que esperaban. ¡Primera noche en Hogwarts!_

 _Un beso grande y disculpadme por la demora. Os amo. Gracias._

* * *

 **16**

 _Magia pura_

—Eres mestizo —dijo suavemente Tom, mientras cenaban. Harry asintió.

—Eso tengo entendido. Mi madre era una _sangresucia_ , pero mi padre un sangre pura —Harry enarcó una ceja—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Somos los únicos mestizos o sangresucias en Slytherin este año —explicó Tom, luego de haber masticado sin ningún tipo de gana un trozo de patata asada que acompañaba el muslo de pollo en su plato—. Por desgracia, a decir verdad.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Hablaban tan bajo que nadie podía oírlos. Quizá era algo que habían adquirido en sus años conviviendo con paredes silenciosas y pesadillas, o algo que había comenzado a forjarse desde el momento que Tom lo marcó. Podían hablar casi sin pronunciar sonido, pero para el otro, sus palabras estarían claras.

Y, a veces, ni siquiera necesitaban palabras.

Harry comprendió con exactitud a lo que Tom se refería.

—¿Qué harán?

Tom limpió la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

—Cuando yo inicié, los chicos de cuarto a sexto se turnaron para torturarme —narró, casi sin que el sonido saliera de sus labios—. La idea era que consiguiera defenderme. Aprender mi lugar en Slytherin. Aprender qué es lo que corresponde.

Harry estrechó la mirada.

—¿Lo hacen con todos sus miembros que tengan parte de sangresucia?

Tom asintió.

—Lo he visto. Cuando estaba en tercero, entró otro mestizo, Malachi Leevey. Su madre sangrepura había tenido una relación esporádica con un muggle, y ella quedó embarazada; el hombre decidió hacerse cargo, pero la mujer se negó, desmemoriándolo. Sin embargo, como no sentía deseos de contraer matrimonio con él ni con ningún sangre pura, y mucho menos abortar, fue expulsada de la familia, por lo que volvió con el muggle y adoptó su apellido, convenciéndole de que se habían casado. Él la amó —Tom puso los ojos en blanco, dejando en claro lo mucho que ponía en duda aquella historia—. El caso es que, aquella mujer, a pesar de ser de una importante familia de sangres puras, dio a luz a un hijo que fue torturado en su primera noche de Slytherin, sin ser capaz de hacer más que intentos de escudos defensivos.

Harry masticaba en silencio. Dio un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza –modificando su rostro al probarlo; sabía cómo sopa dulce, por lo que en un movimiento de muñeca lo transfiguró a zumo de limón y con menta, su favorito– y esperó unos escasos segundos.

—Muy bien —murmuró—. Tom, ¿crees que es muy temprano para dejarles en claro a todos estos bastardos contra quién se están enfrentando?

—Harry —Tom le miró con oscura diversión—, no has tenido ni una clase mágica. ¿De dónde habrías aprendido todo?

—No pienso usar ese tipo de magia —Harry relamió sus labios, jugueteando con el tenedor en su plato—. No pienso usar el tipo de magia que ninguno de ellos puedan manipular, y tampoco tendrán tiempo a conocerme, ni contemplar mi desarrollo en clases, ni siquiera de saber cuántos conocimientos y tradiciones puristas desprecio. Es el momento exacto: nadie me conoce, y, después de esta noche, todos creerán hacerlo.

A Tom se le dibujó una sonrisa salvaje en el rostro. Cerró los ojos, la diversión morbosa pintándose en su rostro, sus pestañas espesas ensombreciendo sus pómulos en un efecto casi artístico. Harry, por un momento, sintió el impulso de tocar su rostro. No de herirlo, no de golpearlo. Simplemente… _tocarlo._

Chasqueó su cuello, luego sus hombros, luego ligeramente su espalda, controlándose.

—¿Sabes, Harry? —Tom apenas si hablaba. La voz que brotaba de sus labios era seseante, casi como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma; sin embargo, Harry lo comprendía a la perfección—. A veces, me gustaría besarte y probar ese alma tan exquisita que posees.

Harry rió, descolocando a Tom, que abrió sus ojos y le observó con cierta curiosidad.

—No me gustan los críos —suspiró Harry, mirándole de arriba abajo con cierta decepción en sus ojos de expresión falsamente inocente—. Y ahora estás en el cuerpo de uno. Lo lamento mucho.

Tom alzó la ceja, sin tener idea a qué se refería Harry. Sin embargo, lo guardó en ese pequeño sector de su mente que almacenaba todas las extrañas actitudes y respuestas de Harry, solamente para analizarlas con detenimiento, una a una y todas juntas a la vez.

…

Palabras del director, advertencias sobre un bosque y un pasillo prohibido si no querían sufrir una muerte inmediata y estúpida canción del colegio luego, Harry y Tom se encontraron siguiendo a los Prefectos rumbo a la Sala Común. Harry podía darse cuenta del pequeño detalle que, en los ojos de Tom, no estaba la apreciación por vez primera de cada muro, sino la melancolía de quien ve lo que alguna vez ha amado, y hubo perdido.

Entonces, allí estuvieron. Los Prefectos de quinto año se voltearon, y Harry les apreció por primera vez: una muchacha de rostro afilado y cabello casi blanco incluso más corto que el suyo –y notablemente más ordenado– que llevaba una perforación en su oreja izquierda: Harry apreció que una serpiente de plata parecía viva, como si respirara desde su lóbulo a su cartílago. La muchacha llevaba sus ojos de párpados gruesos pulcramente delineados, con un maquillaje oscuro que conseguía darle profundidad a su mirada de un turbio azul.

Su compañero Prefecto era un tema aparte. Su piel era del color del caramelo, y sus ojos ardían como llamas negras; el rostro era atractivo, altivo, e inesperadamente encantador. Sus cabellos negros eran crespos, y su expresión cargada de diversión –que arruinaba en cierta forma el rostro distinguido– decía que Harry, _con él_ , la tendría difícil.

—Seáis bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts —dijo educadamente la muchacha—. Mi nombre es Jury Rosier, y soy la Prefecta de quinto año, quien está designada para cuidarlos a todos vosotros y evitar que os metáis en problemas.

—Mi nombre, en cambio —dijo el muchacho a su lado, con una expresión de extraña burla—. Es Azalá Bakri. También seré su Prefecto, pero estaré encargado de vuestro desempeño escolar durante todo el año. Como veis, seremos muy estrictos, así que podéis iros olvidando de flojear por allí.

Tom soltó un ligerísimo suspiro. Harry le pisó ligerísimamente el pie.

—Ahora, seréis bienvenidos a la Antigua y Poderosa Casa de Slytherin.

La muchacha se volteó y acarició la pared de ladrillos con una expresión de afecto. Entonces, pronunció "Verbena", y los ladrillos abrieron paso a una Sala Común incluso más perfecta de lo que Tom había podido describirle.

Harry se adelantó junto con los otros chicos de primer año. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los rincones, en las calaveras dándole un aire tétrico, en los libreros, en la mueblería blanca y negra, en el vidrio que demostraba el lago y salpicaba destellos verdes a toda la estancia. Una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios mientras todos se adentraban, murmurando "ooh's" y "aah's", como si nunca hubieran visto nada mejor (aunque Harry nunca lo había hecho, pero tampoco estaba por allí, humillándose).

Entonces, los Prefectos comenzaron a dar las reglas de la casa. Una a una, fueron dichas con respeto, y Harry observó en la postura erguida de Tom y su barbilla alzada que él también las respetaba, de alguna manera. Decidió analizarlas luego, mientras sus manos jugueteaban entre sí, esperando.

Y, lo que esperaba, no se demoró mucho.

—Slytherin es la casa de aquellos que tienen la suficiente entereza y pureza para perseguir las motivaciones correctas —dijo con altanería la muchacha Rosier, jugueteando con su varita en sus manos—. Por lo tanto y por lo que se nos ha sido informado, tenemos dos… _indeseables_ este año.

Todos los de primero se miraron entre sí. Tom y Harry suspiraron a la vez.

—Para quienes tengáis a vuestros padres en prisión o ellos no hayan tenido los cojones para decíroslo —explicó Bakri, con esa expresión cargada de petulancia—, un _indeseable_ en Slytherin es un mestizo o un sangresucia. ¿Existen casos en los que un sangresucia ha ingresado a Slytherin? Por supuesto, lamentablemente han existido. Pero ninguno ha conseguido, ya saben… —y su expresión fue salvaje— sobrevivir.

Varios Slytherins de otros años rieron con oscuro júbilo. Harry pensó cuánto se demorarían; quería tener su sueño reparador de una vez por todas.

—Por lo que, esperemos que sepan quiénes de vosotros sois, y os identifiquéis en solitario. Si debemos apartarlos individualmente, el castigo será peor.

—¿Castigo? —una niña rubia preguntó, y Tom giró su cabeza hacia la cría, que parecía hablar sin comprender lo que decía—. ¿Los castigarán sólo por ingresar a una casa donde deberían sentirse bienvenidos?

—¿Los castigarán solamente por su estatus de sangre, sin saber su creencias, sin considerar sus lealtades? —preguntó otra voz, ligeramente más grave, y que también era la de un niño de primero. Tom también le observó, su ceño frunciéndose ligeramente.

—¿Los castigarán exactamente… por qué? —preguntó una niña de voz muy aguda y estridente, alzando la barbilla puntiaguda con orgullo—. Somos niños de primer año. Aún no hemos tenido clases, y ninguno de vosotros podría conocer a ninguno de nosotros. ¿De qué forma considerar los buenos y malos aspectos de un mago?

—Lo importante no es el estatus de sangre —dijo otro chico de rostro anodino y oscuros cabellos pulcros, y la mirada de Tom era casi de pánico, su expresión en un perpetuo "¿Qué cojones?"—. Si no, la cantidad de poder que tenga cada uno. No podéis juzgar.

—Salazar Slytherin honraba la magia, y no deseaba que ésta se perdiera mezclándose con la sangre muggle —explicó con suavidad Draco Malfoy; una suavidad impregnada de orgullo, un orgullo más allá del ser hijo de su padre—. Sin embargo, Salazar no tenía nada en contra de los mestizos e inclusive de los sangresucias que respetaran sus creencias, y su ideología del poder.

Tom afiló la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry, inesperadamente callado y calmado.

—No podéis castigar a nadie que no sepa cómo defenderse —murmuró otra niña, bastante grande para su edad y de ceño perpetuamente fruncido. Aun así, su voz era demasiado suave—. Si no, estaríais siendo unos cobardes. ¿De verdad creéis que castigando a unos chicos de primero denotaréis vuestro poderío por sobre los demás?

—No es la sangre —repitió Draco Malfoy, con esa extraña voz que a Tom le ponía el cerebro a correr. Esa voz era muy parecida a la de… y sus ojos se posaron en Harry, para ver casi cómo su cerebro marchaba a toda máquina a medida que Draco seguía hablando—, ni tampoco la pureza de ésta. Es la magia que contengan. ¿Queréis ponerles a prueba? Intentadlo a final del año escolar. Os podréis llevar una gran sorpresa.

Jury y Azalá retrocedieron, impactados. El rostro de Jury estaba lívido, mientras que el de Azalá acababa de transformarse en una ancha sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

—Más que serpientes —comentó, con desprecio— parecéis una manada de leones.

Tom intentó no reír ante la notable inexpresividad de todos los de primer año. Inclusive la de Harry.

—Pero bien —Azalá sonrió—. Último día de clases. Estoy seguro que todos aquí tenemos la idea fija de quiénes estamos hablando. Y, ese día, no os libraréis. Seré yo el primero en enseñarles su lugar.

Azalá alzó la barbilla y se marchó junto al fuego, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Tom notó, ligeramente contrariado, cómo todos los de primer año soltaban una exhalación y se observaban, rompiendo las conexiones de inmovilidad y creando conexiones visuales.

Harry bostezó. Jury, bastante furiosa, debió tragar su rabia y conducirles a las salas de las habitaciones.

—Slytherin está dividida en tres sectores —explicó—. La Sala común, donde todos podréis relacionaros con todos; no hay límites ni divisiones entre años —volvió a tragar una bocanada de rabia—. Las habitaciones, que están incluso a mayor profundidad por debajo del lago negro —señaló unas escaleras descendientes—, y que son de a pares. Tomaréis una habitación de a par con un compañero, y la compartiréis durante los siete años que dure vuestra estadía aquí; podréis hacerle de todo, solamente la limpiaréis y dejaréis como nueva antes de marcharos el último día de clases de séptimo —mientras bajaban por las escaleras de piedra gris, se revelaron siete escaleras más, y hasta donde sus ojos podían ver un pasillo recto y sombrío—. Todas las habitaciones tienen baños privados. Sin embargo, si deseáis tener un poco más de espacio, o simplemente relajaros… —su mano derecha señaló a unas puertas dobles a un lado de la escalera— por esta puerta es posible acceder a las termas de Salazar.

Hubo varios murmullos entre algunos niños. Harry le observó, enarcando las cejas, y Tom se encogió de hombros como diciéndole "¿Qué hay? No me preguntaste".

—Son termas públicas para todo miembro de Slytherin que desee tomarse un descanso, con aguas mágicamente calientes. Es un encantamiento puesto por el mismísimo Salazar, perdurable hasta el día de hoy —expresó la Prefecta, con un orgullo que rozaba la adoración en su voz—. Como son _públicas_ , significa que podréis ver a personas de todas las casas, a lo cual puedo deciros: llevad bañador.

Tom casi soltó una risotada histérica que consiguió contener mordiendo sus labios. Harry decidió no preguntar.

Finalmente, fueron dirigidos hacia sus habitaciones.

—Las niñas tendrán las habitaciones de la izquierda —expresó, señalando la puerta— y los niños, de la derecha. ¿Habéis escogido vuestros compañeros? Podéis definiros hasta el fin de semana próximo. Una vez que pase ese tiempo límite, las protecciones de las habitaciones solamente los aceptarán a vosotros, y a las personas que invitéis, y nunca a nadie que intente entrar por la fuerza… a menos que sea un miembro del personal del colegio.

Harry esperó que todos más o menos escogieran. Era claro que, por el modo que Draco le estaba mirando, esperaba que él fuera a ser su compañero. Pero Harry se mantuvo firme junto a Tom, sin moverse ni un palmo.

—Muy bien —la Prefecta observó a los dúos, encontrándose con que quedaba un chico en solitario. Era el segundo que había seguido con el pie de las dudas sobre el castigo, y aquello la ponía de malas. Debió respirar hondo antes de continuar—. Tú…

—Zabini —dijo el chico—. Blaise Zabini.

La Prefecta asintió.

—Zabini, tendrás una habitación en solitario. Pero no te emociones: no será nada divertido cuando no tengas a nadie para despertarte cuando llegues tarde a clase.

Zabini alzó las cejas, entre divertido y hastiado.

—Muy bien —repitió la muchacha—. Todos, escoged una habitación. Niñas, izquierda…

Una muchacha rubia se introdujo a la habitación con otra, de cortos y prolijos cabellos negros. Ambas habían hablado a favor de anular (o posponer) el castigo. Otra, de cabellos cobrizos, siguió a Millicent Bulstrode, como si temiera por su vida o algo por el estilo.

Tom analizó con lentitud los rostros masculinos, bastante más conocidos para él que los femeninos. Draco Malfoy (nieto de Abraxas Malfoy) se introdujo en su habitación compartida con Theodore Nott (nieto de Thales Nott). Crabbe y Goyle (de verdad, _de verdad,_ no podía creer a dónde habían ido a parar aquellas familias con la endogamia, de verdad que no podía casi ni siquiera verlo) compartieron también una habitación, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry había tomado su mano y tirado de su cuerpo, casi arrastrándolo a la última habitación del fondo del pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas.

Tom inhaló y exhaló, su piel erizándose al sentir pequeños residuos de magia en todos los rincones, a la vez que agitaba su varita y encerraba la habitación en una barrera de silencio. Tan pronto estuvieron envueltos en un tenso y áspero sin sonido cortado solamente por sus respiraciones, el cuerpo de Harry se curvó, y poderosas carcajadas escaparon de su garganta.

Tom le observó reír, su pecho agitándose como si un corazón latiera allí, una sonrisa amenazando con curvarse de sus labios.

—¿Imperius? —preguntó Tom, una sonrisa curva en sus labios, al fin floreciendo. Harry negó.

—No, lamentablemente es imposible hacer Imperdonables en Hogwarts —y suspiró, con resignación—. Créeme, lo intenté. Lo he intentado desde que atravesamos las barreras de protección, pero no, aún no he podido.

Tom alzó una ceja, pero no preguntó, guardándose el " _aún"_ con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Harry batió las pestañas con coquetería. Tom sintió deseos de darle una nalgada.

—Tú, pequeño pillo —rió, comprendiendo por qué Harry había estado tan pensativo, y tan silencioso—. Te introdujiste a sus mentes, uno por uno, implantando ideas y creando caos. No se supone que niños de once años puedan hacer eso, ¡por Lucifer!

Tom también reía. Era increíble. Ese pequeño diablillo…

—Tampoco se supone que niños de nueve años invoquen demonios, Tom —Harry sonreía con dulzura—. No sé en qué mundo has estado viviendo, pero déjame recordarte que no soy un niño exactamente normal.

Tom soltó una carcajada. Se acercó, despeinando los cabellos de Harry, que agachó su cabeza ante el toque como un pequeño gato callejero al cual le otorgan una caricia. La sonrisa de Tom fue incluso más curvada cuando se dio cuenta de que _nunca_ debería enseñarle a Harry la maldición Cruciatus, porque estaba seguro que la usaría contra él cada vez que percibiera un pensamiento como aquellos en las expresiones de su rostro –ya que su mente, como la de todo demonio, era impenetrable.

Harry alzó la vista, observándole detrás de aquellas gafas ridículas que necesitaba para ver. Tom no tenía idea de por qué no habían corregido aún el problema; quizá residía en que todos esperaban que Harry Potter luciera como James Potter, con su cabello y sus gafas. Pero ahora que estaba en Slytherin, bien podrían hacerle un cambio, ¿no?

Harry extendió por sus labios una sonrisa, y Tom, después de mucho tiempo de conocerlo, y después de haber guardado cada una de sus expresiones durante esos años, pudo darse cuenta de que aquella parecía ser la más cercana a una sonrisa verdadera que el niño podría tener.

Y se la devolvió con una expresión de aprecio.

Definitivamente, estaba contento con su decisión. Su cena se demoraría en estar lista, pero, ¿qué era el tiempo para alguien que ha vivido siglos?

…

—Oye, Tom.

Tom alzó la cabeza de la almohada. Harry estaba boca arriba sobre la cama, cubierto con las sábanas. Su mano estaba posada ligeramente sobre su clavícula, como si pudiera sentir el palpitar de la magia oscura que los unía, luchando por no ser notada entre las barreras de seguridad del colegio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? En el tren. Sobre Draco.

Tom alzó las cejas. Para Harry ser un niño olvidadizo, tenía una gran memoria (selectiva, claramente).

—Draco no es humano. Bueno, no todo él, al menos. Aunque, por lo visto, tiene la sangre de los Malfoy y de los Black, por lo que no podría discernir dónde…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que no sabía eso, ya? Estuve en su mente, Tommy.

Tom se envaró.

—No me llames _Tommy._

Harry estrechó la mirada.

—Tommy —provocó.

Tom se levantó de la cama, sus andares como los de un felino peligroso mientras trepaba a la cama de Harry. Harry le mantuvo la mirada, observando cómo, gota a gota, sus ojos se teñían de ese rojo que sacaba cada una de las peores y mejores cosas en su interior.

—No —susurró Tom, contra su cuello— me llames —repitió, sus dientes rozando su yugular, casi saboreando sus latidos— _Tommy_.

Harry intentó apartarlo, pero a pesar de su tamaño, seguía siendo pesado. O firme. O la verdad, no tenía idea, pero mientras la respiración de Tom comenzaba a calentar su cuello todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sus dientes se hundieron, atrayéndole memorias del sello final de su pacto, y a la vez cargándole la mente de imágenes que quería evitar.

Harry hizo un simple movimiento cuando la tensión en su cuerpo era demasiada, y podía sentir la garganta cerrada, los ojos nublados con reminiscencias pasadas.

Tom no gritó. Nunca lo hacía. Incluso mientras desenterraba lentamente el cuchillo de oro de su brazo, sus ojos no dejaban de examinarlo.

Sorprendentemente, el oro demoró más en deshacerse. Tom soltó un suspiro.

—Harry, ¿es en serio?

Harry se sentó en la cama, recargando su cabeza en las manos.

—Tú empezaste —se defendió.

Tom resopló.

—Era el único pijama que me gustaba.

Harry no se contuvo. Todo su cuerpo estalló en risotadas.

—Te compraré otro —prometió. Tom se encogió de hombro.

—Eso sería lo justo.

Cada uno regresó a sus respectivas mantas. Aquel juego del gato y el ratón era perpetuo. Se llevaban al límite, se provocaban, y una vez que uno quebraba al otro de alguna forma, todo acababa tan abruptamente que incluso parecía que nada había ocurrido. A veces, Harry era el gato. La mayor parte de las veces, Tom lo era.

Harry cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño se lo llevase, sin recordar preguntarle a Tom qué cojones de criatura mágica era híbrido Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _Creo haber dicho que era un Creature!Fic. Jejejw._

 _Amo mucho mucho mucho a Harry. Y a Tom, y a Draco. Son hermosos. Mi Psycho Baby está rodeado de criaturas mágicas... ¿qué saldrá de ahí?_

 _He vuelto a dejar un par de guiños. ¡Así que os pediré por favor, por favor, por favor, que me digáis que os pareció el capítulo!_

 _Verdaderamente vuelvo a disculparme por la demora. Los días me transcurren de forma extraña... en fin. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por dejar reviews bonitos, y gracias de verdad por seguir y esperar este fic. Gracias gracias gracias._

 _Nos leemos pronto! Besos._


	17. Malos amaneceres

_No me demoré en actualizar esto, ¡ustedes se han demorado en leerlo! (?) Bueno, esas excusas jamás me han servido. ¿Conocen a alguien que sí?_

 _Estos días han sido un infierno desagradable pero estoy saliendo adelante. Estoy a un día de terminar un trabajo de pintura, a dos semanas de acabar unos diez millones de exámenes, a tres días de presentar una exposición en una feria, y probablemente a unos diez minutos de comprarme una barra de chocolate. Así que sí. Todo mejora._

 _Gracias gracias gracias a todos por los reviews. ¡Besosbesosbesos!_

 _Disfrutad la lectura. De verdad. Disfrutadla. *guiño guiño*_

* * *

 **17**

 _Malos amaneceres_

Harry abrió los ojos con una mano cubriendo su boca y una varita hundida en su cuello.

Ni por un segundo se le cruzó por la cabeza gritar. En realidad, estaba en aquellos momentos de la mañana donde necesitaba urgentemente el baño, y donde todos los recuerdos eran vagos fragmentos de una vida que no le pertenecía, porque él no tenía vida, si no era la vida de aquellos que había tomado.

Una sonrisa blanca brilló en la oscuridad.

—Maldito Potter —bramó una voz demasiado aguda para ser la de un adulto, y demasiado grave para ser la de un niño—. ¿Crees que no he podido darme cuenta? Tu maldita magia estaba por cada uno de esos niños. Era casi tóxica. No comprendo cómo nadie más ha conseguido verla, sentirla…

Harry observó, sus ojos intentando perderse en la espesura de la oscuridad. No era capaz de distinguir un rostro, pero, a medida que sus ojos sin gafas se acostumbraban a los pequeños destellos, fue capaz de percibir su magia.

 _Azalá Bakri._

Inmediatamente, cada una de sus memorias fue colándose en su mente. No eran memorias particularmente hechas (con sus contextos, con sus personas, con sus palabras), sino hechos. En un segundo, supo cada uno de los detalles sucios de la vida del quinceañero, porque justo en ese momento había decidido tomar su vida.

Harry alzó las manos, golpeándole bajo la barbilla. La cabeza de Azalá se sacudió, y Harry se liberó del peso de su mano y de la varita hundiéndose en su cuello, para saltar de sus sábanas y darle una patada en el plexo solar –una patada potenciada con magia, qué va; tenía la suficiente experiencia en ello para saber que una simple patada de las suyas no le haría daño a nadie.

Azalá gimió cuando el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Entonces, Harry saltó sobre él, aferrándose a sus cabellos y arrastrándolo por la habitación hasta la pequeña ventana que conseguía que todo reluciera mucho más oscuro. Estaba seguro que, tan pronto amaneciera, podría relucir el agua del lago en toda la habitación, creando ondas en las paredes. Sin embargo, no lo llevó allí por las ventanas, lo llevó por lo que había aparecido debajo de ellas antes de que fueran a dormir: dos baúles.

Las imágenes regresaban a su cabeza, la coherencia recordándole que matar a un alumno de su propia casa en una escuela tan mágica que fuera capaz de conseguir que las paredes reprodujeran todo lo ocurrido, no era exactamente un acto racional. Pero la rabia era, tal vez, más amarga, y corroía sus venas.

Golpeó la cabeza de Azalá contra el borde del baúl, arrancándole un quejido al muchacho. Sabía que estaba aturdido: la cantidad de magia en las paredes era demasiada. Si tuviera sus gafas, seguramente se distraería contemplándola, contemplando cada una de las probabilidades…

Pero no. Tomó aire y abrió un pequeño cajón de su baúl para golpearlo dos veces, cerrarlo, golpearlo tres veces más y, al abrirlo, expuso una extensa colección de navajas, cuchillas, e incluso algunas tijeras.

—Tengo malos despertares —se disculpó Harry, casi como si realmente lo sintiera—. Pero este, en mucho tiempo, ha sido el peor. Así que mereces un premio por haber hecho que esto ocurra, ¿no crees?

En la negrura, fue capaz de percibir el pánico de Azalá. Y sonrió.

Sus dedos vagaron por los mangos de las herramientas, buscando aquella que era capaz de reconocer al tacto. Aquella navaja había sido la única en no desintegrarse cuando Harry la había utilizado contra Tom. La tenía desde hacía algún tiempo, aunque no era capaz de recordar cómo la había obtenido; sin embargo, siempre parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarle, su hoja jamás perdiendo filo y sus herramientas siendo casi todo lo que el necesitaba.

—Azalá —susurró—. En la religión musulmana, es el acto de rezar —su sonrisa se extendió, mientras pronunciaba en árabe—: _Lo primero que se le computa al siervo es la oración, y si la misma es aceptada, todo lo demás le será aceptado (y si no es así, el resto de sus acciones no le ocasionarán beneficio alguno)_ —su sonrisa ancha era salvaje—. Hónrame un rezo, Azalá. Y quizá de ésta forma perdone tu vida.

Azalá no lo tomó en serio hasta que la navaja de Harry serpenteó contra su cuello, su hoja abriendo la piel y la magia de Harry consiguiendo que se cerrara. Las lágrimas cubrieron los ojos del muchacho mientras de su boca comenzaban a brotar ruegos, súplicas, hasta que Harry consiguió lo que quería: un purista rezándole a Alá, que para los puristas, no era más que un ser pagano.

— _Al-lahu Akbar_ —comenzó, su voz temblorosa, repitiéndolo tres veces más, susurrando plegarias y ruegos que debían hacerse de pie, en la dirección a la más importantes de una de las ciudades santas. Por cada una de las oraciones, Harry hundía su navaja, creando un agujero en una parte al azar de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que se cerrara lentamente pero dejando una marca en su cuerpo.

Azalá acabó de pronunciar las plegarias (Harry contempló los malos recuerdos; una madre bruja rechazando la religión impuesta por los sangres pura, convirtiéndose y atrayendo a su hijo a los rezos, los castigos de su padre por cada vez que rezó a un Dios inexistente; la Magia era lo único que importaba, la Sangre era lo único que conseguía la vida; ¿de qué servía un Dios?) y Harry le liberó. Entonces, en un acto de arrogancia, hundió la navaja varias veces en su pecho, en la oscuridad, imponiendo su magia para que, a pesar de que la herida se cerrara, nunca acabara de cicatrizar.

 _Vashra._

Azalá se marchó, prácticamente arrastrándose, su cuerpo temblando como una hoja cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de sí. Harry pudo darse cuenta de que, quizá, hacerle recordar cada uno de los malos momentos que había vivido había sido, de seguro, un poco demasiado exagerado. También asfixiándole con su magia, de tal forma que fuera capaz de sentir cada una de las posibilidades que tenía en mente, y temerle a cada una de ellas. Y también la firma. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era sánscrito. Dudaba mucho que alguien en ese maldito colegio además de Tom y él comprendieran sánscrito .

Tom…

Se volteó, moviendo sus manos, conjurando una luz brillante. Tom se encontraba sentado en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada de extraño deseo en los ojos rojos, mientras comía desganadamente unas galletas con chispas que parecían _demasiado_ apetitosas para estar comiéndolas con tan poco ánimo.

—Bueno —Harry alzó una ceja. Tom mordió el borde de una galleta, masticándola de forma pausada—. Podrías haberme ayudado.

—¿Y perderme de la diversión? —los ojos de Tom brillaron—. Creo que no.

Harry estrechó la mirada. A medida que dejaba de imponer el poder en su magia, su vista se tornaba cada vez más borrosa. Se movió a tientas por la habitación hasta llegar a sus gafas.

Tom seguía comiendo.

—Creí que no te gustaba la comida humana —le hizo notar. Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Todo buen espectáculo merece algún _snack._

Harry rió y se levantó, sacudiéndose los residuos del miedo y reminiscencias humanas de sus ropas. Como cada vez que abandonaba cada uno de los tormentos de sus víctimas, éstas se deslizaban con algo de sí mismo. Con una sonrisa casi infantil, correteó hasta donde estaba Tom, saltando a su lado y robándole una galleta. Tom le observó, incapaz de creer que quien había actuado con tal crueldad y sadismo minutos antes, ahora se comportara como un niño dulce que robaba galletas.

—Entonces, ¿qué me deparará de mi primer día de clase? —preguntó Harry, observando a Tom con la cabeza ladeada. El demonio lo dudó.

—A decir verdad, no tengo idea. No me esperaba en lo más mínimo que este chico viniera a atacarte —se encogió de hombros. Harry hundió el codo en las costillas de Tom, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

 _—Segunda regla: me protegerás, incluso por sobre tu propia vida o conveniencia_ —le recordó, las palabras erizando la marca en su piel—. Me parece que alguien no ha cumplido su parte del pacto.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Créeme, tú le has hecho más daño a Bakri de lo que él planeaba hacerte a ti. Su única intención era aterrorizarte un poco, conseguir algo humillante de ti que usar con los demás Slytherins a su favor, pero al parecer… —y una risa grave brotó de su garganta—. Cada vez te condimentas más, mi pequeño Vashra.

Harry sonrió mientras Tom rozaba con sus dedos la cicatriz en su frente, dejando que la caricia se extendiera por sus cabellos. Harry sabía que no había nada de cariño en Tom, ni siquiera algún tipo extraño de amor. Sabía que lo apreciaba por ser su próxima cena. Y haría lo imposible por que su platillo estuviera hecho a la perfección.

El tazón con las galletas cayó al suelo, resonando, mientras Tom se inclinaba sobre Harry. Una mano sujetaba su cabeza desde atrás, la otra alzaba su mandíbula, mientras una lengua puntiaguda rozaba su piel, desde el pómulo hasta la cicatriz, causándole una extraña sensación que le deseó hacer arquear la espalda y apretar los puños en torno a sus cabellos.

—¿Tengo buen sabor, _mi Príncipe_? —preguntó Harry, con la voz juguetona. Tom rió contra su oído.

—Aún te falta cocción.

Harry, sin poder evitarlo, hizo un puchero.

* * *

 _Quisiera destacar que Harry al final no le dice "mi Príncipe" a Tom, le dice "mi Khan" pero suena tan almnskmjtshlrs su significado que creo que mis hormonas están revolucionarias._

 _También quisiera disculparme si ofendí de alguna forma a alguien por la religión. El caso es que quería destacar un poco que Harry tampoco es tan normal... Es un pequeño bebé psicópata. Y lo amo._

 _Fanservice fuera, ¿opiniones, quejas, dudas, sugerencias? *La risa de extrema maldat*._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo round. Bybye!_


	18. La primera parte del aburrimiento

_El Líder es bueno, el Líder es bello, no hay voluntad, olvídate de ello._

 _He dormido toda la tarde porque soy supergenial e hice eso en lugar de escribir/actualizar. Quienes me conocen sabrán que he tenido serios problemas de conexión, pero no quiero aburriros y aquí os dejo un capítulo de CASI 5k. Uno largo pa' compensar la espera._

 _Superultramega GRACIAS por todos los comentarios hermosos que amo y amé y voy a amar toda la vida. Besosbesosbesos. Gracias._

 _¡Disfrutad la lectura!_

 _#Dato: Este capítulo está casi sin corregir. Espero que no me maten por estar fuera siendo casi las 12a.m. con una laptop sobre mis piernas robando wifi para publicar este capítulo porque mi móvil decidió morirse un tiempo (siempre ocurre lol), el caso es que tengo poca batería y os amo demasiado y no quiero haceros esperar. Es eso. Probablemente lo edite más adelante, así que si tienen alguna corrección ortográfica o algún nombre está escrito mal... ya saben. No traigan la hoguera._

 _Ahora sí. Leeeeeeeeeaaaan y sean felices._

* * *

 **18**

 _La primera parte del aburrimiento_

Tom Riddle comprobó que, si él se aburría en clase (mucho en su primera vez en Hogwarts, y horriblemente en esta segunda vez), Harry Potter se aburría _peor._

La primera clase que tuvieron fue Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick chilló al oír el nombre de Harry Potter mientras duró su clase, y en Transfiguraciones la profesora McGonagall le dirigió una sonrisa cálida que parecía ser para infundirle ánimos, pero cuando tomaron asiento, su voz resonó con severidad:

—Transfiguraciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —informó—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces, movió su varita y transformó un escritorio en un cerdo, para devolverlo a su forma original. Todos los alumnos relucían de impresionados, menos Tom y Harry, por supuesto. Harry puso los ojos en blanco cuando McGonagall no miraba, y Tom le dio un pisotón para que guardara la compostura.

Después de las anotaciones simples sobre las reglas básicas de la transfiguración que Harry no apuntó confiando ciegamente en la elegante letra de Tom dispuesta a servirle de guía en caso de necesidad extrema, comenzaron a intentar transfigurar una cerilla en una aguja. Tom lo hizo con un movimiento de varita y luego la volvió a su estado original, para lanzarle una mirada retadora a Harry. Harry, luego de chasquear su cuello, hombros y espalda, movió su varita y la cerilla se transfiguró en una aguja. Luego la movió aún más, y la aguja se llenó de tallados de tirabuzones. Luego, aún más, y la regresó a su estado de cerilla.

Tom le dirigió una sonrisa complacida. McGonagall también lo hizo, desde su rincón detrás del escritorio, bastante maravillada por lo que había creído ver. (Qué, claramente, no se asemejaba ni un poco a lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido).

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un chiste de mal gusto. Harry se encontró bombardeando al profesor Quirrell con demasiadas preguntas que el tartamudo hombre fue incapaz de responder. Con cada una que hacía, con su voz inocente y sus ojos perpetuamente abiertos en expresión expectante, el profesor parecía ponerse cada vez más y más nervioso, el temblor de su voz repercutiendo en su cuerpo. Tom rió entre dientes, pensando que el hombre era demasiado patético incluso para ser un profesor contratado por Dumbledore.

Entonces, Quirrell se volteó para mover su varita dejando que aparecieran algunas anotaciones en la pizarra, y Tom estrechó la mirada, un estremecimiento recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, sus manos latiendo como si necesitara golpear algo, o a alguien. Al voltear la vista para distraerse de la nuca de Quirrell cubierta con aquel ridículo turbante púrpura, pudo observar la expresión desconcertada de Harry, que casi parecía entrar en pánico.

Harry alternó la vista entre Tom y Quirrell, cada vez más confundido. Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos cada vez más abiertos, su respiración acelerada. Desde su posición, Tom era capaz de sentir las repercusiones de su corazón en la caja torácica, cada vez más acelerados.

—Quirrell es _oscuro_ —balbuceó Harry, tan pronto salían del aula de Defensa, apartándose de las narices el aroma desagradable a ajo. Tom enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— _Toda_ su _puta_ _cabeza_ está cubierta de magia oscura. Como si tuviera un… alienígena en el cerebro, y estuviera apoderándose lentamente de sus pensamientos.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No crees que sería más fácil pensar en posesión demoníaca?

—No es un demonio —Harry frunció el ceño—. No, no es uno.

Tom no preguntó. Estaba seguro de que podría vivir sin saber algunas cosas; más considerando que, en algún futuro, debía tomar el alma de ese niño, y que Lucifer lo ampare de saber cosas que pudieran hacerle perder el apetito.

—Entonces, ¿posesión alienígena? —preguntó Tom, luego de unos minutos de silencio, mientras caminaban hasta el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es jodidamente extraño —bufó—. Es una magia muy oscura. Me hace recordar a ti —le miró, alzando una ceja—. No sabría cómo explicarlo.

Tom estaba dividido: quería oírlo, y a la vez, no.

—Cuéntame.

Mierda, había ganado la parte curiosa.

Harry mordió su labio.

—Vale, esto sonará raro, pero puedo ver la magia —explicó a toda velocidad. Tom no se mostró ni siquiera impresionado—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es… normal?

—Harry, me lo dijiste cuando cumpliste diez años y nos encontramos a aquella bruja en Londres —le recordó Tom. Harry mordió su labio.

—Supongo que lo olvidé —evadió—. Muy bien. Entonces, cada persona tiene magia en ella. Pero es una magia que comienza a crearse desde que hacen sus primeros hechizos con varita, porque definitivamente _no estaba_ en mí antes, a pesar de que yo hacía magia de forma prácticamente diaria, y tampoco estaba en ti, porque tú no utilizabas tu magia de mago —Harry mordió su labio—. Es como si, al utilizar una varita, nuestro cuerpo se aferrara a todos los hechizos y encantamientos que realizamos, e inclusive a las maldiciones. Y fuera capaz de asimilarlo, y dirigir cada una de las reacciones mágicas a lo que más solemos practicar… —su expresión de concentración decía que parecía llevar bastante tiempo pensando aquella teoría—. Y a decir verdad…

—¡Hey, Harry!

Harry se volteó. Draco caminó hacia él, con el uniforme prolijo, los cabellos platinados engominados y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Le costó darse cuenta que la sonrisa no era extraña, sino que era una sonrisa amistosa, y _eso_ le parecía extraño.

—¿Qué hay, Draco? —saludó Harry, mientras el chico les alcanzaba. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Las clases han estado siendo muy aburridas, a decir verdad —dijo Draco—. La mayor parte de estas cosas me la han explicado mis tutores. Padre dice que el primer año es un juego de niños. Pero para vosotros debería estar resultando un poco más difícil, ¿no?

—En realidad, Ian y yo hemos sido autodidactas este último mes antes de las clases —explicó Harry, fingiendo una mueca humilde—. Pero sí, puede que sean algo complicadas, por lo menos más de lo que esperaba.

Draco les dedicó una sonrisa extrañamente cálida.

—Muy bien. Si necesitan ayuda de algún tipo, cuenten conmigo, ¿vale? —y dedicándoles una mirada extrañamente dulce con los ojos grises, se marchó. Harry observó los destellos de magia –un verde aguamarina, rematando en un blanco platinado, como si fuera una corriente de agua persiguiéndolo– que dejaba su estela. Le dirigió una mirada divertida al lugar donde había estado el chico, para seguir avanzando, prácticamente toda su conversación con Tom olvidada.

Tom no preguntó. Sabía que este no era el momento, y tampoco quería arrancar de la mente de Harry la idea que fuera que estaba cruzándole. Luego de un par de años, era prácticamente capaz de darse cuenta de cuando su pequeño humano pensaba cosas que requerían silencio absoluto, y cuando necesitaba una palabra para comenzar a expulsar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Su siguiente clase fue Historia de la Magia. El hombre que la dictaba no era realmente muy mayor, y su rostro de ángulos redondeados le hacía lucir aún más joven, incluso más con los cabellos recortados de un negro intenso, más largos en el frente que en la nuca, erizándose de forma suave sobre su cuello. Su mirada, gris como monedas de plata, se posó en todos sus alumnos antes de dirigirles una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Llevaba una túnica negra cerrada hasta el cuello, y su sonrisa casi juguetona mientras les contaba le causó a Harry un extraño estremecimiento.

—Muy bien —su voz era suave, demasiado suave para el rostro que portaba; parecía la voz de un niño jugando a ser un adulto—. Como sabrán, os dictaré la Historia de la Magia. Vosotros diréis, ¿qué tiene esto de entretenido? Y yo os diré: _todo_.

Con aquella voz que no era más que un susurro delicado pareció atraer la atención de todos los niños de Slytherin y Ravenclaw de ese año. Incluso Tom pareció quedar prendado, porque explicaba cosas que jamás había aprendido, tanto en clase como por cuenta propia. Harry tomó notas luego de su pequeño ritual con la pluma (notando con molestia que hacer _aquel_ ritual con una pluma era infinitamente más difícil que con un bolígrafo), pero la forma en que el profesor Black narraba no dejaba en duda su capacidad para crear un ambiente y una imagen fija.

Luego de la doble hora de Historia, todos salieron con expresiones de asombro, sus ojos abiertos ante la primera muestra mágica que el mundo pudo haber dado. Harry estaba considerando seriamente escribirla, en caso de que la olvidara: la magia había existido incluso desde los inicios del mundo. Había evolucionado (al igual que la materia; nunca avanza ni retrocede, simplemente transmuta) hasta ser lo que era.

Todos los seres humanos poseían magia, hasta la Caída.

Los ojos del profesor Black se ensombrecieron y su voz se oscureció mientras narraba. El ambiente comenzó a sentirse ligeramente pesado mientras contaba cómo, en las épocas que se atribuía la magia a los Dioses, hubo una guerra de ellos. Podría decirse que fue así como la magia se dividió. La magia, tal como era conocida en la actualidad, no era más que un culto a la deidad que había triunfado sobre las otras. Pero, con cada deidad, existían diferentes magias, y diferentes hechizos, diferentes formas de aplicarlos, diferentes rituales.

Harry había engullido toda aquella información como si llevara mucho tiempo sin tener nada interesante en mente, e incluso Tom tomó algunas notas en su pergamino. Harry le observó de reojo la mayor parte de la clase, imaginándose qué habría ocurrido con su demonio.

¿A qué diablo le había orado por inmortalidad para acabar convertido en lo que era ahora? No estaba vivo, pero tampoco podía morir. Su cuerpo se consumía si no tenía acercamiento al alma de su humano, probándola de vez en cuando, sintiendo su llamado cargado de desesperación cuando sobrepasaba los límites. Inconscientemente, mientras aquellos pensamientos azotaban su mente, Harry acarició la zona debajo de su clavícula, justo donde residía la marca.

La clase acabó y el profesor Regulus Black les despidió con una sonrisa y una promesa.

—No tendréis tarea en lo que queda del mes si sois capaces de redactarme una breve historia, basada en hechos reales, sobre algún suceso que haya originado a alguna criatura mágica, a alguna rama de la magia, o a algún brujo relevante. Eso es todo. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

Cuando salieron de clase, Harry prácticamente recargado en Tom –el sueño le estaba pesando al ser la última clase de la tarde–, un profesor de cabellos grasos y expresión avinagrada les observó con recelo.

Harry no se dio cuenta que su mirada se perdía en sus propios ojos, verdes, o en el rostro ficticio de Tom, tan relajado mientras le observaba hacer pucheros para poder ir de una vez a su siesta reparadora.

...

El viernes, los Slytherin tuvieron Pociones junto a los de Gryffindor. Hora doble. La sonrisa de Harry se curvó con malicia mientras caminaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras, encontrándose a una cabeza pelirroja junto a un niño regordete.

Harry le lanzó una mirada a Tom, que le lanzó una mirada de desespero; la mirada de súplica en los ojos de Harry aumentó, y Tom acabó por suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco. Harry soltó una risita y corrió hacia el Gryffindor.

—¡Hola, Ron!

Ron Weasley se volteó, sorprendido. Su expresión transmutó de la sorpresa al desagrado en el acto.

—Potter.

Harry compuso una expresión dolida.

—¡Ron! ¿Tan pronto has olvidado nuestra bonita amistad? ¡El primer amigo que conoces en un transporte rumbo a un colegio internado es alguien que será tu amigo durante toda la vida! ¿Es que acaso no has leído ningún tipo de novela juvenil? ¡Está en todas!

Ron enrojeció ligeramente.

—Yo no hablo con _serpientes_ —siseó. Harry se llevó la mano al pecho, luciendo falsamente herido. Un grupo de Slytherins que también venían de camino contemplaron la actuación de Harry, divertidos. Harry podía reconocerles incluso sin verles: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, y otro chico un año mayor que ellos cuyo nombre aún no sabía (o sabía, pero había olvidado).

—¡Qué cruel de tu parte! —su voz emanó dolida, lastimera; un par de chicos de Gryffindor también se voltearon ante aquel gimoteo—. ¿No se supone que vosotros los Gryffindors sois valientes? ¡Más que valientes! ¡Valerosos, fuertes, orgullosos, como leones! No debería darte miedo reunirte con un par de serpientes fuera de horas de clase... ¿verdad, Ronnie?

Ron se mantuvo lívido. Harry comenzó a avistar varias cosas en sus ojos, y apartó la vista, controlándose. No. No había decidido tomar su vida, no al menos voluntariamente; pero habían varias formas de tomar la vida de alguien, y humillarle de forma que no pudiera reconocerse a sí mismo era una de ellas.

Además, su magia parecía predispuesta a destrozar al Gryffindor, cuya magia era débil, de un marrón fangoso y bastante turbia, ¿quizá como si estuviera anulada, o impedida...?

—¡No tengo miedo! —gritó Ron, empujándolo. Harry jadeó ligeramente cuando fue impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo sentado. Pero fue lo único que pudo hacer, porque un segundo después, Tom tenía al mocoso de pecas apresado contra la pared.

Harry se levantó con ayuda de Blaise y Theodore, ambos demasiado dispuestos a ayudarle, aunque Harry no tenía mucha idea de por qué. ¿Acaso el lavado de cerebro había funcionado _tan bien_ que habían mantenido las ideas casi una semana después? Él no había practicado aquello con magos nunca antes, sólo con muggles, y había creído por algún momento que las mentes de los magos serían ligeramente más fuertes y menos influenciables que las de aquellas personas sin magia. Pero, bien, sólo eran niños de once años.

Tom apuntaba con su varita al cuello del niño pelirrojo. Harry sacudió sus túnicas, observando cómo la magia brotaba de él. Oh, _genial._ Tom no estaba pronunciando ninguna palabra, y aún así la maldición emanaba como si fuera una niebla tóxica, cada vez menos similar al humo y más similar a la brea.

Entonces, Harry sintió otra magia cercana, y advirtió:

—Hey, Ian. Creo que es hora de ir a clase.

Tom interrumpió su maldición, y el chico de Gryffindor se mantuvo en silencio, como si estuviera aún sin creer que se hubiera salvado. "Salvado". Harry sonrió, burlón. Casi podía ver los pensamientos de Ronald corriendo, aliviados. "Se había salvado". Sí, claro.

Eso era porque la maldición aún no había comenzado a hacer efecto.

Tom se separó del Gryffindor y le dió un golpe con el codo a Harry, suavemente. Su mirada estaba cargada de advertencia, y Harry comprendió que acababa de poner en jaque una de las primeras reglas que había creado para Khan años atrás.

Suspiró, siguiendo a su demonio por los pasillos, con Blaise y Theodore siguiéndole, también, como si estuvieran protegiéndole de algún modo. Los Gryffindor que habían acompañado a Ron (un chico moreno, y otro de cabello claro arenoso) se observaron, preguntándose ligeramente dónde podría encontrarse Neville, quien parecía haber huído ante la primera interacción de Harry con Ron.

El aula de Pociones era oscura y siniestra. Harry se había acostumbrado al frío en la piel, pero observó con ligera fascinación a los animales conservados en frascos de vidrio, insectos vivos retorciéndose en su agonía por la falta de oxígenación en pequeños recipientes traslúcidos, cientos y cientos de botellas de diferentes tamaños y colores que contenían vaya a saber uno qué cosas. Harry estaba maravillado.

Entonces, se adentró el profesor Snape.

Harry detuvo su vista en la magia del hombre. Era una magia demasiado extraña, como si estuviera en conflicto. El matiz principal de su magia era de tonalidad azul, moviéndose con él con cada movimiento, protegiéndole -y, más que nada, protegiendo sus pensamientos; Harry podía suponer acertadamente que sería una muy mala idea intentar imponer una idea en su cabeza. Sin embargo, cerca de su pecho residía una magia de un turbio celeste, y casi en sus manos, como si estuvieran embarradas en sangre, el negro parecía dominarlo por completo.

Harry relamió sus labios, observando la magia del hombre agitarse por completo cuando leyó el nombre de "Evans, Ian" mientras tomaba la asistencia, y luego tornarse a la defensiva cuando leía su nombre.

—Ah, sí —murmuró él—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Harry miró a Tom, a su lado, arqueando una ceja. Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó el profesor Snape, su voz apenas un susurro. Ciertamente, su voz era comparable a la del profesor Black, pero de alguna forma era más amenazante, mucho más grave y poderosa. Aquel hombre podía ser una amenaza, algo que Black, definitivamente, no—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Harry retrocedió, ofendido. Tom suspiró sonoramente; Snape, que no le miraba, claramente pareció pensar que había sido Harry quien había suspirado, porque sus ojos negros como galaxias vacías se posaron en él.

—¡Potter! —llamó Snape, de pronto, y Harry se irguió en su asiento—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

La mente de Harry corrió.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé —dijo, su sonrisa extendiéndose de forma cada vez más salvaje. Tom pudo sentir el inicio de una migraña— pero teniendo en cuenta que en la antigua Grecia, los asfódelos se colocaban en la tumba de los muertos empleándose en las ceremonias fúnebres... ya sabe, profesor, los griegos y sus creencias. Una de ellas era que facilitaban el tránsito de los difuntos a los Campos Elíseos, los cuales estaban tapizados de ellos. Muy bien, aquí tenemos al asfódelo, una planta claramente decorativa capaz de facilitar el traslado de los muertos a su lecho final. Pero, también tenemos al ajenjo, que no es nada más ni nada menos que una planta medicinal. En una infusión claramente se potenciarían sus características, claramente, teniendo en cuenta le hervor... en la antiguedad era bien empleado como anestésico para las mujeres en sus trabajos de parto, ¿o acaso era utilizado para ayudarlas con ello...? Muy bien. Tenemos raíces de polvo de asfódelo, una planta que guía a los muertos a su destino final, con una infusión de ajenjo, algo capaz de adormecer, calmar dolores... Puedo suponer, y no estaría demasiado errado, que crea algún tipo de pócima para dormir de efectos muy potentes.

La expresión en el rostro del profesor Snape era un poema. Harry sonrió con dulzura. Tom le dió una patada bastante disimulada.

Snape no parecía ser de aquellos que se rendían con facilidad. Su expresión cambió, su mirada se estrechó y sus labios apenas se movieron mientras cuestionaba:

—Ya que cree saberlo todo, señor Potter, ¿dónde buscaría si le digo que me traiga un bezoar?

—Considerando que estamos en una clase de pociones, y que el único modo en que usted podría conseguir que yo le obedeciera fuera dentro del salón de clase, ¿diría en un armario de pociones...? —la expresión de Snape se tornó lívida. Harry mordió su labio—. Aunque, muy bien. No. ¡Esto sí lo sé! —su sonrisa era amplia y angelical—. El bezoar es una piedra extraída directamente del estómago de una cabra, y puede salvarte el pellejo de casi todo tipo de venenos. Aunque, podría nombrar una cierta cantidad de venenos que serían incapaces de detenerse ni impedir su efecto mortal con nada... Aún así.

Snape tomó aire con fuerza, su respiración resonando tan acelerada como los corazones de todos los niños en ese salón de clase. De todos los niños a excepción de Harry.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Harry no se contuvo: puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad? —su expresión era incrédula— _¿De verdad?_ —siguió preguntando sin respuestas. Snape parecía dispuesto a darle la peor de las reprimendas cuando Harry comenzó a hablar, de forma rápida y sin descansos para tomar aire—. El acónito es un veneno. Muy tóxico. ¡Demasiado! Apareció por primera vez como veneno, tal cual su uso, en el _Neopoliani Magioe Naturalis,_ un libro que explicaba el arte del envenenamiento. Una de sus mezclas más efectivas descriptas en el libro era la nombrada "Veninum Lupinum", que consistía en una combinación de acónito, tejo común, óxido de calcio, almendras amargas y vidrio en polvo mezclado con miel: se le compactaba en una píldora del tamaño aproximado a una nuez, y se le mezclaba con vino. El vino enmascaraba el sabor, e incluso cuando muriera, los labios de la persona tendrían aroma a almendras amargas, cubriendo por completo el origen de aquel veneno, haciéndole creer a quienes se encargaran del cuerpo que se trataba de arsénico... Y bien, el nombre de la píldora tóxica me lleva a pensar que acónito y luparia son la misma planta, más por el hecho de la derivación del "lup", al cual puedo aplicar como _luparia_ y _lupinum_... Y más si se tiene en cuenta que al acónito se le llamaba, vulgarmente, _matalobos._

La expresión de Snape fue helada durante largos segundos. El silencio en el salón de clase era tan grande que incluso parecía que nadie estaba respirando. Entonces, el profesor movió ligeramente su cabeza, sus cabellos cayendo en desorden a ambos lados de su rostro, ensombreciendo la expresión que se curvó en su rostro.

Severus Snape _sonrió._

—Un punto para Slytherin —fue lo único que dijo, con aquella sonrisa que, de cálida, no tenía nada.

Harry le dedicó al profesor una ancha sonrisa cuando su trabajo fue apreciado. Entonces, el hombre de túnicas negras comenzó a ponerlos en pareja -una mirada de Harry fue lo suficiente para que Snape no le separase de Tom-, para comenzar a mezclar una poción para curar forúnculos. Harry estaba seguro de que Tom podría hacerla con los ojos cerrados y sin sus interrupciones, más teniendo en cuenta que _aún_ no había podido experimentar con aquella rama de la magia que eran las pociones, pero Tom le dejó hacer prácticamente todo simplemente dándole indicaciones, repitiéndole algunos procesos, y a veces cortando adecuadamente trozos de cuernos cuando Harry tenía problemas para maniobrar con el cuchillo sobre la tabla.

—Quién diría que alguien que sabe utilizar _tan bien_ el cuchillo pueda tener problemas para cortar precisamente con él —bromeó Tom en su oído. Harry rió.

—No es mi culpa —farfulló en voz baja, sonriendo. Estaba ligeramente alegre, quizá por la sonrisa que le había logrado arrancar al amargado profesor de pociones, o quizá por la sensación cálida de un arma en sus manos a la cual le tenía más afecto que a una varita—. No tengo mucha experiencia usando armas blancas para algo más que no sea asesinar gente, ¿sabes?

Tom rió, su aliento salpicándole el cuello y haciéndole tener un estremecimiento. Harry intentó maniobrar con el cuchillo hasta que Tom se lo quitó de las manos y recortó a la perfección todo lo que debía recortar, dejándolo separado en pequeñas pilas para que Harry lo agregase cuando fuera necesario.

Al final de la hora la poción de ambos era perfecta, al igual que la de Draco Malfoy, quien había estado en pareja con una chica rubia de su misma casa, la cual Harry aún no se aprendía el nombre. ¿Era algo como Darcy? ¿Dawn?

Neville Longbottom recibió una reprimenda y Gryffindor perdió un punto cuando sus compañeros debieron llevárselo, cubierto de poción, pústulas rojas y lágrimas, a la enfermería. Si Harry podía sentir algo en el profesor Snape era que toda su magia se mostraba satisfecha cuando parecía poner en jaque a otros alumnos.

Cuando se marcharon del salón de pociones, Harry fue alcanzado por Draco.

—¡Hola, Harry!

Harry le intentó sonreír de forma amistosa, imitando la expresión que el chico siempre le dedicaba. Pareció funcionar.

—Hola, Draco.

La sonrisa del chico rubio creció más.

—¡Me sorpendió cómo supiste responder todo! ¡Es algo maravilloso! —el chico comenzó a caminar con ellos rumbo a su siguiente clase—. Es decir, el profesor Snape es alguien muy serio, y muy callado... Además que usualmente no le gusta que respondan correctamente a sus preguntas. ¡Pero, sonrió! ¡Y dió un punto a Slytherin! Y luego dió dos más por la elaboración correcta de tu poción, ¡y de la mía! ¿No ha sido la mejor clase que has tenido hasta ahora?

Harry meditó sus clases: un profesor diminuto que chillaba como banshee cada vez que lo veía, una profesora que claramente creía que él era un prodigio por lo que no le daba puntos a su casa a menos que hiciera algo excepcionalmente bueno, un profesor con magia negra en la puta cabeza y que apestaba a ajos, un profesor que pecaba en elegancia con la habilidad de narrar y conseguir que la historia se enterrase debajo de tu piel... sin contar las clases básicamente inútiles, como herbología (vamos, que incluso él sabía, y sin preguntar, que no verían las plantas más interesantes hasta tercero o cuarto), astronomía (¿para qué necesitaba saber las constelaciones? ¡Era algo inútil! Además, la clase a medianoche irrumpía sus perfectos horarios de sueño), y después, la clase de pociones.

—Supongo que lo es —aceptó. Draco soltó una risita extrañamente infantil mientras subían escaleras hasta la siguiente clase—. ¿De qué has hecho tu redacción para Historia de la Magia, Draco? —preguntó, considerando que, quizá, el tema de las clases sería un buen tema de conversación.

Draco pareció interesado.

—No sabía muy bien de qué hacerla, así que consulté con el profesor Black por un tema —murmuró—. Él es familiar mío, un tío. Es primo de mi madre —rebuscó en su bolso que caía sobre uno de sus hombros, de cuero totalmente negro, y extrajo un pergamino pulcramente enrollado—. Me sugirió el origen de los híbridos entre veelas y humanos. ¿Sabías que hay magos capaces de tener toda la capacidad veela, pero seguir siendo magos? Yo creía que se trataba de simples uniones entre una veela y un mago, ¡pero va más allá de todo eso! Se trata de rituales utilizados en la antiguedad que conseguían unir la magia de un mago con una criatura. También me explayé en el posible origen de las veelas, que es algo de lo cual no se sabe demasiado. ¿Quieres leerlo?

Harry abrió el pergamino, leyendo con velocidad los extensos centímetros redactados con una letra prolija y precisa, dándose cuenta de que para Draco ser un crío de once años con inteligencia media, había hecho una redacción impecable en lo que ortografía y puntuación significaba, además del hecho de que la información era correcta -o, por lo menos, lo era en lo que Harry había leído.

—¡Es impecable! —dijo, alzando las cejas, sorprendido—. Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Draco. Estoy seguro que al profesor Black le encantará.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron como la plata fundida, y Harry ladeó la cabeza, de pronto observándole como si le hubiera visto por primera vez.

Tom tironeó de su brazo con fuerza, regresándole a la realidad.

—¡Harry! —la voz del demonio tenía un matiz histérico—. Presta atención al camino —regañó.

La mirada que Harry le dirigió a Tom era claramente un "bastardo hijo de puta, déjame ser".

—¿De que habéis hecho vuestras redacciones? —preguntó Draco, que ya estaba guardando su pergamino enrollado. Tom respondió antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de entusiasmarse.

—La he hecho sobre la magia asiática —expresó Tom, con una mirada de fingido aburrimiento—. O, por lo menos, lo he intentado. Creí que sería fácil, pero tienen demasiada historia, demasiadas costumbres, y demasiados niveles de magia, así que me he detenido solamente en la historia del Dragón Chino.

Draco parecía interesado.

—¡Genial! —su sonrisa era radiante—. ¿Puedo leerla luego?

Tom asintió. Entonces, Harry hizo crujir su cuello, luego sus hombros y su espalda. Tom sintió un breve mal presentimiento.

—Pues yo no sabía de qué hacerla —Harry suspiró de forma casi trágica— así que la hice sobre Grindelwald. Aunque quería hacerla sobre Voldemort, pero bien, _un sujeto aquí_ —le lanzó una mirada casi sádica a Tom— me hizo desistir de la idea.

Los ojos de Draco tenían aquel brillo que Harry evitó ver.

—¡Quiero, quiero, _quiero_ leer eso! —parecía botar en sus pies mientras caminaban. A Harry le recordó ligeramente a algún dibujo de un niño con resortes en los pies—. ¡Es decir, es algo tan oscuro, y tan siniestro, y _eres tú_ quien lo ha escrito! ¡Justo tú! ¡Yo quiero, no, necesito leer eso!

Harry sonrió burlón mientras se adentraban al aula de Transfiguraciones, sus conversaciones sobre redacciones anuladas por el nuevo reto que tenía la profesora McGonagall para ellos: convertir un lápiz en una pluma.

Tom lo hizo con los ojos cerrados. _Literalmente._ Con tanta mala suerte de que McGonagall le vió y le felicitó fervorosamente, añadiéndole un punto a Slytherin por su esfuerzo en estudiar las clases de forma adelantada. Cuando Harry lo hizo, tintando su pluma de color rojo, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Tom con la pluma, consiguiendo que McGonagall subiera otro punto. Cuando Harry transformó el lápiz de Draco en una pluma, para la sorpresa de Draco quien aún no había conseguido la transfiguración total de la cerilla en aguja, McGonagall les subió otro punto.

La hora del almuerzo sonaba preciosa, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que luego tendrían la tarde libre, y que Harry quería tomar una _muy merecida_ _siesta_.

* * *

 _Os haría comentarios finales extensos pero vale que tengo frío xD Sólo pediré vuestras hermosas teorías, y os diré que he publicado un fic en Wattpad que aquí probablemente publicaré mañana. Es un Wolfstar omegaverse, porque amo el omegaverse y amo el Wolfstar y también amo el angst y tiene angst y os amo gracias._

 _Besos besos besos gracias por leer. ¿Un bonito review para que mi día (de mañana) sea super bonito? uwu ¡Buenas noches! xoxo_


	19. Niñas, niños

_Hola bebés *corazón gay*_

 _Este capítulo fue corregido en exactamente siete minutos, lo que implica que probablemente hallaréis errores ortográficos y nombres mal escritos, además de comas mal puestas cortando el momento. También podéis hallar un montón de diálogo que parece inútil pero no lo es, y LA PRIMERA RESPUESTA CLARA QUE SE DA EN TODO EL FIC. Y mil preguntas más, pero bien, eso es normal._

 _Quiero disculparme por la demora. Mi vida, mi salud, mis problemas... No voy a especificar demasiado, yo escribo fics no autobiografías (la mayor parte de las veces). Ahora estoy mejor y aprovecho para actualizar. LOS AMO MUCHO. Gracias a todos por dejar review hermoso. Gracias gracias gracias._

* * *

 **19**

 _Niñas extrañas, niños no-tan-humanos_

El primer mes corrió con toda velocidad. Parecía que los días de la semana estaban siendo perseguidos por algún homicida serial muy al estilo de películas de terror clase B en las que la primera víctima: a) siempre era rubia; b) siempre estaba en paños menores; y c) siempre se tropezaba y gritaba estruendosamente cuando el asesino la alcanzaba, siendo ella incapaz de levantarse del suelo a tiempo.

De verdad que a veces Harry echaba de menos las distracciones muggles, tales como quedarse hasta demasiado tarde viendo películas clase B en el televisor de la sala, o repasar con ansias libros dedicados especialmente al noble arte del homicidio y las masacres. Pero las distracciones mágicas eran, definitivamente, mucho más buenas.

En primer lugar, estaba la magia. Levitar cosas, golpear con maleficios a chicos que le caían mal, la repentina asma de Ronald Weasley cada vez que intentaba hacer algo malo en contra de él, y por supuesto, los _libros._

Harry siempre había sido un ávido lector. Por eso, cuando Tom le guió a la biblioteca, prácticamente lo besó de la alegría (algo que Tom había evitado con una mirada de clara advertencia, aunque Harry se cuestionaba si le advertía que _no lo hiciera_ o que no lo hiciera _en ese lugar_ ).

La biblioteca no sólo tenía los libros básicos de encantamientos: tenía Historia, Religión, Idiomas... Los ojos de Harry lo devoraron todo. Durante aquel primer mes, Harry se dio cuenta de dos cosas: amaba Hogwarts, y la chica del tren parecía haberse convertido en su sombra.

Tenía el cabello espeso y castaño, dientes muy grandes y una nariz usualmente siempre arrugada en desagrado. Harry no recordaba su nombre, y si no lo recordaba, probablemente no era alguien tan importante como para hablarle.

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurrían las semanas, la chica comenzó a acosarlo.

Bueno, acosarlo no era la palabra exacta; sin embargo, Harry siempre había sido un poco dramático.

—¡Tom! —farfulló, mientras salían de la biblioteca—. ¡Me está acosando!

—No lo está haciendo —respondió el demonio—. Simplemente está estudiando.

—¡Cada vez que alcé la vista, ella me estaba mirando!

—Estaba mirando por qué página del libro leías, para adelantarse y leer la siguiente antes que tú.

—¡Me está _acosando!_

—No lo está haciendo —repitió Tom, frotándose la sien. Harry sabía que el hecho que consiguiera que un demonio tuviera dolor de cabeza le había agradado, en un principio; sin embargo, últimamente era tan usual que ya no le enorgullecía—. Harry, volvamos.

—No —Harry arrugó los labios, su ceño fruncido—. Le pagaré con la misma moneda.

Harry tomó la manga de la túnica de Tom y le arrastró hasta el pasillo que colindaba con la biblioteca. Tom suspiró, pero movió su varita, y Harry sintió la desagradable sensación de que un huevo era estallado en su cabeza. Sin embargo, luego de eso era incapaz de ver sus manos. Si no fuera por los residuos de magia en sus dedos, casi no podría distinguirlos del suelo, o del muro.

Su sonrisa era salvaje.

—Deberás enseñarme ese hechizo.

—Shh —le chistó Tom—. Los muros no hablan.

— _Los muros no hablan_ —se burló Harry, con voz nasal. Tom le pisó el pie y Harry le empujó, prácticamente sin verlo, simplemente guiándose con las manos, encontrándose con que Tom le había evadido y toda la fuerza que había juntado para empujarlo le arrastraba con envión hacia el suelo.

—¡Joder! —chilló Harry, al mismo tiempo que Tom le atrapaba, arrastrándolo contra la pared. Su espalda golpeó contra el muro, la respiración de Tom prácticamente sobre la suya.

—Guarda un puto silencio, mocoso —gruñó Tom, en voz demasiado baja. Harry estaba dispuesto a gritarle que no, sólo para llevarle la contra, pero la niña dientona se apareció caminando, con expresión de confusión, y todo lo que Harry fuera a hacer quedó olvidado.

La niña dientona caminó ocho pasos, tomó aire, se tocó la oreja y caminó otros ocho pasos, para tomar aire y tocarse la oreja. Repitió ese proceso durante todo el estrecho pasillo que, Harry había aprendido en su tour completo el primer fin de semana, era uno de los atajos que llevaban a la Torre de Ravenclaw (aunque eso se lo había dicho Tom, al igual que la localización de las demás salas comunes).

Al doblar a la derecha, sus pisadas se normalizaron y siguió caminando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Harry estrechó la mirada, siguiéndola con más rapidez. Tom movió su varita, silenciando los pasos de ambos, para permitirle a Harry casi alcanzarla, y a él mismo alcanzar a su pequeño y escurridizo humano.

La chica siguió avanzando, la cabeza erguida, la gruesa mochila cargada de libros en su espalda y más libros en su pecho. Harry reconoció algunos títulos al azar. Ya los había leído todos.

Entonces, un fantasma apareció. La chica se quedó estática en su lugar, y cuando el fantasma atravesó la pared, desapareciendo, la chica retrocedió un paso y golpeó con la punta del pie derecho tres veces el suelo, para seguir caminando.

La caminata se mantuvo prácticamente normal, interrumpida con aquellos procesos de rutinas que parecían haber sido establecidas en el mes que llevaba tomando ese camino. Harry no encontraba mucha relación: otro fantasma se atravesó, y la niña no hizo el mismo proceso del pie, sino que dió dos pasos a la izquierda, luego uno a la derecha, luego uno hacia atrás y tres hacia adelante, para dar otro atrás y seguir caminando. Cuando estaban por llegar a la Torre, Harry tenía un jodido tic nervioso en su párpado por intentar seguirle la corriente.

Esa chica estaba más loca que él.

Entonces, la chica se volteó, observando el exacto lugar donde él estaba con unos profundos ojos castaños. Harry fue avasallado con una serie de imágenes inconexas y sin sentido, realmente, por lo que se dió cuenta que al ver aquellos pequeños detalles no sólo había visto algo íntimo de ella, sino que había visto y tomado, a la fuerza, parte de su vida.

Los ojos de Harry ardieron mientras intentaba hacer fuerza para no parpadear. En lo que parecieron segundos, la chica se volteó, respondió una incógnita de la puerta, y se adentró, dejando a Harry detrás.

Harry se volteó, chocando contra Tom.

—Volvamos —murmuró con apatía. Tom tocó su cabeza con la varita nuevamente, la sensación desagradable marchándose. Harry consiguió distinguirse de su entorno y hacer lo mismo con Tom. Regresaron caminando en silencio, Harry frunciendo cada vez más el ceño, mientras examinaba una a una las memorias de Hermione Jean Granger, hija de padres muggles, dentistas; su padre era, usualmente, un hombre ausente que trabajaba en Francia -aunque Hermione sospechaba que tenía una amante. Su madre era una mujer negada que la amaba más que a su propia vida, incluso quedándose sin comer durante días para que ella pudiera asistir a clases sin que su estómago rugiera.

Pero aquellas memorias banales, un conocimiento superficial sobre la persona, no le importaron realmente a Harry. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras contemplaba, una a una, las eventualidades que la pequeña sangresucia había tenido en su estadía en Hogwarts: saliendo de la biblioteca, caminando por aquel estrecho pasillo, había sido empujada y sus libros destruidos por alumnas de su propia casa, mayores que ella. Hermione no había llorado, pero cada vez que regresaba a ese pasillo, daba ocho pasos -que habían sido los ocho pasos seguros que había dado antes de ser atacada-, tomaba aire y tocaba su oreja, algo que siempre solía hacer su madre por las noches, cuando el hambre era demasiada, y Hermione sentía que podría morir.

Entonces, por ese mismo camino, el fantasma del Barón Sanguinario había pasado, mirándola con desdén. "¿De qué servirá un cerebro cuando la belleza no se haya para que puedan prestarle atención, pequeña Ravenclaw?" se había burlado el sombrero. Hermione había estrechado sus libros contra su pecho. Entonces, cada vez que pasaba por aquel tramo del pasillo, sin importar qué fantasma pasara _de izquierda a derecha_ , ella daba tres golpeteos con su pie en el suelo -las tres patadas que había recibido en la boca por alumnas mayores en su infancia, consiguiendo que sus dientes frontales de leche fueran expulsados en un río de sangre por su boca.

Lo del otro fantasma era algo incluso más turbio. Cuando un fantasma había pasado de _derecha a izquierda,_ la había atravesado. Había sido un fantasma muy simpático que se había disculpado con ella, pero Hermione se había sentido enferma, y aquel proceso de caminata era lo usual que ella cometía al salir de casa -y que repetía en la puerta del baño, en la puerta de su habitación y en la puerta de la sala común, justo antes de enfrentarse al día.

Al llegar a Slytherin, los ojos de Harry estaban ligeramente empañados. Tom le pinchó con su varita, una maldición punzante en ella. Harry se sobresaltó y gritó.

—¡Pero qué cojones! ¿Qué te pasa? —gritó, frotándose el brazo. Tom se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes burlarte de mí sin salir impune —fue lo único que dijo, antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación. Harry frunció el ceño y, enfurruñado, fue a tomar asiento junto a Draco que leía junto a las ventanas, muy lejos del fuego.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó, notando por primera vez que el chico siempre utilizaba túnicas bastante desabrigadas. Las mazmorras eran frías y húmedas; aún así, Harry no le había visto ni una vez con bufanda, y mucho menos volver a calentarse junto al fuego luego de una clase de Astronomía, cuando el frío cortajeaba tu cara y hacía temblar tus dedos.

Draco alzó la vista, sus ojos grises entrecerrados por el cansancio.

—Nop —bostezó—. Estoy intentando memorizar esto... ya sabes, para la lección de mañana —y le señaló una hoja del libro que estaba manchada con tinta y rasgada por la pluma en algunas partes. Harry sonrió, ligeramente confiado.

—No es tan difícil —se acercó más a Draco. El chico se recargó contra su cuerpo, causándole a Harry una extraña sensación; en cierta forma, le hacía recordar a los viejos gatos de su amargada vecina, que parecían tener una cierta necesidad de restregarse contra sus piernas—. Aunque dudo que puedas pedirle ayuda a Quirrell. Es un asco de profesor.

Draco rió suavemente. Harry procedió a explicarle los tres tipos de escudos defensivos (mucho más allá de qué hechizo emplearas, solamente había tres tipos: el que te defendía exclusivamente a ti, el que podía defender a un grupo minoritario de personas estés tú incluido o no, y el que se aplicaba en la defensa de zonas de guerra, aquel que se erigía por sobre las murallas y evitaba maldiciones e impactos físicos) y sus cuatro potenciaciones (básicamente: la intención detrás de la magia, el tipo de varita empleada, el tipo de magia que fuera tu fuerte, y por sobre todas las cosas, la intensidad con la que desearas proteger aquello). Había que darle crédito a Draco: por lo menos, había intentado comprenderlo. Harry había visto que uno de sus compañeros había arrojado el libro contra la pared de la Sala Común, en frustración por no entender absolutamente _nada._

Draco pareció impresionado, y cuando él mismo pudo poner en palabras todo lo que Harry le había explicado, estaba sumamente emocionado.

—¡Explicas _muy bien_! —halagó el chico. Harry rió suavemente.

—Supongo que habrá sido por explicarle cosas a Ian.

Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Ian es mal alumno?

Harry sonrió, cínico.

—Podría decirse. Siempre le estoy ayudando. ¡Pero no le digas a nadie! —Harry se adelantó, bajando su voz para murmurar contra el oído de Draco—. Es bastante tímido al respecto de eso. Tiene problemas de aprendizaje. Sin embargo, tiene realmente _mucho_ talento. Es por eso que puede hacer hechizos muy rápido, y todo eso. Pero le cuesta mucho aprender las cosas... siempre está tomando notas, ¿lo has visto?

Harry, interiormente, reía. Fuerte.

La expresión de Draco era perpleja, pero asintió.

—¡Oh, no diré nada! —prometió—. Pero, dile que si necesita algún tipo de ayuda, con cualquier cosa, ¡que cuente conmigo! —Draco extendió su sonrisa de forma amistosa—. Los Malfoy siempre tenemos algún haz bajo la manga.

Harry le guiñó un ojo. Extendió la mirada por la la Sala Común, encontrándose que eran los únicos que habían permanecido ahí. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el viejo reloj contra la pared principal, justo sobre la chimenea, sus ojos casi saltando de sus ojos. ¡Era casi la una!

—Creo que ya es tarde —murmuró, un pinchazo incómodo corroyéndole por dentro. Le costaría despertar en la mañana—. Mejor vamos a la cama.

Draco le dirigió una mirada demasiado plateada. Por momentos, Harry veía los ojos de Draco y se encontraba con extraños movimientos, como si éstos tuvieran vida independiente de la de su dueño, y le atrajeran.

El chico se removió, acurrucándose más cerca de Harry.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró, su voz demasiado frágil, etérea casi—. No eres como mis demás amigos. Todos son muy fríos, y parecen totalmente aburridos conmigo. ¡Eso no me gusta! —resopló, como un niño malcriado—. Tú siempre tienes tiempo para mí. Eso me agrada mucho. Gracias, Harry.

Acto seguido, Draco cerró los ojos y se durmió en su hombro.

Harry maldijo en voz baja mientras lo cargaba en brazos. El chico era como una puta pluma. Lo levantó, sin tener idea de qué hacer con él, que se restregaba como un gato en busca de cariño contra su pecho, totalmente dormido.

Mierda, ni siquiera sabía si sería buena idea llamar a Tom. El muy bastardo seguramente lo echaría al lago.

Así que, suspirando, se encaminó hasta donde había visto que era la habitación de Draco y golpeó la puerta con el pie al darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de abrirla. Sí, él podía meterse en la mente de varios niños, pero, ¿romper magia ancestral aplicada en las puertas de las habitaciones? No. Aún no sentía su orgullo capaz de sobrevivir si fallaba en ello.

El compañero de cuarto de Draco abrió luego de su insistencia. Era alto y delgado, con cabellos negros despeinados que le mostraron a Harry que probablemente acababa de sacarlo de la cama. Al ver a Draco entre sus brazos, le abrió paso, dejándolo entrar.

—Oh, debe ser uno de esos días —puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando—. Déjame adivinar: actitud hipersensible mientras estaba junto al lago, ¿verdad?

Harry le observó, curioso.

—Sí —murmuró, dejándolo contra las sábanas. Draco gimoteó al ser despegado de su cuerpo, pero el compañero de Draco lo cubrió con las mantas, consiguiendo que el chico se acurrucara sobre ellas.

—Mañana será un _muy mal día_ para todos —suspiró—. Muy bien. Gracias por traerlo, Potter.

Harry fingió una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué...

—Nott —dijo él—. Theodore Nott. Seguramente no lo recuerdas, creo que hemos hablado alguna que otra vez, nada más.

Harry intentó guardar la información. Pero, probablemente, acabaría por olvidarla.

—Nott —repitió Harry—. ¿Por qué dices eso de Draco? ¿Que será un _mal día_?

Theodore le examinó, como si estuviera considerando la idea de decirle la verdad. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

—Draco no es completamente humano —explicó—. Creo que es lo único que puedo decirte. Si él no te lo ha contado hasta este momento, tampoco es mi deber hacerlo. Pero, intenta, por el amor de Merlín, no hacerle enfadar mañana. _Nadie_ quiere ver eso.

Harry asintió, abandonó la habitación, se introdujo a la suya, se cambió con rapidez y se metió en la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y diciéndose "duérmete, duérmete, duérmete", porque _definitivamente_ quería saber qué haría Draco Malfoy al día siguiente.

...

Harry valoraba demasiado su propia vida como para acercarse a Draco con tantas advertencias puestas sobre él de parte de Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass y una _demasiado_ quisquillosa Pansy Parkinson. En fin. Aquellas personas que conocían a Draco desde pequeños le dejaron dormir largo y tendido, alegando ante los profesores enfermedad. Para la hora del almuerzo, Draco no se presentó en las largas mesas del Gran Comedor. Harry literalmente doblaba el tenedor entre sus dedos. Tom, con simpleza, se lo quitaba de entre sus dedos y lo enderezaba nuevamente, para colocarlo otra vez en su mano sin que el chico pareciera ser consciente de aquello.

Sin embargo, regresaron a la Sala Común después del almuerzo, ya que no tenían clases por la tarde, encontrándose con que había un grupo de rezagados, entre ellos una Prefecta que Harry reconoció como aquella que había estado a favor de guiar la tortura para él en su primer día. Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño pedazo de mierda a un lado de ella, un pedazo de mierda de metro setenta y piel color caramelo, que al sentir los ojos de Harry sobre los suyos apartó la vista, palideciendo.

Harry rió, travieso, y se concentró. Aquellos títeres serían muy divertidos, ¡y ni siquiera necesitaba una varita! Aquellos años con los Dursley de prisioneros habían valido terriblemente la pena, porque habían entrenado esa preciosa habilidad suya, y la sonrisa diabólica dibujada en los labios fue fácilmente oculta por las sombras mientras caminaba con el flequillo prácticamente cubriéndole todo el rostro.

—Harry, ¿no crees que deberías...? —Harry conocía demasiado bien a su demonio para saber que iba a sugerirle un corte de pelo. Pero todo se vio irrumpido con el quejido de una de las prefectas; esta vez, era la de sexto.

—¡Pues sí, Jury! El chico Malfoy no se ha presentado a clase. Ha dicho que estaba enfermo, pero anoche no parecía _muy enfermo_ cuando se quedó hasta tarde con el mestizo, leyendo tonterías.

La mirada de Tom era homicida. Harry le detuvo del brazo.

—No —su voz era una orden. Tom le observó, intrigado por unos segundos, creyendo que la ley del hielo de Harry hacía él duraría más; lo máximo que había durado habían sido tres semanas y cuatro días (los cuales el demonio había disfrutado con una sonrisa). Sin embargo, el tono que Harry usó lo centró en, más que escuchar, _prestar atención._

—El chico Malfoy... —Azalá arrugó su nariz, con desprecio— es una deshonra para nuestra casa. Podrá tener la sangre y el talento, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear. No se parece en lo absoluto a su padre. Ni a su madre, tampoco. Aunque creo que es lo normal; todos los Black de las últimas generaciones han tenido una oveja descarriada. ¿Habéis oído de Andrómeda Black, la hermana de Narcissa? Se casó con un sangresucia repugnante, y su hija ahora está en Hufflepuff. ¡Una mujer con la sangre Black _en Hufflepuff!_

Jury Rosier dilató las aletas de su nariz, totalmente indignada.

—Lamentablemente, estoy emparentada con esa _traidora_ —gruñó, con desprecio—. Mi madre, Arelyne Rosier, es la sobrina de Druella, la madre de aquellas tres Black tan despreciables. ¡No puedo creerlo! Incluso ahora, aquella _mestiza_ cargada de inmundicia...

—A lo que iba —Azalá endureció su mirada, su expresión pasando de ser despreciable a ser cruel— el muchachito Malfoy es _demasiado_ estúpido e inútil. No sé qué ha visto el Sombrero en su cabeza para considerarlo un Slytherin. ¿Sólo le habéis oído hablar? ¿O habéis visto sus actitudes? Parece un niño de pecho.

Jury rió mientras Azalá hacía una mala imitación de Draco Malfoy.

—Hola —dijo, con una voz ridículamente irritante y aguda—, soy Draco Malfoy, ¡todos deben amarme y respetarme! ¡Soy el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y todos aquí tienen que ser mis amigos! ¡Estaréis todos condenados de no serlo! ¡Soy un hijo de Mortífago que se caga en los pantalones cada vez que su padre debe ir a un juicio, pensando en qué hombre me dará la comida en la boca! ¡Oh, por favor todos, amadme, adoradme!

El pequeño grupo rió estruendosamente.

Tom, junto a Harry, contra uno de los muros más lejanos y prácticamente detrás de un librero, con una visión parcial de la situación, pudo sentirlo en el ambiente.

Harry pudo _verlo._

La magia se extendió como la plata. Era una magia mucho más allá de lo que Harry había visto nunca antes, y en cierta forma, le hacía recordar a la magia de Tom. Pero la magia de Tom era espesa, potente, brutal. Aquella magia era escurridiza, como una neblina de lluvia de estrellas, cortando el aire con el filo de mil cuchillas, causando opresión en todos los pechos que las sintieran.

Harry observó a Draco caminar y acercarse al grupo, que de pronto estaba en el más absoluto silencio. Los dos prefectos de sexto, los dos prefectos de quinto, y cuatro chicos de cuarto año, jadeando como si el aire no fuera capaz de adentrarse a sus pulmones, sus rostros enrojeciéndose y tornándose cada vez más azules.

Draco llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, y sus cabellos platinados se agitaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, como arrastrados por las ondas mágicas que provenían de él mismo. Parecían, en cierta forma, las serpientes en la cabeza de Medusa. Pero Draco no convertía en piedra con la mirada; aún así, cuando se volteó, su rostro era tan bello como lo podría haber sido el de aquella gorgona. Cada ángulo parecía refinado en polvo de diamante, creando una extraña ilusión de una superficie intocable y valiosa, sumamente preciada y sumamente esbelta. Pero sus ojos parecían haber sido traídos de las profundidades del Hades, porque, rodeados de negro, se aclaraban hasta la plata fundida justo donde deberían estar las pupilas. Cuando sonrió mirándole directamente a los ojos con aquella mirada espectral, los pequeños dientes blancos eran puntiagudos, y Harry nunca se había sentido _tan jodidamente aterrado_ y, a la vez, _tan jodidamente emocionado._

Entonces, con la caída en picada de los prefectos y los alumnos que habían hablado mal de Draco, una figura despeinada y con la túnica ligeramente desarreglada por la carrera se adentró a la Sala Común; Harry reconoció al profesor Black que, con un movimiento de varita, desmayó a Draco y consiguió que la magia se fuera disipando, poco a poco, del ambiente.

Los ojos grises -de un gris humano, un gris que Harry no volvería a llamar "antinatural"- se posaron en Harry y en Tom, que prácticamente le estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo, su ceño fruncido y sus pupilas dilatadas en alarma.

—Potter, Evans —llamó—. Venid conmigo.

Harry y Tom se miraron y ambos acompañaron al profesor Black, que cargó en sus brazos a Draco como si fuera un niño pequeño, mientras justo detrás de él se introducía otro profesor.

El amargado profesor Snape parecía haber sido interrumpido en medio de un polvo o algo por el estilo, porque había desorden en su cabeza, y sus túnicas estaban cerradas de forma cruzada, como si acabara de abrochárselas con un sólo movimiento (y ante éstas situaciones, Harry se remitía a la popular frase de Napoleón "Vísteme despacio que tengo prisa").

Snape no les dirigió ni una mirada. Simplemente comenzó a hacer algunos hechizos, su magia agitándose junto a los escasos alumnos que habían presenciado aquello. Harry obtuvo un último vistazo de Azalá Bakri sollozando antes de que el muro se cerrase y debieran seguir al profesor Black hasta donde quisiera llevarlos.

...

Después de las explicaciones pertinentes de lo que había ocurrido —Harry había actuado su papel de amigo preocupado y bastante shockeado, por lo que Ian, siempre calmo y siempre dispuesto a decir todo lo que él tuviera en mente, fue el encargado de explicarlo todo— los ojos de Harry se posaron en la extraña tina de baño en la que Draco se encontraba. Sus ojos plateados no parecían mirar a ningún sitio, sus túnicas flotaban en el agua traslúcida, y estaba sumergido hasta la nariz. El profesor Black pareció darse cuenta de que Harry no saldría de allí sin una respuesta, por lo que, luego de hacerles jurar a los "primos" por su silencio, procedió a contarles:

—Sabéis que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy han tenido a Draco a sus casi veinticinco años, ¿no es así?

Tom fue quien asintió, seguido de Harry. El profesor Black suspiró de forma casi trágica.

—Es usual que una pareja con el linaje mágico de los Malfoy tenga herederos a temprana edad, incluso antes del año de su matrimonio, que usualmente se hace en los seis meses posteriores al egreso de Hogwarts (o el colegio mágico al cual asistan). Como ven, que Draco haya nacido a los veinticinco años de sus padres es una pequeña anormalidad entre los sangres puras.

Tom estrechó la mirada, y Harry asintió, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad morbosa.

—Fue entonces que, al no alcanzar a tener herederos cuando tenían veintitrés años, mi prima y su marido, por ridículo que suene, rindieron culto a dioses, pociones y rituales hasta que consiguieron lo anhelado: Narcissa estaba embarazada. Pero no se trató de un embarazo normal, y mucho menos de un bebé normal. Draco no es del todo humano.

Harry se inclinó en su asiento, sin poder cerrar la boca.

—Bueno, sí, estaba seguro de ello. Es decir, ¡era prácticamente imposible que lo fuera luego de éste despliegue mágico, y mucho menos decir de semejante cambio físico! Fue una de las cosas más maravillosamente tétricas que he visto en mi vida.

El profesor Black rió, con aquella risa casi susurrante. Su voz era apenas una caricia.

—Pero puedo apostar una gran cantidad de galeones a que ninguno de vosotros podrá decirme con qué tipo de criatura mágica es híbrido Draco. Yo no tengo permitido decirlo, pero si vosotros lo adivináis... —su sonrisa era ligeramente burlona, recordándole a Harry un poco, y sólo un poco, a una extraña pintura que había visto algunas semanas atrás en un viejo libro que habían conseguido sobre arte mágica, del Dios del Engaño sonriendo perversamente mientras se desataba el Ragnarok.

Tom detuvo sus ojos en Draco. Las palabras brotaron de su boca demasiado velozmente.

—Náyade.

La expresión de Regulus Black pareció descomponerse.

—¿Cómo ha dicho, señor Evans?

—Náyade —respondió suavemente Tom, hundiendo su mirada azul en los ojos del profesor. Sin embargo, su expresión no era arrogante; él no exponía su conocimiento con orgullo como Harry lo hacía. Harry sentía ganas de reír y de golpearlo en la cara cada vez que se ponía aquella máscara, porque joder, la representaba _tan bien_ que hasta él lo creía—. La forma que se transformó... me hizo recordar a la transformación de una ninfa enfurecida. He leído sobre ellas en un libro de criaturas mágicas, pero creí que estaban ligeramente extintas. Es decir, hay diferentes tipos de ninfas por cada región, con diferentes nombres, ¿no? —cuestionó. Regulus no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza—. Y todas ellas son muy posesivas. Con las expansiones territoriales y globalización cultural mágica, las más poderosas consiguieron sobrevivir, entre las que puedo destacar las Veelas. Pero Draco no es un Veela. Es una ninfa de agua dulce. _Náyade_. Volubles al clima y a los cambios de humor de la gente que los rodea, y mucho más a las fases lunares: cuando la luna está nueva, se vuelven melancólicos, taciturnos y ciertamente infantiles. Anhelan afecto, cariño, calor humano. Su transformación solamente puede ser física durante las siguientes setenta y dos horas posteriores a la luna nueva, y solamente se genera cuando su enfado crece, atacándole a su orgullo o a los seres que ama. Lo único que es capaz de calmarlos es el agua dulce, preferentemente del mismo sitio donde han sido concebidos.

Regulus expuso una sonrisa.

—Te daría puntos por estudiar de antemano algo que no verás hasta tercer, e incluso cuarto año, pero luego preguntarían por qué y no quiero exponerte —sus ojos destellaban, ligeramente orgullosos—. Eres un buen alumno, Evans. Bueno, vosotros dos lo sois.

Draco soltó un extraño quejido en su garganta, alzando sus manos y mirando las uñas puntiagudas y blancas, que parecían echar raíces a sus dedos. Regulus se volteó para poner una mano en la cabeza del chico acariciando lentamente sus cabellos húmedos, y aquel simple toque pareció relajarlo por completo, sus ojos cerrándose, sus labios entreabriéndose y dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Podéis marcharos —suspiró—. No dejéis que el profesor Snape os vea. Es un cabrón vengativo que adora hacer sufrir a los niños de primero. Puedo aseguraros que no queréis estar en su mal lado. _De verdad._

Mientras Harry y Tom marchaban fuera de la oficina del _mismísimo profesor Snape,_ Tom por precaución colocó nuevos _desilusionadores_ sobre ellos (lo cual fue beneficioso cuando, al doblar el pasillo, observaron a un furioso Severus Snape caminar, emanando ira, dolor, muerte y destrucción con una mirada que decía "que se jodan todos, malditos hijos de puta, niñatos de mierda" y demás insultos escritos en toda su cara).

...

Hermione tomó aire. Entonces, un niño prácticamente emergió de la nada delante de ella, haciéndola chillar y caer sobre su trasero. Sus ojos lo recorrieron: túnica de Slytherin, cabellos demasiado largos y demasiado desordenados, tórridos ojos verdes siempre atentos y dispuestos detrás de aquellas gafas...

Harry Potter. Y detrás, su primo, quien prácticamente era su sombra (aunque Hermione no era tonta. Podía darse cuenta de que había _algo más_ ahí, aunque no se sentía demasiado segura de qué como para sacar conjeturas).

Harry le ofreció la mano para que la usara como apoyo al levantarse. Amablemente, Ian le recogió sus libros.

—Hey, Hermione —dijo el chico, una mirada brillosa en sus ojos—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Hermione le siguió. El chico comenzó a hablar de forma tan rápida e impetuosa que incluso a ella le costó seguirle el ritmo.

—Hoy ha sido un día de locos, así que resumiré todo esto en: algún día planeo ser grande, Hermione Granger. No grande de la forma física y longeva, porque eso todos los seremos; ¡no! Planeo ser alguien reconocido, alguien reconocido por algo que yo haya hecho, y no por la fama de mis padres. Si me preguntas qué planeo hacer no podré responderte, porque de hacerlo, debería matarte, y no queremos eso —la expresión de Harry era la de un niño que había encontrado un nuevo juguete mientras la observaba con esos ojos tan difíciles de descifrar realmente. Hermione estaba segura de que ella no era tonta, y por supuesto no se tragaba en lo absoluto el acto del chico de ser encantador, pero además un sabelotodo y metomentodo. Era imposible odiarlo, y a la vez, imposible amarlo. Simplemente podías admirarlo, o en todo caso, envidiarlo—. A lo que voy: necesitaré gente como tú.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando Harry creó una barrera con su brazo. Estaban de camino por el atajo a la torre de Ravenclaw, y justo en ese momento, Hermione debía cumplir uno de sus rituales. Pero estaba a un paso, y su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse, y sentía que su respiración se hacía errática...

—Respira —advirtió Ian, ambas manos del niño en su hombro. Era ligeramente más alto que ella, ¡y ella era la niña más alta de su clase en su colegio muggle!—. ¿Sientes la opresión en el pecho? ¿Cómo la describirías?

Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando poner en palabras algo que la acompañaba hace mucho tiempo por diversas circunstancias.

—Es como si un hombre muy grande y excedido de peso estuviera parado en mi pecho, impidiéndome respirar.

—Eres tan políticamente correcta, Hermione —rió Harry. Hermione abrió los ojos, de pronto su mundo girando, porque sin saber cómo habían avanzado seis pasos. Sus ojos se hundieron en todo, enloquecidos, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar con fuerza, pero las manos de Ian en sus hombros le impedía hacer cualquier cosa, y las palabras de Harry parecían hundirse en su mente—. Los seres humanos somos criaturas impulsivas. Estamos arrastrados por impulsos naturales desde que nacemos hasta que nos llega la hora final. Desde que nacemos estamos condenados: una creencia, un nombre, un país, un estrato social que nos identifique. Durante toda nuestra vida, luchamos por defender algo que nosotros ni siquiera hemos elegido. ¿Por qué no asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos cuando nosotros tengamos libre albedrío sobre ellos?

Hermione observó a Harry, la confusión adhiriéndose a ella, su pecho doliendo, pero el aire adentrándose lentamente a sus pulmones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nosotros nacemos y automáticamente se nos dicta en qué creer, quiénes somos, de dónde venimos, a dónde pertenecemos. Si creer en Dios, o en Alá, o en Zeus, o en Odín... Si somos Harry Potter o Ian Evans, si somos Hermione Granger o Daphne Greengrass, que por cierto es una muchacha de mi año con la cual podrías llevarte muy bien, Hermione. Es relativamente inteligente, pero le gusta mucho hacer peinados y cambios de _look_ , y estoy seguro que aunque sus padres digan que _no_ algún día será esteticista mágica... Pero bien, nosotros somos producto de las decisiones de otras personas. Incluso el nacer. Pero eso es indiscutible: nadie puede decidir si desea nacer, pero sí puede decidir cómo vivir su vida. Cuál es el ideal que quiere representar y defender. Cuál es su propia creencia religiosa, si es que desea creer en una. Cuáles son sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus pasiones... Y luchamos enfermizamente por un ideal que, al final y al cabo, no es más que una representación de los deseos de otra persona. ¿No te gustaría crear tus propias reglas? ¿No te gustaría ser poderosa a tu manera? No habrá quién pueda juzgarte por ser nacida de muggles, no habrá quién pueda juzgarte por no saber volar en escoba, no habrá quién pueda juzgarte por los rituales que cometes... y que por cierto, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Hermione se dio cuenta en primer lugar que la voz de Harry era hipnótica. En segundo lugar, que ya habían pasado por otra de sus zonas de rituales, y su pecho además de agitarse como un condenado no demostraba signos de empeorar. En realidad, mejoraba lentamente.

—Mejor —susurró—. Gracias.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

—Lo que quiero decir, Hermione... es que no puedes aferrarte a las reglas establecidas. Déjame contarte algo. _Quiero_ contarte algo —Hermione le observó, intrigada; el chico parecía que estaba a punto de estallar—. Todos en el Mundo Mágico hablan de Gellert Grindelwald, y de Lord Voldemort; ambos aplicaban políticas básicamente fascistas en sus reclutamientos y sus formas de querer llegar a la realización del mundo mágico. Y por eso mismo, ¡fueron conmemorados! ¡Recordados! ¡Seguidos! ¡Tienen prisiones, tienen seguidores, están en los libros de historia negra! Pero, dime, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de Betsy Carson?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No. Jamás he oído hablar de ella, ni he leído nada con ese nombre.

—Lo sabía —Harry dió un puñetazo al aire, su sonrisa tornándose salvaje—. Betsy Carson fue una nacida de muggles que estudió en Hogwarts por mediados de los setenta. No se convirtió en una Dama Oscura, ni mucho menos; lo único que quería era la desintegración por estratificación social del ministerio de magia, y la inclusividad de los muggles. En los setenta, era una dura época para ser muggle en Inglaterra: el país estaba completamente venido a menos, había basura en las calles, desempleo total, prácticamente todo el mundo en huelga. Criaban a todo el mundo en un sistema de educación que te dejaba bien en claro que si venías del sitio equivocado no tenías la más mínima esperanza de ser "alguien" —los ojos de Harry demostraban desesperanza. Hermione se sintió conmovida ligeramente—. Betsy era una nacida de muggles que tuvo la suerte de ser aceptada en Hogwarts, donde se le proveyó dinero para una beca que cubría completamente sus estudios mágicos. Betsy era feliz, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo se manejaban las cosas. Y créeme, sufrió. Asistió a Gryffindor, si quieres buscarla por ti misma.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en el pasillo a sus espaldas, vacío e iluminado por las antorchas. Su garganta se cerró al pensar en recorrerlo y desconocer lo que le esperaría por no haber hecho sus rituales correspondientes.

—Luego —prometió. Harry no pareció desanimado.

—Al ver la injusticia del Mundo Mágico, las estratificaciones mágicas y sociales, se sintió enferma. Y mucho más al ver la devaluación de la libra esterlina inglesa. ¡La moneda de cambio más alta era un galeón de oro puro, que cambiándose a libra valía monetariamente casi treinta libras, y vendiéndose como _oro puro_ llegaba a más de cien! Los magos se manejaban con lujos, aunque estuvieran en medio de una guerra. Ella la vivió, y la sufrió. Lo único que deseaba era justicia social. ¡Y a decir verdad, puedo apostar que muchos hubieran estado a favor de ella, si no hubiera sido nacida de muggles! Pero bien, la guerra enloquece a todos. No sabías en quién confiar, ni en quién creer, ni en qué. Estaban aquellos que se perjuraban creyentes de los ideales de Lord Voldemort, y muchos otros que se perjuraban bajo el lema "sin amo ni soberano"... pero no me entrometeré en la política. No más. Sólo diré: ella intentó conseguir un cambio, sola, y terminó siendo asesinada antes de los diecisiete años.

Hermione jadeó, llevándose su mano a la boca. Harry se acercó a ella, afectado.

—Es un mundo duro el que vivimos, Hermione. Así seas mago o muggle, o criatura mágica. Las leyes están mal. _Todo_ está mal. La posibilidad de modificar las cosas reside en nosotros. Así que, Hermione Granger, ¿deseas ser nuestra aliada en esta cruzada contra el terrorismo, corrupción e injusticia que acecha día a día nuestro mundo?

Hermione observó a Harry como si lo observara por primera vez. Podría ser un Slytherin, pero era alguien idealista, positivo, y con un carácter que la hacía creer que incluso aquellas serpientes podrían ser mejores que algunas de sus compañeras.

Harry le ofrecía la mano, esta vez no para ofrecerle su ayuda, sino para ofrecerle su amistad.

Hermione la aceptó, gustosa. También aceptó la mano de Ian, que luego de estrecharla le dedicó una enorme y cálida sonrisa, antes de devolverle sus libros y de dejarla sana y salva en la puerta de la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Hermione ya estaba soñando en grande. Quizá por eso no percibió las cosas extrañas de todo el discurso de Harry, o que, tal vez, fuera extraño que dos Slytherin de primero supieran el atajo para llegar a su propia sala común. Pero, bien; errores los hay de todo tipo y tamaños.

...

—Harry...

—¿Sí, Tommy?

—¿De dónde cojones sacas esos putos discursos? Serían capaces de convencer a un ejército de entregarse al bando enemigo sólo porque la causa por la que han peleado no es la correcta, según tú.

—Tengo una imaginación vívida para gran variedad de cosas. Además, es divertido. Me gusta hacer que la gente crea lo que yo quiero, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que cada persona es individual en sus pensamientos y en la forma de llegar a ella. Me gusta tener el control.

—Por casualidad, ¿tienes planes a futuro para postularte como Ministro de Magia?

—Nop. Es aburrido. Mucho papeleo.

—Alabado sea el papeleo.

—¿Qué has intentado decir con eso? ... ¡TOM! ... ¿¡TOM!?... ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡TOM! ¡NO HUYAS! ¡COBARDE! ¡SABES QUE TE ATRAPARÉ, BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

* * *

 _Capítulo largo. ¿Sabéis? A partir del capítulo 14 he dejado de darme cuenta cuántas palabras/páginas tiene un capítulo hasta que no debo editarlo para fanfiction porque ya no estoy utilizando Microsoft Word y sus GRANDES fallas en mi laptop, sino que ahora uso WordPad y no me corrige ningún tipo de error ortográfico... ni me dice el número de páginas que voy escritas... ni mucho menos me dice cuántas palabras por capítulo y el total. Pero bieeeen. Es gracioso cuando hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que fui capaz de escribir._

 _En este cap ahondé un poco que no había ahondado en ninguno de mis fics antes: política y realidad. Pienso que el mundo real está lleno de cosas a las cuales llevar a las historias de ficción. De este modo pueden ser comprendidas por aquellos que no han conseguido comprenderlas del todo, o que quizá no consiguen recordarlas. Me he tomado libertades de albedrío con las opiniones de Harry y demás, aunque quizá no coincidan mucho con las mías propias. Tanto Harry como Tom como Draco o como Hermione o como el mismo Azalá Bakri no tienen mis opiniones con exactitud; no creo que sea bueno crear a una serie de personajes que no difiera nunca en nada. Todos tendrán sus formas de ver la vida y sus formas de creer las cosas. La realidad, al final y al cabo, no es absoluta. Un signo es para algunos lo que no es para otros._

 _He estado estudiando, ¿se nota? -la que pone cosas de sus estudios en sus fics para recordarlos y luego se olvida de quitarlos o los deja porque quedan bien-. Así que... en fin. Os amo mucho. Mucho mucho. Gracias por leer, por reviews, por mensajitos al priv. GRACIAS._

 _¿Os pido vuestros bonitos comentarios? Me gustaría saber qué pensáis de Harry y sus tácticas de manipulación, de Hermione y su claro trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo y POR QUÉ DECIDÍ INCLUIRLO JEJEJEJEJEE, de Tommy-demon de quien me guardo los comentarios, de Draco... Náyade... sip. Me ha gustado "inventar" de alguna manera, porque nada de crea, todo se recicla. Me tomaré todas las libertades del mundo en esto porque amo hacerlo y porque #yolo. JAJAJAJAJA_

 _xoxoxoxox bye._

PD: _Dejé volar una bonita y feliz insinuación a una pareja que es canon en este fic incluso desde ahora, y antes también lo era, aunque no hablaré de ella en UFF muchos caps. ¿Alguien la ha captado? -desaparece en la neblina-_


	20. All Hallow's Eve

_Si me esperaba hasta Halloween para publicar esto, más de uno me mataría xD Así que simulad que es noche de brujas y estáis leyendo esto con chocolate caliente y música terrorífica._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por sus bonitos reviews, y por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de que os niegue todo tipo de relación amorosa próxima xD. ¡Os amo mucho! Gracias._

 _Disfrutad la lectura ;3_

* * *

 **20**

 _All Hallow's Eve_

Cuando Halloween llegó, Harry estaba ligeramente confundido de cómo celebrarían aquello los magos. Al ver calabazas asadas, velas, murciélagos y el banquete lleno de dulces, estuvo seguro de que en el mundo muggle _por lo menos_ podía disfrazarse de Chucky y amenazar a algunas personas que creían que era adorable y le daban dulces. ¡Pero vamos, amenazar a gente por dulces! ¡Nunca se había encontrado un acuerdo mejor que ese! (Y ni siquiera hacer un pacto con un demonio, porque bien, sí, había tenido magia, tortura, y bastante diversión por años, pero, ¿dulces? ¡Por favor!).

Estaba intentando comer con toda la velocidad del mundo una cena aprobada por la mirada de "no seré tu padre pero puedo ser igual de jodidamente irritante que si tuvieras uno" del demonio a su lado, intentando llegar más rápido que nunca a las fuentes de chocolate fundido, dulces, varitas de regaliz, pasteles de manzana, piña, manzanas con caramelo, almendras bañadas en dulces... cuando al bastardo de Quirrell se le ocurrió aparecer.

—Un troll... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debían saberlo.

Harry sonrió con una expresión de "yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que no coma mi postre" mientras todos se revolucionaban. El director había ordenado que los prefectos enviaran a los alumnos a sus dormitorios, cuando Harry oyó el quejido infantil (pero inteligente) de Draco.

—¡El troll está en las mazmorras y Dumbledore nos manda a nosotros allí! ¿Pero qué se cree?

Todos los demás Slytherin parecieron caer en la cuenta de aquello. Mientras los demás alumnos se movilizaban, la mesa de Slytherin se mantuvo en calma.

Harry cogió varias barras de chocolate y las introdujo a sus bolsillos. Hizo lo mismo con algunos cuantos otros dulces que fueran verdaderamente apetitosos. Tom parecía estar demasiado ocupado intentando controlar a sus compañeras de año en sus ataques de pánico (o, en realidad, disfrutando enormemente de ellos. Tom tenía esa vena sádica que era más allá que física: gozaba del sufrimiento emocional, y de manipular con un par de palabras para conseguir que un inocente fuera culpable). Harry siguió introduciendo dulces a sus bolsillos hasta que Regulus Black se acercó a ellos.

—Chicos, sé lo que estáis haciendo —advirtió a todos los miembros de su casa—. Y no, por supuesto no iréis a Slytherin bajo el peligro del troll. Dumbledore no tiene permitido revelar la ubicación de los demás dormitorios, por lo que debió decir lo de los dormitorios para despistar —muchos parecían aterrados. Harry le dió una mordida a su sándwich de pavo, fingiendo que estaba en calma y que no moría por encerrarse en su habitación y devorar _todos_ sus dulces—. Así que ahora vendréis conmigo. Yo me encargaré personalmente de todos vosotros. Y si alguno de vosotros, mocosos de mierda, se llega a salir del puto camino, os juro que os arrancaré la piel de a _trozos_ mientras aún están con vida. ¿Me habéis oído? Ahora, coged comida y seguidme.

Harry se preguntó de forma ligera, casi como un pensamiento descuidado, por qué Regulus les llevaba a tal y tal sitio, y no era Snape el encargado; también se preguntó qué habían hecho con el cuerpo inconsciente de Quirrell , que se había desvanecido luego de dar el anuncio que puso de cabeza al colegio.

Regulus les llevó por las escaleras y Harry reconoció el camino que tomaban con Tom para ir más rápido al salón de Historia de la Magia. Harry creyó que era un lugar fabuloso para esconderse de un troll: tenía la capacidad para todos los alumnos de Slytherin, independientemente del año, ya que además de las mesas se encontraban extensos lugares donde se podrían realizar representaciones teatrales, proyección de negativos y cierta cantidad de cosas que aún no habían hecho, y muchos de los alumnos mayores podían transfigurar los incómodos pupitres en algo más cómodo.

Harry se alegraba de haber traído dulces. Entonces, cuando volteó la cabeza ligeramente, lo vió.

El puto troll.

Bueno, había visto un par de ellos en el libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero no pensó que apestara tanto, y que además fuera tan feo. ¡Se parecía a Crabbe! O Goyle. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de cuál era cuál.

Así que, cuando los alumnos doblaron un pasillo, él se retrasó y persiguió al troll.

...

Al llegar al aula de Historia, Tom observó a Harry correr hacia el grupo con _ese_ brillo en los ojos. Tom se mordió el labio y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dime que no has dejado nada escrito —exigió. Harry le observó con una expresión angelical.

—¿De qué me hablas, Tommy?

Tom tiró de las manos de Harry, arrastrándolo al interior del salón de clase antes de que todos acabaran de entrar, de forma que no quedaran rezagados. Una vez en el interior, Regulus Black cerró la puerta, iluminando todo con velas y pequeñas llamas azules flotantes en cada rincón.

Luego de lo que pareció una minuciosa concentración, Regulus movió su varita y un cuervo hecho en magia luminosa brotó de la punta. Harry apartó la vista, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como si sólo verlo le quemara. La maldita ave mágica _no sólo_ era magia jodidamente fuerte para sus sensibles ojos, sino también era _demasiado_ pura. Harry sólo había visto magia así de pura una vez antes, pero no recordaba cuándo, ni dónde, sólo tenía la breve sensación de ya conocer aquel poder aunque fuera de lejos.

Luego, Regulus se sentó con elegancia sobre el escritorio, una expresión de diversión en su rostro que, iluminado bajo aquellas escasas luces, lucía entre sombrío y perverso. A Harry le agradó.

—Muy bien —sonrió—. Si todos vosotros, pequeñas mierdas, váis a entrar en pánico, que sea por algo que realmente valga la pena: historias de terror. ¿Quién tiene alguna para contar?

Cabe decir que la idea de _historias de terror_ era la mejor que Harry había oído hasta la fecha en ese colegio. Por eso mismo, empujó a Tom contra el suelo y se sentó en su regazo, acomodándose para una buena sesión de pánico colectivo.

...

Regulus Black fue el encargado de contar la primera historia. Harry observó con fascinación morbosa cómo las palabras del hombre eran capaces de transportarlo a la violencia de la Inglaterra victoriana, a la historia de unas hermanas gemelas que, al haber sido expulsadas del Mundo Mágico (algo bastante común en aquella época con ciertas brujas que no cumplían las actitudes esperadas por sus padres), se encontraron en un Londres Muggle cargado de codicia, ambición y perdición. Así que decidieron matar para llamar la atención de los muggles sobre eventualidades sobrenaturales.

Las descripciones sanguinarias de Regulus sobre el aspecto de los cadáveres enfermó a más de un niño desde primero a tercero. Harry observaba a su profesor como si acabara de descubrir a la persona con la que deseara pasar el resto de su jodida vida. Tom, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Harry, suspiraba de vez en cuando, pidiendo por piedad a su autocontrol.

Harry contó una historia, por supuesto. Su sonrisa angelical era demasiado perturbadora a medida que narraba con lujo de detalle una de sus historias de terror favoritas. A medida que contaba, Tom escondía la cabeza contra su cuello, intentando que su sonrisa traviesa no se revelara ante sus demás compañeros.

...

El alba despuntó antes de que encontraran el troll. De todas formas, al día siguiente, Severus Snape era uno de los encargados de intentar identificar el paradero de la maldita bestia, cojeando con un dolor infernal en su pierna que aún no había podido atender.

Entonces, llegando al baño de niñas, percibió un aroma a putrefacción repugnante y un camino de rastros de sangre que si bien no eran pisadas, tampoco parecía ser nada accidental. Severus había visto gran variedad de crímenes en toda su vida (que no era particularmente larga), y se consideraba alguien con un estómago bastante resistente.

Y aquello fue la prueba de fuego. Si no había vomitado al ver el espectáculo, ningún tipo de tortura, masacre u homicidio podría hacerlo vomitar en todo lo que quedara de vida.

El troll estaba echado en el suelo, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, su estómago abierto al medio y sus largos intestinos atusados, cortados y perfectamente encastrados entre sí para formar una escalofriante imagen de una calabaza Jack típica de Noche de Brujas. La sangre del monstruo trepaba por las paredes de los cubículos, por los azulejos de las paredes, e incluso hasta el techo. Sobre los lavamanos, la cabeza calva del troll no tenía ojos, estando cercenada del cuerpo.

Pero lo tétrico fue el mensaje en la pared. La letra era pequeña, precisa, con una floritura que a Severus le dió vértigo, consiguiendo que debiera aferrarse a la pared exterior del baño para evitar ser avasallado con los recuerdos.

Escrito con la sangre del troll, que goteaba consiguiendo que el mensaje fuera repugnantemente cruel incluso para una bestia como esa, decía:

 _ **"Pendejos:**_

 _ **Os he salvado la vida, capullos de mierda, pequeñas sabandijas repugnantes que hacen mi día a día un suplicio. No me jodáis, que no le he hecho nada a esta bestia repugnante... ¡ADEMÁS DE MATARLA!**_

 _· Es un alivio que me hayan detenido, porque si lo hubiesen hecho a los sesenta y cinco años, podría tener a mis espaldas cientos de cadáveres ·_

 _ **FELIZ NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN**_

 _ **xxx"**_

Severus Snape se estremeció, considerando seriamente la idea de pedir un aumento.

* * *

 _Ya capítulo subido, me gustaría expresar mi dolor por todas las cosas que han ido ocurriendo. Por suerte donde vivo no ha tocado nada porque ni siquiera cerca de allí. Pero, si conocen a alguien que haya sufrido con las catástrofes naturales que están azotando todo, o si vosotros mismos son de allí, os doy todo mi apoyo moral para afrontarlo. Sé que no es suficiente, y probablemente las carencias sean mayores que el apoyo moral, pero nunca todo se apaga por completo. Así que, de verdad, muchos ánimos, mucha suerte y los mejores deseos._

 _Súper besitos. Espero que todos estén bien. ¿Si? Gracias._

 _Cambio brusco de tema... ¿me dejáis review? Os amo. Bye xoxoxo_


	21. Amigos

_Hola! Esto será rápido porque estoy en clase, en realidad, en un descanso. Tengo cinco minutos más así que UFF gracias por los reviews, gracias por leer, los amo mucho, GRACIAS._

* * *

 **21**

 _Amigos_

Harry _nunca_ había tenido tantos amigos.

Bueno, Harry _nunca_ había tenido amigos. Hasta Tom, claro. Pero Tom no era exactamente su amigo. ¿O sí? Harry mordió su labio, mientras observaba al demonio fingir que _de verdad_ quería comer eso. Harry no tenía idea de qué ocurría con la comida que Tom ingería, y estaba seguro de que habían cosas que estaban mejor así, sin preguntar.

Harry no sabía exactamente qué protocolo seguir con sus amistades. Definitivamente no podría comportarse ante ellos como se comportaba ante Tom. Además, si los Slytherin se daban cuenta de que Hermione creía que era un idealista partidario del anarquismo (y si llegaban a comprender qué cojones era el anarquismo), seguramente acabaría todo tipo de relación amistosa que pudieran tener, y aunque dudaba que algo así ocurriera, tampoco iba a arriesgarse a que ocurriera.

Así que mantenía una cara diferente para todos. No mentía, no realmente, no a ninguno. Era mucho más fácil decir verdades exageradas que nadie creería, quedar como un bromista, a inventar mentira tras mentira que probablemente olvidaría a los diez minutos de haberla dicho. Por lo que así estaba bien. Tampoco era que hablara mucho cuando no quería convencer a las personas de hacer lo que se le diera la gana (como cuando, por aburrimiento, convenció a Crabbe o Goyle de utilizar el uniforme de Millicent y viceversa, diciendo que estarían saltándose las normas establecidas pero no rompiéndolas, porque seguirían llevando el uniforme, pero el colegio nunca especificaba _qué tipo de uniforme_ deberían llevar. Aquel pensamiento hizo que Harry transfigurara sus ropas a un uniforme diferente cada día; los profesores -con la clara excepción de Snape- pensaban que era ingenioso y divertido). Así que mantener una cara neutral era casi fácil.

Tom le facilitaba las cosas muchas veces. Hablaba con diplomacia y suavidad, su voz nunca alzándose en gritos ni en palabras malsonantes, cuando Harry claramente tenía un amplio repertorio de ellas que cada vez se liberaba más a soltar estando entre sus compañeros.

Harry, que no era exactamente experto haciendo amigos, estaba seguro de que había conseguido un grupo variopinto y bastante leal.

...

En primer lugar estaba el siempre leal Draco.

—¡HARRY!

Harry recibió el abrazo por la espalda del chico tan pronto salió de la enfermería y estuvo presentable para la cena en el Gran Comedor. Harry intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero estaba seguro que, de no ser por Tom, ambos se hubieran caído y rodado por las escaleras de mierda, probablemente cayendo al vacío.

—¿Qué tal, Draco? —preguntó Harry. Draco envolvía sus manos en torno a su cuello, y sus piernas en torno a su cintura. El chico seguía sin pesar una mierda—. ¿Puedes soltarme? —dudó, luego del silencio del chico.

—Harry, ¿somos amigos? —preguntó Draco, de pronto. Harry se quedó helado. Le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Tom, quien de pronto parecía _demasiado interesado_ en ayudar a Hermione a llevar su mochila cargada de libros. Harry forzó una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —dijo. Draco respiraba contra su cuello, su respiración poniéndole la carne de gallina.

—Porque nunca hacemos cosas juntos —reprochó el chico—. Y siempre estás con Granger, o con Daphne, ¡e incluso con Pansy! Harry...

—Pasaremos más tiempo juntos —prometió Harry—. Emh, ¿puedes bajarte?

—¿Por qué? —Draco afianzó más su agarre, tanto del cuello como de las caderas de Harry. Harry sentía un leve tic nervioso en el párpado—. ¿Te molesta?

—No es eso —Harry tomó aire—. No estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico.

—Hmp... —Draco lo pensó—. Muy bien. Te acostumbrarás. ¿Me llevas a la mesa? Estoy cansado, no quiero caminar.

—Draco... —la voz de Harry fue casi como un ruego. Draco tironeó de sus cabellos.

—¡Nop! —chilló, enredando sus dedos putamente estilizados; Harry deseaba romperlos solamente para crearle algún defecto, pero considerando que la gente con la que se rodeaba _solía ser perfecta_ (él no aceptaba menos que lo mejor), probablemente, de presentar algún defecto o lo que le hubiera llamado la atención dejara de estar ahí, seguramente les dejaría de lado. Nunca había tenido amigos, pero se conocía a sí mismo bastante bien como para elaborar conjeturas—. Somos amigos, y los amigos son personas que están a tu lado hasta que se ponen frente a ti. Así que debes estar a mi lado y ayudarme, y yo no me entrometeré en tu camino, pero tú tampoco deberás entrometerte en el mío.

Harry consideró la definición de amistad de Draco bastante aceptada. Lo llevó hasta la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor —pero lo dejó caer sobre su trasero cuando Draco aflojó su agarre.

...

La segunda, ¿podria ser Hermione, quizá?

La chica seguía siendo su primera competencia en lo que académico se refería. Sin embargo, siempre tenía el tercer y a veces cuarto lugar en prácticamente todas las clases que compartían. El primer y segundo lugar estaba entre Tom y él. El tercero y cuarto, entre Draco y Hermione.

Sin embargo, estudiaban juntos bastante tiempo. Cierta cantidad de veces, Hermione ofrecía un pequeño juego que solía hacer con su madre: asociación de palabras. Ella decía una palabra y Harry debía responder con la primera palabra que se le viniera a la cabeza al oír la palabra de Hermione, entonces Hermione debía responder con la primera palabra que se le viniera a la mente con la palabra de Harry. Era confuso, y tenía resultados, a veces, catastróficos.

—Manzana.

—Pastel.

—Cumpleaños.

—Fuego.

—Incendio.

—Fábrica.

—Botellas.

—Alcohol.

— _Delirium Tremens._

—¡Harry! ¡Esas son dos palabras! ¿Y qué son _esos_?

O quizá con cosas como.

—Sombrero.

—Gilipollas.

—¡HARRY!

O quizá...

—Gryffindors.

—Irritantes.

—Lavender.

—Cabello.

—Caramelo.

—Sangre.

—¿Sangre?

—Sangre.

—... ¿sangre?

—Sangre.

—... ¿rojo?

—Sangre.

—... ¿Slytherin?

—Sangre.

—Ravenclaw.

—¡VOY A MATAR A ESE BASTARDO INFELIZ!

—¡HARRY! ¡LENGUAJE!

Usualmente, acababan por echarse unas risas, Hermione tan escandalizada como siempre. Harry, en la soledad de su habitación, empujaba a Tom para que le hiciera un lugar en la cama, se recostaba a su lado y comenzaban con juegos de palabras idénticos.

Sin embargo, aquellos juegos de palabras eran sumamente divertidos con Hermione. Siempre tenía alguna palabra que le sorprendía. Y hacía las preguntas más extrañas. Pero la asociación que ella tenía entre una cosa y otra era envidiable.

—Troll.

—Sangre.

—¿Sangre? ¿Otra vez, Harry?

—¿Qué? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿No oíste cómo murió el troll?

—Lo oí —Hermione se estremeció—. Vale, otra palabra. Probemos con... _crimen._

—Aliados.

—Compañeros.

—Amigos —respondió vacilante Harry, para no decir que la primera palabra que se le había venido a la mente había sido "Tom". Pero, claro, ella no lo comprendería.

—Nosotros —dijo simplemente Hermione. Harry la observó con intensidad.

—¿Somos amigos?

—Claro que lo somos —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con su dentadura excedidamente grande—. Nos hacemos compañía, nos ayudamos mutuamente, nos contamos cosas. No tal vez de la forma en la que la gente normalmente lo hace, pero hay diferentes niveles de amistad y de intimidad dependiendo de la persona con la que estés involucrado. No hablarás de la misma forma con un amigo mayor que tú que con un amigo de tu edad, y viceversa. Y nosotros somos amigos. Nos entendemos. La pasamos bien juntos.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa tan encantadora que hasta él creyó que era verdadera.

...

Podría decirse que los demás amigos llegaron solos. Daphne Greengrass, una vez, apareció sollozando porque el húmedo y lluvioso clima había hecho de su cabello un desastre esponjado que ni ella misma podía domar. Harry puso manos a la obra y en menos de cinco minutos le había hecho a la niña dos trenzas de cada lado, sus ojos desenfocados observando la sangre correr por sus dedos y los cabellos enredándose con demasiada suavidad en sus manos, pidiendo tirar y arrastrarla, hundirla bajo tierra, cubrir su boca abierta con tierra, una boca de la cual no dejaba de brotar la sangre.

Pero todo aquello estaba en su cabeza, y Harry casi ni reaccionó cuando Daphne le agradeció, marchándose con Pansy y Moon.

Millicent había discutido con su hermana mayor, Annallie, que estaba en tercero. Annallie solía quejarse a viva voz sobre lo difíciles de las clases optativas, que si eran difíciles para ella seguramente lo serían el doble para su hermana, y luego enviaba cartas a sus padres diciéndoles que mejor aprovecharan a sacar a Millie de Hogwarts ahora que tenían tiempo y todavía no se había convertido en una humillación para la familia. Harry pudo acercarse a ella sin la impresión de que le haría daño, más que nada porque el tamaño de aquella niña era el doble del suyo.

—No debes prestarle atención, Millicent —dijo, intentando animarla. La mirada de la niña era insultada, e iba a replicar, pero Harry prosiguió—. Solamente está celosa de que tienes más talento que ella, y que probablemente atraes más la atención de tus padres por ser la más joven de la familia. Son sólo celos de hermana, envidia, pero ya pasará. Si no te disminuye el dolor en el corazón el hecho de que tu hermana probablemente se transforme en una mujer amargada y sin vida propia, ¿qué te parece si le hacemos una broma?

Annallie Bullstrode acabó cargada de pústulas repugnantes en todo el cuerpo incluídala cara, y un encantamiento en la vista para que, mirara la sección de granos que mirare, sus ojos leyeran en constelación la palabra "Envidiosa". La maldición sólo acabaría cuando Annallie reconociera su error y se disculpara con su hermana (cosa que hizo demasiado pronto, para amargura de Harry).

Harry defendió a Blaise sin querer (sí, de verdad no tenía intención de hacerlo) cuando su compañero estaba a punto de pasar a una pelea física con Ronald Weasley. Harry justo pasaba, moviendo su varita, intentando memorizar el movimiento necesario para una de las maldiciones que Tom intentaba enseñarle y le estaba costando aprender más de la cuenta. Ron, al sentir la cercanía de Harry Potter, y todos sus pensamientos cargados de veneno, se curvó sobre sí mismo, contorsionándose por la falta de aire. Blaise observó que el único alumno con una varita en la mano era Harry, y le agradeció, diciéndole que los Zabini tenían una deuda irreparable con él.

Harry pensó que Blaise era aún más reina del drama que Draco, así que lo solucionó todo ofreciéndole su amistad.

Las situaciones en las que Harry salía triunfando simplemente le perseguían, y Harry prácticamente no entendía una jodida mierda de nada. Más allá de las clases ridículamente fáciles, estaba el hecho de que todos sus jodidos compañeros acabaron por ser sus amigos (con diferentes niveles de afecto, tal como había dicho Hermione, y bajo la ley de Draco en su mayoría), y de que el mensaje del asesinato del troll no había salido en ningún periódico. Harry gruñía frustrado cada vez que Hedwig le traía _El Profeta_ y no veía un titular con su obra de arte. Acababa por suspirar, trágico, para esperar al día siguiente.

Cuando pasaron los quince días, Tom le dijo que debería perder las esperanzas.

Al mes de Halloween, el final de noviembre se llevaba las hojas de otoño y atraía el viento cortante, las heladas y la suavidad de la lluvia congelada contra su piel días previos a las primeras nevadas. Harry estaba en un estado de aburrimiento y alucinaciones que conseguía hacerlo un peligro para todos los que le rodeaban, y mucho más importante, para sí mismo.

Un viernes de Diciembre después del almuerzo, Tom le arrastró de la Sala Común hasta el dormitorio que compartían. Ninguno de sus amigos (aún se le hacía demasiado extraño usar esa palabra, pero bien, no podía decir _secuaces,_ _incautos, palurdos_ y mucho menos _seguidores_ , porque Tom le mataría antes de dejarlo hacer un pequeño ejército de niñatos que no sabían ni lanzar una maldición en condiciones) pareció sorprendido. Era usual que cosas así ocurrieran, pero normalmente a la inversa: Harry acababa arrastrando a su primo a alguna aventura, alguna discusión o broma de mal gusto. De todas formas, ninguno podía quejarse; Ian Evans, más que un compañero, parecía un pequeño profesor: siempre estaba dispuesto a explicar todo lo que los demás no comprendieran, corregir ortográficamente ensayos, e incluso ayudar con las ilustraciones de Herbología. Siempre tenía la respuesta exacta en la lengua. Si a Harry le venía bien su magnífica capacidad para improvisar un enorme discurso con el escaso conocimiento que tenía, su primo se destacaba por justo lo contrario: de forma humilde conseguía decir en pocas palabras una explicación coherente y exacta.

Por eso, cuando Ian Evans arrastró a Harry Potter fuera de la Sala Común, ninguno dijo nada, no hubo ninguna mirada acusadora, no hubo ninguna expresión sospechosa. Harry e Ian eran uña y mugre (y recurrentemente, Harry era la mugre).

Tom cerró la puerta y comenzó a cargarla de maldiciones para cualquiera que intentara abrirla, espiar e incluso se acercara con la intención de golpear. Harry fruncía el ceño, intentando ver a dónde quería llegar Tom. ¿Acaso había encontrado algo que debía decirle a solas...? ¿Acaso...?

Tom se volteó, chasqueando su cuello, hombros y espalda en un movimiento que Harry reconoció como propio. Entonces, dejándole helado, Tom comenzó a desvestirse.

—Eh... Tom —Harry enarcó una ceja, observándole quitarse el sweater desordenándose ligeramente los cabellos, para desabotonar la camisa botón por botón—. ¿Qué haces?

Tom le observó como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Cosa que seguramente había hecho mucho tiempo atrás, pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello (o dejar de hacerlo).

—¿Tú qué crees que hago? —preguntó el demonio, mientras se acababa de quitar la camisa. Harry casi sintió ganas de burlarse de él por su delgadez, pero la consideró con su propio cuerpo (la delgadez de Tom, fibrosa y estable, y _su_ delgadez, enfermiza de una forma que detestaba, como si su magia estuviera consumiéndole en vida) y desechó la idea.

—Tom —Harry frunció el ceño—, no me van los críos. Sin embargo, si adoptaras tu forma adulta, ¿o quizá una más adolescente, como de unos dieciséis...? Ahí podría pensármelo detenidamente.

—Mocoso pervertido —la risa de Tom sonó como un bufido. Estaba de un humor extrañamente especial—. No me estoy desvistiendo para follarte. Además, para eso no necesitaría quitarme la parte superior de la ropa primero. Créeme. Te gustará más ver lo de abajo.

Harry rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el descaro de su demonio. En cierta forma le había echado de menos. Examinó a Tom con la vista, acostumbrándose nuevamente a un cuerpo que había dejado de ver tan seguidamente. Aquel cuerpo infantil parecía haber crecido ridículamente, aunque fuera de altura, y apenas de masa muscular. Harry estaba seguro que todo aquel proceso de crecimiento era algo que Tom hacía todos los días, porque no era algo notorio a simple vista, no al menos para quienes lo veían a diario.

Entonces, Tom extrajo de abajo de su cama una caja de madera pulida, rectangular y bastante grande, no más alta que dos cajas de pizza. Harry estrechó su mirada.

—No me ha dado tiempo de envolverlo —se disculpó Tom, aunque no sonaba para nada afligido—. Se supone que esto sería un regalo de Navidad. Pero, considerando tus niveles de estrés actual, y el hecho que prácticamente te has puesto a hablar solo con una pared, y sueles mirarte las manos más de lo socialmente aceptado... creo que lo necesitas. Ahora.

Harry se acercó, sus ojos brillando tan pronto tuvo una idea clara de lo que pudiera haber allí dentro. Al abrirla, un chillido escapó de su garganta.

—¡Oh, Lucifer! ¡Tom! ¡TOM! ¡No puede ser! ¡ERES GENIAL! ¡ERES EL MEJOR DEMONIO DEL PUTO MUNDO! CUANDO EL MUNDO SE ACABE, ESTARÉ FELIZ DE ESTAR EN TU ESTÓMAGO. ¡ERES GENIAL!

La caja contenía armas blancas _mágicas._ Harry había leído de ellas. Utilizadas normalmente en rituales, lo más importante que tenían era que, en la antiguedad, eran utilizadas para sacrificar a los hijos de Baal con las Sacerdotizas de Aserá. Mitad demonio, mitad humano, sus cuerpos prácticamente inmunes a armas que no fueran las creadas con elementos extraídos del Averno.

Harry creía que sólo por aquel regalo se dejaría follar. ¿Qué importaba? JODER, ERAN ARMAS MALDITAS, PUTA MIERDA.

—¿De dónde salieron? —preguntó, mientras Tom se echaba sobre la cama, los brazos debajo de la cabeza, irguiendo un poco la vista.

Tom chasqueó la lengua.

—No me fue difícil encontrarlas. Existen muchas familias mágicas tratando de deshacerse de ellas después de los tiempos de guerra, y muy pocos queriendo tener algo tan peligroso como esto en sus manos.

Harry chilló cuando equilibró el peso de un _athame_ en sus manos, sus ojos siguiendo el brillo de la hoja que, a pesar de la antiguedad, se mantenía intacto. Pero no iba a utilizar algo tan precioso como ello, no. En realidad, tomó una simple daga de mango brillante y la hizo girar entre sus dedos.

—Cuidado con eso —advirtió Tom. Harry sonrió.

—Tendré cuidado —dijo, con voz suave, mientras dejaba la caja a un lado de la cama, luego de eso subiéndose al regazo de Tom y tocando con suavidad la clavícula del demonio en cuerpo de niño con la punta afilada, y luego pinchando suavemente diferentes zonas de su pecho, esparcidas al azar, sin hundir nunca la hoja como si estuviera considerando qué lugar sería mejor para comenzar—. Prometo que apenas si lo sentirás. Será una molestia de un momento, y luego... puro éxtasis. Al menos, para mí.

Tom soltó una carcajada. Harry hundió la hoja unos centímetros, la piel abriéndose y la sangre negra brotando.

Harry no sabía exactamente cómo Tom conseguía que la sangre brotara como si hubiera un corazón latiente en ese pecho. Pero, fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, se lo agradecía infinitamente. Era casi como destruir algo vivo.

Harry, con la hoja hundida hasta ese nivel, la fue deslizando verticalmente hasta casi su ombligo. Cuando había llegado al ombligo, los primeros centímetros ya prácticamente estaban sanos. La risa de Harry brotó con un deje de histeria.

Luego, la daga se levantó, y antes de que hubiera momento para que la hoja se deshiciera, Harry la hizo descender con fuerza sobre un costado de su estómago, justo debajo de sus costillas.

La espalda de Tom se arqueó, y Harry observó la expresión en su rostro: los ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios tensos. Harry sabía que no podía pedirle que gritara porque probablemente Tom le aplicaría un castigo físico enseñándole _lo que era gritar_ , y estaba seguro que sería incómodo para ambos. Así que simplemente gozaba la electricidad en todo el cuerpo que le recorría cada vez que podía ver aquella expresión de dolor contenido en Tom.

En _su_ Tom.

La sesión de tortura se prolongó cuando la hoja demoró más de lo normal en deshacerse, casi diez minutos exactos. Una a una, Harry se deshizo de las armas, y en el alba del sábado, el niño dormía como un bebé entre los brazos desnudos de Tom.

Quizá ellos _no eran_ exactamente lo que deberían ser unos amigos. Pero ninguno de los dos era exactamente humano (metafóricamente hablando en parte de Harry, literalmente en parte de Tom). Sin embargo, si a Harry le daban a escoger entre las sinceras amistades de Draco y Hermione, las convenientes amistades de sus demás compañeros de casa, y una sesión de tortura con Tom...

Sí. Era más que obvio lo que escogería.

Ese día, en sus sueños, la sangre no hizo acto de presencia. O no al menos la sangre roja, humana, vulgar. Y su sonrisa decía que sus sueños eran más que bienvenidos.

* * *

 _Okay. Capítulo regular. La evolución de las amistades de nuestro Psycho Baby, y un hermoso regalo de nuestro Tommy-demon. ¿No son preciosos? LOS AMO MUCHO._

 _Algo que me gustaría que supieran : la frase en cursiva y entre puntos del capítulo anterior en la nota de Harry, NO ES DE HARRY, NI de mi autoría. Es una frase del asesino serial Dennis Nilsen. Y todos sabemos que el Psycho Baby ama a los serial killer (y su servidora también, pero eso es otro tema)._

 _Os amo mucho, mucho, mucho. Gracias por leer. ¿Opiniones, peticiones, comentarios, reviews? x3 ¡Un beso!_


	22. Cancerbero

_Este capítulo tiene la cantidad exacta de palabras para considerarse un "iba a agregarle más cosas pero me gustó como quedó y este fue el resultado final". Mañana hay nuevo cappppp, probablemente por estas horas o un poco menos. (Porque también hay nuevo fic jEJEJEJE)._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos rws x3 Gracias gracias gracias. (No, no están respondidos AÚN. Pero tengo escritas cada una de las respuestas. EN SERIO. Y prometo responder todito shshshs)._

 _Aquí os dejo con "Un Poco De Trama Resumida En Menos De Mil Palabras" y que está dedicado a la señorita Kyuubi, que me ha dado charla toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde y me ha hecho reírme mucho y va dedicado para ella y estoy poniendo muchas "ies" y joder, vale, besitos linda._

 _Disfrutad la (breve) lectura. Jejejw._

* * *

 **22**

 _Cancerbero_

—Tommy...

Tom fingió una sonrisa demasiado ancha al decirle un agudo y condescendiente "¿Siiii?". Era claro que era muy falsa, y le demostraba a Harry que era falsa, en el sentido "no estoy de un puto humor para tus jodidas mierdas".

Harry se encogió, ligeramente, hundiendo los ojos en su libro.

Tom suspiró.

—Vale, Harry. Dime.

Harry le observó con ojos de cachorrito. Tom se frotó la frente, avistando una próxima migraña.

—Tommy...

—¿Sí, bebé?

Tom no se perdió el tic nervioso en el párpado de Harry al ser llamado así. Pero, muy bien, él había comenzado con el muy irritante "Tommy". Que se jodiera.

—Me aburro.

Tom inhaló.

—Bien.

...

—Tommy...

—¿Bebé?

—Me...

—No-

—Abu-

—NO-

—...rro.

Tom se dio la cabeza contra la mesa de la biblioteca hasta que madam Pince los expulsó por el resto del día.

...

—Tommy...

—¿Aburrido, bebé?

La expresión enfurruñada de Harry decía que, quizá, era más que ello.

—Sí, estoy aburrido. Pero no es por lo que crees —hizo una mueca que a Tom le pareció demasiado putamente adorable, y sentía enfermizamente un apego extraño ante las inocentes expresiones de ese diablillo en cuerpo de ángel—. Quiero ir a explorar.

—Harry, mañana es Navidad.

—Lo sé. El castillo está vacío. No hay casi nadie. ¿No es el momento propicio?

Tom inhaló por la nariz, contó hasta tres y soltó el aire por la boca.

—Explorar —sopesó la palabra, pensando en qué lugares podría mostrarle que fueran lo suficientemente interesantes para mantenerlo entretenido por unas horas—. Podríamos...

—Quiero ir al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso —fue lo que sentenció Harry.

Tom no se dió la cabeza contra la mesa de la biblioteca porque no estaban en la jodida biblioteca, y porque si se daba la cabeza contra la pared probablemente le hiciera más daño a la pared que a su cabeza.

...

—Toma mi mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estamos jodidamente desilusionados y si te pierdo de vista te mataré.

—No puedes matarme.

—No era literal, mocoso.

Harry rió con ese toque cargado de dulzura infantil que conseguía ponerle a Tom la piel de gallina. Puta mierda con ese crío.

La pequeña mano de Harry envolvió la suya, y ambos caminaron por el pasillo que, en apariencia, era un pasillo común a excepción de una última puerta de madera anticuada, la única que en apariencia estaba cerrada por fuera, y la que seguramente Harry querría investigar.

Harry pronunció alegremente un _Alohomora._ Tom sabía perfectamente que Harry podría hacerlo sin varita, pero últimamente habían notado que, mientras Harry más usara su magia sin varita, más le costaba concentrar el flujo mágico a través del puto palito mágico y exponer la magia. Aquello era algo que no había ocurrido antes, pero Tom lo atribuía al contacto con otros magos y, particularmente, a la tenencia de una varita y sus características orgullosas.

Así que allí, empujaron la puerta y ambos se quedaron estáticos en el portal. Pero lo que veían era tan imponente y maravilloso que incluso Tom debió sujetarse de Harry para convencerse de que su humano podría salir herido si avanzaba, dispuesto a tocar al enorme Cerbero despertando lentamente ante el brillo que se colaba del pasillo a su pobremente iluminada habitación.

Entonces, Harry pareció adelantarse a sus movimientos, porque tiró de su mano para soltarse. Tom apretó tan fuerte en torno a sus dedos que pudo sentir dolor por Harry.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó—. Esto no es un puto _Puddle._ Es un Can Cerbero. Quizá no uno puro, pero es igual de peligroso.

Podía sentir los latidos acelerados de Harry en su mano. No eran latidos de miedo. Eran latidos de emoción.

—Pero _quiero tocarlo_ —exigió Harry, volviendo a tirar. Tom tiró del brazo del crío hacia él, arreglándose para cargarlo sobre su hombro. Harry comenzó a patearlo, pero Tom le silenció, siendo incapaz de oír los insultos pero capaz de sentir cada jodida maldición punzante, cada jodido hechizo cortante y cada uno de los golpes de puños y patadas.

Tom lo mantuvo invisible y silenciado hasta que llegaron a sus dormitorios. Luego, desactivó el encantamiento desilusionador para anular el _silencio._

—...ASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA...

—¡ _Vashra!_

Harry calló, totalmente silenciado por el tono autoritario en la voz del demonio. Tom se preguntó por qué cojones no usaba aquello más a menudo, cuando sentía demasiadas ganas de darle unos azotes.

—Harry, es mi _deber_ protegerte —Tom se llevó la mano a la frente, frotando en círculos con la palma—. Tú mismo lo especificaste. Y, créeme, no hay mucho que un demonio pueda hacer contra la mordida de un Can Cerbero. No habrá modo en que pueda salvar tu vida, no al menos solo, y, ¿qué dirán de el gran Harry Potter cuando llegue a la enfermería como un juguete de morder?

—¡Tom! —Harry resopló, sujetándolo de los hombros y mirándole intensamente a los ojos. Tom se dio cuenta en aquel momento que debía hacer algo urgente (y no muy notorio) con su propia estatura: últimamente, Harry había crecido considerablemente, quizá unos cuatro o seis centímetros, solamente en los últimos tres meses. Para alguien como Harry, acostumbrado a medir casi lo mismo desde que tenía nueve años, eso era un enorme progreso—. ¿No viste lo que había bajo sus patas?

Tom frunció el ceño.

—¿Sus... patas?

—¡SÍ! —Harry chilló casi tan fuerte como una banshee. Tom entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo pitidos en sus oídos—. Había una trampilla bajo ellas. ¡Hay que averiguar qué tiene!

Tom oró (porque podía orarle, ¿no?) a Lucifer, allí donde lo había visto por última vez, por un poco de paciencia. No pedía mucho. Sólo un poquito. Lo suficiente para no destrozar al maldito mocoso con el que había pactado _mientras lo asesinaba a sangre fría._

* * *

 _G es una bestia hambrienta de reviews, opiniones y mensajitos. Estáis libres de alimentar a la bestia con todo lo que tengáis. Y si tenéis galletas con los reviews, más uwu_

 _Como mañana hay nuevo cap simplemente diré: ¿quién quiere una Piedra Filosofal? La intercambio por teorías en comentarios que me otorgan la felicidad de cada día._

 _Os amo mucho, gracias!_

 _Dato: Este capítulo casi que no fue corregido porque NO TENÍA GANAS okno. En realidad, porque es tan breve que, en caso de corregirlo, querré agregar más partes y seguramente luego querré que los capítulos siguientes tengan más partes en coincidencia con todo y nO._

 _Besos._


	23. Algo significativo

_Se advierte que no han sido arregladas las publicaciones para que justamente un intercambio de regalos coincida en una fecha en la que sabía que (materialmente) no recibiría ninguno. Así que os regalo un capítulo por mi cumpleaños, porque os amo mucho y amo el fic, y besos._

 _Los reviews del cap anterior sí fueron respondidos, no puedo decir nada de los del anterior xD ¡Lo siento!_

 _Besitos. Disfrutad del cap._

* * *

 **23**

 _Algo significativo_

Tom despertó la mañana de Navidad con un profundo dolor de cabeza. Harry era demasiado terco para su propio bien. A veces, no tenía idea de qué hacer con aquel jodido mocoso. Sus instintos decían que lo asesinara antes de que se transformara en un problema más grande del cual ya era, pero su pacto no le permitiría hacerle daño.

Jodido fuera el día en que decidió hacer un pacto con Harry Potter y su alma tan extraña.

—Hey, Tom.

Tom levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Sabía que cosas como esas no ocurrían muy a menudo: Harry despertando antes que él y esperándole a que abra los ojos como si de un angelito se tratara.

—No estoy de humor —gruñó, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Harry suspiró audiblemente. Y luego otra vez. Y luego otra más. Tom debió levantar la cara, mirándole ceñudo—. ¿Qué cojones, Harry? Es la puta navidad. Los demonios no nos llevamos bien con celebraciones santificadas por cualquier tipo de iglesia. La puta aura de pureza está en cada jodida intención y puedo decirte que me _repele._

Harry mordió su labio, de forma quizá algo muy fuerte. Entonces, Tom observó que entre sus manos había una caja envuelta en papel común de empaque. Y deseó darse la cabeza contra la pared, hacer un hueco y gritar.

Claro. Harry y sus tradiciones.

Los Dursley nunca le habían dado regalos de Navidad. La primera Navidad que pasaron juntos, Harry le informó este hecho, y Tom había hecho una cena pomposa con todo lo que Harry pudiera desear comer, y le había comprado cualquier regalo que Harry hubiera pedido durante las semanas previas, desenfundando la tarjeta de crédito de Vernon Dursley con una sonrisa sardónica.

La segunda Navidad fue casi igual, con el dote extra de que Harry había tenido una visita sorpresa: Marjorie Dursley, la hermana fofa, bigotuda y desagradable de Vernon. Y Harry la había pasado _muy_ bien; Tom le había dado una clase de embalsamamiento, y Harry la había aplicado con la mujer _estando en vida_.

Esta sería su tercera Navidad. Y Tom se sentía como un idiota.

Bueno, en su defensa, él ya le había dado uno de sus regalos.

—Bien —gruñó—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Nada muy caro, no arriesgándome a que McGonagall pudiera ver qué compraba. Es más bien... algo significativo.

Tom alzó la ceja, curioso. Se levantó de la cama y se despeinó con los dedos, sólo para divertir a Harry; consiguió sacarle una diminuta sonrisa.

—Déjame ver ese puto regalo y puede que saque algunos de los que tengo para ti.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron.

—¿Regalos? —sus mejillas se colorearon—. ¿ _MÁS?_

Tom asintió y salió de la cama, tomando asiento junto a Harry. El niño también estaba en pijama, un pijama suave y plateado, y Tom no se sentía tan tonto con sus pantalones azul oscuro de tela suave y su camiseta con algún logo comercial, porque sinceramente no era del tipo que usaba pijamas, no al menos después de considerar que gastaba un dineral en ellos para que Harry los rompiera de alguna forma "sin intención".

Harry le alcanzó el paquete. Tom lo desenvolvió, rasgando el papel, revelando una caja negra que parecía contener algún tipo de joya. Al abrirlo, sus ojos relucieron.

 _Jodida puta mierda._

El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin sobresalía en el terciopelo azul noche. Sus ojos observaron, maravillado, cada contorno, cada relieve de las esmeraldas en "S", cada pequeña curva en la cadena. Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad las piedras preciosas, sintiéndose extrañamente completo, como si hubiera una mística conexión entre aquél guardapelo y él mismo.

Su sonrisa cubría casi todo su rostro. Lo levantó, sintiendo el peso en sus manos, la oscura magia que parecía recubrirlo. Los ojos de Harry también lo examinaron, casi como si lo estuvieran viendo por primera vez.

—Póntelo —dijo él, sus ojos verdes chispeando. Tom le ofreció la caja luego de colocar nuevamente el guardapelo en ella.

—Haz los honores.

Harry extrajo con cuidado el guardapelo, abriendo con dedos cautos la cadena y acercándose a Tom para rodear con sus brazos su cuello, abrochando la fina cadena y dejando que el guardapelo colgara de su cuello, cayendo justo en medio de su pecho.

Tom lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry no se tensó, no como solía tensarse cada vez que alguien le tocaba. La única persona que podría hacerle cualquier cosa y Harry jamás desconfiaría era, justamente, un demonio; Tom Riddle no sólo tenía su alma como futura cena y en bandeja, la tenía casi como de su propiedad.

Se pertenecían. Por eso, cuando Tom agachó su cabeza ligeramente, posando suavemente sus labios en el cuello de Harry, Harry pudo sentir que aquello _no sólo_ era correcto, sino que era _justo lo que quería._

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido? ¿En esa tienda de segunda mano? —dudó Tom, intrigado, ya que recordaba haber visto a Harry con un paquete similar en el Callejón, y dudaba mucho que se atreviera a pedir algo por lechuza. Harry mordió su labio.

—Sip —se separó un palmo, observándole—. La anciana del lugar dijo que era una vieja reliquia que escogería a su dueño. No parecía saber su origen, ni nada de eso. Pero cuando la vi, sentí... sentí que debía comprarla. Ella fue muy buena con respecto al precio —y su sonrisa curva decía que, claramente, la había influenciado para bajarlo a casi nada.

—Es increíble —Tom soltó un suave suspiro. Podía sentir una extraña sensación de calidez provenir desde el centro de su pecho, casi como si la magia natural del guardapelo estuviera reconociéndole, en cierta forma cargada de un enigmático misterio, como el Heredero de Salazar Slytherin—. Gracias.

Harry apartó la vista, su rostro de pronto tan rojo que Tom deseó morderlo como una jugosa manzana.

—Entonces, ¿quieres tus regalos?

Harry le observó con una expresión que parecía debatirse entre el entusiasmo exagerado y la amenaza de "si no me los das, mueres, infeliz de mierda". Tom revolvió sus cabellos para ir en su busca.

Harry atrajo sus piernas junto al pecho, observándole caminar hasta el otro lado de su cama. Entonces, Tom golpeó el suelo con el talón, una trampilla apareciendo como si estuviera cubierta por algún tipo de magia. Los ojos de Harry la contemplaron, maravillados, porque había sido incapaz de verla o siquiera sospechar que hubiera algo allí.

Tom abrió la trampilla y comenzó a extraer paquetes. Harry sonreía desde su cama.

—¿No usaste mucho dinero, verdad? —preguntó de pronto, y Tom alzó la vista para verle ladear la cabeza—. Me molestaría mucho si tu beca de estudios se va por el garete por comprarme chucherías.

Tom escondió su cabeza detrás de la trampilla para que Harry no observara su mueca entre enternecida y burlona. Por Lucifer, aquel chico _definitivamente_ seria su jodida perdición.

—Por supuesto que no usé dinero _de mi beca de estudios_ —puso los ojos en blanco mientras acababa de comprobar cada uno de los recovecos de la trampilla, comprobando que no hubiera quedado nada en el interior—. Muy bien. Aquí están tus regalos. Escoge uno y ábrelo, mocoso, que ya es tarde para el desayuno.

—¡Tú te quedaste dormido! —farfulló. Tom le guiñó el ojo, burlón.

—Eso no impedía que fueras a desayunar. ¿Acaso no puedes estar sin mí, bebé?

Harry murmuró un par de insultos entre dientes mientras salía de la cama y se detenía frente a los paquetes desperdigados sobre la cama de Tom. Escogió uno pequeño y cuadrado, y Tom le detuvo mientras se aseguraba de que la trampilla volviera a quedar oculta: era un buen lugar para evitar curiosos sobre algunas cosas un poco "ilegales".

—Te recomendaría que dejaras justamente ese para los últimos.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron, pero asintió. Se dirigió a otro de los grandes, uno con forma de libro, y lo abrió rasgando el papel con poca suavidad.

Era un encuadernado de cuero negro, y en su interior, un álbum de recortes. Harry lo abrió, sus ojos deteniéndose en cada palabra escrita con la prolija letra de Tom, en cada imagen recortada.

—Ese es uno de los últimos que he hecho —Tom se recargó en el borde de la cama—. Inspirado brevemente en tu mensaje del troll.

El álbum estaba a medio llenar, plagado de frases de asesinos en serie de Reino Unido, Estados Unidos y demás lugares. Habían algunos de los que Harry jamás había oído nombrar o siquiera sabía que existían, pero otros (como Dennis Nilsen) eran algunos de sus favoritos, y sus frases estaban allí, perforando la hoja. Cada cierta cantidad de páginas, alguna imagen alusiva: un recorte de periódico muggle o mágico demostrando alguna catástrofe, o simplemente frases inconexas de personas que pudo descubrirse habían asesinado, torturado e incluso cooperado con los homicidios.

Harry chilló y siguió abriendo los regalos, agradeciendo cada vez más rápida e infantilmente. A cada regalo que abría, Tom podía observar la expresión cargada de entusiasmo infantil, los ángulos redondeados del rostro, el brillo plagado de maravilla en sus ojos. Harry, a pesar de que fuera un pequeño loco, era un niño. _Un bebé._

Los regalos variaban. El álbum de recortes, un juego de cuchillas gemelas con hojas curvadas y mangos negros que se ajustaban a la perfección a sus manos (las cuales pidió que, _por favor,_ no arruinara con él mismo y las dejara para algo que mereciera la pena), y demás cosas que Tom, en su categoría de demonio que ha vivido siglos, consideraba "chucherías".

—¡ _LUCIFER_! TOM, TOM, TOM, ¡NO PUEDE SER! —chillaba Harry, mientras agitaba ante sí una primera edición completa de relatos del Marqués de Sade.

Tom reía y le observaba, sus ojos deteniéndose en cada detalle de su adorable humano: la sonrisa blanca, la admiración en sus ojos, sus chillidos ahogados cada vez que abría un obsequio -cualquiera que fuera. A pesar de su carácter crítico, Harry no era para nada quisquilloso con los obsequios. Quizá se debía a que seguía sin considerarse digno de recibir ninguno.

Cuando Harry acabó, sus manos se dirigieron a la pequeña caja cuadrada. Tom relamió sus labios en expectativa.

Harry rasgó el envoltorio, encontrando un anillo. No era un anillo exactamente de su tamaño, y tampoco era muy elegante: eran dos bandas de plata casi tosca, unidas entre sí por lo que parecía una pequeña piedra negra, opaca y sin brillo; no era ningún tipo de Gema, y parecía más una piedra renegrida por el tiempo.

Harry le observó, curioso.

—¿Qué es?

—Póntelo —la sonrisa de Tom era curvada.

Harry lo colocó en su dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda, dedo que pareció sentirse correcto en ese momento, más que nada por el tamaño del anillo. Entonces, el anillo _cambió._

Su dedo pareció sentirse cada vez más cálido, y el anillo se adaptó, cambiando de forma y color: las bandas de plata relucieron de un brillante oro, con dos alas que sostenían una piedra ovalada, del mismo verde que sus ojos.

Harry examinó el anillo en su dedo, su sonrisa curvándose con dulzura.

—¿Por qué cambió? —preguntó. Tom tiró de su mano, demostrándole cómo la piedra parecía encajar a la perfección con su piel, cómo el color resaltaba bajo el nítido verdoso que se colaba por la ventana, con las ondulaciones tranquilas creadas por las criaturas del lago.

—Te reconoce. Este anillo ahora te pertenece. Además, es un pequeño detalle, más que nada... _algo significativo_ —Tom le mostró una sonrisa traviesa y una ceja alzada. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, riendo suavemente.

—Muy bien. ¡Vamos a desayunar! ¡Quiero chocolate caliente! ¡Y pastel!

Harry echó a correr hasta la puerta pero, al abrirla, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul oscuro parecía relucir. Tom frunció el ceño, y Harry se inclinó para abrirlo con cuidado.

Una tela gris plateada descendió hasta el suelo. Los ojos de Harry la examinaron como si estuviera contemplando una de las maravillas del mundo.

—Está tejida con magia —balbuceó—. Es increíble. Es...

Y cubrió su brazo con ella. Su brazo desapareció.

Tom arqueó las cejas.

—Será mejor que guardes eso —advirtió. Harry le observó, curioso.

—¿No es otro de tus regalos?

Tom negó.

—No. No lo hubiera dejado afuera.

Harry asintió, moviendo la capa hasta doblarla prolijamente, encontrándose con que, de los pliegues de la tela, cayó una nota.

Tom la levantó por él, leyendo la floritura en las letras, unas letras que conocía muy bien.

 _"Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._

 _Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti"._

Harry se la arrebató.

—¿Tienes idea de quién es?

—Dumbledore —fue la respuesta de Tom. Harry asintió.

—Qué extraño —jugueteó con el papel en sus manos, su sonrisa creciendo—. Lo bueno es que, ahora, tengo la puta firma mágica del viejo. ¡Es hora de hacer caos, Tom!

Tom le observó salir, como si fuera un chiquillo el día de navidad.

Bueno, _técnicamente_ era un chiquillo el día de navidad.

Frotándose la frente, Tom decidió que definitivamente aquel día podría empeorar, pero mientras no esperara que ocurriera nada relativamente "bueno", seguramente el puto destino no sería tan hijo de puta para hacer desastres.

* * *

 _Iba a publicar este capítulo hace CUARENTA Y DOS MINUTOS y recibí una llamada de mi abuela. Así que después de desintoxicarme del inglés, aquí estoy terminando de editar este hermoso cap._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que es el anillo de Harry? ¿Y el guardapelo? *guiño guiño* Mnnhh, tenemos capa de invisibilidad, libro de asesinos seriales, libro de relatos... Tenemos muchos regalos bonitos por aquí. *se muere de amor eterno e inmenso*.  
_

 _Ahora, quiero destacar que hay ALGO EXTRAÑO en este capítulo, que está visible a simple vista (sisisi redundancia válida). ¿Qué es? El que acierta o se acerca tendrá una sorpresa ;3_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Mi amor por todos es inmenso. De verdad. Es... no saben lo afortunada que soy. Hace un año no me esperaba seguir escribiendo así como sigo, tener tanto apoyo, tantos comentarios, y tanta gente conmigo, acompañándome. No sólo crecí en edad, sino que maduré como persona, como escritora, y todo es gracias a la gente que estuvo conmigo en letras, en audios, en imágenes, en palabras... y os amo mucho. Sabed que siempre voy a teneros en mi corazón, así hayan veces en las que no pueda responder reviews o veces en las que me demore en subir capítulos. Y, no lo sé, gracias._

 _Enormes y bonitos besos cargados de amor._

Os ama, _G._

 ** _PD:_** _Tengo un fic nuevo (que publiqué hoy) que está a nada de ser terminado de escribir. Se llama Back to you, y es un Omegaverse (dinámica Alfa, Beta y Omega, en las que los Omegas pueden embarazarse). Es, OBVIAMENTE, Tom/Harry (aunque aquí es Voldemort, pero un Voldemort sexy, pff). Si os gusta, sois libres de pasaros y darle amor._


	24. Oesed, Flamel, Filosofal

_Hola xD Este capítulo está: sin revisar, sin editar, y creo que sin corrección ortográfica. Es infartantemente corto. Y además no pude responder sus reviews. En resumidas cuentas: este viernes tengo una exposición de arte EN LA QUE ME IRÁ MAL, además que de los 6 trabajos que debo presentar solamente hice tres. Estamos a miércoles, gente. Ah, y no tengo pinturas ni blancas, ni negras, y ni hablar de dinero. Así que veremos si sobrevivo. Si no, le he dejado la contraseña a alguien y su siguiente capítulo será publicado por ella xDD Mal momento para publicar dos fics más, G._

 _Os amo mucho. Capítulo cortito. La respuesta de reviews no pasa del fin de semana. Los leí todos, y mil millones de gracias a todos los que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños , de verdad gracias ;A; LOS AMO MUCHO, GRACIAS POR TODO. Besos y abrazos._

 _Disfrutad x3_

* * *

 **24**

 _Oesed, Flamel, Filosofal_

Harry ladeó la cabeza frente al espejo mientras dejaba que la capa se deslizara por sus hombros, revelando poco a poco su pijama.

El reflejo, allí, también ladeó la cabeza.

Harry movió su mano, tocando el frío vidrio.

El reflejo movió su mano, tocando el frío vidrio.

El espejo tenía una inscripción tallada en la parte superior. _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._ Harry pensó rápido: un espejo, un espejo, un espejo; las letras al revés. Claro. _Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo._

Harry parpadeó.

El reflejo parpadeó.

Harry vestía un pijama gris, de suave caída, con un sweater grueso y negro cuyas mangas le iban un poco largas.

El reflejo vestía un pijama gris, de suave caída, con un sweater grueso y negro cuyas mangas le iban un poco largas.

Harry tocó su rostro, lentamente. Se quitó las gafas, se apartó el flequillo del rostro.

El reflejo tocó su rostro, lentamente. Se quitó las gafas, se apartó el flequillo del rostro.

Harry retrocedió un paso, observándose.

El reflejo retrocedió un paso, observándolo.

Harry pasó saliva.

El reflejo pasó saliva.

Harry consideró por un momento ir en busca de Tom, pero estaba seguro de que el demonio no estaba tan lejos, en primer lugar; en segundo lugar, no quería saber _qué era_ el deseo del corazón del demonio, mucho más considerando que la expresión en el rostro de su reflejo era casi hueca, y todo su rostro estaba cubierto en sangre. A sus espaldas, cadáveres apilados parecían mirarle con sus cuencas vacías de vida.

¿El deseo del corazón de Harry era la muerte? ¿El dolor ajeno? Reconoció lentamente los rostros, dándose cuenta de que todos pertenecían a personas que ya estaban muertas, y merecían morir. Reconoció el rostro -consumido por sus años de prisión- de Vernon Dursley, reconoció el rostro de Dudley, completamente desfigurado y prácticamente unido por hilillos de cuerda. Reconoció el rostro del sacerdote, los cristales de las gafas hundiéndosele en los ojos, que goteaban sangre reseca. Reconoció rostros -adolescentes, adultos-, personas que alguna vez le habían perjudicado, personas que _verdaderamente_ le habían hecho daño.

Todos, muertos.

¿Por qué el deseo de corazón era la muerte de los muertos?

Volvió a cubrirse con la capa, marchándose sin mirar atrás.

(Quizá, el deseo de su corazón era _darle muerte_ a las muertes cometidas. Pero claro, Harry tenía once años, y tampoco era perfecto viendo más allá de lo que él creía sobre sí mismo).

...

Cuando Harry salió de la habitación, Tom jugaba al ajedrez con un chico de segundo al cual Harry reconoció como Adrian Pucey (y se sintió orgulloso de reconocerlo con sólo una mirada).

Por lo visto a simple vista, Tom iba ganando. Harry se desperezó y robó una rana de chocolate de la pequeña pila que se apostaban Adrian y Tom. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Harry abrió la rana, mordiéndole una pata y disfrutando del delicioso chocolate, encontrándose con que el cromo en el dulce era de Albus Dumbledore.

Bufó, incordiado al ver la figurilla del hombre, y la volteó para leer lo que decía en reversa.

 _«Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicholas Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.»_

Harry estrechó los ojos, su mente moviéndose incluso a una velocidad de la cual no tenía casi control, analizando parcialmente las cosas y descartando las que no le servían.

 _Advertencia. Tercer piso: prohibido. Dumbledore. Intento de robo en Gringotts: fallido por vacío de cámara. ¿713? Siete: número mágico más poderoso conocido. Trece: muerte; sin embargo, no sólo a la muerte, sino al cambio, no final. Magia poderosa + cambio: transfiguración. Transiguración. Nicholas Flamel: alquimista. Alquimia: la capacidad de transfiguración de la materia de una cosa en otra, permanentemente. No. Tachado. Alquimia: Piedra Filosofal. Piedra Filosofal: Elixir de la Vida = vida eterna. Trampilla. Can Cerbero. Piedra Filosofal, Piedra Filosofal, PIEDRA FILOSOF-_

—Jaque mate.

Adrian rió, mientras le daba a Tom su premio de bastantes ranas de chocolate. Tom volteó la vista, observando a Harry con los ojos perdidos en la nada, los pensamientos casi escritos en sus ojos.

—Harry, ¿quieres una rana de chocolate? —bromeó, mientras le mostraba parte de su premio que no había acabado en sus bolsillos. Harry reaccionó, mirándole con _esa_ mirada.

Tom forzó una sonrisa.

 _Jodida mierda._

...

—¡YA SÉ LO QUE EL PERRO GUARDA EN LA TRAMPILLA!

—Harry, ¿te apetece gritar un poco más fuerte? Creo que en Hogsmeade aún no se han enterado.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tom, ¡no entiendes! ¡Dumbledore está guardando la Piedra Filosofal en el colegio!

Los ojos de Tom brillaron.

—¿Cómo tienes la certeza?

—Lógica.

Tom talló su frente.

—Harry, ¿recuerdas Ally Pally?

Harry palideció notablemente, las manchas rojas de rubor emocionado borrándose de su rostro.

—Tom, juro y súper juro que ésta vez no será como Ally Pally. ¡Lo prometo!

—Harry, la última vez que dijiste eso...

—¡Tom, por favor! —Harry le observó con ojos de cachorro—. ¡Estoy muy seguro de que todo saldrá bien! Sólo debemos ir y...

—No —Tom negó. Harry quedó con la palabra a mitad de la boca, enfurenciendo rápidamente—. Si _de verdad_ quieres esa puta piedra, iré yo. No te arriesgarás.

Harry se mantuvo, lívido.

—Pero, ¡quiero ir! ¡Quiero...!

—Te pondrás en riesgo. ¿No ha sido suficiente con Ally Pally, Harry? ¿O con Hampstead Heath? Y eso que no te hago recordar...

Harry lanzó una patada al suelo.

—¡Está bien! —aceptó—. Irás tú solo. Ahora.

Tom presentó un ligero tic en el párpado.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí —Harry ladeó la cabeza—. Ahora que lo sé, no quiero que transcurra ni un momento más para esperar que otra persona pueda tomarla.

Tom inhaló, llenando sus pulmones de aire. Vació sus bolsillos y dejó las ranas de chocolate sobre la cama, para luego observar a Harry con intensidad.

—No te metas en problemas —advirtió, antes de marcharse.

Harry le vió salir y dejar la puerta entornada. Se acercó, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta y verle marchar con las ropas prolijas sobre su cuerpo.

Tom ya no estaba en el pasillo.

* * *

 _Sólo me queda decir... ¿os gustó? ¿Os puedo pedir reviews, teorías...? GRACIAS POR TODO. Amor eterno._

 _xxxxx G._


	25. Cuando matas para salvar tu vida

_Hola, personas hermosas que alegran mi día a día uwu_

 _No sé si disculparme por todos los reviews que no he podido responder y, también, por el tiempo que me he estado tomando para actualizar. Pero puedo aseguraros que este capítulo valdrá la pena... ¿o no? ;)_

 _En fin. Muchas, realmente, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por los bonitos comentarios. Gracias por hacerse un momento en dejar un review, y en leer, y en fin. Si han llegado hasta aquí, me queda deciros que el camino apenas está comenzando, y que toméis asientos, os pongáis vuestra mejor ropa y vayáis al baño antes de leer, porque esto se va a DESCONTROLAR._

 _Fin del comunicado. Gracias gracias gracias por todo._

 _Disfrutad del cap xxx._

* * *

 **25**

 _Cuando matas para salvar tu vida (y no para divertirte)._

La noche llegó demasiado pronto. La cena transcurrió con las pocas personas que se mantenían en el colegio durante ese receso. Harry comió todo lo que Tom le hubiera ordenado comer, casi sin pensar en qué se estaba llevando a la boca o en qué estaba ingiriendo. Masticaba automáticamente, sin sentir sabor, siendo incapaz de prestar atención a las conversaciones espaciadas en su entorno.

Con la cena, el regreso a las salas comunes, y luego a los dormitorios. Harry no tenía sueño, no exactamente, no a menos que Tom regresara.

Finalmente, aburrido, decidió dar una vuelta.

La nieve siempre le había parecido hermosa. Digna. Blanca, suave, perfecta; como un lienzo dispuesto a pintarlo de rojo.

Hizo una bola de nieve en sus manos y la arrojó, lejos, estrellándose contra una columna. Su risa se elevó suavemente, pero guardó silencio. Después de todo, se suponía que debía estar en los dormitorios.

Caminó, siempre bordeando el castillo, examinando sus pisadas perderse en la nieve, y cómo la nieve parecía cubrirlas luego de unos metros. La luna mediana parecía sonreírle en los cielos, y cada vez que las nubes grises la cubrían, Harry echaba a correr como un pequeño, intentando adivinar de qué parte le sonreiría la luna nuevamente.

Entonces, se encontró rodeado de árboles, con un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Ladeó la cabeza, buscando un poco de luz con sus ojos, encontrándose con un pelaje blanco a tan sólo unos metros.

Harry alzó las cejas. Nunca había visto uno de cerca, pero sabía que existían y que, claramente, había algunos en el Mundo Mágico. El unicornio estaba allí, quieto, su cuerno plateado apuntando a los cielos, su cuerpo en alerta como si fuera a echarse a... ¿correr?

—¡JODER!

Harry se dio cuenta lo que fácilmente debería haberse dado cuenta antes: el animal estaba lejos del centro del bosque, donde normalmente habitaban, en medio de una noche de nieve, con una herida de la cual brotaba sangre plateada, en posición de alerta.

Estaba siendo perseguido por un depredador.

Harry se volteó, buscando su bolsillo y maldiciendo en voz baja porque encontró una varita en vez de una navaja. De verdad que iba a matar a Tom. ¡Él aún no se manejaba con la puta varita! Podía hacerlo de todo sin ella, pero a la hora de defenderse, las armas blancas seguían siendo mejores.

Entonces, puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué tonto! ¡Tenía una varita! ¡Podía transfigurar _cualquier cosa_ en un arma!

Con ese pensamiento, se acercó al unicornio. La criatura no se volteó a verlo, sus ojos alertados siempre estáticos en un sitio oscuro entre los árboles. La luna, por sobre sus cabezas, soltaba su brillo platinado a través de las nubes que se arrastraban por los cielos.

Entonces, una figura encapuchada brotó de la nada. Harry movió su varita, sin tener idea _qué jodido hechizo de mierda_ usar, porque joder, él no tenía una puta memoria funcional para eso, y agradeció cuando la figura soltó un chillido, su brazo cortado desde el codo volando y estrellándose contra el suelo.

Harry se detuvo protectoramente frente al unicornio, las pupilas dilatadas en la oscuridad, absorbiéndolo todo. La magia que rodeaba a la figura era claramente humana, de un color amarillo desagradable que solamente había visto en una persona en su vida, y podía afirmar que se trataba de la misma que estaba frente a él.

—Profesor Quirrell —musitó, alzando las cejas—. ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? Puede generar malentendidos. Será mejor que regrese al castillo. Creo que madam Pomfrey puede encargarse de su brazo. O mejor dicho, de la falta de.

El profesor se aferraba a su brazo, soltando chillidos animales de agonía. La sangre brotaba, roja, manchando la nieve, y la sonrisa de Harry se extendía cada vez más por su rostro.

—¡Maldito Potter! —gritó Quirrell, sorprendentemente sin tartamudear—. ¡Te mataré! ¡Lo haré así mi Señor no lo permita! ¡Me encargaré de hacerte pagar por esto!

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. Empujó a Quirrell con fuerza hacia la nieve, la capucha cayéndole del rostro. Llevaba el turbante deshecho, cubriéndole la cabeza, pero las tiras púrpuras como una bufanda en torno al cuello. Harry le sujetó del rostro, hundiendo los dedos en su piel.

— _Su Señor,_ ¿eh? —repitió, con una mueca burlona—. ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso hablamos de Lord Voldemort, profesor Quirrell?

Quirrell intentó patearlo, pero Harry intercambió de mano, moviendo su varita con la misma precisión y malicia. El grito desgarrador de Quirrell reveló que el hueso había sido fracturado.

Harry rió, su risa infantil resonando entre los árboles.

—¡Maldito mocoso!

Harry hundió su varita en la frente de Quirrell, su sonrisa extendiéndose, fría y sin diversión.

—¿Sabe, profesor? He querido contarle unos avances que he tenido al respecto de su materia. Por lo que sé, en quinto año, le son enseñadas a los alumnos las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Para aquel acto, se consigue liberar un salón de clase específico de las protecciones que impiden la realización correcta de dichas maldiciones. ¡Es bastante fascinante el funcionamiento de aquellas protecciones! Los Fundadores las han puesto, y el poder para anularlo, retirarlo momentáneamente e inclusive repelerlo reside en cada director mientras esté en su puesto. Por eso mismo —su expresión pareció casi afligida, mientras Quirrell le observaba furioso, el pánico brillando en sus ojos aguados— me he puesto el reto de aprender a utilizar las Imperdonables antes del final de las vacaciones, y me he impuesto que debo utilizarlas dentro de Hogwarts antes del final de año escolar. ¡Es un reto estudiantil muy práctico! Saldré con conocimientos que verdaderamente me servirán en la vida diaria.

Su sonrisa era cegadora. Se fue extinguiendo, poco a poco, mientras analizaba lentamente su rostro como si buscara _algo._

Quirrell escupió un insulto entre dientes. Harry retiró la varita de su frente para dirigirla a su pecho.

—Podemos comenzar con la Cruciatus, ¿no cree? —alzó las cejas, la comisura de su labio elevándose—. _Crucio._

No ocurrió nada.

Harry no se rindió mientras fruncía el ceño, sus labios curvándose en un mohín molesto. Se concentró en su magia, en la magia que lo rodeaba, en el campo de protección de todos los terrenos escolares; podía sentirlo como una niebla invisible sobre cada rincón y envolviéndolo. Sólo necesitaba...

— _Crucio._

El cuerpo de Quirrell sufrió un espasmo, su rostro contorsionándose en agonía por un segundo, y la sonrisa de Harry aumentó a la vez que su distracción consiguió que soltara la magia. No creía que Quirrell esperara que lo consiguiera a su segunda vez.

— _Crucio_ —repitió, una sonrisa curvada en su expresión divertida, sus ojos iluminándose con un brillo que sólo la tortura le daba, apartando toda la magia protectora en una radio de varios metros a la redonda.

Los gritos de Quirrell llenaron el ambiente. Harry observó cómo su cuerpo se sacudía, sus gritos resonando con libertad por el bosque prohibido. ¿Llegarían hasta el castillo? No estaba seguro de que estuviera gritando tan fuerte. Pobre bastardo. Moriría allí y nadie lo recordaría, nadie sabría que habría pasado con el po-pobre tar-tartamudo p-profesor Quirrell.

Entonces, los ojos de Quirrell, azules como un cielo despejado, se tornaron rojos. Su mirada se estrechó, y Harry detuvo la maldición, separándose cuando el dolor de cabeza más fuerte de su jodida vida había comenzado a molestarle hasta el punto de arrancarle un grito.

—¡Jodida mierda! —gritó. Quirrell se incorporó sin dificultad alguna, como si el brazo cortado siguiera en su lugar, como si el hueso de su fractura expuesta en la tibia no estuviera rasgando su pantalón.

Quirrell esbozó una sonrisa cargada de superioridad que Harry conocía demasiado bien.

—Quebrar a un ser humano hasta el punto de que se pierda a sí mismo —el mago habló, con una voz que no le pertenecía. Harry supo que la voz era una modulación que imitaba la voz del otro habitante de aquel cuerpo—. Parece algo difícil, pero es sumamente fácil, y no parece ser la primera vez que lo haces. ¿Qué me estás escondiendo, Harry Potter? ¿Qué escondes detrás de ese comportamiento tan impecable? Amigo de sangresucias, aliado de las más grandes familias... ¿qué buscas?

Harry se levantó (no tenía idea de cuándo había caído de rodillas, pero era demasiado humillante) con los ojos lagrimeándole en desesperación por la agonía, la cabeza por entero latiéndole como un segundo corazón taquicárdico.

—Jódete, hijo de puta —bramó.

La risa de Voldemort no se hizo esperar. Alzó su mano, la mano que aún conservaba, e intentó tomarle de la barbilla para alzar su vista. Harry no le dio el gusto de gritar (ya estando prevenido del dolor que le causaba mirarlo, ni qué hablar de cuando lo tocara) cuando sintió que su piel ardía al contacto, como si estuvieran apoyándole brasas en la carne. Simplemente alzó la barbilla siguiendo el contacto de Voldemort, observando un obsceno placer en su mirada al contemplarle. Un placer que moduló al horror.

Harry observó cómo, lentamente, la mano que apartó de su piel se enrojecía, llenándose de ampollas. Harry creyó que aquella magia que había creado no estaba para nada mal.

Entonces, con una sonrisa sádica, se impulsó contra Voldemort, dándole una patada en el estómago que le dio su lugar en el suelo. El tembloroso cuerpo de Quirrell se derrumbó.

Apoyó su pie en el pecho del hombre, del mago, del despojo. Su sonrisa se curvó.

—¿Sabes, Voldemort? Sabía que tarde o temprano íbamos a encontrarnos. Toda la gente habla _taaaanto_ de ti —se llevó ambas manos a la cara, simulando expresiones de asombro y horror en igual medida—. ¡Oh, el Lord Oscuro, tan tenebroso! ¡Oh, mató a toda mi familia! ¡Oh, creó una guerra que devastó a todo el Reino Unido Mágico! —su risa se elevó, histérica—. Patrañas. Simplemente eres un desquiciado —se acercó hacia él, su pie hundiéndose más en su pecho, la expresión de Voldemort antes jamás luciendo tan furiosa como en ese momento—. Un loco más, quizá con un poco de poder de convencimiento, o con un poco más de poder mágico que la cuenta. ¡Y mírate! —sus ojos profundizaron, verde en el rojo. Harry nunca había visto unos ojos tan conocidos y desconocidos a la vez—. ¡Mírate ahora! Yo casi no puedo hacerlo. Perdí todo el respeto en ti en el momento en que te vencí sin hacer absolutamente nada, Voldemort. ¿Qué mago oscuro digno de ser llamado Lord dejaría que un bebé de un año pusiera fin a su reinado?

Voldemort modificó su furia. La lividez de su rostro pasó a ser una mueca maliciosa. Harry conocía de esas, también. El rostro seguía siendo el de Quirrell, tonta expresión en una palidez absoluta, y lo único conocido eran sus ojos. No la forma, ni la mirada (tal vez esa sí, un poco), sino _el color._

—Eres astuto, Harry Potter —mencionó—. Un digno miembro de la casa Slytherin. Al principio, creí que todo se trataba de una treta de Dumbledore. ¡Poner a su pequeña pieza de ajedrez en una casa donde sería odiado por todos! Pero aquello parecía tener un doble mensaje: Harry Potter no es malvado y está en Slytherin, ergo sus amigos no serán malvados, y se unirán a la causa. Una expectativa muy alta que no esperaba pudieras cumplir, conociendo a las serpientes como lo hago —los ojos se entrecerraron. Harry no podía dejar de verlos, a pesar de que el sólo hacerlo estuviera haciéndole zumbar la cabeza, su cicatriz quemando como si estuviera recién hecha y todo su cuerpo temblando como una hoja a pesar de que se mantuviera firme—. Pero por lo visto... me he equivocado.

Harry aplaudió falsamente. Nunca había soltado su varita, y el sonido sonó amortiguado por seguir teniéndola entre las manos.

—¡Bravo! ¡El Lord ha aceptado su error! ¡Merece un premio! —Harry levantó el pie—. ¿Dónde quieres la patada, en los huevos o en la cara?

—Hazlo —Voldemort sonrió con cinismo—. No me pertenece este cuerpo. Sólo soy un alma. No puedes herir algo que no siente dolor.

Harry bufó, componiendo una expresión pensativa. Luego soltó un suspiro.

—Muy bien, Voldemort, tú me ganas esta —se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Creo que yo también merezco un premio por dejarte la partida fácil. ¿Qué crees que puedas otorgarme?

Voldemort observó detenidamente al chico. Su risa brotó, fría y maliciosa.

—Eres toda una serpiente —alabó. Harry hizo una reverencia cortés demasiado burlona, su mano haciendo una floritura mientras expresaba un " _gracias, gracias"_ —. Puedo pensar en algo que te gustará, algo que nadie más puede otorgarte.

—Muchas gracias por tu consideración.

Seguramente, Voldemort se esperaba que Harry se inclinaría ante él en devota admiración. Le observaba, expectante, y Harry podía apostar que el _imbécil_ Lord por un segundo había pensado que _de verdad_ quería algo de él. Harry le apuntó nuevamente con su varita.

—No me sirve de nada herir tu cuerpo —suspiró—. Y como eres un alma en un cuerpo que ya tiene una propia, tampoco me sirve la Cruciatus, porque lo que consigue es llenar el alma de dolor. El alma _propia_ de un cuerpo, la que lo llena y completa, otorga sensaciones y emociones. Tú no perteneces a él, pero no puedes habitar algo muerto... ¿o sí? —enarcó las cejas—. Probemos.

Voldemort le observó con los ojos abiertos y perplejos mientras Harry fruncía el ceño en concentración.

—¿Cómo era la maldición? —dudó—. Mmh... leí de ella, pero no la recuerdo exactamente... Avar... Avade... ¡Oh, SÍ! —su sonrisa se extendió en triunfo—. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo de luz verde brotó de su varita, la sensación eléctrica de la maldición recorriéndole por completo todo el brazo y todo el cuerpo. La cabeza de Quirrell golpeó contra el suelo, sus ojos desprovistos de toda vida y de todo color, grises con la muerte.

Harry lanzó un puñetazo al aire, frustrado.

—¡Venga, joder! —resopló—. Yo me estaba divirtiendo.

...

Harry releía casi desganadamente un libro que le había pedido prestado a Draco. El libro hablaba sobre diferentes tipos de rituales celtas, y a medida que Harry encontraba diferentes similitudes con rituales de otras religiones, las apuntaba en su pergamino. Sus ojos ardían y su frente seguía latiendo. Se sentía extrañamente sucio, como si estuviera cubierto de algún tipo de sudor frío, la ropa pegada a la piel, la sangre de Quirrell salpicándole la túnica y las manos resecas y ásperas con ella. Aún era capaz de sentir en su barbilla el lugar donde Voldemort le había sujetado, haciéndole alzar la cabeza, mirarle a los ojos como si estuviera buscando... ¿como si estuviera buscando _qué_?

Sin embargo no tenía ánimos de encerrarse en el baño. Lo único que quería era hablar con Tom, contarle lo que había ocurrido.

Mordisqueó su pluma con ansiedad, dándose cuenta de que sus manos habían vuelto a hacer garabatos a un lado. Suspiró, apartando el pergamino para escribir debajo otra comparación que súbitamente llegó a su mente, cuando la puerta se abrió.

A menos que fuera un profesor, ese debía ser Tom.

Y efectivamente, era su demonio.

Su expresión era ligeramente hastiada. Estaba despeinado, algo extraño en él. En la penumbra solamente cortada por un haz de luz creado desde la punta de su varita, Harry lo observó atentamente, intentando encontrar qué estaba mal con él.

Tom se retiró los cabellos de un lado de la cara, mostrándole a Harry una mirada casi cansada, que acabó por convertirse en divertida.

—Te has pasado tu hora de dormir.

Harry saltó de la cama, corriendo hasta Tom, colgándose de su cuello.

—¡Tom! ¿Que ocurrió? —preguntó, sus ojos abiertos como los de una lechuza—. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

Tom inhaló y sin descolgarse a Harry (que además de estar colgado de su cuello tenía sus piernas envueltas en torno a las caderas del demonio) caminó hasta la cama, tomando asiento. Harry se acomodó en su regazo, esperando.

—Había un puto lazo del diablo —dijo Tom, sonriendo con una clara expresión de "no me jodas"— justo debajo de la trampilla de la bestia de tres cabezas. Me costó horrores dormirla. No parecía responder a absolutamente nada. Las maldiciones no la afectaban. Entonces, se me ocurrió cantar —alzó las cejas—. La bestia se durmió a media canción.

—¡TOM! —chilló Harry, escandalizado—. ¡A mí nunca me has cantado!

Tom soltó una carcajada.

—Lo haré algún día —prometió—. Lo siguiente al lazo del diablo fue una habitación llena de llaves voladoras falsas, una verdadera y una escoba. Ningún puto _Accio_ funcionaba, joder, así que me transformé en mi forma de demonio, me jodí en el mundo y derribé la puerta de una patada.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Tom enredó los dedos en el cabello de Harry casi como una caricia.

—Luego había un ajedrez gigante. Tienes la jodida suerte de que sepa jugar al ajedrez y sea absolutamente bueno en ello. Le gané en menos de tres minutos. Luego desmembré a un troll. Me hubiera gustado usar tu marca, ya sabes, dejar un mensaje con su sangre, pero creo que con cortarle la cabeza y estallarle los ojos es demasiada similitud —rió suavemente—. Entonces, tocó un ejercicio lógico. Un acertijo mental.

—Y te has quedado cuatro horas intentando descifrarlo —Harry suspiró—. Siempre puse en duda tus capacidades lógicas y deductivas. De verdad me alegro que no hayamos ido a Ravenclaw. No me gustaría que durmieras fuera.

Tom bufó.

—Lo adiviné antes del minuto. Lo que me detuvo fue un espejo.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Un espejo —Tom alzó las cejas—. Grande, de marco tallado con la frase _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._ Puedo decirte que ha sido bastante costoso saber qué cojones con ese espejo. _Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo._ Sí, claro. Y una mierda.

Tom relucía levemente enfadado. Harry apartó los cabellos de su rostro, peinándolos con los dedos. Eran tan suaves como siempre bajo su tacto.

Tom suspiró antes de hablar.

—Entonces, conseguí la piedra.

Harry chilló.

—¿¡DE VERDAD!?

Tom la extrajo de su bolsillo. Pequeña, roja, brillante, de cortes asimétricos como un rubí en bruto. Harry chilló, abrazándolo con fuerza tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas, uniendo inesperada y sorpresivamente sus labios a los de Tom.

Sólo duró un segundo. Un segundo de presión, ojos que no se cerraron, ojos que jamás dejaron de mirarse, ojos que reflejaban los colores del cielo y la muerte. Bueno... _dos_ segundos. Dos segundos después Harry se retiró, arrebatándole la piedra de las manos, corriendo a su cama y examinándola bajo los diferentes tipos de luz que procedía a crear con la varita.

Tom se mantuvo estático, tal como si le acabaran de dar un golpe. Casi ni respiraba. Sus labios quemaban (una quemazón eléctrica, como si necesitara _más_ de eso) donde un segundo antes los labios de Harry se habían posado.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh, Harry...

Harry examinaba la piedra. Sin despegar los ojos de ella ni una vez, pronunció:

—Maté a Quirrell.

Tom parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Sip —los ojos verdes seguían sobre la piedra—. Y puede que haya estado poseído por el alma de Voldemort.

Tom parpadeó.

— _¿Qué?_

—Sip —los ojos verdes _seguían_ sobre la piedra—. Y puede que haya aprendido a usar imperdonables en el castillo. ¿Quieres ver?

Tom parpadeó.

— _¿Qu-...?_ —se llevó la mano a la cabeza—. No, ¿sabes? No quiero saber. Ni ver. Simplemente necesito un baño, quitarme las babas de perro, la sangre de troll y...

—¡Yo también necesito un baño! —chilló Harry, despegando la vista de la piedra para posarla en sus ojos—. ¿Me bañas?

—Harry, no te bañé cuando tenías nueve años, no te bañé cuando regresamos de Ally Pally, definitivamente _no_ te bañaré ahora —Tom forzó una sonrisa—. Ahora, déjame ir...

Harry hizo el puchero más adorable que había hecho hasta el momento, la mirada de borrego más enternecedora del mundo. Sus cabellos estaban incluso más desordenados que nunca, sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas con pequeñas manchas que le daban una tonalidad infernalmente celestial.

Tom inhaló profundamente.

—Ve al baño y prepara la puta tina. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

Harry sonrió radiante y corrió al baño, abandonando la piedra en su cama como un niño caprichoso que al final ha conseguido el juguete por el cual tanto había exigido, y ahora quiere otro nuevo.

Tom se preguntó si acaso Harry estaba decidido a jugar con él. Si acaso Harry estaba decidido a jugar con fuego.

Aunque no tendía idea de cuál de los dos ardería primero.

* * *

 ** _*Lectoras esperando el beso Tomarry del fic*_**

 _Han pasado 84 años..._

 _BSLDKSJALD Vale, basta. No haré la gran Yuri On Ice ¿eso fue un beso o un abrazo? SÍ, HA SIDO UN BESO. BESO. KISS. MUSU. KISO. BAISER. BACIO. QIBLA. TSELUY. SARUT... Y ALV NO SÉ CÓMO DECIRLO EN MÁS IDIOMAS PERO SÍ, SE BESARON *inhala*. Muy bien. Calma, ven a mí nuevamente._

 _¿Qué opináis? Hay pequeñas grandes incógnitas entre nuestro Psycho Baby y Tommy-Demon. Incógnitas como QUÉ COJONES CON VOLDEMORT, o, ¿qué pudo ver Tommy en el espejo de Oesed que lo tuvo cuatro horas desaparecido en acción...? y la clara idea de que a partir de ahora nada será igual, pero será diferente... ¿a qué manera? JEJEJEJEJEJE. Ay, amo mucho mi fic, dejadme fangirlear con él._

 _Os amo mucho muchísimo. Gracias a todos por esperar este cap, y por sobrevivir hasta él, y por dejarme sobrevivir hasta él y, no lo sé, GRACIAS._

 _Yours sincerely, G._


	26. La Perra del Lord

_Hola, personas hermosas de mi día a día *corazón* Saben, hoy estoy bastante sentimental (además de este capítulo so, me costó muuucho tiempo editarlo); he tenido una semana horrible pero ahora estoy un poco mejor, disfrutando de estos momentos de tranquilidad que tan poco tengo en estos días. Y, quiero agradecer mucho a todos. Por cada comentario, cada follow y fav, y cada pequeño mensaje que me dejan... es hermoso. Es hermoso que se tomen el momento para leerme y comentarme, y me hacen muy feliz porque pongo mucho de mí en cada fic (investigación, sentimientos, opiniones, ambientarme antes de escribir cada escena que implique salir de mi zona de confort) y, sinceramente, gracias. Siento que todo vale la pena. Además de hacerme feliz a mí consigo llegar y hacerlo con más personas, y eso me hace sentir enormemente feliz. GRACIAS._

 _Mis agradecimientos individuales van ahora para la hERMOSA KYUUBI QUE ME ENVIÓ UN AUDIO CANTANDO Y ME ALEGRÓ TODO EL DÍA, además de Fray Belli Occhi, hermosas que saben cómo tranquilizarme. Y mis agradecimientos a los hermosos reviews de (ejem) **Eva Geass** (GRACIAS), **La Rana Devoramundos** (prometo responder por privado, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo... y gracias uwu), **Jendaline** (creo que de las treintayochomildosmillones de preguntas que he planteado, solamente he respondido... dos LOL, gracias), **Cristine Malfoy, FRAY** (otra vez hermosa, gracias gracias gracias ñsaldkjas), **mafermfml** (uwu besitos), **Kyuubi** (juro mucho que tus comentarios siempre me llegan o hacen reír, grACIAS), **amudoki** (he hecho a un fantasmita salir de su zona de fantasmeo, me siento tan orgullosa UWU, JEJEJE si, mucho Kuroshitsuji por aquí... GRACIAS), **Vane Brac** (Harry ama a los animales mágicos ¿? jejejejej, y GRACIAS), **sayamairan** (Harry ama a los animales mágicos rt, es hermoso todo ;A; hey gracias uwu), **Katemi Omamori** (jODER CADA UNO DE TUS REVIEWS FUE SUPER INESPERADO Y MARAVILLOSO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS PORQUE NO CUALQUIERA COMENTA CASI TODOS LOS CAPIS DE UNA HISTORIA DE 25 Y GRACIAS POR ESOS POEMAS QUE SON PRECIOSOS, LOS PUEDO USAR?), **Princesa Vampirica** (eso de que sé mantenerlos al borde de la silla fue genial, gracias uwu), **AkumaOlympus** (ÑSDKSAÑDLSAKD GENIAL LO SÉ NO? ya se resolverán las cosas. en algún momento... jejejejee, gRACIAS), **Tsuruga Lia1412** (lsaka quiero leer esas teorías, aunque sea por MP, please uwu), _**_lerialoknsonn_** _(GRACIAS JEJEJE Bueno, Ally Pally es el apodo cariñoso con el que los londinenses se dirigen al Alexandra Palace ubicado en Alexandra Park...), **gissel-chan** (me declaro culpable ;D alskdjsa gracias, o quizá, no lo sé. ¡JUSTO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE RESOLVERÁ LO DE HARRY! pero shhh ejejejeje), **Bellatrix Hale** (Se te echaba de menos por aquí :c asdkalsjd Hola de nuevo, y gracias uwu)._

 _No han sido exactamente respuestas pero he puesto lo básico. De verdad que mi internet es esporádico y mi tiempo rarico, así que ya va, este cap está dedicado a responder algunas cosas y cREAR MÁS PREGUNTAS BEBÉS, LOS AMO._

 _Disfrutad._

* * *

 **26**

 _La Perra del Lord_

—Dime —rogó Tom, susurrando la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno— que no dejaste un mensaje.

Harry le observó, parpadeando con ternura.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque te conozco. No puedes dejar pasar una situación que implique sangre sin dejar un mensaje en referencia a alguno de tus asesinos seriales. ¿Cuál fue esta vez?

Harry mordió su labio. Con aquella expresión, nadie diría que el chiquillo era un terrible homicida.

—Charles Manson.

Un tic se presentó en el párpado de Tom, temblando incontrolablemente.

—No ha sido exactamente una referencia a él. Pensé en utilizar la frase "Ha llegado el momento del Helter Skelter" —Tom le miró intrigado y Harry explicó a grandes rasgos—. Helter Skelter es una canción de _The Beatles_. Charles Manson creía que los Beatles le hablaban directamente con su música, y decía que esa canción profetizaba una guerra interracial. Pensé en utilizarla más que nada por lo de los sangres pura versus los sangresucias, pero nadie comprendería el significado tal cual como yo quería hacerlo. Por lo que me decidí a otra referencia a él. Bueno, no exactamente a él, sino a una de las asesinas de Sharon Tate en su nombre: Susan Atkins.

Tom inhaló, llenando sus pulmones de aire e intentando no incinerarse a sí mismo en el proceso de hallar calma.

—¿Cuál es la puta frase, Harry?

—Le hundí dieciséis puñaladas póstumas y empapé su turbante en su sangre. Luego transfiguré una zona por sobre su cabeza en piedra, y escribí " _PIG"_ con su sangre.

Tom suspiró.

—Bueno, no está tan mal.

—¿Te dije que las puñaladas estaban en torno a una frase que tallé en su pecho? Eso fue inspiración propia. Escribí _La Perra del Lord_ con...

Tom golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa de Slytherin, quizá demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, seguían en las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que nadie más que algunos profesores pudieron verlos y reír disimuladamente. ¡Los primos Potter y Evans eran demasiado adorables!

...

Encontraron el cadáver de Quirrell luego de la primera semana de que el hombre no asistió a impartir la clase.

Harry había tenido razón. Nadie había echado de menos al tartamudo profesor. No tenía amigos, ni enemigos. No tenía alumnos que lo admiraran, ni que lo odiaran. De un día para el otro pasó al olvido. El fragmento estático entre la definición de "vivo" y "muerto" no fue desesperación. Harry estaba ligeramente decepcionado cuando su mensaje no fue publicado en los periódicos, pero bastante satisfecho de que haya sido Dumbledore quien descubrió el cuerpo.

Después de todo, algunos triunfos eran bastante pequeños, pero triunfos al fin.

...

—Tommy...

—Bebé.

— _Tommy..._

—¿Qué ocurre, mi pequeño bebé psicópata?

Harry ladeó la cabeza, observando a Tom en su cama. Tenía la cabeza recargada en las manos, su sonrisa dulce demasiado falsa en el rostro. Harry echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Oh, yo sabía que podías ser adorable si querías!

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dime, Harry. ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry mordisqueó su pluma. Tom debió comprobar que no era una pluma de caramelo.

—¿Podrías escribir un ensayo por mí?

Tom parpadeó.

—¿Un ensayo? —se acercó, curioso—. ¿El de pociones? —Harry asintió— ¿Por qué? Creí que tenías la idea.

—Promete que no reirás.

—No prometo nada.

—¡Tom!

—Vale —Tom suspiró—. Prometo no reír.

Harry mordisqueó la pluma.

—No puedo.

Tom no rió. Le observó, ligeramente preocupado.

—¿Por qué no?

Harry tomó aire. Luego dejó que Tom le observara, analizando sus manos.

—¿Te duele de alguna manera? —preguntó, examinándole los dedos uno a uno—. ¿Te molest-...?

—No es físico —dijo Harry con rapidez—. No puedo ver el pergamino vacío. No puedo sujetar la pluma frente a un pergamino vacío. Me... me molesta. Y tengo que hacer varias cosas con la pluma antes de apoyarla en el pergamino, y lo acabo manchando de tinta, y el profesor Snape me ha quitado puntos por manchar los pergaminos, ¡además de mi horrible letra! Se pone peor si no hago los rituales, e incluso peor cuando...

Tom siguió sin reírse. En realidad, tampoco tenía deseos de ello.

—¿Por qué crees que es?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estrés? —le observó, dudoso—. Estamos a una semana de los exámenes y Snape sigue dejándonos tarea que entrará en el examen —los dedos de Harry temblaron ligeramente, su rostro se ladeó—. Creo que...

—Harry, te irá bien en el examen —Tom le sonrió con suavidad—. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a Snape?

Harry se envaró.

—¡No le tengo miedo!

Tom detuvo sus ojos en él. Harry agachó la mirada.

—Tienes miedo —comprobó—. Nunca le tuviste miedo a nadie, ni a nada. Ni siquiera a mí. ¿Por qué a Snape?

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido ni tampoco me gusta. No la seguiré.

Harry se abrazó a sus piernas, enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas. Tom suspiró.

—Harry, no seas terco.

—No soy terco —le llegó la voz amortiguada de Harry. Tom suspiró, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, acomodándolo en su regazo y masajeando su espalda hasta que Harry habló nuevamente—. Piensa mucho en mi madre.

Tom le alzó la vista.

—¿Tu madre?

Harry asintió.

—Piensa todo el tiempo en ella. Cada vez que me ve. Al principio no podía... no podía ver lo que pensaba. Tenía un muro en sus pensamientos realmente fuerte. Entonces, creo que mi magia se fue acostumbrando al muro, y conseguía ver lo que estaba sobre él. No puedo acceder a sus pensamientos, pero sí a las imágenes superficiales de su mente. Y él piensa en mi madre todo el tiempo. Y en mi padre.

Tom seguía con sus caricias sobre la espalda de Harry.

—Cuéntame.

—James Potter era un bastardo hijo de perra con él —bramó, y parecía que había activado un botón, porque todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente—. Snape y mi madre eran amigos. Muy amigos. Él limpió sus lágrimas, calmó sus miedos. Snape curó sus heridas cuando los Slytherin la castigaron en la iniciación de su primer año, a pesar de que él también estaba herido físicamente...

—Detente —Tom pareció ahogarse— ¿tu madre era _Slytherin?_

Harry asintió contra el pecho sin latido de Tom.

—Sí —su voz era baja, un débil susurro—. Y cuando James Potter vio que Snape estaba enamorado de ella...

—La conquistó —completó Tom. Harry enterró más hondo la cara en su pecho, sus gafas hundiéndosele en la piel. Tom tironeó de él para quitarle las gafas, encontrando que gruesas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Tom se mantuvo allí, estático, sin saber qué hacer. Retiró sus gafas y limpió sus lágrimas con las mangas de la túnica, pero más y más seguían brotando de sus ojos, su expresión perdida, sus labios entreabiertos murmurando palabras que Tom no identificaba—. Harry —susurró, limpiando nuevamente las lágrimas—. _Vashra._

Harry no respondió ni siquiera a aquel nombre. Tom sentía una extraña pesadez en la garganta, un calor asfixiante en el pecho. El guardapelo de oro latía como un corazón directamente sobre su piel, llevándole sensaciones tan humanas que conseguían darle náuseas de sí mismo.

— _Vashra_ —volvió a susurrar Tom, acariciando el rostro de Harry con suavidad—. Respóndeme.

—Cuando tenía seis años maté por primera vez a una persona —murmuró Harry, con los ojos perdidos—. El Sacerdote Crowley... Ese verano los Dursley iban a irse de vacaciones a la playa, y como no querían cargar conmigo, me enviaron a un "campamento" religioso en el cual esperaban que me intentaran hacer un exorcismo —las palabras brotaban de su boca como sangre de una herida abierta. Tom no lo silenció. Jamás había escuchado esas palabras porque, extrañamente, Harry no se sentía demasiado orgulloso de ellas y ligeramente incómodo cuando mencionaba cualquier hecho desde antes de sus ocho años—. No era un campamento, en realidad. Era una iglesia. Nos levantábamos por las mañanas y orábamos, y luego hacíamos la limpieza, recortábamos papeletas, limpiábamos. Estábamos obligados. Si no lo hacíamos, no nos alimentarían. Fui dejado originalmente ahí por una semana, pero... los Dursley no vinieron a buscarme. No es que estuviera esperando otra cosa. Era gratuito, después de todo.

Tom siguió acariciando suavemente la espalda y los cabellos de Harry, quien reposaba sobre él con los ojos perdidos en agrias memorias.

—El Sacerdote abusaba sexualmente de las niñas —susurró, sin modificar su tono de voz ni un ápice—. Una sola vez, y luego estaban sucias para él. Rompía sus cuerpos desde dentro hacia afuera. Y les decía que, de decirle a sus padres, Dios las castigaría, porque él era el enviado del Señor para purificar sus cuerpos. Ocurrió con Anne Mary Carter. Y una vez que se acababan las niñas, iba a por los niños. Anne Mary era la última niña hasta que llegaran nuevas el lunes siguiente. Yo era el siguiente.

Tom congeló sus manos, su respiración de pronto estancada en su garganta. Harry prosiguió con aquel tono monocorde, ininmutable.

—Crowley salió de la habitación de Anne Mary. Ella estaba viva cuando entré. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. El semen escapaba entre sus piernas, y cuando entré, creyó que iba a ayudarla. Debí hacerlo. Estaba seguro que era lo mejor. Él no iba a tocarme, no lo haría. ¡ÉL NO IBA A PONER SUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE MÍ! ¡NUNCA! —Tom procedió a sujetarlo cuando comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable, todo su cuerpo agitándose en espasmos que lo sacudían desde pies a cabeza, pasado anclado en recuerdos desesperados y gritos ahogados en un llanto que no cesaba. Susurró palabras relajantes en su cabello hasta que su humano prosiguió—. La golpee hasta que murió. Todo su cuerpo se cubrió de moretones. La sangre brotaba de su boca. Sangre... mucha sangre —examinó sus manos, y Tom casi pudo ver la sangre en ellas—. La arrastré de los cabellos escaleras abajo. No era muy liviana como para llevarla en brazos sin problemas, y yo llevaba casi tres días sin comer, bebiendo agua a escondidas cuando iba a cepillarme los dientes. Bajé tres tramos de escaleras arrastrándola y luego la escondí en unos arbustos mientras buscaba una pala. Hice un pozo en el jardín al cual solamente el Sacerdote tenía acceso. Cavé un hoyo poco profundo y enterré su cuerpo. Ella ya estaba muerta cuando la tierra comenzó a caerle.

Parpadeó suavemente. Sus labios temblaron.

—Snape... —parecía volver a presente—. Snape ve mis pequeños rituales. Con la pluma, con la comida, con las túnicas, con el orden en la mochila. Y tiene miedo. Tiene miedo que me hayan hecho lo mismo que James Potter hizo a mi madre. Tiene miedo que... que yo haya... Y él aún así estuvo con ella, pero ella acabó casándose con James, por miedo, por dolor... Y cuando decidió liberarse de James, él intentó matar a Snape. Y Snape se siente culpable por la muerte de mi madre. Ella estaba embarazada de mí cuando eso ocurrió, cuando intentó huir y James intentó matarlo. Su vientre era redondo y lo protegía en medio de una guerra de maldiciones. Si sólo la hubiera protegido esa vez en vez de dejarse herir... ella estaría viva, con él; podría haberme adoptado o hacerme pasar como su hijo. Mi madre estaría viva. Conmigo. No me hubiera criado con los Dursley, no hubiera sufrido maltrato, no hubiera tenido que matar a una niña que sólo era una víctima. ¡Esa niña podría haber sido mi madre, mi hermana, cualquier persona! ¡Ella tenía padres, hermanos, familia que quizá la amaban! ¡Esa niña...!

Nuevamente, Harry se echó a llorar. Tom lo acunó entre sus brazos, dejando que las lágrimas lavaran todo de Harry: el dolor, las preguntas, las penas, e inclusive, la culpa.

...

El examen de pociones fue bastante difícil, inclusive para Tom y Harry. Sin embargo, luego de los primeros minutos en los cuales se acostumbraron al profesor Snape respirando en sus nucas, todo pareció marchar a la perfección.

El examen práctico era bastante más sencillo que el teórico. En el práctico, simplemente debieron hacer una poción para olvidar, con la lista de cosas que debían utilizar y todo ordenado, sin embargo ninguna imagen de los ingredientes ni ninguna especificación exacta de proporciones. Harry sabía que Snape lo había hecho apropósito.

El examen teórico era bastante más complejo. Cincuenta preguntas, e inclusive, algunas relacionadas con "en referencia a la respuesta de la pregunta a de la seis, ¿qué se podría decir si se mezcla...?" y Harry estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, intentando hacer memoria. Sabía que no le serviría de nada dar intentos de explicaciones en el pergamino, tal como venía haciéndolo con Snape desde principio de curso.

Entonces, con un suspiro, decidió rendirse. Sólo necesitó eso para que Tom le pisara el pie, moviera su mano y de pronto la mano de Harry se estaba moviendo sola, rellenando las preguntas del pergamino con su letra desigual, pero todas las respuestas correctas.

 _Tom acababa de anular el encantamiento anti-trampas de una pluma aprobada por el ministerio sólo para que pasara pociones._

Cuando Harry entregó entre los últimos y salió del salón de clases, Tom esperaba allí, recargado contra la pared, sus ojos posados vagamente en un libro delgado de encuadernado negro, hojas amarillentas en apariencia desnudas pasando por sus dedos, crujiendo bajo su tacto. Harry se lo arrancó y reclamó un abrazo, estrechando a Tom con fuerza entre sus brazos y hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su demonio.

Tom le devolvió el abrazo sin ningún tipo de contemplación, sus labios posándose entre sus cabellos de forma casual.

...

Severus Snape frotó sus ojos con las palmas de las manos. Bajo la débil luz de las velas, los exámenes de fin de curso parecían un chiste malo. Error tras error tanto de respuestas como de ortografía. Su pluma de tinta verde esmeralda corregía todo, y sus ojos negros se estrechaban en desagrado intentando descifrar los jeroglíficos de algunos alumnos.

Definitivamente, necesitaba un descanso. Pero no podía permitirse aquellos pensamientos, ni siquiera. No estaba ahí porque quería. No estaba ahí ni siquiera porque le gustara.

Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento. Su despacho conectaba a sus habitaciones personales, y desde la puerta entreabierta podía contemplar la cama bajo la luz de las velas, a la figura que reposaba en ella. Su espalda blanca parecía brillar bajo las llamas, y llamarle.

Severus se concentró. Volvió a prestar atención al examen que estaba corrigiendo, de un Hufflepuff que a pesar de ser demasiado torpe en la práctica (quizá porque su amargado profesor de pociones había estado deambulando cerca de él, poniéndolo nervioso) parecía tener un enorme conocimiento para la teoría. Aquel no parecía ser ningún caso perdido, y se apuntó su nombre justo al momento que la puerta del despacho fue golpeada con suavidad.

Los ojos de Severus se posaron en su reloj de escritorio. Las nueve de la noche. ¿Quién sería a esa hora?

Con un movimiento, guardó los pergaminos y se dirigió a la puerta. Detrás de ella, un niño de rebeldes cabellos negros y grandes ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas horrendas le observaba. Ante su sorpresa, estaba solo. Se había costumbrado tanto ver al engendro Potter con su primo que verlo solo parecía como verlo sin un brazo.

—Buenas noches, profesor —saludó Potter, con una extraña amabilidad que le puso el vello de punta—. Me gustaría hablar con usted... brevemente. Espero no molestar. Podría volver otro día.

Severus pensó que, entre Potter regresando otro día, cualquier día, y sentir la ansiedad de saber cuándo sería, a hacerlo entrar en ese momento, había un mundo de diferencia y no quería las cosas más difíciles.

—Adelante, Potter.

Potter asintió con la cabeza, adentrándose a la habitación. Severus le señaló la silla de frente a su escritorio, luego de comprobar en un movimiento que desde aquel lugar era imposible avistar la espalda blanca en su cama. Luego rodeó su escritorio y tomó asiento frente a Potter, que parecía juguetear con sus dedos en un movimiento nervioso que Severus lamentablemente conocía demasiado bien.

—Mientras estudiaba para el examen encontré mis notas de las primeras clases —explicó Potter, yendo al grano—. Y encontré las primeras cosas que usted fue tan amable de preguntarme para ponerme a prueba —Severus estrechó la mirada cuando los ojos de Potter se posaron suavemente en los suyos. La mirada verde era demasiado viva, demasiado clara, y extrañamente demasiado afligida—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? —sus cejas se alzaron suavemente mientras emulaba la pregunta que Severus le había hecho meses atrás—. En ese momento solamente sabía cosas casi básicas. Había leído los libros, contemplado imágenes, pero era incapaz de asociarlas. ¡Había tanto que aprender, y tanto que ver! —soltó un suspiro casi desgarrador—. Sin embargo, Draco me ha prestado hace poco tiempo un libro de costumbres celtas. Entre ellos se encuentra el lenguaje de las flores, dispuesto para ser utilizado en los diferentes rituales cuyos nombres no recuerdo con exactitud... A lo que voy es que... Asfódelo es un lirio. Un lirio que, además de tener el significado mitológico-histórico de que los Campos Elíseos estén tapizados en ellas, tiene el significado de _"mi arrepentimiento te sigue hasta la tumba"_ —su ceño se frunció ligeramente—. El ajenjo, en cambio, es una planta medicinal y obsequiársela a alguien era común cuando había muerto alguien cercano a esa persona, usualmente siendo obsequiadas a madres que han perdido a sus hijos en el parto, para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir... o viceversa. Está relacionado a la ausencia, vinculándose con un profundo dolor. Y... —Harry no necesitó decir nada. Severus le observaba, ligeramente complacido porque el chico hubiera captado el mensaje, y los ojos verdes del muchacho descendieron en una expresión que Severus jamás había podido apreciar en James Potter— muchas gracias, profesor.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. No negó ni afirmó nada, pero era claro que Harry tenía la razón en ello, en el mensaje oculto tras sus primeras palabras.

—Muy bien. Yo... me retiro —Potter se levantó de su silla, alisando ligeramente su túnica, haciendo crujir su cuello, hombros y espalda—. Espero que tenga una buena noche, profesor.

Severus le dejó marchar hasta la mitad de la habitación. Sin embargo, las palabras escaparon de su boca con rapidez antes de que se diera cuenta.

—Yo hubiera comprendido el mensaje de _Helter Skelter_. Muy bien pensado, acertaba a la perfección con la situación.

Harry se detuvo. Se volteó, su expresión cargada de inocencia.

—¿De qué está hablando, profesor?

Una mueca demasiado similar a una sonrisa sádica curvó los labios de Severus.

— _PIG,_ escrito por Susan Atkins en la puerta de la masacre ocurrida en la casa de Sharon Tate, enviada junto con la "Familia" por Charles Manson —Severus le observó, la inexpresividad en su rostro demasiado expresiva—. Ocurrió en agosto del 69. Lily... tu madre —su voz se tintó de calidez—, a pesar de que tenía nueve años en ese entonces, estaba demasiado obsesionada con el tema. No tenía idea de qué había ocurrido, pero las noticias fueron tan brutales que no era difícil encontrar fotografías de la masacre. El esposo de la actriz, Roman Polanski, fue fotografiado en la escena del crimen, con la sangre seca de su esposa y sus amigos aún en los suelos y las paredes. Morboso, ¿no? —Severus soltó una risa entre burlona y hosca—. A Lily le fascinaba. Sin embargo, muy pocas personas lo sabíamos.

Harry regresó a su asiento, contemplándolo con una curiosidad demasiado extrema.

—¿A mi madre... le gustaban... los asesinos seriales?

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenía un libro de recortes. Era demasiado difícil, siendo un Slytherin perseguido por los puristas, filtrar la información muggle e ingresarla a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Lily consiguió la forma —Severus detuvo su mirada en los ojos de Harry, un brillo enfermizo que conocía _muy_ bien—. Ella era bastante especial, incluso para ser una bruja. Especial de la buena forma —destacó.

Harry soltó un ligero respiro.

—Ella... ¿fue feliz?

Severus tragó saliva.

—Brevemente.

Imágenes azotaron su mente. Imágenes que quería olvidar. Imágenes desgarradoras, terribles, angustiosas. Sus dedos tamborilearon suavemente sobre el escritorio.

—Usted... —Harry no parecía controlar sus palabras— la apreciaba.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. No necesitó decir nada más.

—Gracias —repitió Harry, como si estuviera conmovido—. Gracias, profesor. Gracias por ayudar a mi madre. Por acompañarla. Por quererla. Ella... merecía algo mejor. _Gracias._

Severus le dejó marchar, cerrando la puerta y apoyando la frente en la madera. Su corazón latía enloquecido en su pecho, su garganta ardía, sus ojos quemaban. El hijo de Lily. El hijo de Lily que había jurado proteger, no necesitaba ser protegido. En realidad, todos _necesitaban_ ser protegidos de _él._

Aquello le llegó quizá demasiado hondo, calándole hasta los huesos. Con un respiro, regresó a su escritorio, observando una figura sentada sobre él. Pecho descubierto y reluciente en su palidez, hombros relajados y suaves manos sobre los muslos desnudos, apenas cubriéndose por una sábana que lo envolvía a modo de túnica griega.

—Hey —dijo él. Severus suspiró.

—Hey.

—Ven a dormir —su pareja extendió los dedos blancos, atrayéndole—. Podrás corregir mañana. Tienes una pinta horrible.

—¿Esa es tu forma de atraerme a la cama? —Severus alzó una ceja, burlón—. ¿Decirme que me veo horrible? Gracias, pero prefiero corregir.

La risa cálida brotó de su garganta suave. Le atrajo hasta sí, la suavidad de su respiración golpeándole en el cuello.

—No podías haber hecho más de lo que has hecho —susurró en su piel—. No te lamentes. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el pasado, sólo puedes avanzar.

—Lo sé —susurró Severus, porque _realmente_ lo sabía. El pasado era un sitio para reposar en silencio, el presente un momento para disfrutar, y el futuro una incógnita.

—Y por cierto —su compañero le alejó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Sus ojos refulgían como destellos de plata y sombras de nubes eléctricas—. ¿Has averiguado por qué escribió eso de _La Perra del Lord?_ Es decir, el mamarracho no tenía la marca.

Severus chasqueó la lengua.

—Supongo que olvidé preguntarlo —suspiró—. En fin. Hay cosas que es mejor se averigüen a su tiempo. El mocoso Potter es como cualquier otro de su tipo... una vez que comienza, no hay forma de detenerlo.

—Pareces divertido —notó su pareja, sus ojos como monedas de plata detenidos en él en una apreciación a su expresión burlona—. ¿Hay algo que quieras comunicarme, Severus Snape?

—No es importante —Severus sacudió la cabeza. Había cosas que _él_ no comprendería. Cosas como los mensajes de frases de asesinos seriales muggles, las claras indicaciones del caos llegando al Mundo Mágico de la mano que menos esperaban. Aquel hermoso ser que ahora amaba había aparecido dispuesto a entregarle otra oportunidad, una oportunidad en la que el hijo de Lily estaría a salvo, y Severus la tomó para sí con una caricia. En medio de su agonía, la esperanza le tendió su mano.

Severus la aceptó, y casi once años después, allí estaban. Dispuestos a todo, y obligados a nada.

* * *

 _No sé bien si pedir teorías o pedir que no me maten xD ¡He respondido ALGO! Y dejado al aire unas tres o cuatro preguntas más...?_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer y esperar una semana por el nuevo cap. Ahora tengo una laptop nueva y un fin de semana que se extiende para dejarme escribir e investigar cosas para fics a mi gusto._

 _Y me gustaría aclarar algo que me han venido pidiendo en varios mensajes: la secuela de On the way out. Muchos me conocieron por ella (y bendigo a quien no lo haya hecho). OTWO cambió mi vida, pero yo cambié desde hace un año (cuando la comencé a escribir y publicar). Todo evolucionó y con ello, yo. Y tengo realmente todo lo que ocurrirá en la cabeza, en borradores y demás... pero no dispongo de la conexión necesaria con la historia para darles algo al nivel de lo que merecen. El 2 de agosto se cumplió un año desde que la publiqué y realmente quería hacer algo para esa fecha, incluso lo planee con algunas amigas... pero no he podido, y lo lamento. Siento a Cylean y a Erebo un poco distantes, y ya lo sé, no debería, pero ahora me enfocaré en quienes tengo cerca para luego ser poseída por el fuego de mis anteriores fics._

 _Los amo mucho y perdón por las demoras :* Besitos y muchas gracias._

 _xxxxxxx G._


	27. Bebé, estás jugando con fuego

_MERLÍN CIRCE MORGANA ODÍN LOKI Y THOR, MIENTRAS ESTOY EDITANDO ESTE CAPÍTULO MIS VECINOS A QUIENES LES ROBO WIFI ESTÁN HACIENDO ARREGLOS, LO QUE SIGNIFICA MARTILLANDO CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERO Y MIS NERRRRRRVIOOSSSSSS. Calma come to me._

 _En fin. HE RESPONDIDO REVIEWS sí bueno eso. Os amo mucho. Realmente muchas gracias a todos por dejar comentarios bonitos, tanto aquí como en Wattpad, y es que en Wattpad es un hervidero de teorías sobre la pareja de Severus QUE TIENE PIEL BLANCA Y OJOS GRISES. Anda, vamos, no hay muchos personajes así que formen parte del fic babies, y creo haber dicho algunas veces que ya estaba asegurada la "pareja canon" xD_

 _Os amo mucho. Me sacáis risas, sonrisas y me dais alegría cuando más la necesito. Gracias gracias gracias._

 _Ojalá disfruten del capítulo. TIENE MÁS PALABRAS QUE MI TRABAJO FINAL DE HISTORIA DEL ARTE, LITERALMENTE HABLANDO. Nos leemos~!_

* * *

 **27**

 _Bebé, estás jugando con fuego_

Harry jugueteó con su varita en sus dedos.

—Azalá —pronunció, con una honesta suavidad—, ¿de verdad lo consideras necesario?

El Prefecto le observó, su máscara de superioridad en su lugar, a pesar de que el pánico brillaba en sus ojos. Después de todo era normal, se dijo Harry; aquel Prefecto sólo era un chico de dieciséis años (actualmente) con un sentido de auto-preservación lo suficientemente fuerte como para no haberse metido con él en todo el año.

Sin embargo, el último día de clases parecía ser demasiado oportuno, y mucho más con Jury Rosier metiéndose con ellos.

—No te librarás de esta, Potter —gruñó el Prefecto de sexto, empujando toscamente a Azalá. El pánico en los ojos del chico se volvió casi alivio. Harry rió—. Ni tú ni esa mierda de sangresucia.

Tom, a unos metros, releía desganadamente uno de los viejos libros de la sala común. Aquel libro en específico hablaba sobre el origen de Hogwarts, y Tom podría habérselo leído dos mil trescientas cuarenta y dos veces, contadas, solamente ese año. Harry soltó un quejido.

—¡No seáis crueles! —gruñó—. ¿Tenéis idea de lo irritante que ha sido mantener esta puta fachada durante todo el año? ¿Por qué no esperáis hasta que todos los demás mocosos de mierda abandonen este lugar, así os podéis ir a nadar con el calamar y ser los primeros _Inferis_ de Hogwarts?

Jury Rosier rió. Harry no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido con los recuerdos de los Prefectos y el Draco-Náyade-Incidente, pero parecían haber sido Obliviados. Harry suspiró nuevamente.

Los alumnos en su mayoría estaban saliendo. Muchos tomaban sus desayunos antes del largo viaje a casa. Otros simplemente entregaban libros a la biblioteca, e incluso vagaban por los pasillos, los séptimos años despidiéndose de las acogedoras paredes de aquel castillo que hubo sido su hogar más que su escuela.

Jury, amablemente, esperó hasta que en la sala común sólo se encontraran ellos: Azalá, los prefectos de sexto, y algunos alumnos de cuarto. Tom tenía una mirada de oscura diversión.

—Muy bien, Potter —Jury sonrió levemente—. ¿Podrías explicarme ahora qué es esa "fachada" tuya? ¿O eres incapaz de cumplir tus amenazas?

Harry gruñó.

—Sois unos imbéciles —gruñó, y luego se dirigió hacia Tom—. No te quedes ahí, trae tu trasero aquí y dame tu varita.

Jury compuso una expresión de diversión en cuanto los primos estuvieron juntos. Entonces, movió su mano, chillando cuando el hechizo que salió de la punta de su varita fue repelido por la mano desnuda del sangresucia, del chico Evans. Un movimiento de mano, y el hechizo rebotó en él, _rebotó._

El hechizo la lanzó contra la pared, casi como si en vez de rebotar, se hubiera potenciado con la magia del niño.

Harry tenía una sonrisa sádica.

—No puedo mataros como me gustaría, lo lamento mucho —suspiró—. Por lo que os tocará sufrir hasta que esté convencido de que habéis aprendido la lección.

...

Petunia Dursley les esperaba en King Cross. Sus cabellos rubios estaban pulcramente sujetos, y sus ropas de luto eran ligeramente holgadas a su cuerpo, quizá mucho más delgado de lo que debería.

Draco estaba a un lado de Harry, y Theo a un lado de Tom. Se despidieron con risas y saludos.

—¡Un gusto verte, Harry! ¡Nos vemos el próximo año!

—¡Enviadnos cartas, chicos!

—¡Tened cuidado!

Harry despidió a todos sus amigos de Slytherin y le dió un cálido abrazo a Hermione antes de ir tras Tom, que parecía hablar en susurros con Petunia.

—Hey —saludó, y luego alzó la mirada burlona a su tía—. ¿Cómo estás, tía Petunia?

Su tía expuso una sonrisa tan triste que dolía sólo verla. Harry rió.

—Vámonos. Quiero llegar a casa y hacer los deberes _ya_ —gruñó—. Así tengo el resto del verano libre. Tom, ¿te parece Ally Pally? Creo que es un muy buen lugar para buscar algo para Draco... ¡No he podido comprarle nada de obsequio de cumpleaños! ¿Crees que le gustarán las piedras energéticas?

—A mi parecer, a Draco le gustan más las piedras preciosas —notó Tom, mientras arrastraban sus baúles detrás de Petunia. Harry lo meditó.

—Mmh... —estrechó sus ojos—. ¿Crees que si le regalo un diamante se acordará de mí?

—Creo que, si le regalas un diamante, Lucius Malfoy pondrá tus huevos de centro de mesa.

Harry recordó que, para los sangres puras, los diamantes significaban compromiso. Su risa se elevó, histérica.

—Creo que le regalaré uno solamente para ver cómo lo intenta.

—Podrías regalarle un rubí —sugirió Tom. Harry arrugó la nariz.

—No, gracias —puso los ojos en blanco.

El rubí, si mal no recordaba, significaba "pasión infinita".

—¿Una esmeralda? —las cejas de Tom se alzaron—. Le recordaría a tus ojos. Draco no puede dejar de mirarlos, mucho menos en la luna nueva.

La expresión de Harry decía que probablemente acabaría vomitando.

—Definitivamente _no_.

La risa de Tom se elevó, divertida.

Y, si mal no recordaba Harry, las esmeraldas significaban "eternidad".

Mordisqueando su labio, se preguntó si realmente hubiera comprado el collar de oro y esmeraldas para Tom si hubiera sabido el significado de las piedras y la combinación (el oro significaba "superioridad, realeza", y básicamente el collar de oro y esmeraldas significaba "Reinarás por la eternidad"). Sin embargo, era de ese tipo de cosas que nunca sabría, y desechó el pensamiento con un suspiro.

...

—¿Terminaste tus deberes?

Tom estaba recostado en la cama de la segunda habitación de Dudley. Petunia Dursley había sido trasladada a la vieja habitación de su hijo (las paredes recubiertas de sus fotografías, sus juegos y juguetes apilados, toda su ropa en el armario), de la cual solamente salía para ir al baño y brevemente a hacer las compras junto a Tom para que nadie sospechara. Harry había, literalmente, incinerado _todo_ lo que alguna vez había sido tocado por Vernon Dursley en la habitación que ocuparía, y se había encargado de que Petunia comprara todo de nuevo, desde una cama, a un colchón, a elementos de cama nuevos.

—Sip —suspiró Harry, recargándose en la puerta—. Tom, me aburro.

Tom le observó. Harry ladeaba la cabeza, observándolo con esa extraña expresión que había aprendido a ignorar, porque solía ponerle incómodo. La expresión de Harry era extrañamente _humana_. No estaba cargada de una enfermiza burla, o extraña expresión obsesiva. Era simplemente afligida. Era tan humana que le ponía el vello de punta, porque se había acostumbrado al Harry invulnerable, al Harry burlón e hiriente, e inclusive al Harry infantil que le hacía pullas a él, ¡justo a él, un demonio!

Pero, a pesar de haberle visto de ese modo en diversas ocasiones, seguía sin poder acostumbrarse del todo.

—Ven.

Harry corrió hasta él, lanzándose a su lado en la cama y acurrucándose suavemente en su pecho. La mano del niño quedó sobre su pecho, justo sobre el guardapelo de oro. Tom casi podía sentir como si el guardapelo latiera cuando Harry se acercaba.

—¿Crees que mañana podamos salir? —preguntó, con esa voz suave y ligeramente frágil—. Salir como... a pasear. ¿Quizá por algún sitio agradable?

Tom pasó suavemente las manos por su cabello. El cuerpo de Harry se comprimió más contra el suyo.

—Claro.

Harry sonrió. Tom no necesitaba verlo para saberlo.

La respiración de Harry comenzó a acompasarse a medida que pasaban los minutos y las caricias en su cabello no se detenían. Tom recordaba claramente que Harry Potter de nueve años odiaba ser tocado. El Harry de diez quizá lo odiaba un poco menos, aunque solía buscar el contacto físico _solamente_ con él, en un modo de sentirse seguro.

Tom acompasó su respiración a la de Harry, sorprendiéndose de lo relativamente fácil que era quedarse dormido a su lado, como no había hecho con nadie más nunca antes.

...

Tom definía "un sitio agradable" a un extenso parque en el cual tomar el cálido sol. Harry le había dejado adoptarse a su forma "humana", o por lo menos, la forma más cercana a la que había tenido cuando era humano. Repeinó los cabellos negros en el espejo, contemplando unos ojos oscuros que destacaban contra el rostro conocido.

Harry, definitivamente, no concordaba con la descripción de "sitio agradable" de Tom.

Por aquel motivo, acabaron en Candem Town.

Tom pensó que Harry llamaría demasiado la atención, pero el niño, vestido totalmente de negro con ropas muggles, no parecía llamar tanto la atención como muchachas llevando playeras de los Sex Pistols (o la famosa playera de Johnny Rotten "I hate Pink Floyd", cargada de agujeros y con ganchos), o chicos rapados cuyos rostros estaban cargados de piercings.

Harry arrastró a Tom a un lugar que sólo habían visto en una revista de "extraños y curiosos lugares que visitar en Londres". Se había inaugurado cuando Harry tenía diez años, pero por motivos obvios, Harry no había podido visitarlo. Tom, por su parte, había ido bastantes veces, siempre llevándole a Harry pequeños obsequios del lugar.

El Café Sangriento era un hermoso y pintoresco lugar... por fuera, y quizá no para todos. Las paredes eran marrón claro, y el logotipo sobre la puerta espejada era una taza de café negro, que sin embargo tenía manchas de huellas digitales ensangrentadas en el asa de la taza, y la taza estaba junto a un cuchillo.

El interior era _maravilloso_. La temática cambiaba con las semanas; la segunda semana de julio, cuando Harry pisó por primera vez El Café Sangriento, la temática era Jeffrey Dahmer.

Harry se cambió sus gafas por unas de pasta gruesa que descansaban sobre la mesa y observó a Tom con una mirada de borrego.

—Mi lujuria dominante —susurró, su voz agravándose mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano del demonio, citando una frase de Dahmer— era experimentar sus cuerpos. Los veía como objetos, como extraños. Para mí... es difícil creer que un ser humano podria haber hecho lo que he hecho.

Tom le golpeó la nariz a Harry con el dedo.

—Anda, ve a sentarte, mi hermoso y cruel bebé psicópata.

Harry le sacó la lengua con burla, regresó a sus gafas y tomó asiento en una mesa al fondo. La mesa tenía el aspecto de estar manchada de sangre, aunque el color era demasiado claro para ser realmente sangre, lo que lo hacía lucir como pintura roja de bastante mala calidad.

Las paredes estaban empapeladas con frases del asesino serial. Técnicamente, aquel no era un lugar para niños. Pero Harry tampoco era un niño, _mentalmente_ hablando. Al menos no la mayoría del tiempo.

Sin embargo, el camarero no pensó lo mismo. Con la sombra de barba, los ojos oscuros y los cabellos cortos, parecía tener el aspecto físico de alguien que no tendría miedo a ensuciarse las manos para conseguir lo que quisiera.

—Bienvenidos —saludó, ofreciéndoles a Harry y Tom el menú—. Me gustaría indicaros que los cafés temáticos de Princesas de Disney están al principio de la calle. También tienen juegos, y vienen juguetes con tus patatas fritas.

La mirada de Harry era gélida.

—Eres patético —puso los ojos en blanco, mientras repasaba con la vista las cosas del menú—. Si fueras tan original como la temática del café, seguramente no deberías trabajar en él para pagarte el porno gore que consumes compulsivamente en el sótano de tus padres.

El camarero se envaró.

—Eres un mocoso de mierd-...

—Un café sangriento —pidió Harry, interrumpiéndole y sin mostrar el menor signo de molestia—, que espero que sea más que café descafeinado coloreado de rojo, o de otra forma me decepcionaré mucho.

El camarero tragó su rabia.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó, con una falsa sonrisa cargada de cinismo.

Harry lo meditó.

—Tom, ¿me ordenas algo? Tú has venido aquí más que yo.

Los ojos del camarero se detuvieron en el hombre. No le reconocía, pero le parecía vagamente familiar.

—Dos _Bundy-cakes_ —Tom alzó las cejas, divertido. El camarero asintió y se marchó.

—¿Qué son los Bundy-cakes? —preguntó Harry. Tom le señaló la zona de los pasteles, Harry encontrando la descripción del "Bundy-cake"— Pasteles hechos con masa de chocolate húmedo, queso y salsa de arándanos. ¡Tan encantadores como nuestro querido Ted Bundy! —leyó, con una fingida efusividad—. Oh, vamos. Ted Bundy era un gilipolla cobarde.

Tom alzó la ceja.

—Ah, ¿sí? Cuéntame.

Harry unió sus dedos sobre la mesa, jugueteando con ellos.

—Pues sí. Asesinaba mujeres —suspiró—. Con esto, no quiero decir que las mujeres fueran el sexo débil ni nada de ello, pero las destruía psicológicamente, abusando sexualmente de ellas antes de asesinarlas. Llegaba hasta ellas por su encanto, palabras bonitas, una sonrisa cálida, un brazo enyesado o un problema al arrancar el motor de su automóvil. Siempre había alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo —puso los ojos en blanco—. Seleccionaba a sus víctimas por el parecido a una novia con la cual se había obsesionado.

Tom se inclinó sobre él.

—Es un pensamiento muy... ¿correcto? Me sorprende de ti.

Harry se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista.

—A mí también —aceptó—. Sin embargo, este hombre... ¡me causa asco! —su voz sonó ligeramente quebrada antes de que citara, con voz fingidamente encantadora, como si estuviera diciendo un halago—: _"He conocido a personas que irradian vulnerabilidad... Sus expresiones faciales dicen: tengo miedo de ti. Estas personas invitan al abuso... están esperando ser lastimadas, lo están fomentando sutilmente"_ —su expresión era de rechazo—. Matar a alguien que es más débil de lo que tú eres... es repugnante. Es como matar a un animal. Ves la sangre correr, y puedes sentir los huesos quebrarse bajo tus dedos, pero no sientes la adrenalina o el miedo que significa matar a alguien más fuerte, a alguien que _teóricamente_ es más fuerte, por cualquier tipo de razón, ya sea física, psicológica, política... —resopló, molesto como nunca antes parecía haberlo estado—. Además, con aquellas palabras, se está desligando de sus crímenes. Sencillamente, está diciendo "Hey, yo no tengo la culpa, ¡ellas la tienen! ¡Ellas me mostraron su vulnerabilidad, y yo solamente cedí a mis impulsos!" —Tom observó la furia refulgir en sus ojos—. Es como decir "Dios me ordenó que hiciera esto; el Diablo poseyó a un perro para que me ordenara matar...". Repugnante. Asqueroso. Un verdadero asesino lleva sus homicidios en la piel, en el alma, en la sangre. Puede que quiera enorgullecerse de ellos, o puede que no. Pero los lleva presentes todos los días de su vida, sabe que él los hizo, y no los negará cuando hayan pruebas que lo incriminen. Porque, para un asesino serial, cada crimen es un fragmento de su mayor obra artística.

La sonrisa de Tom iba extendiéndose por su rostro.

—¿Y cuándo acaba la obra?

—Eso es lo mejor, Tom —los ojos de Harry tenían una tonalidad que distaba mucho de una piedra preciosa. En ese momento, parecía ser una maldición asesina—. La sangre del artista es la que le da cierre a la obra. Nada podrá detener a un artista sangriento, ni la prisión, ni el aislamiento. En su mente, su obra seguirá latente, esperando por él, por una nueva pincelada de vida acabándose.

Tom rió gravemente.

Ninguno de los dos percibió que las escasas personas que les rodeaban comenzaron a alejarse a pequeños y disimulados pasos.

...

Dos cafés sangrientos después —y posterior a criticar prácticamente todo lo que se encontraba allí, y que Harry dejara una bonita nota en el libro de "Firmas, quejas y sugerencias", bajo el alias de _El Asesino Serial Que Hayan Tenido Más Cerca En Sus Vidas Sin Ser Sus Víctimas_ —, Tom decidió que Harry estaba creciendo demasiado, y que necesitaban ropa nueva para él.

Harry no estaba _creciendo demasiado._ En realidad, apenas había crecido unos escasos siete centímetros desde el año anterior. Bueno, _él_ creía que era algo escaso. Tom creía fervientemente que Harry sería un muchacho bastante alto.

—Tom, ¡por favor! —los ojos de Harry eran suplicantes. Tom alzaba la barbilla, observándole desde su estatura (Merlín consagrado, mucho más alta que la del crío), con superioridad.

—No es _no_ , Harry —dijo, con una sonrisilla en sus labios. Harry compuso una de esas adorables y suplicantes expresiones.

—¡Por favor! —rogó—. ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor! ¡Sabes que _nunca_ te pido las cosas por favor!

—Nunca me pides las cosas —Tom alzó las cejas—. Siempre las exiges.

Harry frunció los labios. Tom lo arrastró de la tienda de ropa _punk_ con una sonrisilla de triunfo. De momento, había ganado. (Aunque obviamente, ambos sabían que Tom acabaría por traerlo de nuevo a esa tienda y dejaría que Harry gastara _demasiado_ , pero sólo lo gustaba verlo enfurruñarse).

Pero, mientras la tarde obligatoria de compras transcurría, Harry pareció darse cuenta de la expresión del demonio cada vez que le arrastraba a los probadores.

Harry lo notó en la tercera tienda. Era de ropa más liviana, específicamente de camisas sin mangas y pantalones hasta las rodillas. Harry los detestaba, ciertamente. Rechazó con una mirada homicida varios pares, y acabó por llevarse un par de camisas al probador, ignorando los talles y los precios, inclusive los colores, solamente por escapar de aquellos ridículos pantaloncillos.

La primera camisa calzó bien. La segunda era un poco más pequeña. Cuando acabó por cerrar la tercera, notó que prácticamente no podía mover los brazos, y que de hacerlo probablemente la rompería. _Sí,_ podía arreglarla con magia. Pero Tom le había prohibido utilizar _cualquier tipo_ de magia en las vacaciones, advirtiéndole que el Ministerio tenía un seguimiento no sólo en las varitas de los jóvenes magos, sino en sus registros mágicos.

—¿Y por qué tú puedes hacer magia? —inquirió Harry, ceñudo.

—Porque yo no uso magia _de mago_ —le dijo Tom, con una de sus sonrisas entre burlonas y cargadas de superioridad.

Harry quería darle una lección de humildad, pero realmente dudaba mucho que Tom se dejara herir en ese cuerpo adulto y formado. Harry le había admirado varias veces mientras se cambiaba: los músculos de la espalda marcados, y los brazos fibrosos flexionándose mientras se quitaba la camisa, o los pantalones. En algún momento, Tom se había volteado y lo había observado, la duda en los ojos rojizos. Harry le había respondido con una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces, allí estaba. En un probador con una camiseta _horripilantemente_ pequeña.

Bufó.

—Khan —llamó. El demonio no se demoró en aparecer.

—¿Ocurre algo, Harry? —preguntó casualmente del otro lado de la puerta del probador. Harry gruñó.

—Entra al maldito cubículo, joder, y ayúdame.

Tom entró, y al observarlo, soltó una carcajada.

—Pareces un muñeco de trapo que creció de pronto. No tengo idea cómo has hecho para ponértela —bromeó, mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de Harry. Meses atrás, Tom de rodillas había estado a su misma altura. Harry comprobó que ahora, Tom de rodillas le llegaba a la nariz.

Tom también pareció notarlo, y también parecía ciertamente satisfecho. Quizá, a un grado más perverso.

Harry observó cómo Tom deshizo, uno a uno, los botones de su camisa. El primer botón casi saltó por la presión, y Tom rió. Los dedos del demonio rozaron suavemente su piel, deslizándose hacia abajo, desabotonando los siguientes botones como si estuviera desnudándolo. Había una _gran_ diferencia entre quitarle la ropa y desnudarlo: al quitarle la ropa se hacía exactamente eso, sin ningún tipo de intención oculta en los ojos, en la sonrisa, en las manos. Sin embargo, el _jodido_ _demonio_ lo estaba _desnudando._ Harry podía observar la apreciación en sus ojos, la mueca ligeramente curva en su sonrisa.

Luego, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se levantó y se marchó, llevándose la camisa pequeña entre las manos.

Harry se estiró, su espalda crujiendo. Luego prosiguió con probarse el resto de las camisas, esta vez sin ignorar cuando los botones deciden no cerrar.

Y sin tampoco ignorar el fuego en los ojos del demonio, un fuego que ardía y quemaba aún en su mente.

Y, a decir verdad, la mirada se repitió. No es que Harry escogiera ropa pequeña para que Tom le ayudara a quitársela, o que incluso escogiera ropa más cercana a la elegancia del demonio que a su caos relajado propio para pedir su opinión, pero las horas de compras se extendieron, y regresaron a Privet Drive casi al anochecer, con una gran cantidad de bolsas que dejaron caer sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Harry observó amargamente a su tía. La mujer tenía esa expresión perturbada que parecía tornarse cada vez más enloquecida a medida que los meses transcurrían sin darle un respiro de libertad. Como toda muggle, era incapaz de anteponer barreras a las manipulaciones mágicas, ya sean intromisiones a sus recuerdos, manipulación de sus pensamientos o un muy vulgar _Imperius._

—Buenas tardes, tía Petunia —saludó Harry, amablemente—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has hecho algo delicioso para la cena? Todo lo que cocinas es delicioso, claro.

Petunia se encogió levemente. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente huecas. Sus ojos, perdidos, parecían siempre mirar más a su interior que a la realidad que la rodeaba. Porque, años atrás, toda su realidad se había transformado en una pesadilla desagradable.

—Harry —la voz de Tom era una ligera advertencia—, tenemos que guardar tus cosas. ¿O quieres que las guarde en los sitios que no corresponden?

Harry corrió hasta su habitación. Tom se detuvo, observando a la despreciable muggle con una advertencia en la mirada, también para ella. No podría liberarse del Imperius, pero podía tomar las mismas órdenes para intentar pedir ayuda. Ya estaba francamente harto de ello.

Petunia agachó la mirada aguada y dejó a Tom marcharse. Con sumisión, siguió preparando la cena.

...

Harry parecía, a ojos de Tom, estarse comportando _demasiado_ bien. Los últimos tres días había dormido sus horas de sueño requeridas, desayunado sin protestas alimentos balanceados, y cumplido con sus horas de estudio requeridas, las cuales Tom exigía cuando el chico no supo pronunciar un simple hechizo levitador en el examen de encantamientos —pero, claramente, sabía cómo desafiar la magia del colegio para usar imperdonables en su interior.

Tom vigilaba su puerta por las madrugadas, esperando que ésta se abriera y que el chico apareciera (o, en cualquier caso, volviera a cerrarse con Harry cubierto bajo la puta capa de invisibilidad), dispuesto a colarse en la sala y ver varias películas, e inclusive en la cocina atacando algunos dulces que guardaban.

Pero Harry se comportaba tan bien que era obvio que estaba planeando algo, y nada muy inocente.

Cuando pasó la semana, Tom se adentró a la habitación de Harry. El chico actuaba _realmente_ diferente.

—Harry —se detuvo, observando cómo los ojos verdes se posaron en él, curiosos—. ¿Qué traes entre manos?

El chico se incorporó en las sábanas y le observó como si estuviera loco.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, con esa voz irritablemente infantil—. No te he estado dando problemas.

—Es la calma antes de la tormenta —expresó Tom. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No es esa una expresión demasiado muggle, Tom? —preguntó, burlón.

Tom bufó.

—Harry, sea lo que sea que estés tramando, lo descubriré tarde o temprano. Y créeme, querrás que sea temprano, porque mientras más me demore en saberlo... —y dejó la amenaza al aire. Los ojos de Harry brillaron.

—Veremos.

Tom se marchó, pensando seriamente que, quizá, el sabor de su alma no sería tan comparable con el placer de matarlo.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

...

La madrugada del veinticuatro de julio Tom aprovechó para retirarse un momento. El treinta y uno sería el cumpleaños de Harry, por lo que se decidió a hacer unas compras apresuradas. Llegados a este punto, la imaginación de los regalos parecía acabársele. Un recorrido por algunos lugares precisos y una charla con ciertas criaturas después, tenía el regalo justo y estuvo a tiempo para pasar por la panadería favorita de Harry en Surrey, dispuesto a comprar los pasteles de Eccles, los favoritos del chico: masa de hojaldre con mantequilla, y relleno de pasas y cubierto de azúcar demerara. Sin embargo, a Harry _no_ le gustaban las pasas, porque el relleno solía ser de ciruelas trozadas, e incluso a veces de fresas o cerezas. El panadero, que ya les conocía, siempre tenía un pequeño paquete especial para cuando se les ocurriera pasar. Tom pagó y se llevó el paquete, estando en el número 4 de Privet Drive casi al momento.

(Sí, la magnificencia de la magia demoníaca, oscura e incomparable a la de ninguna otra criatura).

Al entrar, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo a mitad de pasillo, esperando con una de _esas_ miradas.

Tom contó hasta un millón y sonrió.

—Buenos días.

Harry ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sus ojos verdes posándose inmediatamente en el paquete que Tom tenía en las manos.

—¿Trajiste pan?

—Pasteles de Eccles. Con ciruelas.

—¡GENIAL! —Harry se levantó con rapidez y atrapó a Tom en un abrazo. El rostro del chico, que años atrás al hacer lo mismo se había enterrado en su estómago, ahora se enterraba en su esternón—. ¡Ven conmigo a la cocina!

Harry le quitó el paquete de panadería y lo sostuvo en una mano, mientras con la otra enredaba sus dedos a los del demonio y tiraba de él. Tom le siguió, observándole con curiosidad, mientras ingresaban a la cocina y Tom retrocedía un paso, observando el enorme pastel en medio de la mesa.

La sonrisa de Harry era cegadora.

—¿Sabes? —Harry tomó asiento en la mesa, motivándole a que hiciera lo mismo. Tom tomó asiento enfrentado a él—. Me he dado cuenta que _no sé_ cuándo es tu cumpleaños. Y hemos estado juntos, ¡CASI TRES AÑOS! —Harry frunció el ceño—. Y sigo sin saber. Sé que es un tecnicismo, pero todo el mundo tiene cumpleaños, y es un _muy horrible acto_ no celebrar uno. Así que aquí tengo un pastel. Y hoy celebraremos tu cumpleaños.

Tom le observó con espanto.

—Treinta y uno —dijo, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. La sonrisa revelaba los dientes, ligeramente puntiagudos, y Harry estrechó la vista—. Treinta y uno de diciembre. Mi cumpleaños.

—¿De qué año?

Harry tenía una mirada curiosa. No había segundas intenciones detrás de ella. Tom se sintió libre de decirle.

—No hace tanto tiempo como crees.

—Pero has vivido mucho —destacó Harry, alzando una ceja.

—Así es.

Harry no preguntó. Levantó un cuchillo y cortó una rebanada de pastel. Entonces, un aroma llegó a Tom, que posó sus ojos en el alimento que se exponía ante él.

Era un simple pastel, se dio cuenta. Pero su aroma...

—¿De qué está hecho? —preguntó. Harry cortó un trozo con el tenedor y se lo ofreció.

—Tú no eres el único que tiene _contactos,_ Tommy —burló, mientras Tom mordía y probaba.

 _Ambrosía._

No existía demonio que alguna vez haya probado ambrosía... hasta ese momento. Su aroma era el más delicioso que cualquier nariz pudiera percibir, y la textura suave en su lengua, el sabor estallando en su paladar, incluso parecía ser algo capaz de alimentar el hambre intrínseca en su cuerpo desde su última alma. Un alma en condiciones alimentaba por casi medio siglo. Un alma especiada, quizá por un siglo. Un alma preparada por años, probablemente más de dos siglos. Sin embargo, Tom tenía la certeza de que el alma de Harry podría alimentarlo por casi medio milenio, e incluso más.

—¿Dónde...? —Tom frunció el ceño, mientras conseguía tragar la comida. A comparación con almas, la comida humana no conseguía más que darle más hambre. Pero esto no era comida exactamente para humanos. Era un obsequio de los dioses a los seres que habitaban las tierras.

—Fue _muy_ difícil —suspiró—. Demasiado. Estuve intercambiando correspondencia con Draco... Él tenía algunos conocimientos sobre cómo conseguir de este tipo de cosas. Ya sabes, maná, ambrosía... Él es familiar del profesor Black, que por cierto parece ser una persona bastante culturizada en la historia, ¿quizá como si la hubiera vivido por su cuenta...? —Harry entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, para luego desechar los pensamientos y seguir relatando—. El profesor Black me contactó con un profesor de Durmstrang, Everlik Laght. ¡La pobre Hedwig debió volar demasiado! Debes darle algún obsequio, pobre lechuza —suspiró desganadamente—. Entonces, el profesor Laght me contactó con su abuela, Veronika Howl. Me sorprendió mucho, porque el profesor Laght, por lo que pude averiguar, es un hombre de unos noventa años. Entonces, ¿cómo haría para vivir su abuela? —sus ojos tenían aquella expresión maníaca que a Tom lo volvía un poco loco—. La mujer tuvo la amabilidad de responderme en inglés. Y puedo decir que a ella _no le fue difícil_ conseguirme un poco de ambrosía. Y, por cierto, Tom, ¡estoy muy enfadado contigo! —Harry pareció recordar algo—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Tom palideció ligeramente.

—Decirte... ¿qué?

Harry le observaba de forma casi homicida.

—Los dioses no son criaturas abstractas. Ni tampoco sus hijos, ni sus leyendas, ni sus guerras. Todo ha tenido su lugar en la historia. ¿Por qué no se te ha ocurrido contármelo?

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Hay conocimientos que tal vez son demasiado para los humanos.

Harry bufó. Cortó otro pedazo de pastel que esta vez fue a su boca. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras apreciaba el sabor en sus papilas gustativas, un débil gemido de gozo escapando de su garganta, el placer escrito en su rostro.

Tom se acomodó en su silla, cruzando la pierna sobre la otra.

—Demonios —la voz de Harry fue un susurro—, esto es jodidamente genial.

—Es un manjar de los dioses —Tom le arrebató el tenedor para robar otro poco—. Los dioses no aceptan más que lo mejor.

—Creo que concuerdo con su gusto.

Tom rió.

...

El veintiocho de julio, Harry recibió una invitación formal de Lucius Malfoy: planeaba hacer una reunión social en honor a su cumpleaños. Seguida a la carta de Lucius, estaba la carta de Draco (la letra llena de florituras elegantes, con pequeños círculos en las _ies_ , y un dibujito de un _pequeño Draco_ en movimiento al final de la carta, que juntaba sus manos en actitud de plegaria y luego le observaba con ojos de borrego), en la que pedía POR FAVOR que le dijera que sí a su padre, porque estaban todos muy emocionados con aquella reunión, además de que Draco quería ser el primero en darle su regalo de cumpleaños —claro, descontando a Ian.

Harry envió la respuesta, aceptando, y los días previos a su cumpleaños se la pasó siendo medido por algunos costureros mágicos que le crearon una serie de túnicas de gala para diferentes situaciones. También exigió que le crearan un par a Tom, en aquel delgado cuerpo de Ian.

Pero antes de todo, se encargó del pequeño problema: la apariencia de Tom.

Tom se vio obligado a adoptar su forma de niño de nuevo. Sin embargo, ya no era un niño de once años. Para coincidir con el nacimiento de un niño de esa edad y obtener un número de documentación legal, _Ian Reade Evans_ había cumplido los doce años el dieciocho de abril. Y, a pesar de los centímetros crecidos en los meses de clase, Tom _definitivamente_ no aceptaría ser más bajo que Harry.

Así que Harry se detuvo y contempló cada una de las flexiones de sus brazos, o la dureza de sus facciones. Hacía comentarios perfeccionistas, y acababan por decidir juntos (o, por lo menos, Tom exponía y Harry aceptaba o no).

Tom se había dado cuenta que Harry tenía muy poco apego con él mismo. Apenas se peinaba, y aunque era bastante obsesivo del aseo personal, tampoco hacía nada por realzar sus características más imponentes. Vestía con ropas que le coincidieran para lo que tenía en mente —como las ropas negras para Candem Town, o las camisas prolijas para pasearse por Surrey—, e inclusive seguía llevando aquellas feas gafas. Era casi una sorpresa que Harry buscara en él la perfección cuando él físicamente no era ni siquiera cercano a ella.

Cuando los costureros hicieron acto de presencia, Tom pudo contemplar que aquella fue la primera vez que veía a Harry hacer algo por sí mismo, y aceptar los abiertos y cálidos consejos de aquellas personas que le decían todo lo que le convendría.

Las túnicas estuvieron listas. Una túnica de diversos tonos de gris y pliegues que revelaban el interior negro, una elegante túnica cruzada de un verde oscuro con cuello plateado de mangas ajustadas y abierta a partir de las rodillas (revelando los pantalones de diseño que Tom le obligaría a comprar), y una de tela que fluía como seda entre sus dedos, del color de una noche estrellada con pliegues de hilos de plata. Tom, que no se consideraba un experto en túnicas actuales, podría decir que todas aquellas eran más que imponentes.

Las túnicas de Ian Evans también fueron hechas. Harry, por supuesto, no aceptaría nada que no fuera perfecto. Tom casi no tuvo decisión allí: Harry decidió, y los costureros parecieron sorprendentemente de acuerdo con él sin ningún tipo de influencia mágica.

La primera túnica era de un púrpura oscuro, ajustada al cuerpo y de caída suave, que se abotonaba en botones dobles por delante y de puños ajustados. La segunda tenía hilos cruzados por detrás que se aferraban al cinturón sobre sus caderas, y era de color verde más oscuro que la de Harry. La tercera pareció ser la que Harry estaba seguro que le obligaría a utilizar alguna vez próximamente, porque el negro más intenso sobre su piel conseguía que ésta irradiara algún tipo de brillo que claramente no era humano.

Túnicas listas, Harry moldeó el cabello de Tom entre sus dedos. Habían decidido que Ian usaría el cabello un poco más largo durante ese año, pero sin el _sidecut._ Harry lo había decidido porque le gustaba el efecto visual —además de que era típico de algunas familias sangres pura que llevaran el cabello largo y atado en la nuca. Tom, en cambio, había sido impulsado a aceptar aquella decisión porque parecía ser la única forma en que Harry enredaría sus dedos entre sus cabellos, jugando con ellos a veces, acariciándolo otras.

El treinta y uno de julio por la mañana, Ian Evans y Harry Potter empacaron algunas de sus pertenencias junto con las túnicas de gala y dejaron que en las últimas horas antes del mediodía un elfo doméstico de los Malfoy los llevara a la Mansión.

...

Draco lo abrazó con fuerza tan pronto lo tuvo cerca. Harry, luego de varias semanas teniendo contacto físico solamente con Tom, quedó estático en su sitio, su corazón trepándose a su garganta de forma exagerada. La sonrisa de Draco era cegadora.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! —chilló el chico. Vestía sus túnicas elegantes usuales, con aquellas inscripciones en griego antiguo en las mangas de su túnica. También recorrían su espalda, y los dobladillos. Harry, quien había estado leyendo sobre criaturas "mitológicas" griegas, admiró la combinación exacta de palabras para contener el temperamento volátil de Draco, junto con algunos sellos a su magia. La magia de Draco, potente y avasalladora, solamente podría desatarse sin importar los sellos en la luna nueva.

Harry notó que su amigo estaba un poco más alto, y que su cabello estaba apartado de su rostro, pero no engominado. Le pareció divertido que por fin Draco hubiera ganado la eterna batalla contra su padre, que le repetía en todas sus cartas la importancia de mantener su cabello fuera del rostro, demostrándole al mundo lo que era.

—Gracias —consiguió mencionar. Los ojos grises de Draco estaban demasiado vivos, y tampoco dudó en abrazar con fuerza a Tom cuando éste se acercaba para saludarlo.

—¡Me alegro mucho de verte, Ian! —saludó con un estado anímico mejor del que cualquiera se hubiera esperado de un sangre pura a un sangresucia. Pero, después de todo, Lucius los había invitado.

—Yo también —dijo Tom, apartándose ligeramente de Draco—. El cabello te luce bien así.

La sonrisa de Draco pasó abruptamente a cargada de orgullo.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo, y comenzó con una largo y animado discurso en el cual contaba cómo había conseguido ganar una batalla contra su padre por su apariencia física y su comodidad.

Tom le estaba mostrando a Draco que el largo de su cabello había vuelto a ser el correcto y socialmente aceptable —y Harry estaba totalmente orgulloso de haber decidido que Tom llevara el cabello sujeto durante ese día, prolijamente peinado—, cuando una voz femenina se aclaró la garganta.

Los tres muchachos (muchacho, muchacho no tan normal, y demonio en forma de muchacho) se voltearon. La expresión de Draco resultó tornarse muy cálida.

—Harry, Ian —los señaló con la mano abierta— les presento a mi madre, Narcissa Malfoy. Madre, ellos son Harry Potter e Ian Evans, mis amigos.

Harry se acercó y tomó la mano de la mujer, depositando un beso en su dorso.

—Es un honor para mí conocerla formalmente, señora Malfoy.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, señor Potter.

Ian reemplazó a Harry. También besó la mano de Narcissa de forma galante, inclinando la cabeza con sumo respeto (algo que Harry claramente no había hecho), como demostrando que aquella mujer mandaba en ese lugar.

—Señora Malfoy, me alegro mucho que considere nuestra presencia en su hogar.

Había algo implícito en aquellas palabras, algo que Harry pudo deducir fácilmente como el correcto trato a partir de los estatus de sangre. Narcissa pareció satisfecha.

—Bienvenidos —dijo—. Y me gustaría mucho felicitar al señor Potter por su cumpleaños. Almorzaremos en familia, y la reunión comenzará a partir de la tarde. De momento, me encantaría que os familiaricéis con la Mansión. Draco, ¿te gustaría guiarlos por las zonas indispensables?

Draco lucía emocionado con la expectativa.

—Claro que me gustaría, madre.

Narcissa se marchó de la entrada principal con un movimiento de cabeza y la clara indicación de que los tres chicos eran esperados en el comedor para la hora del almuerzo.

Draco les guio por todo lo "indispensable" de la Mansión. Los pasillos principales, el salón de eventos, el salón de baile, la entrada al comedor, y por supuesto, su habitación. De allí Draco extrajo un pequeño paquete que obligó a Harry a abrir frente a él para ver su reacción.

—¿Puedo rasgar el papel?

—¡Por supuesto! —Draco lucía casi ofendido. Harry mordió su labio, pensando que incluso el papel era demasiado elegante como para romperlo. Pero lo rasgó, descubriendo una pequeña caja con un collar. Una piedra negra rodeada de un aro platinado colgaba de lo que parecían ser hilos de plata entrelazados en un trenzado, aunque en realidad era una cadena. Harry observó la inscripción en el borde de la piedra: _"Toujurs pur"._

—Le pregunté a madre si podías tener uno —explicó, su sonrisa casi dudosa—. Es el emblema de la familia Black. Ella también tiene uno, al igual que el tío Regulus, y yo también tengo uno propio. Pero tú también formas parte de la familia, aunque sea de forma distante. Y es bueno tener la sangre cerca.

Harry colgó el collar en su cuello, la piedra descansando entre sus clavículas. Le sonrió a Draco de forma radiante.

—Gracias, Draco. Es... genial. De verdad. Me encanta.

Draco chilló y lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando el incómodo momento en el que Harry pensaba que aquello era lo primero y realmente lo único que tenía de alguien que compartiera su sangre. Bueno, tenía la capa de invisibilidad, pero no era algo exactamente representativo de la familia Potter... Por lo que aquello seguía siendo algo que le llenaba el pecho de una rara sensación que, extrañamente, no le desagradaba del todo.

...

Harry no tenía idea de qué hacían los sangres puras en reuniones sociales. Efectivamente, no esperó que la sala de baile tuviera músicos, con la luz de la tarde adentrándose por los amplios ventanales. Magos vestidos de etiqueta llevaban bandejas con copas y comida entre las personas que hablaban entre sí, y Harry estaba efectivamente feliz de haberse decidido por la túnica de verde oscuro porque, siendo el color más obvio entre los Slytherin, solamente él lo estaba utilizando.

Tom vestía aquella túnica púrpura oscuro que era elegante sin llegar al extremo.

También se encontraban algunos otros de los amigos de Harry. Hermione, por supuesto, no estaba. Pero sí estaban casi todos los Slytherins de su año, junto con algunos de otros años, como Adrian Pucey —el único que, de alguna forma, Harry reconocía.

En algún momento, un mago comenzó a narrar historias de humor político, arrancando algunas risas hoscas y burlonas. Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, Lucius aclaró su garganta, atrayendo a Harry hacia él.

—Me gustaría que todos hicieran una pausa en sus conversaciones — _exigió_ más que pidió amablemente el hombre, elegante de pies a cabeza, con una túnica negra por entero y los cabellos platinados sujetos, derramándose por su espalda—. Muchas gracias. Hoy, treinta y uno de julio, celebramos el cumpleaños del último heredero de una de las familias más importantes del Mundo Mágico. No sólo su linaje es envidiable, sino su poder. He oído solamente cosas increíbles de él. Espero que, en un futuro, se haga por sí mismo un hueco entre los más grandes. Por lo que, un feliz cumpleaños al señor Potter, y que sean cumplidos muchos más.

Hubo aplausos. Harry le hizo una cortés reverencia a Lucius, lo que pareció ser del agrado del hombre. Entonces, ante la estupefacción de Harry, con la aparición de la primera estrella, todos los invitados comenzaron a bailar; Lucius abrió el baile llevando a Narcissa del brazo, como buenos anfitriones.

Harry se aceró a Tom, observándole con curiosidad.

—Tom —murmuró, atrayendo su atención. El demonio alzó una ceja.

—¿Sí, Harry?

—Están... —los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en Narcissa y Lucius, como si estuvieran follando en público— _bailando._

Tom rió suavemente.

—Claramente. Estamos en un salón de baile. Los sangres puras honran las festividades con un baile al salir la primera estrella. La primera pareja con la que realicen el baile de la primera estrella es aquella que estará con ellos hasta la próxima festividad que celebren.

Harry observó a Tom como si acabara de hablar en sueco.

—¿Me estás jod-...? —entonces, Tom lo arrastró. No tomó su mano, ni le invitó. Simplemente envolvió su mano contra la suya, y lo tomó de su cintura para arrastrarlo a donde Lucius y Narcissa bailaban. Otras parejas más se habían unido, ninguna tan galante como los Malfoy. En ese punto, Harry y Tom sólo eran niños, atrayendo miradas entre hurañas, burlonas y curiosas.

Tom guió a Harry entre sus brazos.

—Tom —Harry parecía estar a punto de entrar en pánico mientras susurraba—, _no sé bailar._

Tom alzó una ceja.

—Lo estás haciendo bastante bien. Sólo sígueme.

Harry siguió sus pasos, encontrándose con que quizá no era tan difícil. Y, si no tenía en cuenta la mirada de toda la élite de sangres puras clavadas en él, era casi relajante: Tom le sostenía contra su cuerpo con suavidad, su mano sobre su cintura, la otra enredada en sus dedos, guiándole y haciéndole girar. Harry sostenía el hombro de Tom, y los ojos del demonio relucían con un brillo perverso que no iba para nada bien con esos ojos de ángel.

(Y, al mismo tiempo, encajaban a la perfección).

La música cesó y Tom se retiró de forma suave, galante. Se deshizo del agarre y se inclinó suavemente, tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas y llevándola a sus labios, donde depositó un beso. Luego la llevó a su frente en un movimiento fluido. Harry no tenía ni puta idea de qué significaba, pero la mirada de satisfacción en los ojos de Tom cuando se incorporó era algo que mataría por volver a ver.

Otros ojos se encontraron con el movimiento de Ian Evans. Grises, rodeados de pestañas claras, detenidos en el beso en justo aquel lugar del dorso de la mano izquierda, llevándola suavemente a su frente luego de ello, incorporándose sin romper el contacto visual.

 _Te llevo en mi palabra y en mi mente, te veo y te veré siempre._

Un viejo ritual sangre pura. Un viejo ritual dirigido de padre e hijo, algo tan místico que era incapaz de consagrarse fuera de una tradición familiar. Solamente un hombre lo aprendió sin formar parte de la familia, un hombre que se transformó en una bestia incapaz de razonar, y cuya desaparición se le fue dada años atrás. No muerte, no; Lucius Malfoy sabía perfectamente que su Señor jamás moriría. Pero también sabía que ningún despreciable _sangresucia_ conocería aquellas tradiciones, y era imposible que aquel fuera un movimiento casual...

Ian Reade Evans. ¿Qué escondía aquel sangresucia?

...

Harry se vio obligado a bailar con Draco, Daphne, la hermana menor de Daphne, Astoria, Blaise y Theodore, en ese orden. Adrian Pucey apareció poco después, reclamándole para un baile.

Con cada uno de ellos, el baile era diferente.

Draco tenía movimientos fluidos y suaves. Su mirada plateada estaba cargada de dulzura, y su risa era suave. Daphne era un poco más difícil, siempre intentando lucir bien ante todas las miradas. Astoria era ligeramente más humilde que su hermana. Blaise, más alto que todos los niños allí, le guió a un baile sorprendentemente delicado. Theodore le estrechó contra su cuerpo, sus manos ligeramente húmedas, la sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa.

Entre persona y persona, Harry siempre regresaba a los brazos de Tom. Tom estaba allí, esperándole, como si eso fuera para lo que se resumía su existencia.

Y a Harry le gustaba.

...

—¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

Tom le observó en la puerta. Parecía hacerse un hábito que Harry se detuviera en el marco de ella, observándole con los ojos verdes cargados de una extraña emoción. A veces, existía un anhelo desgarrador. Otras veces una perversión cargada de burla. Sea cual fuera la emoción, Tom disfrutaba verla relucir en la mirada de su humano.

—¿Por qué?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Debo tener un motivo?

—Usualmente tienes un motivo para todo —Tom arrastró ligeramente las palabras. Harry compuso un puchero.

Sí, definitivamente Tom seguía ligeramente molesto. Bien, no había sido su culpa que Draco reclamara sus brazos como el último baile de la noche, lo cual parecía ser otra de esas tradiciones puristas que tanto significaban, y que había molestado a Tom _tanto._

—Tengo un motivo —Harry jugueteó con el borde de su pijama—. Quiero dormir contigo hoy. Estoy en un lugar desconocido. No quiero tener pesadillas. Tu presencia me calma. Sé que nada malo podrá ocurrirme cuando esté contigo.

Tom se incorporó en las sábanas, observándole como si acabara de verlo por primera vez. Harry no alzaba la mirada del borde de su pijama.

Tom palmeó las sábanas.

—Ven.

Harry corrió y se refugió contra su cuerpo por debajo de las sábanas. Tom cerró la puerta con un movimiento de mano.

Entonces, Harry envolvió sus piernas contra sus caderas, apegándose a su piel como si fuera una serpiente. La respiración caliente de Harry le quemaba el cuello.

—Harry —advirtió Tom. Harry se acurrucó más. Sus labios rozaban con suavidad el hueco detrás de su oreja. Tom tragó saliva—. _Harry._

Su voz tenía aquel tono amenazante. Harry se incorporó, observándole.

—¿Ocurre algo, Tommy? —trepó por su cuerpo, y Tom pudo sentir los latidos de su humano resonando contra su propia piel, pecho contra pecho, cadera contra cadera. La respiración de Harry le rozaba los labios—. Estás... _tenso._

Los dedos de Harry recorrieron con suavidad sus brazos. Tom intentó incorporarse y quitárselo de encima, pero Harry se recostó contra él, su cabeza reposando donde su corazón debería latir.

— _Quítate_ —siseó Tom. Harry negó.

—¿Y si no quiero moverme? —Harry se restregó contra su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes quizá de un tono más oscuro—. ¿Qué ocurre si quiero jugar contigo esta noche, Tommy?

Tom soltó un gruñido ronco desde el fondo de su garganta. Apenas una inhalación después, Harry tenía el cuerpo hundido en el colchón, y Tom respiraba contra su garganta.

—Bebé, estás jugando con fuego —susurró, antes de hundir sus dientes en la piel. Harry arqueó su cuerpo, aunque el dolor se detuvo en una sensación punzante. Los dientes no atravesaron la piel. No abrieron una herida. Simplemente marcaron lo que le pertenecía.

—¿Y qué si es lo que quiero? —la voz de Harry era grave. Tom besó suavemente el lugar que había mordido.

—El último baile —susurró contra el oído de Harry, que parecía temblar como una hoja bajo sus palabras— de una festividad, de cualquier festividad que comience a la salida de la primera estrella, usualmente se hace entre una pareja establecida. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

El quejido de Harry era casi como una aceptación.

—El último baile transmite las emociones y sensaciones de una persona a la otra, hasta que las estrellas dejen de ser visibles en el cielo. No me sorprendería que Draco tenga instintos homicidas justo ahora.

Harry farfulló algo incoherente mientras Tom enredaba los dedos en su cabello, apartándoselos de la frente, acariciando la piel expuesta, rozando la cicatriz con los labios.

—En cuanto a ti... —sus ojos se detuvieron en la ventana de la habitación, en las estrellas y en la luna invisible sobre sus cabezas—, estamos en luna nueva, Harry. Náyades, luna nueva... _sabes_ lo que significa. Draco ya no tiene once años, aunque tienes mucha suerte de que no tenga trece o más.

Harry gimió, ronco, cuando Tom besó suavemente su nuez de adán, succionando suavemente la piel. Entonces, todo el calor del cuerpo del demonio desapareció de su cuerpo.

Estaba solo en la habitación. Estaba _jodidamente_ solo, _jodidamente_ sensible, y _jodidamente seguro_ de que Tom no respondería a su llamado.

* * *

 _LO SÉ, LO SÉ, LO SÉ. ¿NO ME MEREZCO EL INFIERNO? Tened en cuenta que en el cielo me aburriría; en el infierno, en cambio, tengo gente como Tom y sí, seré feliz. Jejejejejeje._

 _ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO MUCHO MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE CREÍ QUE SALDRÍA pero vale, ha tenido un poco de todo: asesinos seriales, dinámica Tom-Harry, Draco, magos, baile, shippeo, momentos de fanservice... Y lo divertido es que en este capítulo me he demorado menos que en el que voy escribiendo actualmente._

 _Os amo mucho. Muchas gracias por leer. Siempre os pido teorías, y ahora si las queréis ofrecer no tengo problemas, pero os pediré otra cosa... preguntas. Os responderé únicamente una sola pregunta, por mensaje privado, y no la responderé si está repetida. Además, si queréis, podéis dejar una frase del capítulo que os haya gustado, haré algo con ello luego uwu_

 _Gracias gracias gracias a todos por tanto. Os amo, nunca lo dejaré de repetir._

 _xxxxxxx G._


	28. La Inverosimilita del Aburrimiento

_Hoy, doce y algo del mediodía, pregunté a unas amigas: Hey, ¿qué tal está hoy para actualizar Neck? Ahora son las SEIS MENOS VEINTE DE LA TARDE Y RECIÉN HE PODIDO PORQUE JODER CON TODO me calmo. Okay, así que sí, este cap va para Kyuubi y Fray. HACED ACTO DE PRESENCIA. Ah, vale, ya._

 _Espero que os guste el capítulo (aunque tenga menos palabras que el anterior, pero okay, mis motivos tengo). Os veo en las notas de debajo! ;)_

 _Besitos y disfrutad la lectura._

* * *

 **28**

 _Harry Potter y la Inverosimilita del Aburrimiento_

El primero de septiembre, Harry y Tom estuvieron puntualmente en el Andén 9 ¾.Y con puntualmente, se decía a las ocho de la mañana, con todo el puto andén vacío de cualquier alma humana y decente.

Harry tomó asiento en un compartimiento y Tom se sentó frente a él, observando a su humano prácticamente temblando de la emoción. Una sonrisa extraña estaba cruzando su rostro. Ah, Harry, su pequeño Harry. Durante todo el transcurso de las vacaciones había esperado regresar a Hogwarts. Tom lo comprendía. En Hogwarts, Harry podía sentirse completo.

—¿Qué expectativas tienes para este curso? —preguntó Tom, recargándose contra su espalda, dispuesto a estirar un poco las piernas antes de que alguno de los mocosos que se decían sus amigos llegaran.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, los ojos ligeramente soñadores.

—El curso pasado —murmuró, enumerando—, convencí a una sangresucia de unirse a mis segui-... —se interrumpió ante la mirada aireada de Tom y se corrigió— amigos. Castigué a un Prefecto en su primer día. Maté un Troll. Escalé hasta volverme de alguna forma inexacta e inexplicable amigo de todos los Slytherins de mi año. Además de hacerme respetar, conseguir pasar todos mis exámenes con la nota máxima, y matar al profesor de Defensa. Tengo grandes esperanzas para este segundo año.

Tom rió suavemente.

—Yo diría que lo del profesor de Defensa fue... _accidental_ —susurró, quizá algo provocativo. Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Quirrell era un estúpido.

—Quirrell estaba _poseído por_ _Voldemort._

Tom chasqueó la lengua.

—Tecnicismos. Seguía siendo un estúpido. No había nada que Voldemort hubiera podido hacer, teniendo en cuenta que Quirrell _siempre_ sería un estúpido.

Harry rió suavemente. Tom entrelazó sus dedos sobre su regazo, observándole con la cabeza ladeada.

—Apuesto que no puedes volver a hacerlo.

La seriedad cubrió el rostro de Harry.

—Volver a hacer... _¿qué?_

—Matar al profesor de Defensa de este año. No _todos_ pueden ser tan estúpidos e ignorantes como el profesor Quirrell. Algunos, tal vez, sepan defenderse.

Harry le observó con ojos cargados de emoción.

—Me estás dando... vía libre... carta blanca... ¿para matar a un profesor? —jadeó, totalmente maravillado. Tom asintió, sonriendo perversamente.

—Estoy apostando que no podrás volver a hacerlo, al menos solo. Si me llamas en busca de ayuda, pierdes. Aunque técnicamente deba ir tras ti y ayudarte si la cosa se pone fea.

Harry chilló y en un movimiento ya estaba en el regazo de Tom, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias! —gritó, cargado de emoción.

...

Harry tomó asiento en el pupitre de en medio del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por una curiosidad velada.

El humor negro en las facciones de Tom era claro.

Un hombre apareció. Era rubio, distinguido, con una cara cargada de arrogancia y tirante por los claros encantamientos de rejuvenecimiento. Sus túnicas parecían similares a las que debería usar un _mago-stripper_ en una fiesta de Halloween muggle. (Y Harry se estremeció con aquel pensamiento).

El profesor tomó un libro de un pupitre y lo alzó, mostrando su rostro en la portada que guiñaba juguetonamente un ojo.

—Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista _Corazón de bruja,_ pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la _banshee_ que presagiaba la muerte!

Harry sintió su sonrisa y su emoción quebrársele en la cara. Un ligero tic nervioso se instaló en su párpado.

—Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...

Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:

—Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya!

Harry alzó el papel, se ajustó las gafas y leyó:

 _1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

Tres páginas después, seguía con aquel ritmo insufrible.

 _54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?_

La sonrisa de Harry tenía una nota de histeria. Tom soltó una risita mientras su pluma rasgaba el papel. Harry tomó aire varias veces e intentó mantener la calma. Entonces, entintó la pluma, golpeteó la cantidad de veces suficientes el pergamino para calmar en nudo en su pecho, y comenzó a escribir.

...

Incluso en la Sala Común, Tom seguía riéndose. Se mantenía en un estado de nebulosa seriedad para, de pronto, recordar la clase de Defensa y que una risa escapara de sus labios.

Bueno, Tom no era el único. Draco había reído hasta que su estómago había dolido, y luego había tenido que correr al baño.

La expresión de Lockhart era una clara oferta de ser fotografiada para la posteridad cuando cogió el cuestionario de Harry, leyendo las respuestas.

 _1\. Su color favorito es una derivación entre los matices del ego inquebrantable de alguien tan vacío que debe ser llenado por falsa admiración, el color de su propia mirada cuando se encuentra con su reflejo y la clara tonalidad del brillo que falsamente agrega a sus dientes. ¿Podría decir lila, quizá?_

 _2\. Lista de posibles ambiciones secretas en base a la redacción y no al texto: a) ser admirado por más personas, quizá a orden mundial; b) conseguir aparecer en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate; c) escribir otro puñetero libro que me costó más de siete galeones y no estoy forrado en oro joder; d) ser entrevistado por una revista de orden mundial y reconocido popularmente, quizá de ese modo deteniendo de alguna forma las hordas del mal; e) crear su propia línea de productos de belleza para no depender de los encantamientos rejuvenecedores y no dejar rastros de que se le fueron aplicados; f) todas las anteriores._

La expresión de Lockhart era un poema. Harry rió hasta que dolió hacerlo.

Esa clase iba a ser un puto chiste.

...

Draco lo arrastró durante el primer fin de semana que pasaron en Hogwarts.

—¡Harry, POR FAVOR!

Harry hundió los talones en el suelo, negándose.

—No, Draco Malfoy. No me convencerás de esto. No habrá _nada_ que puedas hacer, decir o prometer para que esté dispuesto a _esto._ No es más que una abominación contra natura. Y, además, valoro mucho mi vida como para hacerlo. No lo haré. Es un _no_ definitivo y rotundo.

Diez minutos después estaban montados sobre escobas, Harry ayudando a Draco a practicar para tomar el puesto de cazador del equipo de Slytherin. Desde las gradas del campo de Quidditch, Tom fingía leer mientras les observaba.

—Muy bien, Harry —Draco alzó la voz, resonando por el aire—, ¡lánzame la bola!

Harry resopló. Se aferraba a la escoba con ambas manos, y atribuía el temblor de todo su cuerpo al frío aire y no a estar a más de doce metros del suelo.

—No puedo —gruñó—. ¿Cómo se supone que me suelte de esta escoba?

—¡Harry, venga! ¡Ayúdame!

Harry gimoteó antes de convocar la bola (con un nombre sorprendentemente incapaz de aprendérselo), y lanzársela a Draco cuando él volaba a un lado suyo. Draco la atrapó en el aire. Luego se la lanzó nuevamente, y Harry la atajó bajo su brazo, moviéndose.

Con cada uno de los pases, Draco demostraba tener talento, y Harry dejaba de temblar _tanto._

Con la puesta de sol del sábado, Draco y Harry aterrizaron en el césped del campo de Quidditch. Harry sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Draco, con la bola extraña en las manos, se agachó para guardarla en el baúl. Sin embargo, cuando lo abrió, una pequeña pelotita dorada abrió alas y echó a volar a toda velocidad.

Draco gimoteó.

—¡Maldición! ¡Flint va a matarme! —gruñó—. Se supone que teníamos que tener cuidado con la _Snitch._ Es la única que tenemos para practicar...

Pero Harry no lo oía. Simplemente observaba la pequeña pelotita, flotando cerca de uno de los arcos. Con el atardecer naranja, los destellos solares arrancaban destellos brillantes a las alas de la diminuta bola, y Harry casi ni lo consideró cuando dió una patada en el suelo y se elevó en los aires, acelerando y persiguiendo la Snitch por algunos metros hasta que por fin estuvo en sus manos.

Antes de que pasara el minuto había aterrizado. Draco le miraba con la boca abierta.

Harry resopló.

—Que no se te escape otra vez —gruñó.

Draco seguía con la boca abierta. No cerró la mano en torno a la Snitch, y ésta volvió a huir. Harry soltó un gimoteo desesperado antes de elevarse nuevamente en el aire, persiguiendo el brillo dorado con el viento salpicándole el rostro y erizándole la piel de los brazos bajo el uniforme. Se demoró más esta vez, quizá un minuto y medio, antes de volver a traérsela a Draco.

Esta vez el chico cerró la mano con fuerza en torno a la de Harry, el destello de manía en los ojos plateados demasiado vívido.

—HARRY, ESTO ES REALMENTE GENIAL, NO PUEDO CREERLO, **¡TIENES QUE PRESENTARTE COMO BUSCADOR ESTE AÑO!** —chilló Draco, con emoción. Harry agradeció que Draco no fuera parte _banshee_ por enésima vez desde que lo conocía.

...

El Quidditch no resultó _tan_ malo una vez que se acostumbraba a sobrevolar a veinte metros del suelo montado en un simple palo de madera.

Draco le regaló una Nimbus 2001. Tom apareció en su primer partido a regañadientes con los colores de Slytherin pintados en el rostro, por algo que Harry reconocía claramente mano de Astoria Greengrass. Así como su hermana era una experta en los peinados, Astoria era una artista del pincel excelente. Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe y Goyle le hicieron barra durante los escasos diez minutos que duró el partido.

Flint, el capitán, había sido muy claro con Harry.

—Muy bien, Potter. Tenemos en claro que tienes una habilidad innata para encontrar la Snitch en cualquier parte. Así que la encontrarás, no la perderás de vista, y cuando hagamos una puntuación que supere los cien puntos cogerás la Snitch. Mientras más puntos marquemos en el partido, es mayor la posibilidad del recuento para ganar la copa de Quidditch.

Harry no entendía ni pío de Quidditch, solamente sabía que debía esperar hasta cien puntos para atrapar la pelotita dorada. Y eso hizo.

La celebración de la noche los mantuvo a casi todos despiertos. Slytherin parecía ser algo diferente a lo que Harry había conocido hasta entonces: todos eran amigables con todos, todos reían a carcajadas, todos se abrazaban. Lanzaban cánticos, jugaban al póker muggle, contaban chistes de dudoso humor para menores de edad, y festejaban bebiendo grandes tragos de cerveza de mantequilla. Draco parecía encantado. Harry decidió relajarse un poco. Después de todo, aquello parecía una pequeña interrupción en toda su aburrida rutina hasta el momento. Ver aquella cara de los Slytherin era algo que no se le había permitido ver antes.

...

Durante la primera noche luna nueva en Hogwarts, Regulus Black condujo a Theodore Nott a la habitación de Blaise Zabini y cargó de encantamientos que cerrarían la puerta de Draco Malfoy hasta las primeras luces del alba.

...

Harry visitó a Hermione en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Una chica asiática de tercero le miró mal.

—¿Qué hace un Slytherin aquí? —preguntó, despectiva. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Las normas de Ravenclaw dicen que cualquiera que pueda responder la pregunta puede entrar —respondió—. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

La chica bufó y no respondió.

—Está en su habitación —respondió una voz aguda. Harry se volteó, observando a una niña de largos cabellos claros y ligeramente sucios, con enormes ojos pálidos rodeados de pestañas claras y expresión de ligera sorpresa. Tenía un collar de corchos en el cuello y aretes de rábanos en las orejas. Su uniforme estaba al revés.

A Harry le cayó bien inmediatamente.

—Muchas gracias —Harry le sonrió. La chica también le sonrió.

Harry subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar la habitación de Hermione. O, mejor dicho, intentó subir, porque las escaleras se transformaron en una resbaladilla. Harry pegó sus manos a las paredes y siguió subiendo, como si estuviera escalando por el suelo firme, consiguiendo llegar hasta la puerta.

Golpeó, dudoso.

—¿Hermione?

Escuchó el sollozo de la chica. Volvió a golpear.

—Hey, ¿Hermione? ¿Puedo pasar?

La chica soltó algo parecido a un "¡NO!" ahogado y estrangulado. Harry empujó la puerta.

Hermione se encontraba envuelta en sábanas, con el cabello más despeinado de la cuenta y los ojos hinchados. Harry pasó saliva.

—Hey.

—Vete —gruñó la chica, sorbiendo por la nariz. Harry corrió hasta su cama y tomó asiento junto a ella.

—Daphne me lo ha dicho —murmuró Harry—. Estás... ¿bien?

—No me estoy muriendo —balbuceó Hermione, limpiándose sonoramente la nariz con un pañuelo de tela—. Simplemente me siento _humillada_. El profesor Flitwick no sabía qué hacer... debió venir la profesora McGonagall... ¡Estaba tan asustada!

Harry mordió su labio y extendió su mano para apartar algunos cabellos del rostro de Hermione.

—¿Quieres saber algo positivo de todo esto? —dudó Harry suavemente. Hermione le observó con los ojos hinchados.

—¿Ningún compañero de Hogwarts se olvidará de mí por los próximos cien años?

Harry rió suavemente.

—Nop —se giró en la cama, enredando sus dedos suavemente a los cabellos de su amiga. Con suaves movimientos consiguió desenredarlo y apartarlos de su rostro, peinándolos en una trenza cruzada desde el lado izquierdo de su cabeza al derecho—. Que en los próximos meses serás una muchacha _bellísima_ , y con una simple excusa podrás salvarte de las lecciones de vuelo. Y probablemente te vuelvas una mujer infartante antes de sexto año. Y cuando me transforme en una estrella internacional de Quidditch, estaré encantado de presentarle a todo el mundo a mi mejor amiga, una ex-Ravenclaw que además de tener un cerebro enorme, además es una mujer guapísima.

Hermione rió, las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro. Harry la atrajo hacia sí, limpiándoselas con la túnica.

—Eres un buen amigo, Harry —susurró Hermione, dejando que el chico la cargara de afecto—. Gracias por estar conmigo. Sé que debe ser... difícil, para ti... Anthony Goldstein comenzó a hacerme preguntas incómodas, dice que quiere ser sanador, pero a decir verdad parecían preguntas más morbosas que...

—Shhh —Harry la arrulló entre sus brazos—. Estaré para ti siempre, Hermione. ¿Vale? Así que, si necesitas algo, ya sabes, un dulce, un abrazo, gritarle a alguien, estoy aquí. ¿Hecho?

Hermione asintió y dejó que Harry siguiera acariciando sus cabellos.

Harry, con aquella falsa sonrisa entre sus labios, maldijo a Tom y a la maldita apuesta que habían hecho. La primera de cualquiera de sus _amigas_ de cualquier casa que se _desarrollara,_ si lo hacían antes del receso de invierno, sería él el encargado de consolarla; sin embargo, si lo hacían _después,_ sería Tom. Lo que comenzó una mala broma teniendo en cuenta los ciclos de luna nueva de Draco acabó por una verdadera apuesta.

Ahora, Harry estaba pagando.

...

Halloween estuvo cargado de chocolate. Harry comió (sin oír las advertencias de su demonio) hasta que su estómago literalmente dolió y su cuerpo se brotó de una muy molesta reacción alérgica durante el amanecer del día siguiente. Tom no lo sanó hasta que Harry prometió que tendría más cuidado con su consumo de chocolate y dulces.

Algo que no cumplió, claramente. Dos días después estaba comiendo ranas de chocolate como si nunca hubiera probado una.

...

El Club de Duelo se abrió con el apoyo de Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry deseó encerrarse en su cama y no salir hasta que el triste intento de mago fuera atropellado por una maldición asesina. Aunque si se encerraba solo se aburriría, así que probablemente debería encerrar a Tom con él. En fin.

Lockhart estaba animado cuando subió a la tarima con Snape. Snape, con su mirada turbia y cargada de humor sádico, hizo una burlona reverencia a Lockhart mientras él la correspondía.

—Como veis sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Regulus Black por detrás de Harry y Tom. Harry rió suavemente y el profesor Black le revolvió los cabellos, juguetón.

—Una..., dos... y tres.

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape apenas movió su varita y pronunció claramente:

—Expelliarmus.

No necesitó gritar para que un volantazo de luz roja golpeara a Lockhart, que despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás y salió de la tarima, golpeando contra el muro y cayendo hasta quedar tendido contra el suelo.

Regulus aplaudió con un orgullo que hacía relucir sus mejillas de un tono más rosado y sus ojos grises destellando con emoción.

Nadie preguntó por la salud de Lockhart, aunque poco después éste se puso de pie, aturdido y desorientado.

—¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...

Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart sintió que su vida peligraba seriamente, porque dijo:

—¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...

Fueron creando parejas. Snape intercambió unas palabras en voz muy baja con Regulus, que en un movimiento suave le apartó un mechón del rostro. Snape le dirigió una diminuta sonrisa antes de sentir los ojos verdes de Harry sobre ellos y emparejarlo con Anthony Goldstein. Lockhart emparejó a Ian con Hermione, apenas a unos metros de donde ellos estaban.

Una vez todos en sus respectivos sitios, Lockhart siguió con la voz de mando.

—¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y haced una inclinación!

Anthony Goldstein tenía los cabellos castaños ondulados suavemente, ojos de un nítido azul y piel cargada de pecas. Se inclinó suavemente, sin despegar los ojos de él, y Harry hizo lo mismo.

—¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y… tres.

Harry apuntó la varita, pero Anthony pronunció algo demasiado veloz y Harry cayó hacia atrás. Harry frunció el ceño y escupió una palabra entre dientes a la vez que convocaba algún hechizo que su varita quisiera darle, porque seguía siendo realmente malo recordando los nombres de los hechizos.

Anthony Goldstein se retorció, respirando con dificultad.

—¡He dicho sólo desarme! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Malfoy cayó de rodillas. Harry no tenía idea qué encantamiento había utilizado, pero Goldstein respiraba con dificultad, quizá por las risas que sacudían todo su cuerpo.

Luego de varios hechizos, Lockhart detuvo el duelo. Los destrozos de los combates con alumnos poco experimentados eran entre cómicos y terribles.

—Muchachos, muchachos —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes—. Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —decidió—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?

—Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —Regulus Black se acercó a Lockhart, envolviendo los hombros del hombre con su brazo. Harry no se perdió la mirada homicida de Snape—. Longbottom no tiene un control demasiado bueno sobre el ámbito del ataque, y no tengo realmente muchos deseos de tener que enviar un estudiante a la enfermería —suspiró sonoramente. Lockhart rió como si aquello hubiera sido una buena burla—. ¿Qué tal Malfoy... y Potter? —sugirió Black.

Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. Vamos, Harry. Cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.

La floritura de varita causó que ésta cayera al suelo. Harry escondió una sonrisa de burla.

Entonces, Regulus se acercó a su sobrino, agachándose y susurrando varias palabras en su oído sin dejar de mirarlo. Los ojos de Regulus ardían como dos monedas de plata.

Draco sonrió con una malicia que Harry realmente no conocía en su rostro. Harry retrocedió un paso, observando mejor la situación.

—¿Te asusto, _Potter_? —susurró Draco, con la mirada ciertamente provocadora. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Estoy seguro que eso desearías.

Lockhart hizo la cuenta regresiva y Draco movió su varita, pronunciando un claro _"¡Serpensortia!"_. De la punta de ella brotó una larga serpiente negra, deslizándose con suavidad por el suelo, sus escamas brillando como pequeñas piedras de ónice.

Era hermosa.

Lockhart parecía aterrado. Retrocedió dos pasos, tropezando con el pie de Snape que casualmente estaba extendido fuera de su túnica, y cayendo sentado en el suelo. Estaba espantado, y Harry hubiera reído si no estuviera tan embelesado con la serpiente.

Se acuchilló, observándola. La serpiente le devolvió la mirada.

— _Hey, eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes?_ —susurró Harry, las palabras arrastrándose por su lengua. La serpiente se deslizó más cerca suyo, abandonando la posición de ataque y ofreciéndole su cabeza en algo similar a un gato pidiendo cariño. La serpiente siseó, y Harry comprendió cada una de sus palabras sin sorprenderse—. _¿Has asustado al profesor Lockhart? Eso ha estado bien. Me hubiera gustado verlo. ¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez?_

La serpiente, gustosa, se apartó y se deslizó hasta enredarse en las piernas de Lockhart, que chilló desesperado. Harry fue el único en reír, y su risa se elevó en el espanto del Salón junto a los gritos de Lockhart.

Snape movió su varita y la serpiente desapareció. Entonces, hundió sus dedos blancos con fuerza en el hombro de Harry, arrastrándolo de allí con la sombra de su risa burlona aún fresca en la cara.

...

Tom le esperaba en las habitaciones. Debería estar en clase.

—Hablas _pársel_ —escupió el demonio, estrechando sus ojos. Harry mordió su labio.

—Sip.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Nop —se encogió de hombros—. Es decir, solía hablar con serpientes de pequeño. Pero no sabía que era justamente _pársel._ Snape me lo acaba de decir.

Tom le acorraló contra la pared, sujetándole de la mandíbula, observándole como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía realmente.

—Háblame.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—En... ¿pársel?

—Sí.

Harry jugueteó con la corbata verde y plateada de Tom entre sus dedos y murmuró sin mirarle a los ojos:

— _¿Sabes por qué te he besado antes, Tom? Antes, cuando me trajiste la Piedra. Solamente podía pensar en Voldemort, en cómo se deshizo tan frágil bajo mis manos, y luego tú… por más que hiera tu cuerpo soy incapaz de herirte, incapaz de perderte, y a la vez me aferro más a ti. Tú eres mío, mi Príncipe. Quizá no totalmente, y mucho menos ahora, pero… ¿en unos años? Pondré a prueba si tu tentación por mi alma se extiende a mi cuerpo. Serás totalmente mío, mi Príncipe. Mío._

La risa de Tom trepó con suavidad por su columna cuando sus labios le rozaron la garganta, la carne de gallina bajo la respiración cálida, y susurró contra su oído:

— _Tú eres quien será totalmente mío, mi Diamante._

Harry chilló, sintiendo que su rostro pasaba automáticamente a ser un emblema de la casa Gryffindor, mientras lo empujaba y balbuceaba cosas torpes hasta conseguir hilar una frase coherente.

—¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE HABLABAS PÁRSEL, MALDITO BASTARDO!

La carcajada de Tom lo persiguió incluso en sus sueños.

...

—No voy a salir de esta cama en todo el día.

Tom le observó con una falsa mirada de borrego.

—Harry, es catorce de febrero. _Quiero_ ver esto. ¿No tenías un plan muy elaborado para el día de hoy?

Harry mordió su labio.

—No. Ya lo olvidé. No importa. Vete.

Harry estaba cubierto con las sábanas hasta la barbilla. Tom tiró de ellas y Harry lo maldijo con un rayo de magia que, casi como electricidad, actuó velozmente expulsándolo de la habitación.

Tom (alabado sea Merlín por los pequeños favores) no llegó a ver nada del estropicio pegajoso en las sábanas.

...

Harry no llegó al desayuno (y menos mal, porque las paredes del Gran Comedor estaban cubiertas de flores grandes en un rosa chillón, y del techo azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones) pero estaba presentable para su primera clase. Tom le observó intrigado cuando escogió un asiento en el aula de pociones junto a Draco y no junto a él.

Snape estaba tan amargado como siempre, aunque quizá su amargura se tornaba más homicida mientras volaban pequeños corazones rosas por sobre su cabeza, hechizo quizá obra de algún bromista. Harry tampoco tenía ánimos de bromear. Realizó su poción junto a Draco y se encaminó a su siguiente clase. Tom lo atrapó en el camino y lo arrastró hasta un pasillo vacío.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El rostro de Harry estaba caliente. Tom posó su mano en su frente, comprobando su temperatura, y Harry se escabulló.

—¡Nada! —chilló, con voz aguda, antes de echar a correr detrás de su curso. Tom talló su frente. _Malditos humanos_.

...

Harry recibió treinta y tres tarjetas, tanto reales como amistosas e inclusive de broma. Quizá, para distraerse del calor de la pierna de Tom contra la suya mientras cenaban, las abrió una por una. Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Draco otra vez, Astoria, Daphne, Adrian Pucey, un tal Colin Creevey, Draco otra vez, Luna Lovegood (una chica con la que había hablado una sola vez en su vida, por lo que recordaba), y demás personas que no conocía mucho hasta llegar a una tarjeta totalmente negra al final de la pila.

La abrió, leyendo las letras en blanco sobre el negro. No había firma, sólo la floritura de la letra que Harry ya conocía bien.

 _"Los monstruos también son necesarios en la naturaleza"._

Los ojos de Tom le observaron cómo rubíes un momento antes de regresar a su claro color y seguir comiendo.

...

—Tengo la breve sensación de que se me olvida algo.

Tom estrechaba la mirada. Harry golpeaba su baúl cerrado con su varita.

—¿Algo como...? —Tom parecía expectante. Harry sonrió.

—¡Oh! —su rostro se iluminó—. Ya lo recuerdo. Espera...

Harry echó a correr fuera de la sala común y no se detuvo hasta la oficina de Snape. Golpeó suavemente.

El profesor de pociones le observó curioso, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado por la carrera.

—Señor Potter —alzó las cejas—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¡Profesor! —Harry chilló, con un espanto latente—. ¡El profesor Lockhart apareció flotando en el lago negro! ¡Puedo verlo desde mi ventana!

Snape mordió su labio y negó con su cabeza.

—Potter... —Snape lo arrastró hasta el interior de la oficina y tomó aire, intentando que su fachada no se quebrara—, ¿no podría haberlo hecho a principio de año? Quizá de ese modo Dumbledore me habría considerado para el puesto.

Harry soltó una carcajada estruendosa. La mirada negra de Snape estaba cargada de un extraño afecto casi paternal.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo año —prometió Harry. Snape curvó su sonrisa sádica.

—Le haré recordarlo.

* * *

 _Hola, si todavía no queréis matarme, quiero deciros que siempre pensé en hacer el segundo año en un solo capítulo. Creo que, al no haber diario en acción, es bastante claro que el segundo año sería MUY ABURRIDO. Tanto para vosotros como para mí y como para Harry. Por lo que cogí los "mejores" o "más memorables" eventos del segundo año escolar para exponerlos en un capítulo relajado y abarcarnos a un nuevo evento de la historia (y una nueva portada *risa de extrema maldad*)._

 _El pre-Hogwarts tuvo de portada a un travieso Harry, el primer año (y segundo) a un Harry y Tom en Hogwarts… ¿qué vendrá con el tercer año? ;D_

 _Todo mi amor con ustedes. ¿Teorías, almas hermosas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? uwu_

 _AMOR ETERNO PARA TODOS._

 _xxx G._


	29. Amores perros

_¡Hola gente bella! Os traigo un capítulo cortico, peeeero que comienza con algo nuevo. ¿Han oído algo llamado canon? Más o menos por aquí es que digo que renuncio a ello._

 _Estoy muy feliz con todo el progreso que he tenido y que ha tenido esta historia, además de todo el apoyo. No sé si todas sabrán lo hermoso que es recibir reviews, o acaso un comentario lindo, o un mensaje privado diciendo alguna opinión o algún comentario. Es todo tan hermoso y todas son realmente muy hermosas, ¡muchas gracias!_

 _Me siento muy feliz de haber llegado a estas instancias (no, no me estoy despidiendo, antes de que crean decir algo). Y como espero que notéis, ahora tenemos una nueva portada *risa de extrema maldad*. Y amo mucho todo esto, amo mucho cada mensaje, cada review, cada fav y follow… ¡ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

 _Besitos y espero que os guste el breve cap. ¿Actualizo el siguiente mañana? *guiño guiño*_

* * *

 **29**

 _Amores perros_

Harry se envolvió en un abrigo, se cubrió los cabellos con un gorro de lana y salió de Privet Drive al momento en que el que su reloj de pulsera daba las tres de la mañana del primer jueves posterior a regresar a Surrey.

El aire era cálido, pero no asfixiante. Claramente no era un tipo de clima que le obligaría a utilizar gorro y abrigo, pero necesitaba... _necesitaba..._

Un quejido hondo salió de su garganta mientras se dejaba caer en un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia. Los ojos le picaban por el cansancio y sentía la sequedad en la garganta. El mundo latía en un sentido aparte que el propio latido de su corazón.

Sus sueños se tornaban extraños. En realidad, sus sueños _siempre_ eran extraños, con el agregado de que nunca solía recordarlos más que imágenes borrosas y algunas sensaciones. Sin embargo, recordaba cada uno de _esos_ sueños, los tenía en la piel y en la sangre y quería arrancárselos como fuera.

Pero por más que olvidara cosas, no era capaz de olvidarlos.

Enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos, temblando como una hoja. Todo su cuerpo convulsionaba en terror y la agonía le trepaba por la garganta como un grito desgarrador.

Entonces, algo le tocó la pierna.

Harry se apartó, empujando lo que fuera que le había tocado, que resultó ser un enorme perro de color negro. A pesar de su apariencia feroz, curvaba la cabeza como si estuviera preocupado de verle solo en medio de la noche.

Harry observó los ojos grises del animal con una curiosidad infinita.

El perro ladró. Fue un ladrido bajo, ligeramente reconfortante, aunque Harry no hizo ademán de tocarlo. No se llevaba bien con los animales, o al menos de cuatro patas. El animal no parecía saberlo, porque volvió a golpearle con la cabeza en la rodilla, siguiendo con sus ojos cada prenda que vestía como si estuviera examinándole en busca de heridas. Harry, ligeramente contrariado, cerró sus manos en torno al abrigo para que no se apartara de su pecho.

—Vete —balbuceó Harry, la mirada perdida en las patas peludas y sucias del animal. El perro le estaba poniendo incómodo, mirándole como si esperara algo de él. Entonces, el perro golpeó, esta vez, su brazo con la cabeza. Harry gruñó y pasó los dedos por la cabeza del animal como si estuviera teniendo cuidado de no herirlo.

El perro no pensaba lo mismo, porque un segundo después lo había dejado tumbado en el suelo y le lamía la cara por entero de forma juguetona. Harry lo apartó gruñendo.

—¡Ugh! —gimió—. No, no, _no._ Aléjate —sus dedos temblaban—. Apártate. ¿Vale? No quiero herirte.

El animal ladeó la cabeza, apartándose como si le comprendiera. Tomó asiento en sus cuatro traseros, mirándole como si esperara que le contara más.

Harry mordió su labio.

—Vete —gruñó—. Debo volver a casa.

El perro se recostó, apoyando su cabeza contra las patas delanteras, observándole con mirada suplicante. Harry bufó.

—No tengo problemas en casa. No ahora, al menos —sus ojos se perdieron en el camino vacio. Las luces de Privet Drive no eran deficientes: todo estaba en orden, iluminado y preciso. Eso quizá lo hacía tan tenebroso. Una calle tan normal que _algo_ debía estar mal ahí. Y, claramente, _todo_ lo estaba.

Harry sintió náuseas.

El perro gimoteó. Harry se incorporó, tembloroso, aferrándose a la pared.

—No tengo comida —mintió, mirándole de reojo—. Te traería, de otra forma. Luces... desnutrido.

El perro movió la cola, su expresión tornándose hambrienta. Harry gruñó.

—Bien. Sígueme. Pero pones una sola pata en mi casa y _mueres_ —amenazó. El perro pareció comprenderlo muy bien porque siguió sus pasos, pero se detuvo en la puerta del número 4, sin esperar a entrar.

Harry correteó sin hacer ruido por el pasillo y hurgó en la cocina. Había unas cuantas sobras; Harry tomó las que consideró que un perro pudiera comer -aunque a decir verdad no tenía mucha idea de lo que un perro podría comer. Jamás se había interesado por uno... mientras estuviera vivo- y lo dejó en un tazón plástico que parecía una de esas reliquias que Petunia aún conseguía guardar de las pertenecientes a Dudley. Harry sintió lástima de que el perro tuviera que comer en un tazón que alguna vez hubiera pertenecido a ese cerdo.

Cargó el plato hasta estar lleno y salió. El perro seguía ahí. Le había esperado.

Harry bajó el plato. El animal no desconfió en ningún momento: atacó la comida con voracidad. Harry le observó comer, analizando que en realidad y descontando a Hedwig, nunca había visto a ningún animal comer y disfrutar de su comida. Sus ojos se perdieron en los músculos del cuello del perro mientras tragaba, en el sonido de la carne fría bajo sus dientes, en el jadeo apresurado entre bocado y bocado, como si no organizara sus prioridades de vida, si acaso comer o respirar.

Para cuando Harry regresó con un enorme tazón cargado de agua, el perro había acabado de comer y le observaba con un afecto que quizá ningún animal le había profesado antes. Harry dudó antes de pasar las manos por su cabeza y rascar detrás de sus orejas. El perro gimoteó ante la caricia con algo parecido a un sollozo. Quizá estaba herido, pensó Harry. Pero a pesar de que tocó, no pudo notar ninguna herida en la cabeza, o detrás de las orejas, e incluso en el cuello.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el pelaje del perro. Estaba cargado de lodo reseco, endureciéndole en partes. Sin embargo, las partes limpias eran suaves contra sus dedos, y le daban una extraña sensación de calidez, como si ya hubiera tocado a aquel perro antes. Le daba la misma sensación de familiaridad que cuando hablaba con Snape sobre su madre.

El perro se recargó en su hombro. Estaba cansado, pero Harry no tenía idea de cómo él mismo reaccionaría ante el perro cuando llegara la mañana.

—Debes irte —susurró—. Pero puedes volver. ¿Vale? Intentaré conseguirte comida. Y un tazón. Pero no prometo nada.

El perro soltó un ladrido ligeramente juguetón y se marchó, moviendo la cola, como si hubiera comprendido cada una de las palabras que Harry le había dicho.

Harry se recargó en la puerta cerrada, pensando que, si todos los perros eran realmente así de inteligentes, le gustaría tener uno. No te respondían con comentarios hirientes y te devolvían caricias y jugueteos por un poco de comida y agua. A decir verdad, no estaban tan mal.

Harry estaba a medio camino hasta su cama cuando se dio cuenta de que, desde que había visto al perro por primera vez hasta el último segundo que lo perdió de vista, jamás había pensado en herirle de alguna manera. Había algo en su presencia que, de cierta forma, se lo impedía. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, quitándose el abrigo y apartando las sábanas para volver a la cama, recordando _por qué_ la había dejado.

Con un quejido, extendió su mano e hizo lo que Tom le había dicho que no hiciera: magia.

Las sábanas estaban limpias un segundo después. No había usado varita, ni hechizo: solamente había impulsado a su magia a limpiar el desastre que, al instante, había desaparecido. Se introdujo en el frío de su cama y esperó hasta casi las cinco de la madrugada. Hedwig llegó con su tomo diario de _El Profeta,_ pero Harry lo ignoró y esperó hasta que se dio cuenta de que el Ministerio no sabía que había utilizado magia fuera del colegio, y que claramente no iban a darle una reprimenda por ello.

Se hundió en las almohadas, ignorando el periódico a los pies de su cama, que rezaba en grandes letras negras:

 **"SIRIUS BLACK: EL PRIMER PRÓFUGO DE AZKABÁN".**

Justo debajo, un hombre demacrado de largos cabellos negros miraba a la cámara y guiñaba un ojo, burlón.

* * *

 _Quiero expresar que en este momento estoy cantando You'll be back, del musical de Hamilton que me he visto hace unos días y QUIERO QUE TODOS LO VEAN PORQUE ES HERMOSO Y ES PERFECTO, ROMPERÁ VUESTROS CORAZONES Y OS HARÁ AMAR A CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ¡Y LO MEJOR ES QUE NO PODRÁN DEJAR DE OÍR LAS CANCIONES HASTA APRENDEROSLAS DE MEMORIA! -o al menos eso es en mi caso._

 _Bueno, ya dejo mi publicidad descarada… ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias? *guiño guiño* ¿Nuestro lindo Psycho-Baby tendrá una nueva mascota? *risa de extrema maldát*_

 _Soy feliz, me hacen feliz, MUCHAS GRACIAS._

 _xxx G._


	30. ¡Por fin algo divertido!

**Muy buenas noches, aquí Moon Erebos haciendo las actualizaciones de la señorita Mauvaise temporalmente.**

 **Actualmente mi querida G. está pasando por una situación personal que la aleja de hacer las actualizaciones por lo que me verán por aquí; no pregunten, de mi no obtendrán respuestas y conociéndola tampoco obtendrán mucho de ella. Sobre los comentarios, no sé como se procederá así que yo solo me limitaré a publicar. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **30**

 _¡Por fin algo divertido!_

—¡ _VASHRA_!

Tom estaba de pie a un lado de su cama, los puños apretados y la postura amenazante. Harry se sobresaltó mientras escapaba de un sueño que no podía recordar con exactitud, observándole: alto, delgado, distinguido, vestido con sus habituales ropas negras y con los ojos refulgiendo como rubíes.

Harry miró el reloj. Bueno, eran las doce del mediodía. Eso podía atribuirse a cualquier cosa. Podría haberse quedado leyendo, no necesariamente debería haber salido a las tres de la madrugada al medio de la calle...

Pero, entonces, los ojos de Tom se detuvieron en el periódico a los pies de la cama. Harry bostezó y adaptó su vista, encontrándose con que sus gafas realmente le hacían falta. Se las colocó, examinándolo todo con precisión milimétrica. Entonces, Tom cogió el periódico, examinando la noticia de primera plana. Su ceño perfecto estaba fruncido, y mordía suavemente su labio inferior.

—Tom... —Harry dudó—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Tom le observó con una frialdad que quemaba.

—¿Se te ha dado por hacer caridad con los animales del barrio, Harry? —preguntó, con un falso tono amable. Harry recordó que no había adentrado las cosas donde le había dado de comer al perro y se golpeó la frente con la mano.

— _Mierda._

Tom parecía preocupado. Harry se liberó de las sábanas —limpias, Merlín, _limpias_ — y le arrebató el periódico de las manos.

 **"SIRIUS BLACK: EL PRIMER PRÓFUGO DE AZKABÁN".**

 **Ya han pasado casi doce años desde que Sirius Black mató a trece personas con un simple hechizo. Gran seguidor de Ya-Sabéis-Quién, Black es el preso más temido que Azkabán alguna vez pudo tener, y a la vez el único que fue capaz de escapar.**

La nota proseguía, pero el brillo en los ojos de Harry era _ese_ brillo. Tom suspiró.

—Otro de tus asesinos seriales, ¿no? Me sorprende que ninguno de los dos hayamos oír de él hasta ahora —arqueó una ceja. Harry bufó.

—No es un asesino serial —negó—. Puede catalogarse como uno, pero un asesino serial tiene la alevosía de matar a sus víctimas de a minorías, tomarse su tiempo, la precisión... Black es seguramente un asesino de masas. Y, ¿Sirius Black es pariente de Regulus? Ambos tienen nombres de estrellas, cabellos negros y ojos claros...

Algo pujaba en la mente de Harry, pero no alcanzaba a hilar con exactitud qué era. Tenía esa amarga sensación que se le adhería a la boca del estómago cuando justamente lo que quería recordar era algo que había olvidado.

—Son hermanos —respondió Tom, después de un breve momento—. Regulus Black es un año menor que Sirius Black.

Harry frunció el ceño. Severus Snape era un año mayor que Regulus Black; Severus Snape había ido a Slytherin el mismo año que su madre; su madre había conocido a James Potter en sus años de estudiante, yendo él a Gryffindor en su mismo año.

Sirius Black fue compañero de sus padres.

Los pensamientos surgieron en una exhalación. Tom le observó, intrigado, pero Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito enviar una carta.

Pero no fue capaz de hacer más que observar la tinta gotear de su pluma. Y sabía que al profesor Snape no le gustaban los pergaminos manchados.

* * *

Claramente, los Malfoy no eran de aquellas personas que caían sin avisar. Formales y prolijos, el día posterior al escape de Black en Azkabán decidieron que Harry no estaría seguro en lo absoluto simplemente en el mundo muggle. Por lo que enviaron una "invitación", en la que decía que ese día lo irían a buscar para la hora del almuerzo, y que por favor prepararan todo lo necesario para que no debieran regresar otra vez durante todo el verano.

Tom estaba entre aliviado de no tener que pasar el verano rodeado de muggles, e _irritado_ por tener que regresar a su forma de Ian Evans. Harry lo sentó frente al espejo, tijeras en mano, decidiendo qué estilo tendría ese año. Luego de que Tom amenazara la integridad de sus pelotas, la integridad de sus intestinos y la integridad de sus dedos, Harry dejó de jugar y recortó prolijamente el largo del cabello de _Ian,_ dejándole caer justo hasta el cuello y eliminando volumen. Estaba lo suficientemente largo como para poder enredar sus dedos en él y acariciarlo, y a la vez lo suficientemente corto para evitar imágenes sangrientas en su mente al verlo.

Tom lucía, quizá, algo satisfecho con la nueva apariencia. Harry creyó que su corte actual se asemejaba mucho al corte con el que había conocido al demonio años atrás.

Harry salió por un momento, apuntando un último vistazo de Privet Drive por el resto del verano. Entonces, pudo ver un animal acercarse. Estaba diferente a la luz del día, pero seguía siendo enorme, y movía la cola, contento al verle.

Harry se acuclilló, rascándole las orejas y dejando que el perro le lamiera las mejillas.

—Hey, amigo —murmuró, acariciando las orejas del perro—, voy a irme.

El perro gimoteó. Harry tragó saliva.

—Lo lamento, ¿vale? Deberás conseguir otro que te de alimento. Unos amigos vendrán a buscarme para que pase las vacaciones con ellos. Hay un prófugo de la ley que está loco y todo el mundo tiene miedo —Harry puso los ojos en blanco, burlón, y el perro ladró con algo que pareció burla—. Lo sé. A mí también me da risa. No creo que él pueda hacerme nada, nunca.

El perro le observó con una extraña y vibrante expresión en sus ojos grises. Harry no recordaba haber visto nunca en su vida un perro con ojos grises, no uno al menos que pudiera ver. Pero el perro le veía, y parecía ver más de lo que Harry creía.

Harry tomó asiento en el bordillo de la acera. El perro se recostó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas. Harry jugueteó con su pelaje sucio.

—Luego de las vacaciones iré al colegio —murmuró—. Volveré dentro de un año.

Harry no dijo nada más. El perro gimoteó, y Harry enterró la nariz en la cabeza del perro. _Algo_ en él lo calmaba de cierta forma. Era algo instintivo, algo que quizá le hacía sentirse cálido. Tal vez como la sensación cuando sostuvo por primera vez una fotografía de su madre y pudo sentir casi como si la firma de ella estuviera en el papel, pudo sentir la fuerza que emanaba, y la reconoció como una fuerza que latía en su interior. Él había sido creado de ella. Y no sentía exactamente lo mismo con aquel perro, pero de alguna forma sentía algo similar... quizá como si, en su infancia, antes de que sus padres hubieran sido asesinados, hubiera tenido un perro similar.

Harry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Era imposible recordar algo que había vivido antes de los tres años, o antes de la comprensión de una imagen con su acción.

El perro se fue, como si le doliera no poder quedarse un poco más. Harry, en cierta forma, compartió ligeramente su pesar.

* * *

Draco y Narcissa les buscaron, esta vez. Se aparecieron directamente en el interior de la casa, la mujer con elegantes túnicas color atardecer, y el chico con una túnica _ligeramente_ ajustada (en realidad, bastante más ajustada de lo que solía usar en clase), que caía hasta el suelo con suaves ondas en la tela.

Draco le abrazó con una fuerza demoledora para sus delicados brazos. Su cabello olía bien, _demasiado_ bien, y su piel era tan suave que Harry debió ser arrastrado por Narcissa y por Tom para no secuestrar a Draco y alejarlo de ojos y manos de cualquier otro ser humano.

— _Harry_ —regañó Tom. Harry volvió a la realidad, observando el rostro enrojecido de Draco mientras su madre le acomodaba la túnica.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Narcissa, la mirada de advertencia _no_ hacia Harry, sino _hacia Draco_ —. Ha estado un poco... ansioso.

La luna nueva sería en un par de días, Draco Malfoy tenía trece años, y tenía sangre _náyade._ En lo que respectaba a ser una criatura mitológica, Draco había tomado una de las peores si lo que deseaba era ser un miembro respetado de la élite sangre pura.

Draco mordió su labio ligeramente. Harry observó que parte de su cabello estaba apartado de su rostro con una diminuta trenza. Aquello, extrañamente, no hacía ver a Draco más femenino. En realidad, a pesar de su sangre náyade, Draco no era _nada_ femenino. No era una copia de su madre con pene, aunque tampoco un calco a su padre. Sus rasgos afilados se definían a cada año: había sangre Black y sangre Malfoy, más el encanto de ser mitológico, que conseguía hacerle alguien atractivo de formas que no podía contar.

(Harry podría decir que no le gustaban en absoluto los niños. Pero bien, siempre había una excepción a la regla, no que Harry fuera a tener algún acercamiento con Draco, no. Valoraba mucho su vida para no haber averiguado _todo_ sobre los náyades en su primer año y consolidado la opción de _jamás en su jodida vida acercarse a uno de más de trece años en la luna nueva._ Aunque por lo visto, Draco había comenzado _antes)._

—No hay problema —Harry inclinó ligeramente su cabeza a la señora Malfoy, y luego rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño broche de bronce, de apariencia muy antiguo—. He encontrado esto en una pequeña tienda del Callejón. Creí que podría servir para Draco.

Draco le observó fijamente, primero a los ojos y luego a las manos. En un movimiento nada delicado se lo arrebató como si fuera un hambriento que viera comida por primera vez en días. Narcissa lo regañó, claro, pero Draco observó el broche: circular, con una medialuna opaca brillando en la extraña superficie. La medialuna parecía ser un sector del circulo que no tenía ningún tipo de brillo.

Los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo.

—Señor Potter —su voz era suave, quizá porque de otra forma le gritaría, y no parecía ser del tipo de mujeres que solían ser pacíficas y razonables cuando perdían la calma. Harry se compadecía de Draco—, ¿sabe qué es ese broche?

Harry asintió.

—La bruja dijo que era un broche de ciclo lunar —Draco le observaba ligeramente maravillado. Harry no tenía idea de qué era lo que Draco podría estar viendo en él—. Dijo que mostrará cada cambio en la luna, y contendrá los cambios físicos producidos por los cambios de ésta. De alguna forma creí que...

Narcissa tomó una inhalación.

—Muy bien. Su intención fue buena, señor Potter. Muchas gracias.

Harry sentía que había metido la pata. Observó a Tom, quien se encogió de hombros ligeramente; él tampoco tenía idea de nada. Habían comprado el broche juntos, después de todo.

Draco seguía observando de forma ligeramente embobada la superficie del broche. Su madre apretó su hombro ligeramente.

— _Draco._

Draco alzó la mirada y le dirigió a Harry la sonrisa más encantadora que le había dirigido en toda su vida. Sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte rosado, y la tibieza cariñosa en sus ojos era algo que Harry no veía todos los días. Draco, a pesar de ser insoportablemente infantil y pesado, seguía siendo un Malfoy. Provocaba por provocar, y siempre quería salirse con la suya. Y que de pronto tuviera aquella mirada...

—Gracias, Harry.

No se acercó para abrazarlo, y sus ojos regresaron a la luna opaca, como si allí se hallaran todas las preguntas y todas las respuestas.

* * *

El tercer día que Harry llevaba en la Mansión Malfoy estaba _aburrido._

Esa noche era la luna nueva y Draco se encontraba _inestable._ Harry se sorprendía demasiado por los instintos de Draco. Tom le había arrastrado de su habitación (junto a la de Draco) y lo había encerrado en la propia con una mirada homicida la noche anterior. _Por precaución._ Harry había puesto los ojos en blanco, pero, de alguna forma incluso desde la habitación de Tom, la más alejada del pasillo, era capaz de sentir su piel erizada y la sensación de que Draco _lo necesitaba,_ inclusive aun cuando la luna no estaba totalmente nueva _._

Por la tensión en la garganta de Tom, y la forma en que sus puños se apretaban, él también podía sentirlo. Y apostaba que Tom lo sentía _más._

Draco no tenía la culpa, por supuesto. La culpa la tenía su magia, su sangre, y sus instintos. Varios milenios atrás, las ninfas habían sido concebidas por las aguas como sus protectoras. Y al ser sus protectoras, buscaban reproducirse tan rápido como su cuerpo alcanzaba el desarrollo físico. No importaba que Draco fuera de todo menos maduro: su cuerpo ya estaba en busca de su pareja. Llamaba a cualquier mago cercano a él que no estuviera emparentado de forma consanguínea. Por eso mismo no era una sorpresa que Regulus Black, tío de Draco, se apareciera para cuidar de su estado y hacerle un poco de compañía en reemplazo de su padre.

Harry lo encontró a la hora del té. Había vagado por la Mansión, los jardines, la biblioteca y la sala de retratos con una expresión de aburrimiento. Sus ojos vagaron lentamente por cada una de las expresiones de los viejos Malfoy, sintiendo ojos grises perforándole con agudeza, preguntándose qué pensarían ellos de que el único heredero de su línea sanguínea les heredara sangre _híbrida_ a sus hijos, arruinando el linaje Malfoy.

Entonces había salido a observar el jardín oeste, y se encontró con Regulus Black.

El hombre llevaba túnicas relajadas y elegantes, de un azul profundo, y había recortado un poco sus cabellos. Harry caminó a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Black.

El profesor no se sobresaltó. Le observó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Señor Potter.

Harry se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, observando el sol ponerse. En quizá media hora enloquecería por la sensación de asfixiante necesidad de Draco. Parecía que, de alguna forma, mientras más pasaban las horas, su cuerpo parecía desesperarse más y más.

—Puedes llamarme Regulus —murmuró el hombre—. Al menos, mientras estemos fuera del colegio. Allí volveré a ser tu profesor, y pido el mismo respeto.

Harry asintió.

—Puedes... llamarme Harry.

La mano de Regulus se enredó en sus cabellos, revolviéndolos suavemente. Harry dejó que la caricia prosiguiera unos segundos, ligeramente incómodo.

—Bien —Regulus señaló con la barbilla un separado en el jardín. Las rosas blancas eran hermosas, y parecían iluminarse parcialmente, quizá por pequeñas luces de hada—. Ven conmigo, Harry.

Harry lo siguió sin dudar. Fueron rodeados por flores y pequeñas luces mientras el sol anaranjado se ocultaba en el horizonte. Regulus movió su varita, creando una banca de piedra que encajaba a la perfección con el lugar, y ambos tomaron asiento.

El profesor habló antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera habituarse al silencio.

—Sirius Black no es absolutamente nada de lo que puedas haber leído en ningún sitio —habló con seriedad—. Dicen que es un criminal, y dicen que ha matado a trece personas con un hechizo. No es así.

Harry lo observó. Regulus no le miraba. Con los ojos grises perdidos en sus botas y el cabello recortado cayéndole apenas por la frente, Harry se dio cuenta de que de pronto su profesor de treinta y dos años parecía ser un muchacho de veinte con las heridas abiertas de uno.

—Sirius rompió la familia —expresó con una voz que estaba lejana al rencor— y rompió las tradiciones. Fue seleccionado en Gryffindor, se hizo amigo de un grupo de revoltosos. Cometió muchos errores, pero hizo grandes cosas. Él... —Regulus cerró los ojos, la rabia pareciendo aflorar en su expresión— fue encerrado injustamente en Azkabán para enviarte a vivir con los muggles.

Harry se ahogó.

—¿Qué?

—Sirius Black no sólo fue un Gryffindor, Harry —los ojos de Regulus le perforaban—. Él fue uno de los mejores amigos y más cercanos a tu madre. Y él es tu padrino. Si él hubiera estado libre, no hubieras ido a vivir con los muggles. Pero hubieras crecido en un entorno mágico, y no hubieras sido fácil de romper y utilizar. Hay gente que quiere utilizarte. Hay gente que hará todo lo posible para que seas su títere, su peón. Tú no eres un peón. Tampoco eres el rey que debe ser protegido, eres la reina en esta jugada: puedes hacer todos los movimientos, quitarte de encima a todos los que te molesten, apostar en grande y ganar con facilidad. Hogwarts, el Mundo Mágico, el Ministerio... es todo un enorme mal juego. Pujas de poder y manipulación. No siempre manda quien tiene la corona —su voz se volvió amarga—, y créeme, a veces estamos tan encerrados en nuestra propia jugada que no podemos ver cómo estamos en jaque hasta último momento.

Harry intentó tragar el nudo de angustia en su garganta. No lo consiguió. Su pecho ardía, sus pulmones quemaban, el aire no entraba y tampoco salía. Regulus lo sostuvo cuando se desmoronó en medio de un ataque de pánico.

—Harry —Regulus apartó sus cabellos del rostro, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo cargado de afecto. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas—. Todos seremos tus piezas aquí. Puedes contar con nosotros. En este juego, tú no sólo eres el jugador más importante, sino la pieza fundamental y la voz que los pone en marcha. Sirius te buscará, Harry. No estará satisfecho hasta tenerte a salvo y cumplir su palabra de cuidarte de todo aquel que quiera herirte, pase lo que pase.

Regulus le acunó en sus brazos como un niño. Harry, totalmente tenso, no se relajó hasta que Regulus le dejó ir con el aire circulando a un nivel un poco más normal en sus pulmones.

Harry no se relajó totalmente hasta que estuvo entre los brazos de su demonio, dejándose llevar por la calma que le transmitía su presencia.

* * *

Regulus parecía estar haciendo visita social, una visita a la que se añadió Severus Snape dos días después. Harry estaba jugando a un extraño juego mágico de Draco cuyo origen se remontaba al Antiguo Egipto cuando la chimenea ardió de verde y Severus Snape ingresó, sacudiéndose la ceniza y hollín de las túnicas negras.

Saludó a Draco, que le dirigió una amplia sonrisa al profesor de pociones. Luego de observar a Harry y dirigirle una mueca extraña, posó suavemente una mano en el hombro de Draco.

—Draco, ¿te molesta si tomo prestado a Potter por unos minutos? No será mucho. Tranquilo.

Harry enarcó la ceja. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. ¡Pero luego jugarás una partida conmigo!

Severus Snape asintió. Harry se levantó de su silla y acompaño a Snape, quien se movió con fluidez por los pasillos como si conociera cada rincón de la casa. Quizá así fuera.

Snape indicó a Harry que se adentrara a una habitación despejada. Harry no la reconoció, pero al entrar, sus ojos pudieron captar la magia trepando en cada rincón. Hacía demasiado tiempo que esa magia oscura no era utilizada, pero había sido empleada con tanto poder y voracidad que sus restos aún residían en las altas paredes tapizadas.

—Lamento no haber respondido la carta —se disculpó a regañadientes—. Pero aquí está todo lo que necesitas comprender. ¿Qué sabes de la guerra, Potter? La Primera Guerra Mágica.

Harry había estudiado. A la etapa de Grindelwald se la consideraba _Conquista,_ porque Grindelwald no había desplegado un ejército para matar indiscriminadamente, sino que había conquistado políticamente, con movimientos precisos y calculados.

—Voldemort se alzó en el setenta —pronunció. Snape no se estremeció en lo absoluto al oír aquel nombre—. Ya tenía algunos seguidores. Reclutó más. Creó un ejército. Intentó tomar todo lo que podía con muy malas estrategias y bastante mal carácter. Debido a esto, por alguna razón que no puedo comprender, decidió salir a matar bebés e intentó matarme.

Snape no parecía estar de humor para ese tipo de comentarios. Aun así, no dijo nada.

—Me sorprende que teniendo casi trece años tengas una comprensión tan amplia de lo ocurrido como para sintetizarlo de esa manera —Snape dejó caer aquello más como un insulto que como un halago—. Lo que no me sorprende es que nadie te haya dicho nada.

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Nada de _qué_?

Severus caminó. Sus pasos resonaron por el suelo, por cada una de las tablas de cerezo que componían el parqué. No había alfombra, y a medida que la mirada de Harry se acostumbraba a la poca iluminación, era capaz de ver gruesas y oscuras manchas en ciertas zonas.

 _Sangre._

Su corazón se aceleró.

—Lord Voldemort —la voz de Snape tenía una extraña cadencia al pronunciar aquel nombre. Irónicamente fue la primera vez que a Harry se le puso el vello de punta al escucharlo—, se acercó a los hábiles, a los débiles y poderosos, a los influentes y a los agudos de mente. No le importaba nada a la hora de conseguir su propósito.

—¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Conquistar el Mundo Mágico? ¿Tener a todos a su merced? —Harry se atrevió a caminar. Sus pasos también resonaron. La magia seguía trepando por las paredes, intoxicándole de alguna manera. Parecían insectos inestables que habían estado en reposo por mucho tiempo.

—Su propósito era egoísta y personal, pero sí, parte de él era tener la conquista del Mundo Mágico —expresó, un suspiro débil brotando de sus labios—. Convencía con sus palabras de una forma que no he tenido el placer de volver a oír. Compraba por ellas. Con sólo oírle hablar, sabías que debías seguirle. Sabías que...

—¿Usted fue su seguidor? —preguntó Harry, dudoso. Snape se acercó a él, abriéndose la manga izquierda de la túnica y mostrándole su brazo. Allí, sobre la piel blanca, una cicatriz en relieve trepaba con formas artísticas. La magia era visible apenas. No estaba muerta. A Harry le recordaba a la magia que tenía en su clavícula, justo sobre la marca de Tom.

—Él prometía muchas cosas.

Severus no dijo nada más.

—¿Quiénes más? —preguntó Harry. Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguno de sus seguidores que se precie como tal puede revelar la identidad de otros seguidores. Es un pacto implícito.

Harry dudó antes de preguntar:

—¿Lo fue Sirius Black?

Severus Snape le observó con la expresión vacía. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— _Él_ no lo fue. Black... Sirius Black... —sus ojos se cerraron, su rostro se contorsionó en algo que Harry conocía muy bien: _desprecio_ —. Él no fue uno de sus seguidores.

Había algo más que Severus no le dijo, Harry estaba seguro de ello. Pero en ese momento la magia se torció, como si revelara sus pensamientos funestos con el poder sádico de la tortura prohibida, y Harry buscó cualquier excusa para salir de allí antes de hacer alguna locura a un profesor que le caía bien.

* * *

Harry podría volver a su habitación, y todos lo sabían. Lucius les había mirado cuando habían salido de la misma habitación justo al final del pasillo. Draco había arqueado una ceja, ligeramente curioso. Narcissa les había sonreído, cómplice. Regulus había alzado las cejas sugestivamente, burlón. Severus había detenido sus ojos más de la cuenta en el aspecto que presentaban juntos, pero no mencionó nada.

Harry _podría_ volver a su habitación. Podría, si no se sintiera tan cómodo en cercanía a Tom, fastidiándole, hablándole hasta tarde, discutiendo de cosas al azar con él.

Harry _podría_ volver a su habitación. Podría, si no encontrara tan fascinante la respiración acompasada de Tom mientras dormía, con las pestañas largas sobre la piel clara, los labios gruesos y más definidos entreabiertos.

Harry _podría_ volver a su habitación. Podría, pero no quería.

* * *

El día de su cumpleaños número trece, Harry despertó solo en la habitación de Tom. Era bastante temprano por la mañana.

Harry se estiró, haciendo crujir su cuello, hombros y espalda, observando con mirada homicida todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. En su cajón no había ranas de chocolate, ni varitas de regaliz, ni _absolutamente nada dulce._ Con un suspiro, se arregló un poco sin mirarse la cara al espejo y salió.

Draco tampoco estaba en su habitación, y tampoco tenía dulces. En su propia habitación tampoco tenía, porque los había trasladado todos a la de Tom. Contuvo sus ganas de estrellar la cabeza de alguien contra una pared y caminó hasta donde suponía que estaban las cocinas.

En un pasillo, lo oyó.

—Tú sabes _perfectamente_ que Harry no está en peligro.

Era la voz de Regulus. No fue una sorpresa que la voz que respondía fuera la de Severus.

—Tu hermano está loco, Regulus. Está... delirando. Pasó doce años en Azkabán. Azkabán toma las peores cosas de las personas, las hace fluir. Quizá tu hermano pueda no haber sido un peligro para el chico Potter cuando él tenía un año, pero ahora estuvo _años_ en Azkabán, rodeado de dementores que podrían llevarlo a la locura. Súmale a eso la sangre Black y...

—Yo también soy un Black, Severus.

Severus cerró la boca.

—Yo también soy un Black —repitió Regulus—. Y a pesar de las circunstancias, sigo teniendo su sangre en las venas. Sigo teniendo el tipo de magia de Sirius en el alma. Yo también podría enloquecer y poner en peligro a todos.

—Pero no lo harás.

—No lo sabes, Severus. Nadie lo sabe —Regulus suspiró—. Harry no está en peligro alguno. Y, de todas formas, seremos tres para protegerlo este año si algo llega a ocurrir, aunque de todas formas no creo en absoluto que Sirius pueda... que siquiera imagine... No. Él no sería capaz de herir a nadie. Después de todo, Sirius siempre amó a Harry, y solía cuidarlo todo el tiempo cuando James y Lily iban a batallar. Sirius, que odiaba encerrarse, se encerraba a proteger a Harry... Sirius jamás lo heriría de ninguna manera. Lo sé. Lo siento en el alma.

—Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo, Regulus —Harry fue capaz de oír la inhalación forzada de Severus Snape. Se lo imaginó frotando su frente en círculos, lo que hacía cuando solía tener una migraña—. ¿Qué he hecho para conseguir que estés conmigo de entre todas las personas?

Harry repitió en su mente la respuesta de Regulus durante todo el día.

— _Invocarme._


	31. Dementor

**Por un segundo pensé en dejarles el capítulo así crudo, sin ninguna notita de publicadora secundaria pero... estoy de buen humor. Espero de todo corazón que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo** **leyéndolo. Les diría que G les manda saludos pero estaría mintiendo; sin embargo les manda a decir que los ama.**

 **Ya saben Harry Potter no nos pertenece a ninguna y todo eso.**

* * *

 **31**

 _Dementor_

Draco, Tom y Harry llegaron a King Cross acompañados por Lucius y Narcissa. Lucius lucía imponente con traje de vestir, y Narcissa llevaba un vestido corto muggle que la hacía lucir como si fuera miembro de la realeza. Harry se sorprendía la habilidad que tenían para camuflarse y desenvolverse entre los muggles, a pesar de despreciarlos tanto.

Draco le explicó. Sus ropas muggles fueron transfiguradas a túnicas bordadas con sus acostumbradas protecciones tan pronto estuvo en el Andén.

—Padre y madre no odian a los muggles, simplemente los consideran inferiores a ellos —explicó, mientras Tom era el encargado de llevar los tres baúles casi sin hacer esfuerzo—. Por ese motivo, no quieren destacar sobre ellos cuando deben hacerlo. No quieren remarcarse como mágicos, porque eso sería poner en peligro el secreto, así que han aprendido a comportarse de forma distinguida, pero sin llamar la atención haciéndoles a los muggles sentir curiosidad.

Harry estaba ligeramente sorprendido. Tom se encogió de hombros, aunque también parecía sorprendido de alguna manera.

Tomaron el tren con cinco minutos de adelanto, pero parecía haber sido demasiado tarde porque todos los compartimentos estaban llenos. Harry resopló, mientras Tom empujaba los carritos con los baúles hasta que encontraron un lugar en el que solamente había una persona.

Harry frunció el ceño. Jamás había visto a un adulto en el tren, además de la señora del carrito de los dulces. Por la mirada extrañada de Tom, él tampoco había visto uno en sus años escolares.

El adulto tenía los cabellos castaños claros despeinados, como si acabara de salir de la cama para seguir su reposo en el tren. Su rostro pálido pulcramente afeitado estaba cubierto de finas cicatrices, y la apariencia ligeramente consumida de su rostro le hacía lucir exhausto. Era delgado y frágil, pero su túnica de color marrón se envolvía a su delgadez haciéndole ver espigado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo echado contra la pared. Dormía profundamente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry, examinándole con la mirada.

—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —respondió Draco con rapidez. Harry le observó y Draco señaló su baúl, que ponía el nombre con letras medio despegadas.

Tom se encogió de hombros y forzó los baúles para que encajaran en el espacio. Harry tomó asiento junto a la ventana, y Draco ocupó el espacio junto al profesor, aunque a prudentes centímetros de distancia.

Tom, como siempre, fue a llevarse los carritos al andén, aunque esta vez un poco más rápido para llegar a tiempo. Harry examinaba al profesor dormido con mirada nada discreta, y Draco le habló como por casualidad, con un claro tono de circunstancias.

—Ian y tú han dormido juntos todo el verano.

El foco de atención de Harry pasó del profesor a Draco con rapidez.

—Sí —respondió. Draco parecía querer llegar a algo. Harry lo ignoraba.

—Él y tú...

—Es mi primo —zanjó Harry. Pero Draco no se rendía.

—En el Mundo Mágico eso es bastante común...

—Draco, _no_ —Harry perdió su mirada en la ventana—. Definitivamente _no._

—¿Por qué no?

Harry detuvo sus ojos en Draco y le vio como lo que era: un niño. Un niño de trece años, de cabellos largos y platinados, de ojos siempre vivaces, de sonrisa expectante. Un niño arrogante y mimado, un niño incapaz de recibir un "no" por respuesta. Pero un niño.

Los pensamientos de Harry divagaron a Tom, al cuerpo que le había obligado a adaptarse. Aparentaba con exactitud trece años, de prolijo peinado, mirada perversa y sonrisa inesperada. Pero también, también _parecía_ un niño. Su cuerpo era el de uno. Y ninguno de sus sueños oscuros podría cambiar aquella realidad.

Harry cerró los ojos.

—Es un _niño._

Su voz salió como un gimoteo. Draco rió suavemente.

—Harry, tú también lo eres. Y tampoco tanto así... tenemos trece años. No es como si no pensáramos en...

Pero Tom llegó, interrumpiendo a Draco a mitad de la frase.

...

La conversación típica entre amigos Slytherins de tercer año (si no se contaba que uno de ellos era un demonio, el otro un asesino de dudosa moralidad y el otro casi una criatura mágica además de ser el muchacho sangre pura más malcriado que los dos primeros hubieran conocido _nunca_ ) transcurrió con normalidad durante la primera parte del viaje. El profesor Lupin no había despertado.

Para disgusto de Tom, en pocos minutos Draco había convencido a Harry de que Hogsmeade y su hermosa tienda de dulces, Honeydukes, era el destino donde querría morir. Harry creyó que exageraba, hasta que Draco le dijo que usualmente compraba allí los chocolates que le obsequiaba. Faltó poco para que Harry echara a babear sobre la pierna de Tom —porque, de forma extraña, Harry había acabado echado sobre el regazo de Tom, descansando la cabeza en su pierna; cada tanto, los dedos del demonio jugueteaban con sus cabellos, o pellizcaban sus orejas, e incluso intentaban hacerle cosquillas. Harry le espantaba como si estuviera espantando a una gran y molesta mosca.

Entonces, Hermione apareció en el compartimiento.

—¡Hola!

Tenía una ancha sonrisa, su piel estaba ligeramente más bronceada, y una cosa peluda y horripilante estaba instalada en su pecho. Harry no se movió de su sitio.

—Hey, Hermione, ¿intentaste darle vida a una calabaza podrida de Halloween? ¡Bien hecho! ¡La profesora McGonagall estaría orgullosa de ti!

Hermione le observó ceñuda.

—¡Harry! —gruñó—. Es mi gato. Crookshanks, no le hagas caso. Él no puede ver lo precioso que eres.

Harry la observó acariciar al animalejo, inmediatamente extrañado de que pudiera sólo tener algo tan frágil entre sus manos y no pensar en destruirlo. Luego, recordó aquel perro negro de Privet Drive, pensando que quizá a veces había algún tipo de conexión especial entre algunas personas y algunos animales. _A veces._

Draco saludó a Hermione con algo de malhumor, pero la chica no se quedó mucho tiempo. Una chica de su casa un año menor que ella, Luna Lovegood, escribía algunos artículos en una revista de edición propia, y le había ofrecido el puesto de "Detalles Muggles que a los Magos Podrían Servirle" a Hermione. Harry tenía una breve imagen de Luna Lovegood en su mente, una niña de enormes ojos y cabellos claros engrasados. Por alguna razón, podía recordar su rostro, su nombre, y cada matiz de su voz suave y soñadora mientras hablaban —aunque no así las palabras que le había dicho.

Puntualmente, a la una, la señora del carrito pasó con comida, dulces y demás cosas. Draco compró para los tres porque Harry parecía transitar en ese momento en que no estaba dormido ni despierto, simplemente relajado y cómodo.

Draco observó con preocupación al profesor.

—¿Deberíamos despertarlo? —inquirió—. Creo que le vendría bien tomar algo. Está muy delgado —se acercó, hablándole con suavidad, una suavidad impropia en Draco cuando no se dirigía a personas que conocía—. ¿Profesor? ... ¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Quiere algo de comer?

El profesor Lupin no se inmutó. Tom negó con la cabeza.

—Déjale dormir.

La bruja del carrito sonrió de forma maternal.

—No os preocupéis, chicos —murmuró, mientras le entregaba a Tom las compras (que tenía la difícil acción de coger los alimentos y no mover a Harry de su pierna)—. Si se despierta con hambre, estaré en la parte delantera, con el maquinista.

Cuando la bruja salió, Draco extrajo un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y lo acercó a su nariz. El espejo se empañó, y Draco suspiró. Tom intentó no reír.

Harry parecía haberse dormido mientras Draco y Tom hablaban sobre algunas tradiciones que los Malfoy le habían inculcado de pequeño, y que consideraba que todos los magos debían conocer. Muchas de ellas eran tradiciones familiares Black a las que Tom prestó atención.

Comenzó a llover. Las gotas se deslizaban por la ventana, y el sueño de Harry parecía ser de aquellos que te mantienen en la oscuridad más intensa para abrir los ojos en lo que pareció cinco minutos y darte cuenta de que había sido toda la noche. Tom deslizaba con cuidado los dedos por la cabellera de Harry, notando que estaba alarmantemente larga. Tomó un mechón y lo extendió por su piel, consiguiendo que la punta inferior del mechón le tocara la mitad del cuello. Harry nunca había sido muy aficionado a los cortes de cabello, al menos con su persona.

Llovía cada vez menos, pero una molesta neblina trepaba por las ventanillas, impidiéndoles ver el camino. El viento rugía como si fuera una bestia extendiéndose a un lado del tren, y la lluvia inconstante parecía ser demasiado fría, e incluso con el descenso gradual de temperatura, el profesor Lupin seguía durmiendo.

Draco había vuelto a observar con una atención enfermiza el broche que se había quitado del pecho. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la luna, que ahora era decreciente en su primera fase después de la luna llena, como si intentara ver _algo._ Tom quería hurgar su mente y encontrarse con lo que veía, pero como todas las criaturas, a medida que sus poderes se manifestaban en todo su esplendor era cada vez más difícil y confuso entrar en sus mentes.

El tren redujo su marcha, cada vez moviéndose más despacio. Draco salió de su ensimismamiento, acercándose a la ventanilla y limpiándola, observando al exterior.

—Aún no llegamos —su voz rompió el silencio—. ¿Por qué...? ¡Oh! ¡Está subiendo gente!

Tom frunció el ceño. Estaban en medio de la nada. En ese momento, el tren se detuvo por completo, y las luces se apagaron. Draco soltó un quejido ahogado de sorpresa.

—Quieto —advirtió Tom, maldiciéndose por tener que cuidar de mocosos—. Draco, ve a sentarte con cuidado a su sitio. No te muevas mucho más que ello.

La advertencia en su voz estaba clara. Draco obedeció, sus pasos resonando suavemente en el suelo del compartimiento. Tom atrajo a Harry completamente sobre él, sintiendo su pulso errático, su piel fría.

—¿Uh-...? —oyó el susurro adormecido de Harry. Tom golpeó suavemente su mejilla, despertándolo del todo—. Ugh, maldito, si vas a pegarme hazlo para que duela, no seas bebé.

Tom casi escupió una risa. Draco soltó un bufido.

—Harry —balbuceó Draco—, el tren se ha detenido. Estamos sin luz. Estamos... en medio de la nada, y creo que alguien ha subido al tren.

—¿Alguien? —Harry seguía teniendo voz adormecida—. ¿Cómo... alguien?

—No lo sé —Draco parecía estar temblando como una hoja. La temperatura había descendido de forma horrible—. Vi unas personas con capas... simplemente subiendo. Eran bastante altos y así...

Tom pudo sentir el pulso de Harry disparado bajo sus dedos. Pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar.

—Iré a ver —Harry intentó zafarse del agarre de Tom, que lo sostuvo más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—No.

No fue la voz de Tom la que resonó. La voz era grave, cargada con una ronquera de alguien que no ha puesto cuidado en su voz durante mucho tiempo. Tom apresó aún más su agarre en torno a Harry.

—Manteneos todos en vuestros sitios —ordenó el profesor Lupin. Un grupo de llamas parecieron brotar de su mano, iluminándole la expresión: los ojos de un matiz más oscuro que el oro, las cicatrices hundidas en el rostro. Levantándose, caminó hasta la puerta, que se abrió antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con una capa y tan alta que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara totalmente oculta por la capucha.

Los ojos de Harry se perdieron en la... _cosa._ Le observó de arriba abajo: no había pies uniendo su cuerpo al suelo; la túnica mohosa y corroída se arrastraba, mostrándole flotando y deslizándose como una parca. Y sus ojos se detuvieron en un borde de la capa, de la cual se surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas, como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...

La criatura aspiró larga, lenta y ruidosamente, succionando ferozmente con un quejido desgarrador, como si estuviera sufriendo. La cabeza de Harry, de pronto, se sintió más liviana. Sus ojos quemaron, pero su piel también quemaba como si miles de agujas de hielo estuvieran incrustadas en ella. El aire entraba a su pecho, pero no salía, y todo giraba, todo giraba y giraba y giraba y de pronto fue capaz de oírlo con claridad. Un grito desgarrador perforando sus oídos, un grito de desesperada agonía. ¡Estaba pidiendo por favor! ¡Lo estaba rogando! ¡Sálvenla! ¡ _SÁLVENLA_! El grito se multiplicó a chillidos ahogados como los de un cerdo cuando el cuello era abierto en dos, la sangre manando a borbotones y los chillidos del animal repercutiendo en todo rincón, pero no era un cerdo, no era un animal, era una persona chillando, y un llanto ahogado, una súplica cargada de agonía que se tornaba en una voz cargada de una inestabilidad frágil... _Sólo mátame. Atrévete. MátamemátamemátameHAZLOYA._

...

—¡Harry! Despierta. ¿Estás bien?

Una suave palmada aterrizó en su mejilla. Luego, otra. Harry regresó en sí, sintiendo las lágrimas de desesperación correrle por la cara, el nudo en lo hondo de su pecho, todo su cuerpo temblando como si acabara de salir de la nieve.

Las luces habían regresado, e iluminaban todo causándole dolor en los ojos. El tren había vuelto a su marcha. Cuando ladeó la cabeza para perderse en las sombras, una mano firme le sostuvo del rostro, haciéndole un examen a simple vista.

Harry le costó darse cuenta que el hombre -vivaz, despierto, ojos alarmados como motas de caramelo y expresión genuinamente preocupada- era el mismo profesor que habían encontrado durmiendo.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, quizá soltar algún tipo de broma mala respecto a los golpes, una broma que claramente no debería hacer con un profesor frente a él, pero lo único que brotó de su garganta fue un sollozo estrangulado. Luego otro. Y otro. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja mientras la desesperación lo carcomía por dentro, porque mierda, podía oír esos gritos y sentir esa determinación, y sabía que ella estaba muerta, y lo había sabido siempre, pero jamás creyó que podría oírla, que podría saber que...

—Harry... shh —el profesor Lupin lo atrajo contra él, dejándolo llorar contra su pecho. Harry no eliminó la tensión de sus hombros. En realidad, todo su cuerpo parecía al borde del quiebre, los sueños oscuros que estaba teniendo volcándose en su falta de descanso real, y cada una de las siniestras sensaciones que le corroían las entrañas, sensaciones desconocidas, y después estaba el hecho de que no comprendía qué demonios con él, no comprendía nada, y no sabía si realmente quería hacerlo, y podía ver la sangre deslizarse como nunca antes lo había hecho, la sensación de satisfacción mientras veía su pincelada sobre la obra creando algún tipo de perversa perfección que sería complementada con otro retoque, y jodida mierda no podía parar de llorar...

Unas manos conocidas cubrieron sus hombros. Otro cuerpo reemplazó al del profesor Lupin, y el sólo contacto con esa piel bastó para calmar su llanto, como un bebé al cual acomodan contra el cuerpo de su madre. Harry temblaba, los ojos perdidos en las diversas imágenes que le acechaban, hasta que una a una las fue dejando ir, dejando fluir a otra parte de su mente.

Draco le pasaba las manos por los cabellos en un gesto tranquilizador, estando de cuclillas. Tom, sentado totalmente en el suelo, acunaba su cuerpo contra él de la forma más jodidamente tierna que Harry hubiera pensado que él haría alguna vez, e inclusive le daban ganas de golpearlo sólo por hacerle pensar que era tierno, sólo por demostrarse tierno, y aquellos deseos normales de su vida cotidiana le dijeron que estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Inhaló una bocana de aire fresco y la exhaló. Lo repitió varias veces, y los labios de Tom se detuvieron suavemente en su frente, delineando algunas palabras que Harry apenas sintió susurrar en pársel.

— _¿Cómo te encuentras, Vashra?_

Harry enterró la cabeza contra el pecho de Tom, respondiendo a los siseos.

— _Bien. No te preocupes. Y levántate antes de que a alguien se le ocurra entrar._

Tom obedeció, levantándolo con él y sentándolo junto a la ventanilla, evitando que se tambaleara.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Harry, en medio de sus hondas respiraciones. Draco se acercó a él observándole, los ojos cargados de preocupación.

—Te desmayaste en brazos de Ian. El profesor Lupin sugirió que te pusiéramos en el suelo —le apartó los cabellos del rostro, el afecto dibujándose en una diminuta sonrisa—. Pero ya estás bien. ¿A que sí?

Harry tragó saliva antes de asentir.

—¿Qué era ese...? —preguntó. El profesor Lupin no le respondió, pero partió en cuatro una gran tableta de chocolate. Los ojos de Harry se perdieron en él, aceptándolo cuando el hombre se lo ofreció.

—Tomad —también había un trozo para Draco y Tom, y él mismo—. Coméoslo. De verdad os hará bien.

El profesor mordió su porción de chocolate, y todos hicieron el mismo movimiento. Tom se estremeció ligeramente, para sorpresa de Harry, cuando tragó la primera pieza de chocolate.

Harry podía sentir su cabeza aclararse ligeramente. El chocolate siempre le había gustado, pero de pequeño no había tenido mucho, por no decir ninguno.

— _Eso_ —la voz del profesor Lupin estaba cargada de reprobación— era un dementor. Uno de los guardianes de Azkabán.

Draco asintió. Él parecía haber oído de ellos. Tom tenía una mirada ligeramente pensativa.

—Comed vuestro chocolate —volvió a hablar el profesor Lupin, moviéndose con suavidad, sus pasos largos alejándolo—. Tengo que hablar con el maquinista.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a desaparecer por el pasillo con velocidad.

A pesar de que Harry tenía el chocolate en la boca, era capaz de sentir ligeras náuseas.

—¿Qué es un dementor? —preguntó Harry, mientras mordía otro trozo de chocolate. Tom le ofreció el suyo antes de explicar.

—Los dementores son los guardias de Azkabán, como dijo el profesor —murmuró—. Son criaturas que absorben la alegría del lugar en el que están.

La mirada de Tom le decía que no era muy seguro de hablar de ello en frente de Draco. Draco apretó con fuerza las manos de Harry, frotándolas entre las suyas para hacerlas entrar en calor. El acto fue tan cargado de bondad, tan inesperado y a la vez tan maternal que Harry sintió quebrarse un poquito.

Harry echó la cabeza atrás y respiró hondo. Tom tenía la mano en su espalda, y Harry estaba seguro de que podía sentir en su palma cada uno de los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Draco seguía allí, calentando lentamente sus manos, haciéndole un nudo de presión asfixiante en la garganta.

El profesor Lupin apareció pocos minutos después. Se recargó en la puerta del compartimiento, su sonrisa curvándose.

—Vaya. Tratáis a Harry como un rey, ¿eh?

Draco soltó las manos de Harry inmediatamente, alejándose. Tom no retiró la mano de su espalda.

Lupin tenía una extraña mirada. Sus ojos parecían, quizá, un poco más oscuros.

—Lo merece —se acercó, tomando asiento junto a Draco y extrayendo de su túnica otra barra de chocolate. Rasgó el papel y le dió una mordida, como demostrando de esa manera que no estaba adulterado de ninguna manera y lo ofreció a los chicos. Draco aceptó, y la mirada de Tom era de claro disgusto, aunque aceptó que Harry comiera otro trozo—. Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

La última pregunta fue ligeramente diferente. El profesor Lupin se inclinó, mirándole directamente a los ojos, su voz con un matiz extrañamente cálido. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a la calidez, mucho menos de las personas que no conocía.

—Sí —respondió, tajante.

Lupin se mantuvo con ellos hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade.

* * *

 _Nota de parte de G:_

 _Saludos especiales a Luna por publicar todo esto, a mi hija Kyu, mi gumard Fray y toda mi familia ficker que se extiende mucho porque hay tanta gente hermosa en el mundo que quiero traerlos conmigo a todos. Algún día nos reuniré en una gran cena internacional donde les revelaré los oscuros secretos de mis fics... O algo así._

 _Gracias por leer personitas hermosas. No estaré publicando pero siempre estaré por ahí... En algún lado. Quizá detrás de ustedes. O quizá como un virus en su PC, el cual la jodió para que no terminaran su trabajo final. Jejejw_


	32. Hazlo

**Me hago un espacio en mis quehaceres para subir esta cosita bonita y corta.**

 **Nota de parte de G:**

 _Nunca olviden que los amo y que soy ese virus de sus vidas. JEJEJE. Espero que estén todos bien de verdad_

* * *

 **32**

 _Hazlo_

Harry abrió los ojos con una molesta sensación que, últimamente, conocía bien. Una floritura en el bajo vientre, tirante y punzante, y la sensación de insatisfacción que le proporcionaba la primera idea al abrir sus ojos, que aquellos sueños serían eso, sueños. No habría más que ello.

Intentó voltearse en las sábanas, pero fue capaz de percibir una molesta sensación de opresión en sus piernas, separándolas. Había dos manos sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas, y cuando Harry se incorporó en sus codos una figura estaba entre sus piernas, los ojos como rubíes mirándole cual depredador.

Un grito de indignación murió en la boca de Harry cuando Tom — _suyo, su Tom, su demonio, suyo, suyo, tan jodidamente caliente que aparecía en todas y cada una de sus fantasías, que conseguía con un maldito sueño hacerle tener unas malditas poluciones nocturnas, pero suyo, tan jodidamente suyo en cada una de sus fantasías_ — separó más y bruscamente sus piernas, su nariz fina rozando la piel de su muslo izquierdo. La pierna de Harry tembló. En realidad, todo Harry tembló, porque adaptándose a la oscuridad notó que no era el cuerpo de niño de Ian Evans el que estaba allí, sino _Tom Riddle._

Un gemido murió en sus dientes apretados cuando Tom exhaló una cálida respiración sobre su polla, tan erecta que dolía, con las sensaciones de algún sueño oscuro latiéndole en la sangre. Sus ojos lagrimeaban ligeramente mientras el calor se acercaba, pero nunca lo tocaba. Parecía algún tipo de castigo, los labios de Tom rozándole, pero jamás probándole, jamás haciendo algo que valiera la pena el desvelo.

La mano de Harry vagó hasta enredarla en los cabellos de Tom y tirar de ellos con fuerza. Los dedos de Tom se hundieron con fuerza en la carne de sus muslos, y Harry se estremeció con la sonrisa sádica que el demonio le dirigió.

—Quién lo diría —murmuró, sus palabras con aquella voz grave haciéndole apretar el puño que sostenía su cabello. La sonrisa del demonio fue increíblemente más ardiente—. Harry Potter. Mi _Vashra._ Teniendo _sueños húmedos._

Harry abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, pero las uñas de Tom se deslizaron suavemente por su piel hacia abajo, y cualquier palabra que Harry pudiera decir perdió el sentido en un quejido estrangulado.

—Y no sueños húmedos con cualquiera —el peso de sus piernas regresó, las manos de Tom apoyándose en ellas para impulsarse hacia arriba, observándole con un deseo oscuro y visceral—. Sueños húmedos _conmigo._ Mi _Vashra,_ sueños húmedos con _su_ Khan _._ Un niño sucio. Sucio, sucio, sucio. Soñando con un demonio sometiéndose a todas sus órdenes, actuando como debería actuar un demonio realmente. Un ser de pecado y de destrucción, de sangre y de guerra. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo, Vashra?

Harry abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella cuando una de las manos de Tom abandonó su pierna, su dedo pulgar posándose en la base de su polla, empujándola y riendo con el balanceo sobre su vientre.

—¿Debería chupar eso? —agachó la cabeza, sus labios rozando nuevamente la piel caliente y cargada de sangre, y Harry sentía que si seguía apretando el cabello en sus manos lo arrancaría—. ¿Debería hacerlo, Vashra? ¿Tú que dices?

—Hazlo.

Harry se sintió orgulloso de que la palabra hubiera brotado de su garganta sin dudas, sin gemidos, sin nada más que seguridad. Tom no le hizo esperar.

Su boca envolvió la punta, y un calor desconocido le cubrió. Harry no podía dejar de observar con los ojos nublados a Tom, y cómo con rapidez su polla era engullida por esa boca. Esa boca distinguida y sardónica, esa boca que trabajaba tan bien como hablaba.

Harry arqueó las caderas, impulsando más su polla en el interior de la boca de Tom, que se separó con una risa mientras la mano que seguía en su pierna ahora se hundía en su cadera, manteniéndole firme contra el colchón.

—Oh, mi Diamante en bruto, ¿tan caliente que no puedes aguantar? Esa pequeña polla que tienes está demasiado necesitada —el dedo pulgar de Tom soltó la base y se posó en la punta, tirando hacia atrás el prepucio y jugueteando, Harry sintiendo que en realidad nunca antes había _sentido_ —. Ahora, quieto. Si te mueves...

Tom no completó la amenaza. Harry tampoco lo necesitó. Cerró en un puño la mano que no estaba enredada en los cabellos del demonio, intentando mantener la cordura en respiraciones erráticas cuando la boca de Tom regresaba a engullir su polla en un vaivén en una boca más caliente que el infierno y mierda, si así era el infierno, no le importaría, y si iba a morir por todos los putos demonios del universo ojalá morir así...

No se contuvo y gimió. Y gimió más, esta vez más fuerte, cuando la risa de Tom repercutió en todo su cuerpo, su boca moviéndose ávidamente, Harry sintiendo que lloraría porque era un ritmo jodidamente lento, y todo se volvía demasiado asfixiante y estaba seguro que no conseguiría acabar nunca y si eso era algún tipo de tortura JODER no lo soportaba, pero lo quería, pero lo anhelaba y-

Tom usó suavemente sus dientes, que rasparon contra la piel del tronco, y luego succionó con lentitud la punta. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, fuerte.

—Más.

La voz le salió con una extraña nota de ruego. No le importó, no realmente, porque Tom aumentó con la velocidad, sus dedos hundiéndoseles en las caderas, manteniéndole el cuerpo apresado a las sábanas, el calor en la boca del demonio volviéndose cada vez más espeso, y la lengua saliendo y lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba, mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras lamía sugestivamente la punta brillante en saliva y preseminal...

Harry no se contuvo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo ronco, acabando en rayos de luces que se estrellaban contra sus párpados cerrados. Su corazón le latía cada vez más veloz contra el pecho, y lo sentía en toda la piel, bajo las muñecas y en la garganta. Tiró de los cabellos de Tom, encontrándose con que su puño estaba sosteniendo sábanas, que ningunas manos lo sostenían contra el colchón, que ninguna boca envolvía su polla, y que todo estaba oscuro, y que había sido _otro_ humillante sueño _._

Harry enterró la cara en la almohada y gruñó un insulto que fue incapaz de oírse, ni siquiera por su demonio, ante las potentes barreras silenciosas de sus cortinas cerradas.

* * *

 _Pidieron mucho por esta cosa, espero que hayan gozado. Chauchau bebés, los amo ***guiño guiño***_


	33. ) descontrol (

_HOLA PERSONAS HERMOSAS QUE AMO. ¿Me echaron de menoooossss?_

 _Bueno, lo seguirán haciendo. Estoy aquí por una excepción: necesito animarme, subir el humor, dejar de llorar (es cosa de hoy no-se-preocupen), ¡y vosotros siempre me animáis! De verdad. Así que: colaboración para el buen humor de G – un comentario / mensaje. No pido más. A cambio les doy un capítulo largo sjshshhs._

 _Los amo mucho. DE VERITAS. Ah, ya lo olvidaba: capítulo dedicadixx a Fray, porque quiero y porque puedoMENTIRA porque la adoro mucho y me hace reír y tiene un acento bonito y no se ríe del mío, y a Luna que es un amor y todos estos días ha estado subiéndome los capítulos a pesar de que estuviera hasta arriba de trabajos. ¡AMOR PARA ELLAS!_

* * *

 **33**

 _(No hay ningún) descontrol (aquí)_

Astoria chilló cuando salió de la mazmorra de Slytherin rumbo al Gran Comedor para desayunar el primer día de clases. No fue la única que lo hizo, pero fue una de las primeras en ver el espectáculo sanguinolento en las mazmorras.

La sangre claramente no era humana. Era de un color grisáceo, putrefacto y repugnante. Su olor fétido recordaba, a aquellos que habían estado hacía dos años, el _incidente_ del troll. Pero en absoluto era sangre de troll. La sangre parecía pertenecer a algo cuya vida se resumía a destrucción, a robar vida de los demás.

Siguiendo el camino, justo en las escaleras al Gran Comedor había una explosión de caos. Parecía que un enorme fuego se había iniciado en las puertas negras, aunque cuando Filch, el conserje squib, tocó el tizne, éste se apegó a su dedo como si se tratara de brea.

Tom oyó los gritos mientras acababa de anudarse la corbata y suspiró. Era claro que Harry no soportaría _no_ descargarse de alguna manera después del suplicio del tren. Pero cuando observó la confusión (la confusión _real_ de Harry), fue uno de los más curiosos.

Por lo visto, no sólo un Patronus podía detener a un dementor.

Por lo visto, existía algo que podía _matarlos._

Y por más que Tom supiera que Harry era muy poderoso, dudaba mucho que un chico de trece años hubiera matado a un dementor (criaturas que se propagaban desde el tártaro, pútridos espectros que habían sido liberados siglos atrás, que se alimentaban de recuerdos y felicidad en busca de retomar su humanidad, devorando alma tras alma indiscriminadamente en busca de sentirse llenos de lo que les faltaba), y mucho menos de esa forma. Harry parecía como una serpiente cuyo nido había sido amenazado.

...

Durante la mañana previa a la limpieza mágica de casi todo el castillo en busca de eliminar los rastros de dementores muertos, el profesor Snape pasó repartiendo sus horarios a los alumnos de Slytherin. Harry y Tom habían tomado Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. Draco les observó con una mirada altamente homicida cuando comprobó que no tenían ninguna clase en común. Draco había optado por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, y Harry le prometió que le ayudaría a estudiar. Draco no estuvo conforme hasta que le prometió que cargaría sus libros por una semana (lo cual claramente haría Tom).

La primera clase de Harry y Tom fue Aritmancia. Tom ya la había tomado en su primera vez en Hogwarts, pero eso no le prohibió apreciar la clase. Harry estaba bastante emocionado: aquella clase era lo más parecido a matemáticas que había visto en años, y siempre había odiado las matemáticas por ser tan infalibles y lógicas, y siempre había amado debatir abiertamente con sus profesores. Además de las cuentas, estaban las previsiones, los usos numéricos mágicos, y lo que ocurría con los números positivos y negativos (no en forma cuantitativa, sino en forma energética). Harry creyó que se había tratado de su mejor clase hasta la clase del día siguiente, Runas Antiguas, en la que el profesor esbozó una sonrisa tétrica y les impuso descifrar un código: había una frase escrita en un pergamino, única para cada alumno. La frase estaba escrita en runas nórdicas, y un par de runas estaban traducidas al anglosajón. Diferentes letras traducidas, y el resto dispuesto a suposición y lógica.

Harry _amó_ la clase.

Hasta que tuvo su primera clase con el Profesor Lupin el jueves después del almuerzo. Profesor en mayúsculas, porque ese hombre sí merecía el título.

...

Cuando los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw de tercer año entraron al aula de Defensa tomaron asiento, sacaron los libros y los útiles, y esperaron pacientemente que el profesor se presentara. Luego de unos minutos de murmullos entre amigos, el profesor Lupin se presentó ante la clase.

Harry no despegó los ojos de su caminar apresurado, enérgico de una manera en la que no le había visto anteriormente. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al ver que algunas de las heridas de su rostro, tan marcadas durante su viaje en el tren, habían desaparecido. En cierta forma, el profesor Lupin parecía más joven, más despierto y mucho más vibrante.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, apoyándose ligeramente en el escritorio—. ¿Podríais, por favor, meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas.

Todos los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa, y considerando que sería la primera resultaba ciertamente emocionante.

—Muy bien... —dijo el profesor Lupin, cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme...

Desconcertados pero interesados, los alumnos se pusieron de pie y salieron del aula con el profesor Lupin. Harry observó a Tom, como retándole a adivinar lo que se les avecinaba. El demonio se encogió de hombros; también estaba intrigado.

El profesor Lupin los condujo a lo largo de un desierto corredor. Doblaron en una esquina, y todos se detuvieron, incluido Tom y usando su brazo para detener a Harry.

Peeves, el _poltergeist,_ flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin, quien era el único que había avanzado, estuvo a medio metro. Entonces, Lupin se acercó hasta el poltergeist y susurró en voz clara:

—¡Bú!

Peeves chilló de forma infantil antes de alejarse como un bólido, zumbando y soltando tacos bastante malsonantes. Harry sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de la anticipación cuando la carcajada del profesor Lupin le hizo parecer cinco años más joven, y cargado de vida.

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, casi todos los alumnos observando al profesor Lupin con una extraña expresión entre curiosidad y respeto. Con su sola presencia había espantado a uno de los más revoltosos de Hogwarts.

El profesor Lupin los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

—Entrad, por favor, y tened mucho cuidado con lo que os aguarda dentro. En sus días malos, puede ser muy peligroso.

Todos los alumnos se adentraron. La sala de profesores era una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, y solamente se encontraba una persona en su interior.

Severus Snape observó a Lupin con un desagrado convertido en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Lupin.

—Severus.

—¿Tienes el oro encima?

Todos se sobresaltaron ante la pregunta del profesor de pociones. Lupin extrajo una pequeña bolsita de su bolsillo, agitándola y haciendo resonar las monedas.

—Por supuesto. Faltaría más.

Severus enarcó una ceja. En su expresión cargada de humor cínico, Harry pudo vislumbrar una diversión oscura y siniestra que, mierda, le fascinaba. Era como cuando Severus le hablaba de la guerra, e incluso de las investigaciones sobre asesinos seriales de su madre.

—Mantengo mi número —dijo Snape, recargándose contra la pared, apartándose del camino. Harry se alzó de puntillas y volvió a sus pies varias veces, intentando calmar sus ganas de reír a carcajadas, golpear algo o en todo caso _exigirles_ que explicaran todo, porque él _quería saberlo._

El profesor Lupin se dirigió hacia adelante del salón de clase. Solo Harry lo siguió con la mirada.

—Muy bien —el profesor Lupin tenía un matiz burlón en su voz mientras se acercaba a un viejo armario desvencijado. Golpeó el armario con un dedo, y se sacudió como si la criatura que estuviera en su interior tuviera algún tipo de ataque epiléptico—. No hay por qué preocuparse —intentó tranquilizar—. Hay un boggart ahí dentro.

Todos los alumnos habían oído hablar de un boggart al menos alguna vez en sus vidas. Efectivamente, a todos les parecía algo preocupante.

—A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados —prosiguió el profesor Lupin, mirando de reojo al profesor Snape, arqueando una ceja de forma burlona como diciendo "Y conozco a alguien que conviviría perfectamente con un boggart". Snape bufó—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Este vino aquí ayer por la tarde, por lo que pedí amablemente a mis colegas si le podían dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un boggart?

Hermione levantó la mano.

—Es un ser que cambia de forma —explicó—. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —el profesor Lupin le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y Hermione pareció irradiar algún tipo de brillo—. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir, se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Eso significa —los ojos del profesor Lupin recorrieron a todos los alumnos con atención— que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry?

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente al ser nombrado.

—Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse.

—Exacto —el profesor Lupin expuso una sonrisa ancha, sus dientes brillando ligeramente bajo las luces que se adentraban de las ventanas altas—. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se deberá convertir, en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni una gota de miedo —su sonrisa cargada de burla era extrañamente reconfortante—. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adapte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: _¡Riddikulus!_

—¡ _Riddikulus!_ —repitieron todos a la vez.

—Muy bien —el profesor Lupin tenía una sonrisa en la cara—. Excelente. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta —sus ojos volvieron a recorrer, uno a uno, a los alumnos desperdigados. Sus ojos se posaron en Harry más de una vez, pero siguió de largo—. Theodore Nott.

Casi todos se sobresaltaron. El chico avanzó varios pasos hasta estar frente al profesor Lupin.

—¿Si, profesor?

—¿Estás dispuesto a una demostración? Sé que no es la primera vez que encuentras un boggart. ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?

Theodore asintió. Lupin explicó en voz alta.

—A los boggart se los vence con la risa —repitió, caminando con suavidad y dejando el paso a Theodore para que se enfrentara con el armario—. Deben tener la expectativa de aquello que más miedo os da, y enfrentarlo, convertirlo en algo capaz de hacer reír. Una vez que Theodore haya vencido al suyo, os toca. ¿Vuestro mayor miedo es una araña? ¡Arrancadle las patas! ¿Vuestro mayor miedo es un vampiro? ¡Que el sol del Caribe le dé un bronceado! Anda, Theodore, tú puedes.

Remus se apartó, moviendo su varita, y la puerta se abrió. Entonces, del interior del armario, surgió una figura ligeramente espectral: la carne estaba descolgada parcialmente de la piel, los ojos en blanco, y sectores de su cabeza sin cabello. Se movía como un poseso, dispuesto a atacar a Theodore.

La voz de Nott no salió cargada de valentía; en realidad, surgió como un murmullo.

— _Riddikulus._

El Inferi chilló mientras todas sus heridas estaban cubiertas con vendas y banditas rosadas. Theodore soltó una risita. Las risas en general del resto del curso consiguieron que el boggart intentara ver con los ojos en blanco, desorientado.

—¡Anthony, adelante!

Anthony Goldstein reemplazó a Theodore. El Inferi giró sobre sí mismo en un chasquido, y de pronto se erguía sobre él una criatura enorme similar a un dragón, de tres cabezas feroces. Una _Hydra._

— _¡Riddikulus!_ —gritó Anthony, y la Hydra se achicó hasta transformarse en una figurilla, comenzando a corretear sin rumbo alguno. Las carcajadas aumentaron.

—¡Pansy!

Pansy Parkinson se adelantó con la cabeza en alto. La pequeña Hydra se transformó con rapidez en un León de Nemea.

— _¡Ri-Riddikulus!_ —balbuceó Pansy, y el león se quedó calvo. La carcajada fue más extensa, y Lupin se unió a ella.

—¡Hermione!

El boggart de Hermione era un hombre muggle, de cabeza rapada casi a cero y gafas pequeñas que ocultaban unos ojos oscuros. Hermione se atragantó mientras intentaba pronunciar el hechizo. _"¡Riddikulus!",_ y de pronto aquel hombre tenía largos cabellos espesos que se enredaban a su cuerpo como una camisa de fuerza. Las carcajadas fueron extensas más por la situación que por el reconocimiento del _muggle._

—¡Ian!

Harry observó a Tom con espanto. Tom avanzó, fingiendo que no ocurría nada.

El boggart se transformó en una extraña figura asexuada, de recortada melena roja como la sangre derramándose en desigualdad, de rostro anguloso y carnosos labios pintados de negro. Los ojos, con un fuego verde vivaz como si de maldiciones asesinas se trataran, estaban delineados de negro en una raya gruesa mientras se inclinaba ante él con una reverencia burlona, la expresión enloquecida, las uñas largas y puntiagudas de negro. Llevaba botas de cuero hasta las rodillas y el más ajustado de los pantalones en torno a las piernas delgadas, con una enorme camisa blanca de vestir que caía hasta sus muslos, salpicada con cientos de manchas de sangre y remangada hasta los codos, dejando ver una serie de tatuajes por sus brazos blancos: una calavera escupiendo una serpiente, una "A" de anarquía, largas y largas fechas y números y espirales que trepaban hasta su cuello y se movían como serpientes negras rodeando su ojo y rostro que Harry creyó reconocer durante una fracción de segundo.

Tom alzó la varita.

— _Riddikulus_ —pronunció, sin inmutarse de ninguna manera que cualquiera pudiera detectar. La figura pelirroja chilló, sus cabellos comenzando a arder como si en vez de sangre fueran llamas y toda aquella figura tornándose violentamente más extraña, la espalda de la camisa desgarrándose y dos enormes alas brotando de ellas, plumas blanquecinas esparciéndose mientras aquello miraba con pánico su nuevo vestuario de túnicas blancas, celestiales.

Las risas fueron dudosas, pero fuertes. La carcajada de Tom resonó con malicia.

A Tom le siguió otra muchacha de Ravenclaw. A ella, Daphne. Uno a uno, el boggart confundiéndose más y más. Con Draco, se transformó en una criatura imponente, cubriendo su cuerpo apenas con unas túnicas plateadas. Sus largos cabellos como la luna llena se derramaban hasta sus caderas en ondas, y cuando observó a Draco, los mismos ojos grises de él le contemplaban. Draco ahogó sus miedos, pronunciando un alto y claro _¡RIDDIKULUS!_ , la ninfa convirtiéndose de pronto en una criatura calva y vestida de harapos.

El boggart temblaba, chasqueaba y dudaba en qué convertirse. Las carcajadas lo aturdían. Harry desde su sitio era capaz de ver la expectación de Snape, y la sonrisa de Lupin, ensanchándose más y más.

—¡Harry! —dijo Lupin, al final, y Harry se acercó al frente. Entonces, el boggart se transformó.

Tembló, una y otra vez, transformándose de formas en las que ninguno podía descifrar durante varios segundos. Harry mantenía su varita en alto, observando con increíble atención cada atisbo del boggart tomando alguna forma definida. Entonces, finalmente, tomó una forma que agrandó los ojos de Harry hasta lo inverosímil. Con rapidez sacudió su varita pronunciando " _¡Riddikulus!_ ", el boggart estallando en virutas de humo y destellos.

—¡Muy bien! —el profesor Lupin tenía una sonrisa juguetona en los labios—. ¡Muy bien hecho todos! Vamos a ver. Os daré cinco puntos a cada persona que se haya enfrentado con el boggart. Y cinco más a Hermione y Harry, quienes han respondido correctamente mis preguntas —todos los alumnos dieron aplausos, y el profesor Lupin se inclinó en una reverencia burlona, haciendo una floritura elegante con la mano—. Gracias, gracias. ¡Muy bien! Ha sido una clase estupenda. Como deberes, vais a tener que leer la lección sobre los boggart y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregaréis el lunes. Eso es todo. Podéis marcharos.

Los alumnos abandonaron con entusiasmo la sala de profesores, a excepción de Harry y Tom. Se rezagaron un poco mientras Harry buscaba una pluma que se le había caído, lo suficiente para ver a Snape pagarle a Lupin con una mirada hosca.

—Nunca apuestes conmigo, Sev —murmuró casi con ternura Lupin, sus ojos dorados observándole de forma cargada de algún infantil entusiasmo, antes de volverse y observar a Harry y Tom, arqueando una ceja. Su voz seguía estando cargada de aquel humor peculiar—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis allí? ¡Marchaos!

Harry y Tom siguieron con rapidez a sus compañeros, oyendo las entusiastas conversaciones sobre la forma de sus boggarts.

...

De alguna forma, Hogwarts sobrevivió a un inestable Harry Potter hasta el domingo por la tarde. Estaban volviendo de la selección de Quidditch de ese año, y Snape había discutido con Draco, prohibiéndole jugar e indicándole a Adrian Pucey, el nuevo capitán, que no le dejara ni siquiera montar una escoba. Draco había protestado, claramente, pero Harry no había creído que Draco llegaría a _exigirle_ que hablara con el profesor de pociones.

Harry lo había tomado con calma.

Definitivamente, según Tom, jalar a Draco del brazo, estamparlo contra una pared e intentar ahorcarlo cuando quiso abrazarlo por sorpresa _no era_ tomarlo con calma.

Tom debió separarlos. Draco tenía una mirada aterrada, y Harry temblaba como si estuviera en ropa interior bajo la nieve.

—¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! —la voz de Harry se elevó por el pasillo de las mazmorras—. ¡DÉJALO, MALFOY!

Draco le observó con terror.

—¡No sé a qué te refieres!

Tom movió su varita, envolviéndolos en una burbuja silenciosa. Harry siguió gritando.

—¡ESTÁS TODO EL TIEMPO CON TU _ALLURE_ , LLAMANDO A CUALQUIER MAGO QUE ESTÉ CERCA TUYO! ¿ACASO CREES QUE-...?

—¡ _ALLURE!_ —Draco gritó espantado—. ¡No sé a qué te refieres, Harry!

El corazón de Harry latía tan acelerado que Tom podía sentirlo en sus brazos, desde donde sujetaba para evitar que se lanzara contra el heredero de los Malfoy.

—Harry tiene razón —concordó Tom. Draco le miró perplejo—. Quizá tú no lo notas, Draco. Pero tienes tu allure activo. Todo el mundo te está mirando, todo el tiempo. Y es bastante imposible dejar de hacerlo, y bastante imposible no querer... tocarte.

El rostro de Draco pasó del blanco al rosado, y al ver la expresión de Harry, al rojo.

—Vale —murmuró— yo voy a.… pedirle al profesor Snape... yo sólo...

Y huyó.

Entonces, era Harry quien estaba estampado contra la pared. El corazón de su humano se aceleró más si era posible.

—Harry, ¿qué te ocurre?

Harry tragó saliva.

—Nada.

Tom inhaló y lo arrastró de la mano hasta las mazmorras, a su habitación y hacia la selección precisa de armas blancas que guardaba, reemplazándolas cada vez que Harry las consumía.

Sin embargo, aquello no pareció animar tanto a Harry como había sucedido muchas veces antes.

Tom no quería admitirlo, pero estaba ligeramente preocupado.

...

El lunes por la mañana, Tom observó un paisaje diferente a lo que solía ver. La sangre estaba fresca en la entrada al castillo, roja e insoportablemente artística curvándose sobre los muros como relatando una historia. Tom podía ver dónde la saña había pasado al odio, y dónde la agonía había pasado al autodesprecio.

No era ningún alumno ni ningún miembro del personal. No al menos uno competente.

Argus Filch parecía haber sido despedazado por una bestia, a pesar de que, claramente, la sangre cubriendo las paredes y el mensaje escrito por ella decían que quien lo había hecho, por lo menos, hablaba inglés.

 _"Mírame hacia abajo y verás a un tonto._

 _Mírame hacia arriba y verás a tu Dios._

 _Mírame de frente y te verás a ti mismo"._

Severus Snape y Regulus Black limpiaron todo -aunque Tom pudo ver cómo Severus tomaba una fotografía de la inscripción y le dirigía a Regulus una mirada divertida.

Ningún alumno o profesor preguntó por la desaparición de Filch. Después de todo, el hombre era francamente irritante.

...

Tom creyó que Harry estaría pleno con Filch aproximadamente por un mes. Sin embargo, el miércoles por la mañana, Harry tenía ojeras profundas y observaba sus manos de dedos temblorosos. Se sobresaltaba por todo. No hilaba una conversación decente. Su voz ascendía al tono de histeria cada vez que reía por compromiso. No prestaba atención a sus clases, y sus ojos, ligeramente perdidos, se curvaban en las esquinas más oscuras como si estuviera contemplando su pasado allí. Tom sentía sus propios dedos cada vez más insensibles de tanto pellizcarlo, y sabía que muy probablemente Harry aparecería con moretones.

Por la tarde, Harry volvió a estallar. No atacó a nadie. Simplemente cayó en medio de un pasillo vacio cuando iban a la Sala Común, aferrándose a la cabeza, con uno de los ataques de pánico más extraños que Tom pudiera haber visto en su vida. Su boca estaba abierta, pero ningún sonido brotaba de ella. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, pero no había lágrimas allí, como si todas hubieran muerto.

Tom decidió dormirlo y llevarlo a intentar descansar. Lo acostó contra su cuerpo y veló en su sueño intranquilo durante toda la noche.

...

Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los gorros rojos. Harry pareció mínimamente interesado cuando una de aquellas criaturas pequeñas y desagradables corrió hasta él y se abrazó a su pierna. Luego de ello, el profesor Lupin debió encerrarlos para que dejaran en paz a Harry.

Tom no tenía idea de cuándo había ocurrido, pero Hagrid, el guardabosque, encontró un cadáver cerca de Hogsmeade. No era ningún squib ni ningún dementor. Era, por lo visto, un brujo que había decidido pasar a saludar a Albus Dumbledore y estuvo en el momento equivocado con la persona incorrecta. No había mensaje sangriento, al menos a simple vista, porque tallado sobre su pecho la caligrafía furiosa dictaba:

 _"Una roca no toma una decisión mientras está cayendo._

 _Cae, y eso es todo"._

Tom decidió que Harry necesitaba hablar un poco de sus problemas y matar menos, porque recién llevaban tres semanas en el colegio y ya había matado a dos personas.

...

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho y observando las aguas intranquilas del lago negro a través de la ventana de su habitación. El verde se extendía por las paredes, y el calamar gigante pasaba de vez en cuando, sus tentáculos moviéndose y estirándose.

Tom se adentró y le alcanzó una barra de chocolate.

—Toma.

Harry observó la barra de chocolate y luego lo observó con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Estás pensando envenenarme? Tú _odias_ que coma chocolate.

—Come el puto chocolate, Harry.

Harry lo abrió y mordió un trozo. Era dulce y se derretía suavemente contra su lengua, su sabor exquisito expandiéndose contra sus papilas gustativas.

Tom no dudó mucho en hablar.

—Necesitas parar con esto.

Harry tragó su chocolate y le observó.

—¿Con qué?

—Ya van dos. _Dos_. No ha pasado ni un mes, Harry, y vas matando _dos_ personas. En un colegio. Ninguna de ellas justificada.

—Discúlpame, pero mis muertes nunca han estado justificadas. Son muertes. No pueden justificarse porque sí.

Tom debió darle la razón.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Harry le observó, su cabeza girando de forma pausada como si intentara verle más de lo que ya veía.

—¿Matar?

El demonio puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, comer chocolate —Harry parecía dispuesto a responder, pero Tom lo silenció—. Sí, matar.

Harry suspiró.

—Me trae calma.

—Explícate —pidió Tom. Harry mordió otra porción de chocolate, diminuta entre sus labios.

—Cada vez que veo la sangre correr me doy cuenta de que tengo el poder. Puedo decidir. Puedo decir quién vive y quién muere. Soy invencible. Nada puede detenerme. Nada puede hacerme daño, no si yo le hago daño primero.

Tom asintió con la cabeza. Harry mordió otra porción de chocolate.

—¿Por qué te gustan los asesinos seriales?

—Soy uno —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Pero nunca decidí serlo. Un asesino serial no decide de un día para el otro que será uno. No dice "Oh, qué lindo día. ¿Por qué no me convierto en un asesino serial y lo hago más lindo?". No. En absoluto. Son una serie de circunstancias que lo llevan al acto. Y es... plenitud. Me gustan los asesinos seriales porque fueron atrapados, porque cometieron errores. Me gusta ver en ellos los errores que nunca deberé cometer.

—Pero los estás cometiendo. Estás sin control.

—No —Harry frunció el ceño—. Estoy en total control de mí mismo. Eso es lo que ocurre.

Si Harry se lo estaba diciendo, era porque _realmente_ lo creía.

Tom suspiró. Se venían tiempos difíciles.

* * *

 _YA-ESTÁ. Capítulo de unas 4k después de un porn-no-porn. Besitos en donde quieran, ¡los amo, los echo de menos mucho! Ya nos veremos dentro de algún tiempo. O leeremos. O lo que quieran. BESOS._

 _Las dos frases que ha puesto Harry, si os da flojera buscar: la primera pertenece a Charles Manson, la segunda a Herbert Mullin. Como ven, nuestro Psycho Baby es bastante polifacético en referencia a serial killers. E IGUALMENTE LO AMAMOS._

 _Así que no lo sé, si quieren dejar un review para alegrarme el día, o si quieren dejarme un review simplemente diciéndome qué tal con todo, YO AQUÍ HOY Y MAÑANA ESTARÉ, LO PROMETO._

 _LOS AMO LOS AMO LOS AMO besos bais._

 _#EneroMesDeG #SorpresasPróximamente JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE._


	34. Amenaza

_ESTE ES UN CAPÍTULO DE PUBLICACIÓN RÁPIDA PORQUE ESTÁ DEDICADO A KYU-BABY QUE HOY CUMPLE AÑOS. Ella es feliz, yo soy feliz, todos somos felices *lanza confeti*_

 _GRACIAS de verdad a todos quienes habéis comentado. SÉ QUE OS HE ABANDONADO MUCHO Y LO LAMENTO :'c De verdad he tenido cosas nuevas en mi vida, pero estaré más presente, responderé todos vuestros reviews preciosos… SIP. ME PONDRÉ EN ELLO... antes de fin de año xD Os amo mucho. ¡DISFRUTAD LA LECTURA!_

* * *

 **34**

 _Amenaza_

Harry talló sus ojos, colocándose nuevamente las gafas. Tom suspiró casi en su cuello.

—¿Crees que si asesino a Draco se demorarán en notarlo? —preguntó Harry, casi con desaliento—. Me está poniendo nervioso.

Tom observó al otro lado de la Sala Común. Draco estaba haciendo sus deberes junto a Theodore y Blaise. El problema era que Draco hacía sus deberes _mirando_ a Harry con la mirada más extraña que cualquiera pudiera verle alguna vez. Draco Malfoy le estaba mirando _preocupado._

—Probablemente lo notarán —Tom masajeó los hombros de Harry con cuidado. Harry prácticamente se derritió entre sus dedos, presionando en los lugares indicados para deshacer los nudos de tensión y agobio—. Es decir, es un Malfoy.

—¿Seré sospechoso? —Harry movió ligeramente la cabeza, dándole más acceso a su cuello. Los dedos de Tom subieron y destensaron los nudos también allí, consiguiendo que un suspiro de alivio escapara de los labios de Harry.

—Muy probablemente. Todos saben que están... _peleados._

—Si lo dices así suena como si hubiéramos tenido una disputa matrimonial —gruñó Harry. Tom rió, sus dedos retorciéndose y haciéndole sobresaltarse. El masaje prosiguió—. Yo sólo intenté ahorcarlo. Cualquiera diría que eso, más que una pelea, es un intento claro de homicidio.

— _Cualquiera_ lo diría —coincidió Tom—. Pero no son cualquiera. Son Slytherins. Un intento de homicidio, dos, un golpe, una amenaza de muerte, un juramento inquebrantable... es su pan de cada día.

Harry farfulló una risa. Los dedos de Tom reposaron suavemente sobre su cuello, dedos cálidos sobre su pulso, los pulgares creando círculos sobre la piel de su garganta que le daban la sensación de tranquilidad que tan ajena había sentido.

—¿Debería hablar con Draco? —Harry bostezó en contra de su voluntad, las esquinas de sus ojos lagrimeando—. No creo que esté pensando exactamente en cosas bonitas sobre mí mientras me mira.

Tom le daba la razón, aunque Draco probablemente no estaba planeando su asesinato; en realidad, parecía estar planeando una forma de arrastrarlo, secuestrarlo y mantenerlo para sí mismo hasta que estuviera a salvo.

Y por supuesto, Tom no se lo permitiría. Harry le pertenecía. Y el mocoso Malfoy debía controlar su maldito _allure_ si no quería ser castrado.

...

En sus tres años en Slytherin, Harry jamás había visitado las termas de Salazar. Tom tampoco parecía muy entusiastas de ellas, quizá porque eso significaba que Harry se expondría a miradas indiscretas, y debía mantener su enfado y posesividad a raya. Pero esa noche, de madrugada, Harry lo arrastró diciendo que necesitaba _relajarse._

Ninguno tenía bañador, a decir verdad. Harry estaba envuelto en su túnica de diario, que dejó caer en la puerta de los baños. Piernas blancas y huesos de la columna apenas sobresaliendo, ligeras muecas en sus costillas. Sus caderas estaban envueltas con un bóxer negro, y Tom se sintió ligeramente relajado de que Harry estuviera de espaldas mientras le examinaba, y también se sintió _ligeramente perturbado_ de que Harry estuviera de espaldas mientras le examinaba.

Las termas estaban vacías. El día siguiente sería un día de clase. Harry dejó que Tom le guiara a una suave profundidad de aguas burbujeantes, sus ojos cerrándose. Las gafas olvidadas en el bolsillo de la túnica, las mejillas demasiado rojas, los labios resecos entreabiertos.

Tom le observaba. No podía dejar de hacerlo. En su pecho, el guardapelo parecía irradiar calor en su pecho, la relación de la pertenencia de Salazar reconociendo hechizos hechos de la propia mano de su dueño. Tom recorrió las gemas con los dedos; como siempre, al recorrer el relieve de las esmeraldas sobre el oro, era capaz de sentir una sensación ligera a vértigo. De alguna forma se sentía tan familiar para él como se había sentido su propio rostro frente al espejo durante muchos años.

Luego de los veinte minutos, Tom le obligó a salir del agua caliente. Se habían excedido cinco minutos del tiempo pautado, y aunque a Tom no le molestaba, Harry seguía siendo humano. Lo envolvió con una toalla y Harry, adormilado, se recargó contra su piel húmeda. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su respiración acompasada. Tom creyó que aquello había sido una idea excelente mientras sentía el calor humano que irradiaba Harry golpeándole. Lo secó con poca colaboración del chico y lo introdujo en las sábanas. Pero, incluso así en su comodidad y sueño, Harry no soltó su mano.

...

—HarryHarryHarryHarryHarr-... —Draco se interrumpió ante la mirada aireada de Harry. Retrocedió. Harry fingió una sonrisa.

—Draco.

—Lo lamento —Draco balbuceó con rapidez—. Pero, ¡no puedes ir a Hogsmeade!

Harry alzó una ceja. Estaban saliendo de clase de encantamientos, la primera clase del día, y esa mañana habían notado los anuncios para la primera excursión de Hogsmeade. Draco había parecido querer hablarle toda la mañana, pero no lo había hecho.

Y, finalmente, allí estaba.

—¿Qué? —Harry retrocedió ligeramente—. ¿Por qué no?

Draco lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo. Harry se sorprendió de que, con sus brazos tan delgados y su cuerpo incluso más diminuto que el propio, lo pudiera arrastrar contra de su voluntad (y literalmente arrastrar, sus talones raspando el suelo) hasta un pasillo. Draco parecía aterrado.

—Sirius Black —fue la única respuesta de Draco. Lucía demasiado nervioso.

Harry exhaló.

—Sí, sé que lo han visto cerca de aquí. Pero no quiere decir que venga a Hogwarts. Es decir, ¿por qué lo haría? —intentó que su voz sonara neutral.

Draco comenzó a hablar tan rápido que, por un momento, Harry se sintió orgulloso. Anteriormente, cada una de las palabras de Draco eran justas y necesarias, petulantes y cargadas de arrogancia. Ahora, luego de dos años de su influencia, Draco decía todo lo que quería decir y no dejaba que el aire lo limitara.

—Tus padres, los Potter, estaban bajo un encantamiento _Fidelius_ mientras el Señor Oscuro les buscaba. Un encantamiento _Fidelius_ requiere a un guardián del secreto. ¡El guardián del secreto era Sirius Black! Sirius Black delató a tus padres ante el Señor Oscuro, y por eso Él los asesinó. Yo... ¡Mi madre me prohibió decírtelo! —Draco se cubrió la boca con las manos, pero pareció controlarse luego—. Pero debes saberlo. Antes de que Black se escapara, pronunciaba de forma febril: "Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts...". Él... Sirius Black quiere matarte, Harry.

Harry abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Tom le sujetó con fuerza de los brazos antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Pero, en realidad, Harry no iba a hacer nada. Después de todo, Regulus había afirmado que Sirius Black lo protegería. Pero, ¿protegerlo de sus propios errores, _de sí mismo_?

...

Faltaban tres días para la excursión a Hogsmeade. Harry divagaba, haciendo preguntas a otros alumnos qué le recomendaban comprar de Honeydukes, y todos coincidían que el chocolate de Honeydukes era lo mejor que pudieran haber probado alguna vez. Lo mismo ocurría con la cerveza de mantequilla de la taberna de Las Tres Escobas, algo que claramente Harry estaba seguro de que debería probar en algún momento.

En algún momento que sus manos no temblaran, sucias en sangre seca y tierra cada vez que sus ojos acababan posadas en ellas. Las observaba, los rastros de su crimen latiendo y quemando y doliendo y Tom le sujetaba las manos, que estaban limpias entre las manos de su demonio, y lo arrastraba hacia algún sitio oculto donde hablaban. Tom había comenzado a contarle algunas cosas, fragmentos abstractos de historias y anécdotas. Harry los oía y poco a poco regresaba a la realidad. Un orfanato, una guerra que había bombardeado Londres, la hecatombe en la ciudad muggle y en las calles mágicas, señores oscuros luchando por el poder, guerreros enmascarados y túnicas manchadas de sangre.

Harry conseguía calmarse oyéndolo, de alguna forma. No era capaz de apartarse de sus propios terrores, pero sus impulsos se hundían en el fondo de su pecho, esperando cualquier indicio para resurgir.

Un diablo, dicen, es el único capaz de combatir a mil demonios.

...

A un día de Halloween y la excursión a Hogsmeade, Tom sujetó a Harry y lo arrastró lejos del aula de Pociones. Subieron escaleras y se encerraron en un salón oscuro en el que Harry comenzó a temblar, sus dedos enterrados en su cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos como si quisiera dejar de oír.

Tom le tranquilizó con suavidad.

—Hubo una vez una diosa, hija de Gea y Zeus. Los malditos griegos eran los seres más incestuosos que han podido verse alguna vez. La unión entre Zeus y Gea dio resultado a la diosa de la tierra, las plantas y la vida; Deméter. Y Deméter sostuvo una vida en su interior, la cuidó y acomodó en su jardín inmenso y lleno de color. Koré, se llamaba, aunque suelen llamarle Perséfone también. Koré era una criatura cargada de vida y color que fue arrancada de los brazos de su madre por Hades.

Harry oyó la historia, una historia que Tom no le había contado. No era un cuento, y Tom lo contaba con tanto fervor que parecía ser real.

—Hades tomó a Koré como su consorte en el Inframundo. Deméter, lejos de su persona más amada, cayó en depresión. Descuidó las tierras y las flores, y todo dejó de brillar con la vida que ella otorgaba. Zeus rogó a Hades, su hermano, por piedad; que devolviera a Perséfone a brazos de su madre. Hades lo hizo, pero alimentó a Koré con seis semillas de granada. Una vez que cualquier persona comiera o bebiera algo del Inframundo, debería pertenecer a él. A pesar de ello, la cantidad que Koré había ingerido era mínima, por lo que regresaría durante seis meses al Inframundo a cumplir con su obligación de consorte de Hades, y volvería con su madre otros seis meses, ayudándola a darle vida y color a todo lo existente.

Harry apretaba la túnica de Tom en puños, puños que fueron aflojándose al final de la historia. Tom, por primera vez, había contado algo similar a un cuento, y los ojos de Harry se aguaron al darse cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que _cualquier persona_ le contaba un cuento. Envolviendo a Tom fuertemente con sus brazos, Harry lo atrajo hacia él, agradeciéndole en silencio por aquel curioso regalo.

Al salir del salón observaron una figura que, por lo visto, planeaba entrar a averiguar qué ocurría allí. Harry observó a Remus Lupin con los ojos ligeramente turbios. El profesor parecía más que un poco enfermo. Sus ojos estaban hundidos en profundas ojeras, y las cicatrices normalmente casi imperceptibles de su rostro resaltaban, rosadas y tirantes, sobre el semblante blanco. Repasó sus labios con la lengua, y Tom arrastró a Harry contra él.

—¿Harry? —Lupin se acercó a él, observándole con preocupación—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Se encuentra bien, gracias por su preocupación _profesor_ —Tom parecía dispuesto a llevárselo de allí a rastras. Harry hundió los talones en el suelo, oyendo la risa suave y burlona del profesor Lupin.

—Harry —Lupin le observaba, sus ojos tan dorados como dos monedas, y Harry se preguntó ligeramente cómo había conseguido cambiar las motas de miel de maple derramada por ese brillo casi animal—. Quizá no consideres esto, pero me gustaría que contaras conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites. Me gusta cuidar de mis alumnos, y más que nada, acompañarlos. Sé que para muchos toda esta situación es demasiado difícil —soltó un suspiro melodramático—. El hecho es que, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que tengas que confiarle a alguien. ¿Vale?

Tenía una sonrisa dulce. Harry respondió quizá más tajante de lo que debería.

—Si le dijera algo a usted, profesor —su voz era áspera en su garganta— debería matarlo.

Tom aprovechó para llevárselo de allí, ignorando la mirada casi cruel en los ojos de Remus Lupin.

...

Harry bostezó sonoramente mientras regresaba del banquete de Halloween. Había comprado todos los dulces que pudo, pero Tom no le dejó comer muchos de ellos. Los había guardado y amenazado con sentarlo sobre sus rodillas y darle un castigo apropiado para un niño rebelde en medio de el Gran Comedor si se atrevía a revisar sus bolsillos en busca de chocolates. Harry sabía que Tom sería muy capaz de hacerlo, por lo que decidió guardar sus manos y aprovechar el gran banquete.

Tom se había rezagado con Draco Malfoy. Por lo visto, el chico lo estaba bombardeando a preguntas sobre cada detalle de Hogsmeade. Él también había ido, pero había sido custodiado de cerca por Severus Snape, y casi no había podido disfrutar del enorme paseo.

Entonces, una mano lo arrastró con violencia y Harry no fue capaz de gritar, ni siquiera de atacar, porque su espalda y su cabeza golpearon contra la pared, una mano grande cubriendo su boca.

 _"Tom"_ pensó, intentando llamarlo de alguna manera mientras podía sentir la magia, espesa y casi animal, arrastrarse sobre su piel como garras queriendo descubrirlo. _"Khan"._

—Quiero que prestes atención a todo lo que vaya a decirte ahora, Harry —dijo de pronto la voz del profesor Lupin, arrancándole a Harry un quejido de sorpresa. La magia del profesor, desatada, era más animal de lo que alguna vez pudiera haber parecido. Su magia era rojiza y parduzca, agitándose en torno a sus acciones y envalentonándose con respecto a su entorno. Pero ahora era gruesa, casi feroz, y la piel de Harry no podía estar más erizada—. No estoy aquí para ser un peón en tu tablero. No formo parte del juego, no al menos como tú lo estás jugando. Yo estoy aquí para _protegerte._ Para velar por ti. Yo _te estoy protegiendo._ Y debes mentalizarte esto. De verdad, Harry. Soy el único aquí que tiene una mínima de influencia sobre lo que puede o no puede ocurrirte.

Harry fue soltado apenas un poco por los brazos y la magia de Lupin. Cuando planeaba atacar o llamar a Tom, las manos se cerraron con violencia sobre su cuello acallándolo.

—Escúchame atentamente —gruñó—. En estos momentos, hay _algo_ en la Torre de Gryffindor. Algo que está buscándote. El tiempo se ha agotado. Está desesperado. Está en peligro. Y viene por ti. _Debemos_ detenerlo antes de que te haga daño.

Harry se forzó para hablar.

—¿Usted _de verdad_ cree que alguien puede hacerme daño?

Remus Lupin rió con una extraña oscuridad impregnada en su voz.

—Sé que no es así —susurró contra su mejilla—. Pero, nunca está de más advertirte. La responsabilidad recae en mí justo ahora. Soy el único que podría contener lo que está ahora mismo en la Torre.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué está...?

Lupin lo soltó como si quemara. Entonces, pisadas poderosas se oyeron. Snape se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Lupin, Potter —prácticamente gruñó, aunque había ligero alivio en su voz al verlos a ambos ilesos—. Venid conmigo al Gran Comedor en este preciso momento. Lupin, Dumbledore querrá verte de inmediato. _Ve._

—¿Qué ocurrió, profesor? —preguntó Harry luego de aclararse la garganta, siguiendo los largos pasos del profesor de pociones con sus piernas bastante más cortas.

—Sirius Black —el hombre tenía el ceño tan profundamente fruncido que parecía que arrugas permanentes se marcarían en su entrecejo—. Está en el castillo. Ha intentado entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

 _*se va riéndose con una maldad extrema, agitando su dedito como el rey George en el Animatic de Hamilton_ _ **What comes next?**_ _;3*_


	35. A falta de uno

_Capítulo corto, pero ¡hay sorpresa al final! (*-*)_

 _Muchas, realmente MUCHAS gracias por todos los comentarios. Yo, de verdad, realmente no puedo creerlo. Ya más de 300… uff, quiero llorar un poco de felicidad. Se merecen el mundo ;A; Los amo los amo los amo._

 _Espero que os guste el cap x3_

* * *

 **35**

 _A falta de uno..._

La noche de Halloween, ni Tom ni Harry fueron capaces de dormir. Aunque, a diferencia de Tom, Harry no parecía estar queriendo correr a buscar a Sirius Black por todo el castillo. Tom se encontraba demasiado ansioso, más por haber oído las cosas que había oído de Sirius Black, y dándose cuenta de que era _muy probable_ que ese hombre también fuera un Mortífago. Los Black habían sido sus primeros seguidores, junto con los Malfoy y los Nott. Sería casi típico que aquello ocurriera incluso en las nuevas generaciones.

Cuando llegó el alba era sábado y todos fueron conducidos hacia sus Salas Comunes. Los Premios Anuales —un Weasley desagradable como los demás y una chica de Ravenclaw— recogieron sus bolsas de dormir de un fastidioso color rojo chillón y se encargaron de comprobar la salud de cada alumno. Fue un extenso y engorroso momento.

En Slytherin, Harry arrastró a Tom a la habitación y le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Prácticamente botaba en la cama mientras le contaba. _Lupin._ Lupin era tan malditamente oscuro que era capaz de conseguir que su magia camuflara su oscuridad hasta que él quisiera demostrarla. Era furioso, y animal de alguna manera. Y _necesitaba_ hablar con él.

Tom no se lo prohibió. Se dio cuenta hacía algunos meses que prohibirle algo significaba motivar a Harry a hacerlo. De modo que, tan pronto se calmaron un poco las cosas con los alumnos fuera de los pasillos, Harry y Tom pasaron a visitar a Remus Lupin.

...

El despacho de Remus Lupin era un lugar mediano, de paredes iluminadas por la luz que se filtraba de ventanas altas. Estaba cargado de libros, muebles de madera clara y un tocadiscos. Lupin se encontraba escuchando música en el tocadiscos mientras garabateaba sobre un pergamino. Harry le observó cómo no había podido observarle la noche anterior: sus mejillas estaban hundidas, sus ojos rodeados de profundas ojeras ennegrecidas, sus labios resecos y mordidos. Su expresión de cansancio parecía casi dolorosa, mucho más cuando se tenía en cuenta que su semblante estaba tan blanco que las cicatrices rosadas sobre su rostro parecían tirantes.

—Harry, Ian —Lupin les sonrió, afable—. Bienvenidos. ¿Desean una taza de té? ¿Una limonada? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Sus ojos dorados estaban posados en Harry, sin abandonarlo ni un segundo. La presión que Harry sentía en la muñeca por parte de su demonio decía que claramente lo quería arrancar de allí y llevárselo lejos, muy lejos.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche? —preguntó Harry, al final. Lupin sonrió demostrando los dientes. Parecían ligeramente más afilados y puntiagudos de lo que Harry recordaba haber visto con anterioridad.

—Tenía cierta información que deseaba compartir contigo —Lupin movió su varita, el tocadiscos deteniéndose a mitad de canción. Harry volteó la mirada un instante y cuando regresó los ojos, Lupin estaba frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Sé muchas cosas que nadie aquí sabe. Cosas que sólo gente como yo podemos notar —sus ojos se voltearon a Tom, y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Tu demonio es alguien muy carismático, Harry. Parece dispuesto a enfrentarse a mí para protegerte, lo cual podría significar hasta su muerte. ¿No has visto lo que he hecho con el dementor, pequeño diablo?

El pulso de Harry se disparó.

—¿Usted...? —observó a Tom, en guardia, y a Lupin. Nada en su postura era amenazante, y a la vez, todo lo era—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Tom apretó los puños. Definitivamente parecía no gustarle no poder adentrarse en la mente de Lupin. A Harry tampoco le había gustado ni una pizca.

—De momento simplemente hablar contigo, Harry —Lupin se irguió, caminando hasta apoyarse sobre su escritorio. Su túnica marrón claro estaba abierta, revelando un viejo sweater cargado de remiendos casuales y unos pantalones que podrían haber sido ajustados si no fuera por la delgadez alarmante de sus piernas. Harry se dio cuenta de que Lupin estaba tan delgado como había estado en el tren, dos meses antes, y quizá tan descompuesto como en ese entonces—. Concuerdo con tu demonio en que necesitas detener tus _actividades recreativas_ fuera de clase. Pero quizá detener no sea la palabra: quizá lo sea _canalizar._ ¿De dónde nacen tus impulsos homicidas? ¿De dónde nace tu afán de ser la mano que castiga, el cuchillo que desciende, el artista tenebroso de la obra mayor? —sus cejas se arqueaban y su sonrisa jamás había abandonado su rostro—. Déjame ayudarte, Harry. Déjame sumar números en esta jugada. No seré una de las piezas de tus juegos macabros, pero puedo ser alguien que otorga mayor nivel a la apuesta. En fin. Tú decides.

Tom se acercó al oído de Harry. Susurró, tan bajo y tan grave que apenas pudo creer que lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

— _Acepta._

Harry no se lo pensó.

—Con una condición.

Los dedos de Tom se aferraban a su muñeca. Sus dedos se deslizaban en un patrón de ocho, un patrón de infinito que Harry recordaba haber leído en varios libros anteriormente.

—Me gustaría oírla —Lupin tenía aquella expresión afable y simpática que lo hacía el profesor favorito de casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Lupin no dudó cuando le ofreció su brazo, remangándolo hasta el codo y mostrando gruesas vendas cubriendo su piel. _Más heridas,_ pensó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. _¿De dónde se hace esas heridas?_

Tom parecía saberlo. Unió sus brazos entrelazados con llamas que no quemaban hasta que se hundían a su piel, y tanto Harry como Lupin cerraron los ojos ante el ardiente escozor, dejando que fluyera en sus venas.

Tom apretó los dientes.

—Remus Lupin —murmuró, con una voz calmada—, ¿juras velar de y proteger a Harry Potter, así sea perjudicial para ti de alguna manera?

—Lo juro —respondió Lupin, repentinamente serio. Harry observó cada faceta del rostro enfermo, y cómo la seriedad parecía haberle sumado un par de años de algún extraño castigo.

—¿Y juras guardar los secretos de Harry Potter, sin importar lo que sea que él te diga, si lo que te pide es discreción y silencio?

—Lo juro.

—E, incluso más importante... ¿Juras hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance y alcanzar lo inalcanzable para conseguir ayudar a Harry Potter, así esto te ubique en un punto crucial y pueda exponer tu cabeza como culpable en caso extremo?

La sonrisa de Lupin se curvó mientras le dirigía una mirada socarrona. Pero, al final, aceptó.

—Lo juro.

Las lenguas de fuego se hundieron en los brazos, cerrando el pacto que conseguía hacer de Remus Lupin una de las personas en las que Harry pudiera confiar. Al menos, hasta que fuera prescindible.

* * *

 _Ho-ho-hola. Muy bien, he decidido unas notas finales para explicar algo sobre un personaje que he visto les ha extrañado: mi versión de Remus Lupin. Me sentí seriamente decepcionada de mí misma al ver que había creado falsas expectativas sobre él, e incluso que les caía mal u lo odiaban :c Así que diré algo sobre Remus-bebé: lo amo profundamente. Tanto Remus como Sirius como los Merodeadores formarán parte fundamental de esta historia y han ido apareciendo en pequeñas eventualidades pasadas que quizá no haya destacado, pero me siento feliz en decir que cuando pensé muchas cosas al comienzo de esta historia la participación de Remus era algo que sabía existiría del modo que está aquí, y que significaría algo muy importante para la evolución de todo._

 _No debería estar explicando esto, pero conozco muchos casos en los que los mismos lectores proceden a hacer bashing a un personaje por la primera impresión que les ha dejado._ _ **No hay buenos, ni malos aquí.**_ _Nuestro Psycho-Baby, técnicamente, es un villano. Tommy-demon también lo es. Y como mamá-gallina-orgullosa, quiero defender a Remus-bebé del hate. Porque lo amo. Y porque sé que eventualmente lo harán también._

 _En otras noticias_ _ **ESTE FIC TIENE BOOKTRAILER BEBÉS. SÍ, TIENE BOOKTRAILER.**_ _Yo lo hice JAJAJAJ sí, he estado ocupada en ello como un día, pero creo que ahora he regresado un poco del brevísimo bloqueo que me carcomía las entrañas y los sesos, y ahora estoy por aquí prometiendo alguna que otra basurita nueva._

 _Oh, el Booktrailer aquí: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v = nDJje3B6XpA_

 _Tan solo eliminen los espacios. Si no lo encuentran por el link, simplemente busquen en youtube: **Dead From the Neck Up || BOOKTRAILER**. Mi cuenta de Youtube es __**rosedaldecuervos.**_

 _Soy feliz, sean felices._

 _Mucho amor para todos. ¡BESOS, ABRAZOS Y CADENAS CON SANGamor._


	36. Terapia

_JURO QUE DE VERDAD CREÍ QUE HABÍA PUBLICADO ESTE CAPÍTULO. Originalmente, este, el capítulo 36, debía publicarse el 6 de diciembre (al igual que en Wattpad). Ocurre mi rutina: siempre publico en Fanfiction primero y luego en Wattpad. El 6 estaba bastante cansada y cuando publiqué en Wattpad el capítulo RESULTÓ SER QUE NO LO HABÍA PUBLICADO AQUÍ. Lamento mucho haberlos dejado dos días más de lo propuesto sin capítulo :c Pero aquí os lo traigo. Es oscuro, salvaje y bonito. Si no dejan review no hay smuNO HAY CAPÍTULO NUEVO (?). Sé que me aman, no me peguen._

 _En fin. Muchos besotes para todos. De verdad gracias por cada comentario, PROMETO RESPONDERLOS Y TODO ESO, es que justo ahora mi tiempo es: o publico - actualizo, o respondo reviews. Y creo saber qué es lo que quieren. Los amo de verdad. Miles de millones de gracias por todo su apoyo uwu._

 _Espero que les guste el capítulo ;3_

* * *

 **36**

 _Terapia_

—¿Cuándo tienes tu primera sesión de terapia? —preguntó casualmente Tom, el viernes previo al primer partido de Quidditch del año, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

—Vuelves a llamarla así y te corto los huevos.

Tom, que en ese momento estaba tomando un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, se atragantó y casi escupe todo sobre la mesa del desayuno. La sonrisa de Harry era angelical.

—Y —añadió Harry— probablemente en estos días. Lupin no me ha dado una fecha fija. Ha dicho que fuera a buscarlo cuando tuviera problemas, porque él no podría forzarme a hablar ni nada de ese coñazo psicológico.

Tom pareció ligeramente complacido.

—No sé mucho de psicología —se encogió de hombros— ni de humanos. He pasado tanto tiempo entre los míos y vagando como un errante en la tierra que, realmente, he olvidado lo que se sentía ser humano. Puede que, muy en el fondo, lo sea y lo sienta. Pero no está en la superficie, desbordándome, y es lo que te ocurre justamente.

Harry bebió un sorbo de limonada y asintió.

—El hecho es que... —bostezó sonoramente— me gustaría hacerle muchas preguntas a Lupin, más que contarle cosas.

—Él no aceptó responder con la verdad —le informó Tom—. Deberías habérmelo dicho si querías hacerlo parte del Juramento.

Harry murmuró un "Hmph" mientras mordía su tostada.

Una voz se aclaró la garganta junto a ellos.

—Emh, Harry, Ian... —Draco, junto a Harry, les miraba extrañado—. ¿Cómo hacen para... hablarse así?

Ambos miraron al chico rubio con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es "así"? —remarcó Harry. Draco se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—Os habláis apenas moviendo los labios, y no soy capaz de oír ni una palabra de lo que decís. Es casi como si no os estuvierais hablando, pero a la vez os entendéis completamente y… da miedo.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Agradece que no hablamos en otro idioma, Draco —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona. Draco le observó, curioso.

—¿Hablas en otro idioma?

— _Certamente_ —respondió Harry con rapidez en italiano—. _Me manejo bastante bien con el italiano; sin embargo, soy más aprendido con el italiano del Norte, que del Sur. El acento siciliano en particular es algo que no alcanzo a comprender, estando tan lleno de gritos y palabras altisonantes…_

Draco no fue el único sorprendido.

— _Je sais aussi parler français_ —susurró, amoldando su voz para pronunciar con perfección el acento—. _Aunque lo considero un poco más... complejo. Su pronunciación es algo que me ha costado perfeccionar hasta alcanzar mi gusto personal._

Tom le observó extrañado. Harry comenzó a hacer un despliegue de idiomas: alemán, español, árabe, ruso, y suaves frases dudosas en un tosco turco, checo e hindi.

El desayuno acabó y, mientras se dirigían al aula de pociones, Tom le cuestionó.

—Dijiste que no...

— _Dije_ —remarcó Harry— que no entendía sánscrito. Y es verdad, o bueno, lo _era_ en ese momento. Pero nunca dije nada de otros idiomas. Los libros que te pido no son para sostener la mesilla de noche solamente.

Tom tarareó una risa casi burlona.

—Niño travieso —le pellizcó la pierna y se adelantó. Harry le lanzó una maldición sin pronunciarla que Tom apartó con la mano y le retó con la mirada. Harry reía mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Cuando llegaron al aula de pociones lo hicieron unos diez minutos tarde, Harry colgado de la espalda de Tom y sus piernas abrazándole las caderas, y Tom con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, una ancha sonrisa tan genuinamente auténtica que era casi humana. El profesor Snape les dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero al ver la genuina felicidad de los jóvenes, algo totalmente diferente a la desesperación de Potter y la preocupación de Evans, no les descontó puntos.

...

Después del almuerzo tenían clase de Defensa, y todos se sobresaltaron cuando el profesor Black era quien les esperaba, con una expresión de calma forzada.

—Me gustaría saludarlos a todos —expresó, sonriente—. El profesor Lupin se encuentra indispuesto como para dar clases el día de hoy. Sería agradable para todos que ninguno decida molestarlo de ninguna forma, por lo menos hasta el lunes por la tarde. Si tienen preguntas, pergaminos por entregar o demás cuestiones que tengan que ver con la clase, pueden hablarlas conmigo.

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw de tercer año asintieron. Harry observó a Tom con la curiosidad en los ojos, pero Tom no le devolvió la mirada.

Entonces, Black procedió a hacer un repaso general de lo que habían visto hasta el momento. Luego decidió hacer preguntas al azar, convirtiendo la clase en algo similar a un juego de preguntas y respuestas con premios de un punto al que la respondiera primero y dos puntos si la respondía primero y correctamente. Harry, a pesar de que respondía, no estaba al cien por cien durante la clase, y tan pronto acabaron las horas de clase del día se despidió de Tom y se encaminó a la enfermería.

Lupin no estaba allí, pero podía sentir gran parte de los residuos de su magia contra las paredes como si algo hubiera estallado en aquel lugar. Se estremeció ligeramente y decidió seguir la sensación de magia. En un colegio cargado de magos era terriblemente difícil seguir la magia de alguien en especial. Las magias se fundían y mezclaban, y era casi imposible diferenciar una de otra, mucho más si se tenía en cuenta que muchas no perduraban lo suficiente para dejar un camino correcto.

Pero la magia de Lupin era espesa y fuerte, y no fue difícil seguirla por los pasillos. Escaleras arriba, justo detrás del despacho del profesor Lupin, una puerta oculta llevaba a una habitación y Harry se adentró sin golpear, posando su mano en el lugar exacto que había que posarla para abrirla.

El profesor Lupin tenía los ojos cerrados y heridas abiertas en su rostro y su cuerpo. Su torso estaba descubierto, aunque una sábana le cubría desde la mitad del pecho hacia abajo, y sus brazos estaban rodeados de vendas, su pecho cubierto de gasas y cintas. Donde días antes había sólo fragilidad y delgadez alarmante en huesos marcados ahora destacaban músculos firmes, no gruesos, pero sí formados en sus brazos, pecho y espalda, venas azules resaltando debajo la piel blanca, magia recorriéndole como una caricia agridulce. Harry se detuvo examinando cómo la magia del hombre parecía estarlo hiriendo y sanando al mismo tiempo. Y luego se detuvo en los ojos del hombre, castaños claros y humanos, mirándole con una apacible tranquilidad.

—No me gustaría preguntarte cómo sabías que estaba aquí —Lupin habló con la voz áspera, más ronca de la que solía tener usualmente, como si se hubiera pasado la noche gritando—. Yo... _auch._ ¿Me alcanzas aquella túnica y esos pantalones, Harry? Creo que no te gustará verme desnudo debajo de estas sábanas. O quizá sí, no lo sé.

Harry le alcanzó la túnica poniendo los ojos en blanco y se volteó pudorosamente mientras el profesor se envolvía con ella. Pudo oír el siseo de las telas mientras cubrían la piel, y los quejidos débiles cada vez que movía un músculo o que las ropas se posaban en las heridas abiertas. Harry sólo sentía una curiosidad extrema que no fue capaz de guardarse por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó, mientras Lupin le observaba con la fatiga marcada en su rostro.

—Es una larga historia —Lupin tomó aire—. Digamos que tengo un pequeño problema peludo.

Su risa fue quizá algo dolorosa. Harry se acercó hacia un rincón de la habitación, examinando los utensilios para prepararle un té al profesor. Encontró té en bolsitas e hirvió agua con un movimiento de muñeca, burbujas borboteando segundos después. Cargó una taza de agua hirviendo y humedeció la bolsita, consiguiendo preparar la infusión.

—¿Azúcar? —dudó Harry, hallando el pequeño recipiente detrás de una lata de chocolate en polvo. Lupin resopló una risa enternecida.

—Tres, por favor.

Harry vació tres cucharaditas de azúcar en el té antes de alcanzarle la taza. La mirada de Lupin era demasiado cálida, con una calidez de añoranza y afecto.

—Hacía mucho que nadie me preparaba un té —murmuró, enterrándose en el sillón en el que estaba, soplando suavemente para darle un sorbo—. Gracias, Harry.

—Es un hombre lobo —fue lo único que Harry dijo, consiguiendo que Lupin asintiera. Siguió bebiendo su té a sorbitos—. Y es...

—Un lobo necrófago —respondió Lupin ante la duda no aclarada—. Hay diferentes tipos de hombres lobos. Están los hombres lobos comunes, de los tipos que son reconocidos por todos como únicos en su existencia. A partir de ellos y dependiendo su forma de conversión o alimentación se crean los demás tipos de Hombres Lobo. Soy el único Lobo Necrófago del cual se tiene constancia en los últimos dos siglos.

—¿Por qué? —se le escapó a Harry. Lupin parecía ligeramente burlón. Harry tragó saliva y dudó—. ¿Qué es exactamente un Lobo Necrófago?

—Los lobos, en general, tienen una alimentación en común: carne humana o animal de criaturas muertas durante las lunas llenas. Llevada esta dieta, sus días a días de hombres pueden ser _casi_ normales —Lupin dejó que el té caliente le diera un estremecimiento. Harry observó la piel expuesta de su cuello erizada—. Sin embargo, los lobos, así como otras criaturas, tienen diferentes orígenes y diferentes "crianzas", por decirlo de alguna forma. Está en el instinto del lobo alimentarse de carne, pero cuando no hay, se alimentan de destrucción. El animal en su interior se calma con el caos —hubo una sonrisa de extraña añoranza y dolor en su rostro, una sonrisa que ocultó detrás de otro sorbo de té—. Luego están los lobos que, siendo criados por sangres puras, se alimentan de sangre. Son como vampiros, con el extra de que no se achicharran al sol y pueden tener un estupendo bronceado más una vida excelentemente larga. Bajo ese tipo de alimentos hay una variedad realmente amplia, entre las cuales destacan exactamente los Necrófagos —Lupin envolvió sus manos en torno a la taza de té descascarillada y antiguada. Harry observaba sus manos, enormes, envueltas en la porcelana frágil y creía que podía quebrarla. Aunque, quizá, allí residía la diferencia entre Harry y el profesor Lupin: Harry no tenía la capacidad para romper lo frágil, pero buscaba la forma de hacerlo; Lupin tenía la capacidad de romper y destruir todo lo que estuviera por debajo de sí... y buscaba _ayudarlo_ —. Los Lobos Necrófagos nos alimentamos de la muerte. Pero no de cualquier muerte: de la muerte de quienes están muertos. Dementores, demonios, ángeles, sirenas, fantasmas, poltergeist... _No,_ ni pienses que los comemos —Harry intentó no reír con el estremecimiento horrorizado del profesor—. Nuestra magia se alimenta de consumir la de ellos. Los cuerpos, después de todo, son meros recipientes. Lo que importa es el alma, la magia —dejó su taza vacía de lado, dejando de refugiarse detrás de ella. El cuidado con el que la depositó causó un extraño retorcijón al estómago de Harry, algo que no pudo considerar pero que era horrible y desagradable—. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte qué fue lo que te orilló a invocar a un demonio, con el que supongo has hecho un pacto hace bastantes años, por la forma en que es capaz de dar su propia vida por salvar la tuya. Vuestras magias están tan sincronizadas que no es posible sentirlos por separado.

Harry mordió su labio suavemente. Sus dedos juguetearon nerviosamente entre sí mientras decidía qué responder. _La verdad,_ se dijo al final. Lupin no podría decir nada, al final.

—Estaba desesperado.

—Es lo normal para esos casos —Lupin tenía una mirada comprensiva—. Disculpa, continúa.

—Yo... había matado por accidente a mi primo. Dudley Dursley —Harry exhaló—. Él siempre solía meterse conmigo por cualquier cosa. Yo... encontré en el desván una fotografía de mi madre. Ella... bueno, supe que era mi madre. Era una mujer muy guapa, pero tenía mis ojos, y eso me hizo darme cuenta que seguramente ella debería ser mi madre, aunque no nos pareciéramos mucho —cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse. Lupin estuvo a un palmo de distancia en un susurro de telas, y Harry pudo sentir su mano grande y cálida sobre la suya, apoyándole. Con un temblor que le movió hasta los huesos, siguió narrando—. Dudley me quitó la fotografía. Yo hasta ese momento no sabía quiénes habían sido mis padres. Mis tíos, Petunia y Vernon Dursley, solían decirme que ellos habían sido unos ebrios que murieron en un accidente de coche. Yo sabía que no era cierto, pero no puedo asegurar por qué lo sabía. Entonces, Dudley... rompió la foto. Y yo rompí su cabeza. _Literalmente._ Hice que estallara. Fue magia accidental, puedo asegurarlo. En ningún momento tuve la idea fija de _hacer estallar su cabeza._ Simplemente lo observé pasar. Pero nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de ese tipo de magia accidental... hasta que me di cuenta de que eso iba a traer repercusiones.

Lupin le dejó respirar, su mano desapareciendo de las suyas. Harry abrió los ojos y había una copa con limonada frente a él. La aceptó con una sonrisa de gratitud, cargada de una inocencia que podría llegarle al corazón a cualquiera, porque era siniestramente real.

—Hui de casa de los Dursley. No tenía planeado regresar, aunque tampoco sabía a dónde podía ir. Simplemente cogí mi navaja y salí de casa de los Dursley. Entonces, una mano me sujetó del hombro —Harry sonrió mientras recordaba, enternecido de forma sorpresiva por la cantidad de recuerdos que acudieron a él, recuerdos que eran propios y recuerdos que no eran dolorosos—. Creí que se trataría de algún vecino. Estaba cansado de mantener una fachada. Lo golpeé y trepé a su cuerpo, tratando de matarlo, pero lo vi a los ojos y eran... —estrechó su mirada, recordando con exactitud— rojos. Rojos, como rubíes. No eran ojos humanos. Esa misma noche pactamos.

—¿Cuáles son vuestras siete reglas?

Harry se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo...?

—Conozco de primera mano pactos de criaturas poco menos que divinas, Harry —Lupin sonrió con burla—. No que yo haya hecho uno, en absoluto —puso los ojos en blanco, burlón—. Simplemente conozco mucha gente en este mundo. Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho.

Harry rió suavemente por la frase muggle, encontrando extraño que un mago la utilizara.

—Vale —respiró—. La primera regla es que no debe mentirme. La segunda es que debe protegerme. La tercera que debe acompañarme a donde sea que vaya. Y la cuarta es que lo llamaré por el nombre que le he puesto solamente cuando lo necesite. Pero no puedo decírselo a nadie más; su nombre, digo. Aunque no sé qué ocurriría si alguien lo supiera, pero tampoco prefiero arriesgarme.

Lupin sonrió con suavidad.

—¿Cuatro reglas hasta ahora? —preguntó, más que nada para corroborar. Harry asintió—. Creo que está bien. ¿Cuántos años llevan de pacto?

—Cuatro años.

Remus lo consideró, pero no dijo nada. Harry esperó por alguna crítica o juicio, pero Remus estaba allí, insoportablemente calmado y tierno y dulce, y de alguna extraña forma sentía ganas de golpearlo y de llorar y de gritarle.

Harry inhaló, observando sus manos manchadas de sangre. Temblaban en las esquinas, o quizá temblaban sus ojos mientras las observaban. Cuando Remus posó las manos sobre las de Harry, deteniéndolas, las manos de Remus también estaban manchadas en sangre. La sangre le trepaba en mayor cantidad, como si sus dedos se hubieran hundido en un estómago abierto al medio, buscando extraer y destruir hasta los huesos. Sus uñas estaban ennegrecidas en sangre seca. Los tendones parecían sobresalir violentamente, y Harry intentó normalizar su respiración. Necesitaba dolor. Necesitaba concentrarse. Tom. Necesitaba a Tom. Necesitaba...

—Shh —Lupin seguía sosteniendo sus manos—. Hey, Harry. Respira. Inhala... exhala... Sigue el sonido de mi voz. Llena tus pulmones de aire, así, y luego suéltalo por la boca. Nariz, boca, nariz, boca...

Harry temblaba, pero al menos su mundo había dejado de girar en una vorágine de caos y pánico. Sus manos seguían manchadas en sangre, pero parecían parpadear; blancura, sangre, blancura, sangre, blancura, sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —preguntó Lupin, de pronto, y los ojos de Harry se movieron hasta los suyos. Caos. Desorden. Marrón claro, oro, marrón claro, oro, chocolate, gris pálido, marrón claro, oro, marrón claro, rojo sangre, oro, oro, oro... verde.

— _Todo._

Harry no sabía describir el todo. Nadie le había preguntado qué veía cuando tenía aquellas alucinaciones. Él tampoco se lo había preguntado. Veía sangre. Veía la sangre de la niña. Veía lo que lo había orillado a ser lo que era, lo que gritaba por salir, por seguir bajo ese camino. Una bestia reptando en su interior, pujando por salir, por destrozar, por desgarrar, como si en su mente viviera un enfermizo parásito que se alimentaba con la muerte.

Las palabras brotaron de su boca antes que pudiera contenerlas.

—Sangre —susurró—. Niña. Sangre. Ella... grita. Llora. No tiene ojos, no tiene dientes, y es todo sangre, golpes, pus y gusanos. Ella se arrastra y me grita. Está ahí. ¿Por qué? Por qué. Pregunta por qué. Pero ella tiene el cabello rojo, y no es una niña, y es y está y Dios, Dios, Dios, no, _por favor_...

—Harry —Remus Lupin le sujetó. Harry no se dio cuenta que se estaba encogiendo, sus piernas apretadas contra su pecho, su corazón desbocado latiendo contra todo su cuerpo—. Quiero que respires hondo y ordenes tus ideas. Todo lo que ves _no es real._ No está ocurriendo.

—No ahora —Harry consiguió pronunciar. Podía ver los ojos del profesor Lupin, pero podía ver a la niña que no era niña y a la mujer que de pronto estaba llorando y encogiéndose en una posición fetal, sollozando con agonía—. Pero ocurrió.

Lupin le sujetó de la barbilla, haciéndolo mirarlo directamente, haciéndole aterrizar a la realidad, a la única realidad que en esos momentos vivían. Ojos dorados y ojos verdes. Nada más que ello.

—No está ocurriendo ahora. Por lo tanto, no es real. Son tormentos. _Demonios_ irónicamente hablando —Lupin lo arrastró, cargándolo en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé. Harry no se resistió: el cuerpo de Lupin tenía la temperatura exacta para hacerlo sentir en calma, y su latido era extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera oído mucho tiempo antes en un periodo de su vida donde se sentía _en paz_ —. Todos nosotros los tenemos. Muchos, quizá, no de forma tan grave. Los demonios están en nuestro interior, y está en nosotros darles el poder para poseernos o dejarlos de lado —Harry se estremeció y Lupin lo dejó sentado sobre un mueble mientras revisaba unos cajones a menos de medio metro de él, encontrando dos grandes barras de chocolate—. Si la palabra demonios te molesta, podemos usar un sinónimo. Hay muchos. Tormentos, monstruos...

— _Monstruos_ —decidió Harry. O más que decidió, acabó por nombrar. Siempre estaban allí. Siempre habían estado—. Son... ellos... _ella..._ es todo tan...

—No debes describirlo si no quieres. No puedes forzarte a hacer algo que te hará mal, no si no estás preparado para ello —Lupin abrió una barra de chocolate y le dió una mordida. Luego rompió un trozo y se lo tendió a Harry, que lo aceptó y lo sostuvo entre sus manos antes de darle una mordida diminuta y dejar el dulce derretirse en su paladar—. Como he dicho, bendecidas sean las personas que conviven sin un monstruo en su sombra, en su espalda, en su reflejo.

Harry sentía la calidez del chocolate extenderse a todo su cuerpo. Aquel dulzor agradable, delicioso y cargado de la sensación de que había hecho algo bien. Tom, al parecer, había conseguido un efecto secundario con darle dulces en destiempo: cada vez que le daba uno era porque había hecho algo "correcto", de cierta morbosa manera, y Harry había alcanzado a asociar el exquisito sabor del chocolate con la gratificación posterior al buen acto.

Lupin le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más calmado. No volvieron a hablar hasta acabarse todo el chocolate, y no era una barra particularmente pequeña.

—Profesor Lupin —Harry miró sus propios dedos. Blancos, sin sangre, no tan pequeños como sus alucinaciones le hacían ver: eran delgados, de huesos ligeramente marcados, con las uñas prolijamente cortas y limpias de sangre, limpias de suciedad. Eran manos de un chico de trece años, y no manos de un niño de seis—. Usted... ¿puedo preguntar...?

Lupin le tendió la mano y le ayudó a bajar del mueble, que tampoco estaba tan alto. Lo atrajo hasta otro sillón y Harry se dejó caer. Lupin se recargó en el apoyabrazos, observándole.

—Tenía siete años —se encogió de hombros con suavidad, a pesar de que una mueca dolorosa escapó de sus labios. Estaba malherido, se recordó Harry, pero verle a los ojos tan vital le apartaban las heridas y las cicatrices de la mente—. Mi padre... John, John Lupin, era un hombre bastante despreocupado. Se había casado con una mestiza, _mancillando_ de alguna forma la sangre Lupin. Una sangre que nunca había sido limpia, porque, aunque se crea lo contrario, _Lupin_ no es un apellido mágico. Pero ese es otro tema —Remus exhaló en un suspiro molestia y dolor. Harry tuvo el absurdo deseo de hacer algo para intentar apaciguarlo, aunque desconocía qué podría hacer y se mantuvo silencioso, dejando morir la intención—. Él se burló de Greyback. Greyback era un Alfa de una manada desastrosa en aquellas épocas. Salvajes, se alimentaban de carne, de caos y de guerra. Criaturas despreciables —bufó en irritación—. Greyback tenía un gusto asqueroso y enfermizo por los niños. _Sí, ese gusto_ —destacó, antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo. La expresión de Lupin era neutra, la nariz apenas arrugada en disgusto—. Luego de jugar con ellos durante un tiempo se aburría, dejándolos mordidos y contaminados para su muerte en la más pura agonía. Tuve la... suerte —por la forma en que Lupin lo pronunció, parecía que lo menos que había tenido era suerte— de que estuviera _jugando_ conmigo en los días previos a la luna llena, y estar en su alcance cuando el hambre de carne se hizo mayor.

Harry le observó deslizar la túnica por su cuerpo. No observó las vendas de sus brazos, ni las cicatrices abiertas de sus hombros. En realidad, sus ojos se detuvieron con un morboso asombro en el sitio donde Lupin señalaba. A un costado de su vientre había una cicatriz que parecía no haberse borrado nunca. Rosada en relieve sobre la piel blanca, tenía la forma desfigurada de dientes, garras y la sensación de haber sido _muy_ dolorosa.

—Y así me convertí —Lupin cubrió su cuerpo nuevamente, aunque la túnica estaba abierta sobre su pecho—. Tenía siete años. Cuando regresé a casa, mi madre se ahorcó, y mi padre me encerró en el sótano hasta que llegó mi carta de Hogwarts y el director Dumbledore apareció para decirme que podía estudiar en Hogwarts con ciertas precauciones —soltó un suspiro—. Ingresé en septiembre del setenta y uno.

La boca de Harry se abrió involuntariamente.

—En el mismo año que mi madre.

Lupin sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo recuerdo bien. Lily Evans. Slytherin —suspiró—. Creo que es hora que te marches, Harry. Hemos hablado realmente poco por hoy, pero me encuentro verdaderamente cansado, así que me gustaría volver a verte el próximo viernes después de la cena. ¿Estás disponible?

Harry asintió. No importaba qué tuviera que hacer, lo cancelaría, y exigiría a Tom que le recordara diario; no era capaz de confiar en ningún aspecto de su memoria.

—Nos vemos el lunes en clase, profesor Lupin. Espero que se mejore y... —Harry observó al profesor con una mirada que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar. Harry no tenía idea de por qué lo decía, y Remus estaba en iguales condiciones, observando ojos verdes casi dulces, mirada de eterna incógnita— gracias.

Lupin le detuvo cuando estaba casi en la puerta. Cuando Harry se volteó, Lupin le examinó con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes dibujar?

* * *

 _Yo de verdad quiero tomar a Remus, sacarlo del fic y casarme con él ;A; Creo que nunca tuve un enamoramiento tan grande con un personaje de alguno de mis fics xDDDDD Es precioso, divino, lo amo, lo quiero demasiado. EN FIN. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. De verdad me gustaría saber todo lo que opinen de él, ¿siiii? Por favor. Prometo más sangre y cosas así. En algún futuro. Y ya saben, acepto todo: comentarios, fangirleos, críticas constructivas, teorías... Ya saben ;)_

 _Mil millones de veces._

 _btw ayer me gradué ¿¡Y MIS FELICITACIONES!? -huye-_


	37. El lirio negro

_No tengo mucho que decir xD En realidad tendría que haber subido este capítulo más temprano. Pero no, estoy subiendo estados a Whatsapp cantando Hamilton... Y Mägo de Oz. No lo hago bien pero el vicio es más fuerte, lo siento xD_

 _Verdaderamente gracias a todos los que todavía se acuerdan de este fic xD ¡Muchas gracias! Los amo. Gracias por cada comentario, cada fav, cada follow. Me hacen feliz de maneras que ni siquiera imaginarían ;A; Gracias por todo._

 _Espero les guste el cap ;3 Corto pero… *risa de extrema maldad*_

* * *

 **37**

 _El lirio negro_

Pucey los intentaba animar durante la mañana del sábado. Harry comía desganadamente unas tostadas, incluso más desganadamente que Tom. _De verdad_ que no quería resfriarse de ninguna manera. El viento golpeaba con violencia las ventanas y las paredes, y las lechuzas que traían el correo chorreaban agua de sus plumas. La lluvia descendía torrencial sobre sus cabezas, y aterrizar en el césped era más o menos igual que aterrizar en lo profundo del Lago Negro.

Pucey los arrastró. Draco, por supuesto, no jugaba. Su lugar había sido ocupado por Blaise Zabini, que había resultado ser un cazador decente; nunca tan bueno como Draco, pero, a decir verdad, Harry nunca había visto a nadie jugar tan bien como lo hacía Draco —y no tenía nada que ver con que Malfoy fuera su amigo ni nada de eso.

Mientras estaban marchando bajo la lluvia hasta los vestuarios de Slytherin, Hermione corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Harry se volteó, recibiendo a la muchacha empapada que con rapidez le arrancó las gafas de la cara y las apuntó con su varita. _Impervius,_ y cuando las gafas estuvieron de nuevo en sus ojos, no había gotas de agua en ellas.

Harry definitivamente hubiera besado a Hermione, pero Tom estaba cerca y no quería poner en riesgo la salud de su amiga.

Sin embargo, Pucey le posó una mano en el hombro. Hermione se tensó, pero Pucey susurró en su oído:

—Muchas gracias, de parte de todo el equipo, Granger.

Pucey era un chico atractivo para estándares comunes, y fue normal que Hermione se marchara con la cara totalmente roja a pesar del frío viento y la lluvia.

El equipo se componía de Adrian Pucey (nuevo capitán del equipo y guardián), Blaise Zabini, Zammer Rosier y Strew Quion (los tres cazadores), Crabbe y Goyle (los dos golpeadores) y Harry (buscador). A decir verdad, Harry no tenía idea de qué hacía en el equipo aún sin Draco. Pero Tom había considerado que aquella podría ser una distracción factible.

Las túnicas esmeraldas de los Slytherin salieron al campo, enfrentándose con las escarlatas de los Gryffindor. Harry no reconocía a casi ninguno de ellos, con la excepción de los gemelos pelirrojos. _Weasley,_ pero para ser de aquella calaña, no eran realmente malos jugando ni tampoco actuaban como actuarían normalmente los Gryffindor. Eran astutos, revoltosos y solían hacer las mejores bromas.

Con un pitido del silbato de madam Hooch, se lanzaron a la tormenta y al partido tan difícil que Harry se apostó a sí mismo ganarlo.

La buscadora de Gryffindor era una chica de cabellos rubios que brillaban con cada relámpago. Lo rodeaba, girando en torno a su escoba, esperando que Harry observara la _Snitch_ para que ella pudiera cogerla. Harry cada tanto se lanzaba en picada, pegando el cuerpo al palo de escoba, y se alzaba para confundir a la buscadora. En los últimos veinte minutos ella había caído tantas veces en el truco que Harry dejó de considerarlo gracioso.

Entonces Harry observó un pequeño destello dorado brillando bajo la luz de un relámpago y se lanzó en picada para distraer a la buscadora, que irracionalmente lo siguió, y apegó el cuerpo a la escoba para lanzarse hacia arriba, arriba en los cielos, arriba en las nubes, su mano cerrándose con fuerza sobre algo pequeño a la vez que era capaz de oír gritos, notando el frío y la desesperación en los huesos cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Las sombras de los dementores se movían sobre él, succionando el aire, la vida, la felicidad, dejándole atrapado en un vórtice de agonía, su cuerpo soltándose del agarre de la escoba y descendiendo en picada con los gritos en sus oídos.

— _A Harry no. A Harry no._ _A Harry no, por favor. Por favor... Por favor.  
_ — _Apártate, estúpida. Apártate._

— _A Harry no. Se lo ruego. Máteme a mí. Máteme a mí en su lugar. Tómeme..._

— _¡Muchacha estúpida! ¿Crees que vales la pena? ¿Crees que me sirves de algo? Apártate. Antes de que sea tarde. No quiero verme obligado a..._

— _¡MÁTEME!_ —la voz, desgarrada en agonía—. _¡Máteme, pero a Harry no, por favor!_

— _No te mataré. Apártate._

— _Deberá matar a Harry por sobre mi cadáver_ —la voz de madre, cargada de pasión, una voz con un amor tan poderoso y tan fuerte que el corazón de Harry latió más rápido, sus ojos llenándosele de lágrimas mientras descendía en picada—. _Deberá hacerlo. Es la única forma que podrá acercarse a mi hijo._

Con un último grito de agonía, Harry casi observó el cuerpo de su madre caer sobre el suelo. Los gritos resonaban en su mente, no sólo los gritos de su madre, sino miles de gritos de agonía que había podido oír en un rincón de sus monstruos personales. Pero la imagen parecía grabada en sus retinas incluso mientras la oscuridad se lo llevaba: el cuerpo delgado cayendo, los cabellos derramándose como sangre por su espalda y sus hombros. Su madre. Su madre _muriendo por él._

Harry cerró los ojos, y deseó que fuera por siempre.

* * *

 _Je-je-jeeeeee *se aleja en una nube de humo*_

 _No sé si quieran matarme, pegarme, besarme, casarse conmigo o algo así xD Aunque después de este cap apuesto a las amenazas de muerte. Quiero que sepan que todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por algo. No haré algo innecesario, no es exactamente mi estilo. Así que, una vez dicho esto, ¡un beso enorme, nos estamos leyendo! ;3_

 _xxx G_


	38. La mortalidad es una enfermedad

_Estoy publicando esto con fiebre en mis huesos, casi XD Los amo, de verdad, y lo saben. Gracias por todos los que han comentado hasta el momento. Se acerca algo MUY importante por estos lares… y sé que muchos me odiarán y otros amarán. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? No tengo puntos medios ;D_

 _¡Disfrutad del capítulo! ;3_

* * *

 **38**

 _La mortalidad es una enfermedad_

Harry abrió los ojos. Había una figura sentada a los pies de su cama, o más que en los pies, a un lado de sus caderas. Tenía su mano entre las suyas, y las frotaba suavemente, más que nada para sentirle que para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Tom pareció percibir que estaba despierto. A pesar de ello, no soltó su mano.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Qué ocurrió? —murmuró Harry. Tom se inclinó y deslizó las gafas en sus ojos, permitiéndole la vista de figuras concretas en vez de manchas abstractas—. ¿Qué fue lo que...?

—Dementores —respondió Tom, con desprecio—. Sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch. Unos treinta. No alcanzaron a los demás jugadores, pero tú llegaste _muy_ alto.

Harry cerró los ojos. Su cabeza latía.

—¿Cómo...?

—Dumbledore —Tom parecía irritado—. Disminuyó la velocidad de la caída. Luego expulsó a los dementores con un ridículo Patronus de pollo quemado —emuló una risa que no era divertida. A Harry tampoco le hizo gracia, pero fue un buen intento—. Se encargó de que el profesor Snape te trajera a la enfermería. Y tengo algo que quizá te anime un poco.

Tom soltó sus manos. Harry pensaba decirle que si planeaba animarlo no lo conseguiría así, pero sus palabras murieron cuando Tom recogió de la mesita de noche una pequeña bola dorada. Harry observó a la _Snitch_ abrirse entre los dedos de Tom, agitando sus alas, pero sin echar a volar.

—Snape la encontró en tu mano. La apretabas con _mucha_ fuerza. Slytherin ganó 360 a 70. Aun así, Pucey está muy enfadado consigo mismo. Dice que es su culpa que hayan metido esos siete puntos. De todas maneras, nadie está enfadado con él. Creo que te estás perdiendo una fiesta.

Harry suspiró una risa. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose fatigado. La mano de Tom se posó en su mejilla y Harry dejó su cabeza reposar contra ella.

—Pude oírla —susurró Harry, al final—. En realidad, también pude verla. Nunca la había visto antes. No tenía ningún recuerdo suyo. Y en el tren... también pude oírla, pero no sabía que era ella. Es...

—¿Quién?

—Mi madre —Harry abrió los ojos. Los ojos de Tom, dos gotas de sangre, estaban sobre los suyos, su rostro tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento metálico en los labios—. Ella está... estaba rogando por mi vida. Ella dio su vida para salvarme. Se sacrificó por mí. Dijo que la única forma en que Voldemort podría herirme sería por sobre su cadáver. E incluso así...

—La mortalidad es una enfermedad —susurró Tom. Su voz era grave y no coincidía con el rostro juvenil, así que Harry se concentró en los ojos, piedras preciosas en bruto—. Los tigres se dicen a sí mismos inmortales. Nada puede contra ellos. Nada puede vencerlos. Astutos, veloces y poderosos, consiguen incluso huir de la muerte hasta que creen que ella no es capaz de alcanzarlos —Harry no comprendía a qué venía aquello. La voz de Tom era una caricia—. Con el transcurso de las generaciones, la inmortalidad estaba grabada a fuego en los tigres. _Somos inmortales,_ se decían a sí mismos. Y lo creían. Vivían como tal. Hasta que un joven tigre fue secuestrado y mantenido entre los mortales, entre los humanos. Allí aprendió que todos los seres que habitan esta tierra son mortales, que todos morirán tarde o temprano, incluso los tigres. Al conseguir escapar de su secuestro, nuestro joven tigre marchó con su antigua familia para informarles su descubrimiento. _Todos somos mortales,_ dijo, con su voz de entusiasmo, _incluso los tigres. Solamente nosotros no deseamos reconocer que alguna vez moriremos._

Tom guardó silencio. Harry esperó.

—Su propia manada saltó y rompió su cuello antes de que acabara de hablar. _La mortalidad es una enfermedad,_ declaró el líder de la manada; _una enfermedad que hay que erradicar antes de que se extienda y contagie a otros._

Harry tragó saliva. La mano de Tom sobre su rostro parecía una pluma, rozándole con suavidad, y casi podía sentir su magia en ella. Tom podía entrar en su mente, pero no lo había hecho nunca por respeto. _Respeto._ Algo que antes de Tom, Harry jamás había tenido, ni aspirado a tener. Irradiaba miedo, sí. Pero jamás habían respetado nada que le perteneciera, ni a sí mismo.

Una calidez extraña e inesperada asaltó su mente embotada de manera vertiginosa, calidez que se extendió a su piel y a su pecho acelerando anormalmente sus latidos. Temió, por un segundo, que Tom estuviera intentando adentrarse en su mente e intentó empujarlo, pero Tom le sujetó con cuidado como si no se tratara de otra cosa que la rabieta de un niño.

—Todos somos tigres —murmuró el demonio contra sus cabellos, una de sus manos suave como el ala de una mariposa rozando su cuello, la otra sujetando con casi ternura su rostro, haciéndole alzar la vista y mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Incluso los demonios. Creemos, en nuestro egoísmo, que la muerte no nos alcanzará nunca. Pero hay veces que la vida es la peor tortura. La mortalidad es una enfermedad que no tiene cura. Tarde o temprano, todos caemos enfermos —con aquel tono funesto, los labios de Tom rozaban su frente mientras hablaba, causándole a Harry un ligero cosquilleo en la columna, mientras se deslizaban por sus pómulos, por su mejilla y acababan en la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos, apenas irradiando tranquilidad con cada roce—. Ninguna enfermedad es buena, pero la muerte se hallará incluso en cada esquina. ¿Es mejor pedir por ella que dejar que te tome desprevenido? Es una muerte. Una muerte por sacrificio, que sin embargo no deja de ser una muerte. Pero, quizá, la hace más digna.

Harry envolvió el cuerpo de Tom con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Irradiaba calor, irradiaba vida, pero no irradiaba latidos. La magia lo envolvía, y parecía comprobar que estuviera bien. Cada hueso sano, cada magulladura siendo tratada.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió Harry atrayéndolo a su lado, mientras volvía a adormecerse, sin saber si le estaba pidiendo su presencia por esa noche o por siempre—. _Por favor._

—Nunca me iré, mi pequeño Diamante —prometió Tom, con un tono de devoción que Harry no llegó a asimilar del todo antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño en brazos del único ser cuya presencia en su vida era indiscutible e irremplazable.

* * *

 _Me estoy enamorando de Tommy-demon y nO SOY LA ÚNICA. *gasp in spanish*_

 _Los amo tanto. Son mis bebés psicópatas. ;A; Gracias por leer, en fin XD Se acerca Navidad y todos sabemos lo que significa eso. ¡Muchos besos para todos, gracias-gracias-gracias por leer!_

 _xxx G_


	39. El pánico interior

_Hell, yes. Capítulo nuevo pronto ;3 Se está acercando algo que probablemente todos amarán. ¿Puedo pedir comentarios a cambio? ;A; They've abandoned me._

 _De verdad gracias a todos los que siguen allí, en algún sitio, leyendo. Gracias x3_

* * *

 **39**

 _El pánico interior_

El lunes, en su clase de Defensa, todos los de tercer año se alegraron de tener al profesor Lupin de regreso. No porque el profesor Black fuera malévolo o impartiera mal la clase; en realidad, Remus Lupin y Regulus Black eran los mejores profesores que muchos de ellos habían tenido y que jamás tendrían. Simplemente se alegraron porque el profesor Lupin parecía cargado de una fuerza y vida que irradiaba calor. Llevaba los cabellos desordenados como un nido de pájaros color claro, pero parecían fuertes, y las heridas de su rostro —que Harry había visto abiertas solamente el viernes— estaban cerradas, casi como líneas de un rosa pálido cruzándole el rostro blanco. Las túnicas parecían ser nuevas, de un rojo opaco que iba a la perfección con su bufanda color gris con hilos plateados en torno al cuello y la serie de anillos decorando sus dedos delgados. Lo único que parecía desencajar con sus vestimentas habituales era una playera muggle que llevaba al Dr. Frank-N-Furter dentro de una boca pintada de rojo, condecorando con letras sangrientas pintando "ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW". La playera le iba quizá un talle más grande e inesperadamente bien mientras Harry lo evaluaba con la mirada.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó, con su afabilidad acostumbrada, y quizá un poco más de ella. Impartió una clase sobre los _hinkypunks,_ y Harry se sentía casi agradecido de tener una clase normal después de pasar el fin de semana en la enfermería. Tom no se había apartado de su lado por las noches ni por los días y había recibido visitas de sus amigos, además del equipo de Quidditch que festejó con él la victoria llevándole chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, pero aquello no quitaba que había caído de unos ¿treinta y cinco, cuarenta metros? O, quizá, que los dementores se encargaron de drenar gran parte de sus fuerzas que incluso después del mediodía del lunes dudaba haber recuperado del todo cuando sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y su corazón de sacudirse molestamente en su pecho, achicharrándose y fastidiándole. No había cosa que deseara más que hacerse una bolita entre sus cálidas sábanas y dormir oyendo el susurro del lago contra su ventana, sintiendo las caricias sumamente tranquilizadoras de Tom contra sus cabellos, su respiración en el cuello salpicándole de calor el alma.

Estaban saliendo con deberes inesperadamente livianos para estar cercanos al final de trimestre cuando Lupin le detuvo.

—Espera un momento, Harry —el profesor Lupin le trataba con una voz suave, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a un animal salvaje que podría morderlo, por más irónica que pudiera ser la situación—. Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo. _A solas._

Harry despidió a Tom. De todas formas, sabía que estaría del otro lado del pasillo, esperándolo.

—¿Sí, profesor? —preguntó Harry, recargándose contra un pupitre.

—Lo del partido fue horrible —expresó gravemente—. Me encargué de tomar una pequeña venganza.

—Lo noté —Harry mordió su labio, intentando no ver la fuerza y la magia desatada de Lupin, como si acabara de tomar varias pociones reconstituyentes, pero mucho más fluyendo a través de su mirada como el oro, su sonrisa cargada. Su profesor se apartó los cabellos de tono caramelo de la cara con los dedos, recargándose también en el escritorio y mirándole casualmente.

—Lamento lo de tu escoba —también murmuró bajo—. Una Nimbus 2001, ¿no? ¿No hay posibilidades de arreglarla? ¿O de comprar otra?

Harry suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—No. El puto árbol la hizo añicos. Aunque podría comprar una, pero dudo que Ian me deje. Él es algo así como el que controla mis finanzas, asegurándose que no gaste más de cien galeones en chocolate por semana y eso.

Lupin rió con suave jovialidad.

—Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts —apuntó con una sonrisa divertida—. La gente solía participar en un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco y salir ileso. Un chico llamado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió terminantemente acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría sobrevivido.

Había una ligera diversión anclada a la añoranza de otras épocas. Harry pensó en su madre. ¿Habría jugado ella también aquel juego peligroso con el profesor Snape? ¿O acaso eran demasiado... _maduros_ para ponerse en peligro así? Casi era capaz de creer en la madurez de su profesor de pociones, pero su madre era tema aparte. Por lo que sabía de ella, no era el tipo de persona que nadie esperaría que fuera.

—Oí a mi madre —murmuró Harry antes de darse cuenta. Lupin le observó con renovada curiosidad—. Cuando los dementores llegaron a mí. Pude oírla decirle... pedirle a Voldemort que la matara a ella en mi lugar.

—Ella te amaba —Lupin asintió—. Si había algo que amaba más que a su vida era a ti. Ella siempre fue capaz de hacer _cualquier_ cosa por ti, incluso desde que estabas en su vientre.

Harry respiró hondo.

—Lo sé.

Saberlo. Había sido amado. Había sido amado con tanta intensidad que su pecho se estrujaba en una forma desesperadamente desconocida, una forma que era casi dolorosa. Lupin le atrajo hasta él con un abrazo, Harry totalmente congelado contra su cuerpo, escuchando unos latidos que retumbaron contra su oído de forma tan extrañamente conocida que tembló.

—Lily era la bruja más talentosa que alguna vez pude haber conocido —le dijo, con suavidad. Parecía estar tanteando en el borde de una herida con una gasa embebida en alcohol: sabía que dolería, pero era mucho más que necesario—. Nunca me importaron las casas en las que cualquiera pudiera estar. Yo simplemente creaba amistades con las personas, no con los escudos en sus pechos. Hubo personas con las que formar lazos amistosos fue _demasiado_ complicado... y otras con las que fluyó natural. Con Lily siempre fluyó. Ella parecía entenderme de una forma que jamás podré comprender, y de una forma que incluso a hoy día me sorprende. A veces incluso puedo sentir que está a mi lado, a punto de susurrarme un comentario irónico, o farfullando en voz baja por tener que seguir órdenes de los directivos o profesores. Ella… era una buena persona, no era como yo.

—Usted es una buena persona —murmuró Harry. Lupin rió y Harry se apartó, mirándole ceñudo. Remus retrocedió como si lo hubieran golpeado cuando los ojos verdes le observaron afectuosamente, la mueca ofendida apenas curvándose en sus labios—. Es verdad. Usted es _bueno._ Podría ser peligroso y letal; sin embargo, está aquí, enseñándole criaturas mágicas a niños. Su magia se tuerce en la capacidad de herir, pero usted la controla para conseguir que, lo que podría llegar a ser letal, sea suave y ayude. Siempre está para quienes lo necesitan, incluso si ellos mismos no sabían que le necesitaban en lo absoluto. Eso es… _bueno._ Usted lo es.

Lupin le revolvió los cabellos con ternura.

—Gracias, Harry. _Gracias._

Harry sonrió suavemente. Sentía la sonrisa tan tirante en su rostro y tan inesperada que solamente podía ser verdadera.

—Creo que debes irte —le hizo notar el profesor un par de segundos después, soltándole y apartándose de él, inhalando profundamente—. Hay un demonio fuera. _Literalmente_ hay un demonio fuera. Y dile que no me vigile si no tiene deseos de convertirse en mi próxima cena. El último demonio que saboree… bueno, han pasado doce años de ello, y puedo jurar que su sabor no era el mejor… tu demonio, en cambio, parece más apetecible.

Harry rió de forma casi sádica mientras se marchaba, carcajadas burlonas elevándose. Al llegar a la puerta, la voz del profesor Lupin volvió a detenerle, como parecía costumbre.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres aprender a deshacerte de un dementor? No podrías tirarles mierda y hacerlos estallar de la misma forma genial que yo, aunque tenemos que cuenta que jamás podrás ser tan genial como yo, pero por lo menos podrías alejarlo.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con emoción.

—¡DEMONIOS, SÍ!

—El próximo trimestre —prometió Lupin—. Y recuerda: este viernes después de la cena.

Le guiñó el ojo y lo empujó fuera del salón de clases. Harry se carcajeó cuando Remus cerró la puerta de un portazo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacudiendo la cabeza, apartándose los cabellos del rostro en una expresión que, a Tom allí de pie, le pareció sumamente extraña. Tal cual el profesor Lupin había dicho Tom estaba esperándolo, infinitamente paciente. Harry avanzó, una sonrisa ancha en toda la cara, jalando de su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y llevándolo, parloteando a toda velocidad sobre una película muggle que Tom _definitivamente_ tenía que ver tan pronto volvieran al mugroso mundo muggle, mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos, riendo a carcajadas y curvándose en un pasadizo para llegar a su siguiente clase casi como si fuera una costumbre. Un pasadizo que Tom, sorprendido, se dio cuenta que él mismo no reconocía, pero los dejó a un tapiz de su siguiente clase y con sólo tres minutos de retraso.

* * *

 _Un aplauso para G, capaz de cortar los capítulos en un suspenso bastante potente. AWWW. Gracias, gracias xD_

 _De verdad gracias para leer. ¿Aún siguen permaneciendo fabricantes de teorías o preguntas por aquí? Estaría feliz de leerlos ;3_

 _Un súper-abrazo cargado de fiebre._

 _xxx G._


	40. Sangre por sangre

_Apreciemos el hecho que voy a subir todos los capítulos que subí en Wattpad y no aquí de una sola vez. Mucho loff para ustedes, los que espero que aún queden vivos por ahí, y que nada les cuesta dejar un review lindo. Gracias *corazón gay*_

* * *

 **40**

 _Sangre por sangre_

—Estuve pensando —Lupin le ofreció un vaso lleno a rebosar de chocolate caliente. Pequeñas motas de chocolate flotaban en la infusión dulce, y los bordes del vaso estaban recubiertos con azúcar—. Creí que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Acuerdo? —Harry envolvió sus manos en torno al vaso, sintiendo el calor pegarse a sus dedos de forma que quemaba. Prefería quemarse que morirse de frío.

—Tú pareces tener muchas preguntas —Lupin le sonrió ligeramente—. Y yo también tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. Así que haremos esta temática: tú preguntas algo y yo debo responderte con la verdad en menos de cinco minutos. Luego, yo debo preguntarte algo que tú debes responder con la verdad en la misma cantidad de tiempo. Y las preguntas deberán estar relacionadas entre sí. Por ejemplo, si te pregunto sobre tu familia, tú podrás preguntarme sobre la mía; si con la familia pasamos al tema del maltrato y te pregunto una vivencia de ese tipo, tú podrás hacerme una pregunta que tenga que ver con lo que has contado o con lo mismo. ¿Te parece?

A Harry le recordaba mucho al juego de la asimilación de palabras de Hermione, por lo que aceptó. Bebió un sorbo de chocolate caliente antes de dudar:

—¿Puedo comenzar?

—Por supuesto.

Tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar.

—Yo le dije lo que oigo con los dementores. ¿Usted qué oye?

—Greyback —fue la respuesta sincera y sencilla de Remus Lupin, que la extendió ante la curiosidad de Harry—. Puedo oírle reír a gritos animales. Puedo oír sus aullidos desgarradores por el bosque, y sentir el temblor de mis piernas mientras intentaba correr, totalmente herido. Puedo decir que es uno de mis peores recuerdos —Remus también le dio un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate, mezclando los copos de cacao con una cuchara fina y alargada—. ¿Cuáles son tus peores recuerdos?

Harry rió con sequedad.

—¿Quiere que los diga cronológicamente, en orden de importancia...?

Lupin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú dime, Harry. Es lo que importa.

Harry bebió un grueso trago de chocolate. Definitivamente necesitaría dulce para evitar su violencia.

—El Sacerdote Aleister Crowley —respondió. Explicó brevemente la situación: un sacerdote pedófilo que acabó tragándose las pelotas—. Anne Mary Carter —también explicó la situación, con la voz de quien ha intentado superarlo y lo ha hecho, de boca hacia afuera. Harry preveía pesadillas para esa noche—. Thadeo Bowell, Kevin Smith, Isaac Olliver... No tenían más de doce y trece años. _Niños._ Niños enfermizos que simplemente querían divertirse un poco, guiados por instintos adolescentes… a costa mía. Fue unos meses antes de invocar a Ian… —guardó silencio unos segundos, los párpados temblándole en los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos—. Y… mi madre. Pero esos recuerdos no puedo decir que sean de hace tiempo. Hasta este año, jamás había sabido cómo era su voz. ¿Cómo conoció a mi madre?

Lupin suspiró. Removió su chocolate y relamió sus labios.

—Tu madre fue seleccionada a Slytherin —su voz era suave—, y yo fui seleccionado a Gryffindor. Deberíamos habernos odiado, pero Lily supo en nuestros primeros meses en Hogwarts lo que yo era. Solía pedirle al profesor Slughorn, nuestro profesor de pociones de esa época, libros avanzados de pociones para elaborar ella misma. En realidad, buscaba recetas medicinales para sanar mis heridas. Hoy en día nadie ha podido sanarlas, no como ella lo hacía. Según muchos dicen, además de las pociones y los materiales, está la intención detrás —sacudió su cabeza de forma amarga—. ¿Cómo imaginas que era tu madre?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Yo... no sé. No sé cómo puedo imaginarla. Sé cómo era. Que era pelirroja, tenía ojos verdes y la piel rosada. Que tenía una sonrisa enorme y usaba un arete en el cartílago de la oreja derecha. Pero no sé... cada vez me sorprendo cuando sé cosas nuevas sobre ella. Snape... el profesor Snape a veces me cuenta cosas. Nos juntamos a hablar y le pregunto. Pero incluso él, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, no la conocía. No del todo —Harry agachó la mirada—. ¿Cuáles eran sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts?

Remus esbozó una sonrisa de extraña tristeza.

—Éramos un grupo de cuatro. Nos hacíamos llamar los Merodeadores. Cometimos muchos errores que, por suerte, pudimos enmendar antes de acabar Hogwarts. De otra forma no tengo idea de qué hubiera ocurrido —Remus suspiró—. Errores. ¿Cuáles crees que son los peores que has cometido?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No considero mis acciones, así como errores. Si... si hice algo, en algún momento, por más que haya sido estúpido e irracional, en ese momento _quería_ hacer eso. Si quería hacer eso significa que decidí hacerlo, y que en ese momento mis pensamientos me llevaban a que era la mejor opción. Yo... no creo que ninguna acción deba llamarse error. Lo hecho, hecho está. Arrepentirse y arrastrarlo no va a cambiar las cosas —dos sorbos de chocolate después, Harry observó a Lupin con una curiosidad renovada en sus ojos—. ¿De qué se arrepiente?

El profesor resopló.

—De qué no, sería la mejor pregunta —sacudió la cabeza—. He hecho demasiadas cosas en mi corta vida. Las muertes casi no me afectan. Son un efecto secundario de estar vivo, o quizá podría decir la motivación de tener la vida. Vivimos para morir, aunque suene pesimista; nuestra vida se limita a tener una muerte honrosa y dejar un legado póstumo. Somos cínicos, Harry. La humanidad lo es —rió con amargura—. Pero puedo arrepentirme de algo que no he hecho, en vez de algo que sí. ¿No te arrepientes de algo que _no_ has hecho, Harry?

Harry pensó en Tom. Fue la primera imagen que corrió a su mente. El cuerpo de Tom enredado en sus piernas en el verano siguiente a su primer año, después del baile de su cumpleaños. Todo su ser latía en desesperación. Sentía como si su magia lo estuviera necesitando, a él, _solamente a él._

—Sí —susurró, sin dar mayor explicación—. ¿De qué se...?

—De lo mismo que tú —Lupin sonrió con suavidad—. Hay cosas que son visibles para todo el mundo. No debería sorprenderme de ti. Tienes trece años, pero no eres un niño. No uno como los demás, en realidad. En cierta forma, eso me alegra. No sería muy agradable que fueras un niño como la norma y tuvieras un demonio en tu sombra. Podrías causar un caos del cual no serías consciente. En cambio, estás consciente del caos que creas, lo disfrutas y el resto también podemos disfrutarlo —rió con un tono bajo y grave. Harry se estremeció—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de crear caos?

—Los resultados —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Los resultados por sobre todo el resto de las cosas. La preparación es casi nula, excepto cuando lo planeo con anterioridad. Si nos ponemos en concordancia con los miembros de seguridad civil, yo sería catalogado como un _asesino serial desorganizado,_ porque no planeo mis asesinatos, simplemente ocurren. Bueno, he planeado uno —mordió su labio, recordando al profesor Lockhart—. Y eso fue durante casi nueve meses. Sin embargo, todos los demás... puedo decir que sí, soy desorganizado, y me gusta ser desorganizado _en ese_ estilo de cosas. Considero que ser desorganizado en algo que está socialmente visto como algo malo hace que la obsesión del orden en la vida diaria haga considerar al resto del mundo que no eres ni siquiera un sospechoso —su voz se elevó en una risita divertida. Ahora fue el profesor Lupin quien se estremeció—. ¿Sabe de asesinos seriales?

—Lo mínimo. Era tu madre quien más sabía de ellos. La apasionaban completamente. Y, sí —Lupin rió suavemente— yo era una de las pocas personas que lo sabía. Puedo asegurar que Severus era uno de los otros. También podría decir lo mismo de Regulus, pero ellos no eran tan cercanos. Puedo recordar al siempre afable e histérico Reg haciéndole la vida imposible a Severus, celándole hasta la médula cada paso que daba junto a tu madre. ¿Por qué te gustan los asesinos seriales, Harry?

Harry mordió su labio con suavidad. Luego soltó un suave suspiro.

—Me gusta ver qué clase de errores han convertido para hacerse conocidos de esa forma tan infame —arqueó ligeramente sus cejas. Lupin le observó con una intensidad que quemaba—. Si sabemos de ellos es porque han sido descubiertos. Sus crímenes han sido desvelados. Todos los días _nacen_ nuevos asesinos seriales. Está en ellos ser descubiertos y reconocidos... o no. ¿Ser lo suficientemente tontos como para dejarse llevar por la fama, o vivir en el anonimato, donde sus más oscuros deseos podrán aflorar con gusto? Los asesinos seriales son... son eso. _Asesinos seriales._ Gente que mata gente indiscriminadamente, porque para nosotros no son gente. Todos son objetos. Nuestras piezas. Nuestros tít-... —Harry se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que había cambiado el _ellos_ por el _nosotros_. Su rostro no enrojeció; en realidad, palideció más de la cuenta. Pero Lupin no comentó nada, y su rostro solamente demostraba una curiosidad demasiado intensa—. ¿Qué le gustaba a mi madre de los asesinos seriales?

Lupin esbozó una suave sonrisa. La sonrisa, tan cargada de afecto como de ternura, era incluso más tenebrosa que el hecho de una maliciosa sonrisa demostrando la dentadura animal.

—Lily Evans era hija de David y Willow Evans. Me gustaría decirte que ambos tenían trabajos normales, pero no fue así —los dedos del profesor Lupin recorrieron los nudos de madera que se hallaban sobre la mesa. Harry le observó en aquel movimiento nervioso—. David Evans era un embalsamador. Willow era una veterinaria. Se sustentaban bien económicamente; vivían en un pequeño pueblo sucio y turbio, de idénticas casas de ladrillos y gente perpetuamente triste, quizá por el polvo de carbón en el aire, o la intoxicación que manaba de los ductos de desagüe de la fábrica que sustentaba a casi todo el pueblo.

Lupin guardó silencio un momento. Harry fue capaz de imaginárselo a la perfección, como si de alguna forma hubiera estado allí, acompañando a su madre. Podía verla, una criatura pequeña y pelirroja, caminando por las calles grises y rectas, cubiertas de polvo que se levantaba con cada ventisca y cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando llovía, el aire se impregnaba de la sensación asquerosa de humedad tóxica. Harry se estremeció como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna.

—David Evans no tenía ningún miedo o impresión por la muerte. En realidad, le tenía respeto. La veía diariamente casi, y con su trato pagaba las cuentas, el alquiler de la casa, la colegiatura de sus hijas. Willow, en cambio, trabajaba para los gastos del hogar: limpieza, alimento... —sacudió la cabeza ligeramente—. Es normal que Lily fuera tan independiente. Observó la independencia revolucionaria de la mujer, en específico de su madre, durante toda su infancia. Ella fue criada con sus padres mientras que su hermana mayor, Petunia, fue criada por una tía que vivía a varias ciudades de distancia, hasta que ambas tenían siete y ocho años. Petunia aprendió que una mujer solamente debía cuidar de su casa, de su marido y de sus hijos, y que trabajar era llevarle la contraria a la creación de Dios para todas las especies. Así que con eso espero comprendas la aberración de tu tía hacia la magia —Lupin parecía pintar su rostro de un humor negro que no causaba risa—. Nunca fueron las mejores hermanas, ni las más unidas. El hecho es que... Lily creció ayudando a su padre con la funeraria. Formaldehído, colorantes, limpieza en los cuerpos que ya no contenían vida. Ella observó la muerte más de cerca que nadie más de su edad. Y, también, estaba el hecho de su madre y algo llamado inyección letal aplicada para sacrificar a los animales que estaban en sus últimas. La muerte la acompañó junto a la disección de cadáveres. Lily observaba a los cuerpos muertos, pero jamás pudo observar la muerte _crearse._ Ella sentía curiosidad. Lily, puedo decir, siempre fue una persona muy curiosa. Tenía la curiosidad y ansias de saber de una Ravenclaw, la astucia e inteligencia de un Slytherin, la lealtad y pasión de un Hufflepuff, y la valentía y fuerza de un Gryffindor. Ella podría haber pertenecido a cualquiera de sus casas, pero fue exactamente su curiosidad lo que la hizo acabar en Slytherin. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien como ella llegaba allí? ¿De qué manera? ¿Por qué? Ella quería ir a Slytherin, y a Slytherin fue. Aunque no puedo decir que ella no perteneciera allí. Ella siempre perteneció a cualquier lugar en el que quisiera estar. Ella pertenecía _a Hogwarts._

El profesor pareció darse cuenta de que se estaba yendo por las ramas. Dio un último sorbo a su largo vaso de chocolate para ahondar en la respuesta que Harry quería saber.

—A pesar de asistir a Hogwarts, sus padres la hacían tomar exámenes muggles de secundario para los que estudiaba durante todo el año. Además de la carga escolar mágica, estudiaba todo lo relativo a sus exámenes muggles para rendirlos en las primeras semanas del verano. Puedo contarte muchas anécdotas de eso, la ayudé a lidiar con sus estudios muggles equilibrándose a medida que intentaba pasar sus TIMOs... pero es otra historia —su risa sonó como un bufido, y Harry pudo darse cuenta de que la siguiente parte de la historia era, quizá, más oscura—. Uno de sus trabajos de segundo año era la escritura de un ensayo, con todo lo que aquello implicaba. Lily decidió hacerlo sobre Charles Manson.

Harry se atragantó con su saliva.

—Ella había tenido una atracción que rayaba la obsesión por cualquier crimen, pero aumentó con los descubrimientos de muchos de ellos, la información muggle y la libertad para buscar todo tipo de cosas con decir que era un "trabajo de verano". Lily... ella decidió que no estaba tan mal. La idea era _sorprender_ a los examinadores. Sus resultados llegaron antes de que partiera a Hogwarts: tenía el segundo año aprobado, y la esperaban para los exámenes del tercero. Sin embargo, también había una clara advertencia de parte de los directivos de la institución donde Lily estudiaba: no podría rendir los exámenes del tercero si no recibía asistencia psicoterapéutica. En esa época, y estamos hablando del año 1974, la asistencia psicoterapéutica estaba muy mal vista. Petunia aprovechó aquello para tratar a su hermana de loca, y casi conseguir que no la dejen asistir a Hogwarts. Anunciaron a Dumbledore la petición del colegio, y Dumbledore accedió a contratar a un _sanador mental_ , que tampoco era muy bien visto. De esta forma Lily consiguió seguir sus exámenes y, además de ello, poder hablar libremente de todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, lo cual puedo decir no era nada bonito la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los ojos de Remus Lupin se perdieron en los ojos de Harry, como si estuviera observando en él a su madre. Harry parpadeó, intentando apartarse de esa mirada que casi le quemaba.

—Tu madre tenía las indicaciones de comportamiento justas para convertirse en una asesina serial —su sonrisa era dulce—. Y, como tú has dicho, jamás habías oído hablar de ella. No al menos como lo que era. Nadie sabría decirte quién fue Lily Evans, pero todos creían saber quién fue Lily Potter.

Harry le observó demasiado atentamente. Lupin le estaba diciendo la verdad. La pregunta brotó de sus labios.

—¿Ella fue una...?

— _Oops_ —el profesor le apoyó el dedo en los labios, silenciándolo—. Ya habías preguntado. Ahora era mi turno. Y creo que es hora de que regreses. Ya es bastante tarde, y no queremos que estés fuera de la Sala Común luego del toque de queda, ¿verdad?

Harry resopló y el profesor Lupin le dedicó una sonrisa verdaderamente encantadora.

—Fue una agradable conversación, Harry —Lupin apartó su mano y juntó los vasos vacíos—. Recuerda: el próximo viernes después de la cena. Y también recuerda el ensayo pendiente para el lunes. ¡Buen fin de semana, Harry!

Harry estrechó la mano de Remus con una sonrisa y se marchó. Estaba saliendo del despacho cuando el profesor Lupin le llamó nuevamente. Harry estaba teniendo en mente la idea de que al profesor le gustaba verle voltearse por alguna extraña razón, ya que no era la primera vez que hacía lo mismo.

—¿Harry?

—¿Hmnh? —murmuró él, volteándose a medias. Lupin estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta que separaba el despacho de su habitación, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cabeza ladeada y los cabellos claros cayéndole sobre una parte del rostro, sombreándole.

—Sí. Lo era.

Harry se marchó intentando no retorcer las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa de añoranza de algo que, realmente, nunca había podido disfrutar con consciencia.


	41. ¿¡Qué cojon-?

**Advertencia:** _Si no te gusta el slash (relaciones homosexuales JAJA) no sé qué haces leyendo esto. Besitosbesitos._

* * *

 **41**

 _¿¡Qué cojon-...!?_

Harry había tenido la breve sensación durante todos aquellos años de que _odiaba_ la Navidad. Era más que nada una sensación desagradable que se remontaba a años de sufrimiento y dolor, de ser ignorado y maltratado más que nunca en fechas especiales. Sus cumpleaños eran un sufrimiento tras otro, y qué decir de Navidad, o pequeñas fechas especiales como Pascuas y demás. Harry jamás había recibido nada, al punto de no llegar a esperar que nada fuera hacia él.

Pero con Tom en su vida aquello había cambiado. Tom le había dado regalos, diversión, torturas, sangre. Tom le había dado todo lo que él y su mente sádica pudiera querer tener para sí. Tom le había dado todo lo que nunca había podido tener, y lo disfrutaba como un niño pequeño.

Las Navidades de los últimos años no habían sido tan malas, a decir verdad. Pero la navidad de 1993 fue, en definitivo, _la peor._

...

Harry abrió los ojos con un peso sobre su cuerpo que lo arrancaba de sus sueños. Remoloneó en las sábanas y mantas, bostezando, y sintiendo la amargura propia de los despertares. En el bostezo una bomba de chocolate fue deslizada en su boca, un dedo acariciando sus labios mientras la introducía, y Harry casi se ahogó al intentar no tragarla por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué demon-...? —y, justamente ahí, sobre su cuerpo, su demonio tenía una mirada cargada de picardía. Harry gruñó, degustando el chocolate en el paladar, estremeciéndose. Se sentía extraño de un modo que no alcanzaba a comprender, como si tuviera fiebre de algún tipo (lo cual esperaba que no fuera así; _odiaba enfermarse_ ), y cuando intentó incorporarse en las sábanas, su rostro enrojeció con amplias manchas de sangre en sus mejillas mientras comprendía.

Tom se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Harry...?

—Apártate —siseó Harry. Tom le observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué-...?

— _Apártate._

La mirada de Harry era altamente homicida. Todo su rostro estaba al rojo vivo. Tom se removió en su regazo, intentando tocar su rostro, y Harry rápidamente cubrió su propia boca, los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Tom volvió a moverse, esta vez inclinándose más aún sobre él. Estaba sentado sobre su regazo, y debajo de las cinco mantas que Harry llevaba, era incapaz de notar _nada._

—¿Estás...?

—Poción pimentónica —mintió Harry, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, ojos empañados en una motivación febril—. Ve a buscar una. Con madam Pomfrey. _Ahora._

Tom le observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras salía de la cama. Normalmente Harry no actuaba así en ningún tipo de situación. Todo su rostro estaba rojo y quizá había manchas más enrojecidas sobre sus mejillas y en sus orejas, sus ojos aguados, su pecho subiendo y bajando con una agitación increíble. Tom tironeó de las mantas, intentando desabrigarlo para que se ventilara, y Harry chilló escondiéndose debajo de ellas.

—¡VETE!

Tom posó su mano sobre su frente. Ardía, pero no en fiebre. Su piel quemaba bajo sus dedos. El demonio deslizó sus dedos por su frente, acariciando la cicatriz y comprobando que el calor no brotara exclusivamente de ella. Harry intentó apartar su rostro, y los dedos de Tom se deslizaron con suavidad por su rostro, deteniéndose en el pulso acelerado de su cuello. Casi podía ver la sangre fluir a toda velocidad en sus venas.

Harry suspiró.

—To-... —ahogó un murmullo mordiéndose los labios. Su rostro estaba contrariado en una mueca difícil de descifrar—. _Vete._

Tom resopló y se apartó.

—Iré en busca de madam Pomfrey.

Tom partió de la habitación. Harry se aseguró de que Tom estuviera fuera para deslizarse fuera de los pantalones pijama que apretaban la erección dolorosa, dejándola rozarse contra las sábanas, sintiendo deseos de llorar de rabia y humillación.

...

Cuando Tom regresó a Slytherin con madam Pomfrey, Harry, por supuesto, no estaba. Y, por más que intentó percibirlo cerca, _no estaba._ Intentó que su pecho no se estrujara con pánico, aunque el pánico no parecía provenir de él exactamente.

Madam Pomfrey le dijo que probablemente estuviera algo resfriado, por las cosas que Tom le había dicho. Le deseó feliz navidad y se marchó, diciéndole que siempre podían contar con ella. Una vez la enfermera fuera, Tom despegó el medallón de su pecho, de su piel, sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos y observándole con confusión. Parecía estar incluso más vivo que cuando Harry se lo había dado. Oro brillante y pulido contra su mano, casi latiendo, vibrando. De alguna forma, la conexión que tenía con aquel medallón era casi como si fuera, tan parecido a...

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

— _Ábrete_ —siseó.

El medallón se abrió y una exhalación después Tom echó a reír de forma casi maníaca ante lo que se hallaba frente a él.

 _Jodida mierda._

...

—Profesor Lup-... —Harry empujó la puerta, sintiendo la asfixiante magia del hombre atravesársele en el pecho. Entonces, se dio cuenta. La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre había sido luna llena. En las primeras horas del veinticinco de diciembre, Remus Lupin seguía teniendo aquel poder espeso y animal en su magia.

Empujó la puerta detrás de sí, moviendo sus manos y creando luces. La ventana estaba cerrada y la abrió con un movimiento de muñeca, derramando la luz blanquecina del amanecer nevado por toda la habitación, y a la vez haciéndole estremecer por completo con el frío erizándole la piel.

—Harry.

La voz sonó, ronca, a un lado. Harry se volteó apenas sobresaltándose.

El profesor Lupin estaba herido. No malherido, y aquello parecía ser algo bueno en comparación con su última transformación. Las cicatrices abiertas le cubrían parte del rostro, y los dientes puntiagudos de forma casi animal estaban expuestos en su expresión de curiosidad.

—Volveré luego —balbuceó Harry, intentando retroceder—. Yo sólo...

Necesitaba escuchar hablar a Remus y aclarar su cabeza. Necesitaba no sentirse tan sucio, tan despreciable, tan _humano_. Necesitaba, por todos los medios posibles, no sentirse como si fuera alguien más de entre todos, uno más con las mismas reacciones físicas que todos los demás que lo rodeaban. Harry, efectivamente, no era impulsivo en lo humanamente tratable, él no tenía emociones positivas por la gente, él no tenía deseos de entablar conversaciones con niños de su edad si no era estrictamente necesario; él no era fanático del Quidditch ni de las radionovelas. Él lo tenía _todo bajo control._ Necesitaba tenerlo bajo control. Necesitaba tener su vida bajo control, y un control que parecía huir de sus brazos y su mente y sus manos mientras los sueños lo atacaban, mientras Tom lo tocaba, mientras todo parecía una vorágine de sensaciones contradictorias que lo hacían sentirse tan vulgar y tan enfermo y a la vez tan bien que lo odiaba.

—¿Una mañana difícil? —Lupin se levantó del rincón a un lado de la puerta. Sus caderas estrechas estaban envueltas con un pantalón holgado, y los músculos tirantes se marcaban en su espalda mientras avanzaba dispuesto a conseguir té. Harry lo evitó mirar.

—Algo así.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Harry? Sin ánimos de ser ofensivo. No debes responderme si no lo deseas así.

Harry tragó el nudo de su garganta.

—Vale.

—¿Por quién es? —Harry le observó, confundido. Lupin se estiró para alcanzar la parte más alta de la pequeña alacena, buscando su tazón particular de cacao en polvo para mezclar. Harry no necesitaba mirar a Lupin a los ojos para ver el color dorado en ellos, como galeones brillando—. Harry, no puedo entrar a tu mente. _De verdad._ Jamás he podido hacerlo, como jamás nadie podrá ingresar a mi mente. Sin embargo, puedo _sentir._ Todas las personas tienen aromas diferentes, pero que tienen los mismos matices en su reaccionar. A pesar de que dos personas huelan diferente, el pánico olerá igual en ellos. Así con todo. Espero que comprendas lo que me refiero.

Harry sintió su rostro enrojecer más de la cuenta. La voz le salió estrangulada.

—Ian.

—Tu demonio —Lupin rió sarcásticamente. Vertió más chocolate de la cuenta en las tazas y se detuvo, ambas manos sobre la mesada—. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no con él? Creo que sería lo mejor y puedo decir que…

—No puedo.

Remus, esta vez, sí le miró. Los ojos eran exactamente como Harry los había imaginado: animales, feroces; podía ver la chispa de oscuridad en ellos, en cada hebra del oro de diferentes matices creando una combinación poderosa y atractiva en su mirada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo... no... —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. No quiero ser como todos los demás. No quiero llevarme por impulsos, por necesidades físicas, no quiero ser _humano_ como todos ellos. Yo no tengo una humanidad como la norma. Yo no tengo, no quiero, no...

—Harry —el profesor Lupin estaba frente a él. Harry no comprendía cómo podía moverse con tanta velocidad. Había cicatrices en sus brazos sin vendas y su pecho. Cicatrices similares a quemaduras trepaban por su brazo izquierdo, y Harry sintió una extraña sensación (como de algún recuerdo que pujaba por salir a la superficie, pero que no lo conseguiría del todo por haberlo olvidado en todos sus detalles) que descartó al sentir los nudillos del hombre rozar con suavidad su mejilla. Sus uñas seguían siendo negras, puntiagudas y pequeñas, pareciendo brotar de sus dedos como diminutas garras animales—. ¿Qué significa matar para ti?

Harry no comprendía a lo que se refería. Aun así, respondió.

—Significa... libertad. Puedo manejar todo lo que me proponga. Soy fuerte, soy superior. Soy el dueño de las vidas de todos los que asesino. Soy quien decide.

—Y... —Remus alzó las cejas— ¿cuánto te demoras en decidir por una víctima? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo meditas? ¿Cómo te preparas? ¿La sigues, la buscas, averiguas cosas sobre ella?

Harry enmudeció. Con la única persona con la que había hecho eso había sido con Gilderoy Lockhart.

Remus sonrió, sus colmillos brillando.

—Los humanos no somos más que animales, Harry. Los animales más evolucionados de la tierra. Creacionismo y evolución van de la mano, porque, ¿qué hace al humano _humano,_ y qué hace al animal _animal_? Los dioses crearon a los seres humanos, dicen. El Edén de Adán y Eva, estatuillas de barro que luego tomaron forma, escoge tu mito de preferencia y refuérzalo con historias tan inverosímiles que consiguen ser creíbles para aquellos que no tienen más que una pizca de esperanza en encontrar un motivo a sus vidas. Ya no queda nada de aquella primera humanidad, porque el ser humano es una criatura que se adapta. Solamente el más fuerte sobrevive. El ser humano debió convertirse en el animal más fuerte, en la cima de la pirámide de la cadena alimenticia —Lupin tenía una mirada ciertamente hambrienta—. Lo que diferencia al humano del animal, ¿qué es? ¿Lo sabes, Harry?

—El lenguaje —murmuró en respuesta Harry—, la comprensión de caracteres que conforman palabras y conforman un lenguaje que los haga compartir y consolidarse como una especie superior...

—Lo que diferencia al humano del animal es _la interpretación coherente y cualitativa de los signos que lo rodean_ —Lupin lo arrastró hasta sentarlo y tomó asiento a su lado. Parecía fatigado de cierta forma—. Podría darte ejemplos de Saussure _,_ pero nos limitaremos a decir que el ser humano es el único animal capaz de dar más de un significado a una misma cosa. Un ser humano verá una mesa y tendrá el significado físico: es una mesa. Pero, también tendrá el significado emocional: en esta mesa pude haber comido mi primer pastel de cumpleaños, en esa mesa pude haber pasado un examen realmente difícil... Un objeto puede tener muchos significados para un mismo ser humano y ni hablar de un grupo. A diferencia del animal que, en su simpleza e inocencia, verá todo como es realmente: animales inferiores son comida, agua es sustento, calor es cazar y recrearse, frío es descansar y guardar energías.

El profesor Lupin guardó silencio una variedad de segundos amplia que se niveló al minuto. Harry se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con...?

—¿Alguna vez he mencionado algo de los impulsos? —preguntó Lupin, casualmente.

Harry negó.

—No lo he hecho porque he asumido que comprenderías que los impulsos son lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí. _Todo_ lo que vivimos, hacemos y pensamos es un impulso, y hay gran variedad de ellos. Impulso físico, impulso emocional, impulso errático, impulso descuidado... El impulso físico es aquel que te empujará más fuerte en el abrazo de un ser querido, el impulso emocional es aquel que estrujará tu pecho en dolor cuando deseas llorar y cerrará tu garganta anunciándote que es lo que harás. El impulso errático, el impulso descuidado... Tener impulsos no es una característica de alguna casa de Hogwarts, ni de una porción limitada de personas. Tener impulsos es una característica _de todo lo existente._ Los impulsos nos mantienen con vida, Harry. Los impulsos te han llevado a matar cada vez, y lo has disfrutado, y no por ello te has considerado _vulgarmente humano._ Te has considerado superior. La superioridad no está en resistirse a los impulsos e inclusive en superarlos, decir que no se poseen. La superioridad está en llevar tus impulsos al punto en que quieras que te lleven.

Harry observó al profesor Lupin con lentitud, una sonrisa suave curvándose en sus labios.

—Creo que eso es bastante... informativo.

Remus despeinó los cabellos negros de Harry con una expresión de afecto.

—Puedes contar conmigo para todo, Harry. ¿Vale?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron mientras le sonreía con una inocencia que realmente no estaba ahí.

—¿Para... _todo_?


	42. El pecado original

**Advertencia:** _Misma advertencia del capítulo anterior pero con diferente capítulo (chiste malo jE). Mi nivel de aburrimiento se resume a escribir homosexualidades entre un demonio y un chico de trece años. No es mi problema si te desagrada, el que avisa no traiciona. uwu_

* * *

 **42**

 _El pecado original_

Harry se adentró a la Sala Común de Slytherin, notablemente vacía. Draco le había invitado a pasar navidades en la Mansión, pero Harry había declinado (y con ello, Tom). Las mismas invitaciones habían sido desplegadas por Blaise, Theodore, Adrian, las hermanas Greengrass y Pansy. Harry había declinado a cada una de ellas, diciendo que disfrutaría de Hogwarts; siempre podría visitarlos, pero solamente estaría en Hogwarts durante siete años, y quería conocer cada piedra del castillo, descubrir cada secreto de los muros.

Tom garabateaba en un diario sentado sobre su cama prolijamente estirada. Encuadernado negro, de hojas amarillentas, su pluma rasgaba las hojas con velocidad mientras estrechaba los ojos, como si estuviera escribiendo contrarreloj. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

Tom alzó la cabeza, intrigado.

—Hola.

Tom le dirigió una sonrisa que estaba claramente satisfecha. Parecía haber descubierto algo increíble y maravilloso en la última hora.

—Hola.

Tom cerró el diario y lo deslizó a un lado junto a la pluma.

—Si quieres saberlo, tienes _muchos_ regalos —destacó, señalando el bulto de paquetes a los pies de la cama de Harry. Había un bulto un poco menor, pero de considerable cantidad, en los pies de la cama de Tom.

Sin embargo, Harry no dejaba de mirarlo. No parecía interesado por ninguno de sus regalos esa navidad, y aquello a perspectiva de Tom era _preocupante._

—Luego los veré —Harry caminó hacia él. Tom fue capaz de notar la contradicción en sus pasos, la seguridad en ellos y la duda en su postura. Harry, tal como había acostumbrado a hacer en su primer año y la mitad del segundo, trepó a su regazo, sus piernas enredándose a sus caderas. Tom le sostuvo para que no cayera al moverse—. Tom...

—¿Sí?

Aquello era extraño. Harry se acercó un palmo, inhalando su respiración como si estuviera inhalando por primera vez. Una respiración débil, un roce de sus labios en su mandíbula subiendo hasta la comisura de su boca, y Tom le apartó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo que quiero, como siempre —respondió Harry, antes de posar sus labios en los del demonio.

Tom no podía quejarse, a decir verdad. La presión de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos era absolutamente deliciosa. Simplemente estaban allí, entreabiertos, posados sobre los suyos como si estuviera comprobando algo.

Tom sostuvo con más fuerza de la cadera a Harry con una mano mientras, con otra, subía y deslizaba sus dedos por cada vértebra de su columna y los enredaba en sus cabellos, tirando de ellos y ladeando su rostro para obtener acceso y libertad. Harry soltó un débil quejido cuando su labio inferior fue succionado, y Tom devoró aquellos labios con el permiso dado. Chupó su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo hasta que Harry soltó un débil gemido, su cuerpo apegándose más al suyo, dejándole deslizar su lengua por su boca abierta.

La lengua de Harry dudó antes de encontrarse con la de Tom. La inexperimentación de aquellos labios era frustrante, se dio cuenta Tom. No esperaba en definitiva que alguien como Harry dudara tanto, y al mismo tiempo le complacía en absoluto. Era _solamente suyo._ _Le pertenecía._

Harry gimió entre sus labios y Tom se encontró a sí mismo soltando un jadeo ronco contra su boca, un jadeo que murió cuando Harry mordió suavemente su lengua y luego rió como un niño que ha hecho una travesura. El cuerpo de Harry jamás había estado tan pegado al suyo, y podía sentir cada uno de los latidos de su humano en su propio cuerpo, su magia tirando y pidiendo reclamarlo. _Mío, mío, mío._

Harry apartó la cabeza inhalando una profunda bocanada de aire. Tom deslizó sus labios suavemente por la comisura de su boca, por su mejilla y barbilla, sintiendo la suavidad del pulso bajo sus labios. Latía, acelerado, y pudo sentir la tensión en la espalda de Harry cuando tomó parte de aquella piel en sus labios, chupando.

 _Mío._

Harry se retorció, y al Tom sentir la erección de su humano contra su estómago comprendió _todo._

—Así que era eso —susurró contra su cuello—. No debería sorprenderme, a decir verdad. Muchas veces ignoro que tú apenas tienes trece años. Tu alma no es la de alguien de esa edad.

— _Apenas_ —la voz de Harry brotó estrangulada luego de otra inhalación profunda—. Y tú apenas tienes mil millones. Cierra la boca, vejete, o úsala para algo que realmente valga la pena.

La risa de Tom repercutió en su piel. Harry se estremeció.

—¿Y qué es lo que valdrá la pena? —respiró, exhalando aire frío en las secciones de su cuello que había chupado, arrancándole un quejido a su humano. _Suyo._

Harry no fue capaz de responder. Guió sus labios nuevamente a los suyos, reclamándole un beso hambriento y cargado de necesidad, de frustración, cargado de maldiciones por habérselo prohibido por tanto tiempo, cargado de agonía destructora por la cantidad de sensaciones que sentía, incomparables a nada, pensando que aquellos sueños solo eran una breve parte de una realidad que ahora sentiría en carne propia y estaría sumamente feliz de experimentar. Todo pensamiento lógico había muerto cuando había besado a Tom Riddle, a su _Príncipe._

O, quizá, todo pensamiento lógico nunca había existido alguna vez antes, tratándose de su tan anhelado y deseado demonio.

Tom le deslizó la túnica por los hombros, dejándola caer. La camisa que llevaba debajo fue abierta y Harry se estremeció ante el aire frío chocándole en la piel. Los labios de Tom recorrieron su cuello, el hueco entre sus clavículas, una de sus manos sosteniéndole de la cadera y la otra aferrándose a su pierna.

— _Príncipe_ —susurró Harry, notando la quemazón en la marca. Tom pareció ronronear de contento mientras sus labios rozaban el lugar que tantos años atrás les había marcado a ambos la pertenencia. Tom estaba allí, en su piel, en su sangre, en su pensamiento y próximamente _muy dentro de él._

 _Khaos_ quemaba contra su piel, y Tom la acarició contra los labios, Harry arqueándose mientras enredaba los dedos en el cabello de Tom. Su respiración estaba casi errática, más aún cuando la mano de Tom trepó por su pierna, su mano abierta en la división entre su muslo e ingle, moviendo su dedo pulgar en círculos sobre la erección en sus pantalones.

Harry no fue capaz de ahogar el gemido tortuoso. Tom iba a volverlo loco. Más. Más. Mucho más de lo que estaba, y la locura nunca antes se había sentido tan placentera.

Harry botó sobre las piernas de Tom cuando el demonio movió con más fuerza su dedo por sobre su polla atrapada en las prendas. Parecía ser algún tipo de apuesta no escrita, no pactada, pero allí parecía brotar. _A que puedo arrancarte un orgasmo con un sólo dedo y mi boca._ Y Harry se retorcía en expectación. Ningún orgasmo antes parecía comparable con aquel que se le prometía.

—Tom —balbuceó, sintiendo sus piernas temblar—. _Tom._

Tom rió en su cuello. Sus dedos le aferraban con tanta fuerza a las caderas que Harry no fue capaz de moverse mucho en busca de fricción, en busca de más, _de más,_ de _mucho más._ Pero consiguió moverse, intentando frotarse contra el estómago de Tom, arrancándole al demonio un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que _no era su estómago_ donde se había frotado.

— _Me arruinarás_ —susurró el demonio, lamiendo su piel desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla, succionando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, dejando los gemidos de Harry ante el aumento de fricción morir en su boca.

Harry hundió sus uñas en la piel de la nuca del demonio. Pudo sentirlas atravesar la piel y el calor de la sangre deslizarse por su cuello. Tom gruñó, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios, Harry gimiendo sonoramente mientras su mano abría el pantalón y se introducía en su ropa interior, envolviéndole con una fiereza desesperada. Harry gruñó al sentir la exposición de aquella manera, y a la vez al sentirse tan vulnerable, y a la vez al sentirse _tan en control._ Porque le pertenecía a Tom, y Tom le pertenecía, y _jodidamierdaesoeratanbueno_ -...

Harry se empujó contra la mano de Tom, la cabeza en cada una de las sensaciones. Tom le tocaba como si de aquella forma estuviera reclamándole. _Reclámame_. Harry gimió. _Soy tuyo._ _Pero, a cambio, tú siempre serás mío._

Tom cubrió la boca de Harry nuevamente con la suya, deseoso de sentirlo, de sentir su sabor, su esencia, su lengua ávida y curiosa, sus dientes chocando con brutalidad, sus labios suaves abriéndose para hacerle un lugar y-

—¿Qué mierd-...?

Ambos se voltearon, observando con ojos como platos a la chica en la puerta. Cabellos castaños desordenados, túnicas de Ravenclaw. Hermione Granger no los miraba más que la cara, _puta suerte,_ y un segundo después cerró la puerta y _huyó._

...

—Voy a matar a esa mocosa.

—Le pones un dedo encima y te mataré a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—No la toques.

—¿Celoso, _Vashra_?

—No. Pero es mi amiga, así que si la tocas te mataré. Y en caso de no poder hacerlo, te amputaré la polla _con los dientes._ No tengo ninguna experiencia chupando pollas por lo que _sabes que seré capaz_.

...

A la hora del almuerzo las mesas habían sido empujadas a los muros, y sólo se mantenía en mitad del salón una mesa con veinte cubiertos.

Ya estaban sentadas allí algunas personas. Entre ellos, Harry observó al amargo Ronald Weasley, frunciendo el ceño a las salchichas como si estuviera realmente enfurecido. A medida que fueron tomando asiento, aparecieron varios profesores. Harry observó el pequeño acto del profesor Snape de, antes de sentarse, retirar la silla del profesor Black. Regulus le dirigió una suave sonrisa al amargo profesor de pociones, que con esa expresión en su rostro no parecía tan amargo.

El profesor Dumbledore fue el último en aparecer y tomar asiento. Su expresión era pacífica, y en sus ojos azules brillaba una extraña ilusión al ver todos los que estaban reunidos en aquella mesa. Tom cerró la mano en un puño por debajo de la mesa, y Harry le dio una ligera patada con el talón.

— _Cálmate_ —siseó en voz baja, casualmente, y comenzó a servir en su plato la ensalada de patatas con salchichas asadas.

La comida transcurrió naturalmente. Hermione Granger apareció a media comida, con el rostro enrojecido. El profesor Dumbledore preguntó a la chica de Ravenclaw si se encontraba en buen estado de salud, y ella le balbuceó que sí, lo estaba (todo aquello sin apartar los ojos del plato de oro).

Ronald Weasley la observaba ceñudo. Dumbledore le preguntó qué le ocurría.

—Todo está bien, señor —murmuró Ron con la voz humilde—. Simplemente he estado preocupado por mi mascota. Un gato muy feo la ha estado persiguiendo, y temo por su salud. Ha desaparecido esta mañana.

El profesor Dumbledore le dirigió unas palabras de ánimo que a Harry le sonaron como basura.

La comida fue tan sustanciosa que muchos rechazaron el postre. Entonces, con heridas, pero jovial, el profesor Lupin apareció.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó, sonriente—. ¿Me he perdido de mucho?

—Por supuesto que no, Remus —el profesor Dumbledore le sonrió suavemente—. Están por servir el postre. Pero si deseas algo más sano...

—A mi parecer soy bastante responsable con mi alimentación para considerar de qué alimentarme —Remus sonrió con una dulzura tan amarga como la hiel—. Pero gracias por la sugerencia, profesor. ¿Saben si habrá pastel de crema y chocolate?

Tom ocultó una risa ante la expresión de irritación en el rostro del profesor Dumbledore. Remus se sentó a un lado de Severus, que le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Me encuentro bien, Severus. Tranquilo. ¿Cómo está Heri? ¿Le has hecho llegar mi obsequio? —susurró Remus enarcando suavemente la ceja, y Severus asintió con un suspiro.

—Está muy bien. Acabamos de estar con él. Te envió saludos y agradecimientos —respondió, escuetamente, aunque quizá con demasiada amabilidad para tratarse de Remus Lupin, para regresar a su comida, claramente consciente (como casi todos en aquella mesa por el sobresalto del profesor de pociones) del pellizco que había recibido en la pierna por parte de Regulus Black.

Dumbledore hablaba animadamente con la profesora McGonagall, que a la vez parecía preocuparse por la salud de Hermione y su rostro cada vez más enrojecido, quizá tan enrojecido como el cabello y las orejas de Ronald Weasley que comía con desgana pero incapaz de acabar, tal como lo hacía Tom porque sabía que si rechazaba el postre llamaría la atención de todos y probablemente sería regañado por Harry, que iba por su segunda porción de budín de caramelo; Regulus Black comía su primera porción de pudín de vainilla y chocolate mientras intentaba, por todos los medios posibles, de que Severus Snape y Remus Lupin _no_ mantuvieran una conversación. Una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Luna Lovegood (que Harry recordaba le había enviado una tarjeta de San Valentín, aunque había hablado muy poco con la extraña muchacha) estaba sentada junto a Hermione y, a su lado, una chica pelirroja y cargada de pecas parecía evitar todo el tiempo mirar a Harry a los ojos (y Harry se dio cuenta de que probablemente era una Weasley, no sólo por sus cabellos y pecas, sino por la forma de los ojos similares a los de Ron, o la nariz puntiaguda y fina cubierta de las manchas doradas de forma idéntica a la de Ronald, o los gemelos). A un lado de Harry había un sangresucia de primer curso de Hufflepuff, y a un lado de Tom una chica de Gryffindor de piel morena y cientos de trenzas por todo su cabello.

Acabaron el postre y el profesor Lupin se levantó, haciendo crujir su espalda y moviendo su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

—Ha sido un postre estupendo —murmuró—. Mis agradecimientos a los elfos, profesor —mencionó, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore, que pareció envararse por la mención a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts—. Planeo salir esta noche a festejar las fiestas. Si alguno de vosotros planea pasarse por _Las Tres Escobas_ , os invito una cerveza de mantequilla, un _firewhisky_ o lo que queráis. Estoy de humor para festejar.

Y descaradamente le lanzó un guiño a Harry. Harry lo ignoró con una sonrisa burlona en pos de darle otra mordida a uno de los grandes copos de chocolate que decoraban el pastel, sus mejillas tintándose de un turbio rosa.

Lupin se fue riéndose, jovial. Regulus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Señor Potter, ¿debería preguntar por ello? —la voz de Severus fue áspera. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada en realidad, profesor. Hemos tenido una extensa charla con el profesor Lupin por la mañana que al parecer le ha hecho recordar a sus días de adolescencia —seguía mordiendo de a pedazos el copo de chocolate. Tom le observó con duda escrita en la mirada cargada de recelo.

—Sus días de adolescencia. ¡Merlín nos proteja! —McGonagall se llevó la mano al pecho, riendo ligeramente—. Era uno de los más revoltosos junto con...

Y de pronto, entre los adultos allí, la mesa pareció ponerse funesta.

—Lo sé —susurró Severus, estrechando ligeramente la mirada, sus ojos cerrándose y su mandíbula tensándose en una emoción imposible de identificar—. Solían hacer las peores travesuras.

—Y cometieron muchos errores... pero, después de todo, no eran malas personas —Regulus parecía estar tomando la mano de Severus por debajo de la mesa. Severus suspiró, alzando la mano entrelazada con la de Regulus y dándole un apretón sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos.

—Lo sé.

Hermione se levantó, despidiéndose y marchándose. Segundos después Harry decidió seguirla y Tom seguirlo a él. También se despidieron y se marcharon, siguiendo a Hermione. Harry la alcanzó cuando estaba por subir las escaleras que se movían. La sujetó de la túnica, y Hermione no los miró a los ojos.

—¿Hermione?

—No estoy enfadada contigo, ni con Ian —balbuceó con rapidez Hermione—. Simplemente estoy avergonzada. Soy lo suficientemente madura y capaz de saber y conocer en su mayoría las reacciones físicas ante la menor provocación y _no asumo nada_ , pero sois libres de hacer lo que queráis. No estoy enfadada —remarcó, sus mejillas arrebolándose con fuerza—. Simplemente tengo vergüenza. Creo que no podré quitarme la imagen de la cabeza durante _mucho_ tiempo. Ni mirarlos a la cara.

Harry soltó una débil risita.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Hermione —susurró Harry, pasando los dedos por los cabellos de su amiga—. Mi intención no era en absoluto que _nadie_ lo viera. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿qué hacías en Slytherin?

Hermione rió suavemente.

—Me debes diez galeones, Harry. Diez galeones, un juego nuevo de plumas y tinteros, y un diario para tomar apuntes. Dijiste que si conseguía ingresar a Slytherin antes del fin de año ganaba la apuesta —Hermione tenía una sonrisa suave y Harry debió reír—. ¡Te gané una apuesta, Harry!

Harry soltó una carcajada jovial y dejó a su amiga marcharse. Tom tiró de la capucha de su túnica y le acercó para robarle un beso rápido.

—¿Quieres festejar en Hogsmeade esta noche? Creo que el profesor Lupin dio una invitación abierta.

Harry relamió sus labios, pensando en la ecuación de Remus Lupin y Tom Riddle en una misma habitación, bebiendo cervezas y demás. Se encogió de hombros y rió.

—Sería genial. Mientras tanto, creo que podríamos...

Tom le apartó la bufanda del cuello, revelando las marcas casi púrpuras sobre su cuello. Harry rió.

—Creo que —Tom mencionó— hay una gran variedad de regalos arriba por abr-...

—¡REGALOS! —chilló Harry, y Tom lo perdió por completo. Al menos, hasta que consiguiera abrirlos todos, lo cual llevaría sus buenas horas. Ese año, en total, eran más de treinta para cada uno.

Harry lo arrastró con fuerza hacia las mazmorras y Tom se dejó llevar.


	43. Alcoholismo y psicópatas no se mezclan

_Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos tanto a la hora de escribirlo como leerlo... al menos hasta el momento. Si adivinan por qué hay premio (¿o no?) JEJEJE._

* * *

 **43**

 _Alcoholismo y psicópatas no se mezclan_

Harry, envuelto en la bufanda y capa de invierno, sabía que el profesor Lupin había tenido algo que ver en el hecho de que no haya ningún dementor en el paso hasta Hogsmeade. Fueron acompañados por Regulus Black y Severus Snape, que parecían desaprobar mucho que los chicos hubieran aceptado la invitación abierta.

Harry botaba de alegría. La hermosa y elegante Saeta de Fuego que había estado entre la pila de sus regalos respondía a su magia como si hubiera sido fabricada para él específicamente, madera oscura pulida suave bajo sus dedos. La sostuvo cerca de su pecho, con la breve sensación de que la escoba lo había reconocido como dueño. Tom parecía, quizá, algo dudoso, pero no hizo absolutamente nada para intentar quitarle la escoba.

Los regalos de Tom habían sido maravillosos. Tom siempre parecía saber qué cosas obsequiarle. Armas, sobre todas las cosas; armas blancas decoradas y elaboradas que Harry había sostenido contra su pecho, sintiendo las vibraciones de poder que le daba a su corazón tener algo que jamás le fallaría si lo tenía a mano. También le había obsequiado una pequeña cadena con un colgante diminuto y casi traslúcido como una gota de agua que introdujo justo debajo de su ropa, al contacto con su piel. _Nadie_ podría tratar de encantarlo, de ninguna, manera con ello. Ni siquiera las llamadas de magia necesitadas de Draco tendrían efecto en él, y mucho menos _veelas,_ o cualquier otra criatura mágica. La pequeña piedra tomaría el color de la magia de quien hubiera intentado atraerlo voluntariamente (y, por supuesto, Harry debía decirle a Tom a quién pertenecía, para que Tom pudiera destriparlo, torturarlo o alguna de esas cosas de demonio exagerado y posesivo marcando su territorio).

Y, por supuesto, Harry había apreciado cualquier tipo de regalo que hubiera recibido. En ese punto, seguía siendo un mocoso fácil de contentar y con ese tipo de sonrisas cargadas de esperanzas que conseguían hacer estremecer a Tom de pies a cabeza, porque se daba cuenta de lo que Harry _podría haber sido_ y no fue... gracias a él. La satisfacción le corroía como un veneno y Tom aceptaba la muerte, sonriente.

Los profesores que acompañaban a Harry y Tom murmuraban entre sí, en voz muy baja. Severus llevaba una capa de invierno negra y gruesa; Harry dudaba de que el hombre tuviera túnicas de colores, como si se mantuviera en un luto perpetuo o simplemente tuviera pésimo sentido de la moda. Regulus, en cambio, llevaba una túnica gruesa de invierno azul real con una capa unos tonos más oscuros y cuello peludo claro de la piel de algún animal. Sus guantes blancos eran de lana mullida, y un gorro lanudo gris cubría sus cabellos largos en desorden por el viento gélido. Tenía una expresión suave en su rostro, y más de una vez Harry apreció cómo Regulus golpeaba juguetonamente a Severus con su cadera, riendo de forma provocativa, entrelazando sus dedos por unos segundos y otras veces recargándose en él, y como Severus lo rodeaba con el brazo atrayéndolo para evitarle pisar grandes charcos de hielo o simplemente para tenerlo cerca.

Tom frotaba sus manos entre sí cada poco tiempo como si fuera algo involuntario. Harry se preguntaba si acaso su demonio tenía frío, notando que sus labios estaban ligeramente azules, y que parecía temblar con cada soplo gélido que le salpicaba el rostro. Harry se quitó la bufanda y lo envolvió con ella, obteniendo una mirada intrigada y casi indignada mientras le acomodaba los pliegues de lana calentita contra el cuello helado, acariciando sus mejillas pálidas y congeladas en el proceso.

—Tienes frío —le hizo notar Harry—. Nunca pareces tener frío. Ni tener hambre. Ni... —entonces, notó que ese día había estado comiendo con lo que parecía verdadero apetito hasta que había llegado el postre. Y la piel de sus mejillas estaba _demasiado_ fría, blanda bajo sus dedos, sus labios temblando y sus dientes casi tiritando. Le volteó, observando las huellas de sus uñas en la piel de su cuello al apartar los cabellos, heridas de un rojo oscuro que aún no se habían desvanecido—. Tom —balbuceó, preocupado— ¿qué está...?

—Nos estamos quedando atrás —le hizo notar Tom, tirando de su muñeca para entrelazar sus manos y avanzando. Harry calló, pero frunció el ceño intentando retener la información que, de todas formas, no se borraría en ningún momento.

Harry suspiró y se acercó a Tom para intentar prestarle algo de su calor. En ese momento, su demonio parecía tan extrañamente vulnerable que sentía miedo. Miedo porque, siendo sinceros, un demonio débil o enfermo no le servía de nada. _Todo lo que le pertenecía debía ser perfecto._ Tom, para él, lo era. No era capaz de imaginárselo débil e imperfecto, quizá capaz de morir, quizá capaz de dejarlo a merced de sus propios monstruos. La sola imagen de aquello le llegaba a producir náuseas, mareos y el más intenso dolor sordo que alguna vez pudiera imaginar.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade por el camino empedrado. Las luces navideñas titilaban en lámparas de papel brillante parpadeando, y había pequeñas hadas volando por los cielos con nubes grises. Las nubes, la nieve y la luz de la luna sobre los cielos asomándose a cada vez le causaba una sensación de _deja-vú_ que era extrañamente reconfortante, a pesar de que esta vez una fina franja negra ensombrecía el brillo de la luna llena.

 _Las Tres Escobas_ contenía música de un tocadiscos sorprendentemente grande, gente bailando las melodías de forma desincronizada, gente bebiendo y brindando. Remus llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de motociclista con tachas plateadas sobre los hombros sobre una playera que parecía no pertenecerle al no ser del todo su estilo, enmarcando monocromáticamente el rostro de Alex DeLarge, y tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla. Los reconoció al entrar y sacudió su brazo en alto, dos pulseras tejidas en sus muñecas y sus uñas pintadas de negro.

—¡Harry, Ian! Me alegro de que Severus y Regulus les hayan traído —y luego dirigió su mirada dorada hacia los hombres—. Y me alegra mucho que vosotros hayáis querido venir.

— _Querer_ es una palabra grande —gruñó Severus—. Se nos fue encomendado traer a los mocosos aquí. Y, ya que estamos, aceptaremos unas cervezas Lupin.

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa ancha a Snape, llena de dientes que se exponían de forma amistosa y no amenazantes. Aun así, Regulus se colocó disimuladamente en frente del profesor de pociones, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo de menor tamaño, pero más anguloso y definitivamente su mirada como la plata detenida en Remus era tan amenazante como una mirada ceñuda de los ojos negros de Severus a algún alumno.

—Si no les molesta, no tengo deseos de presenciar una pelea de gatas —Harry se deslizó hacia Remus, tomando asiento junto a él y arrebatándole su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla—. Así que, si no os molesta, quiero festejar lo que sea que estemos festejando.

Remus rió y revolvió los cabellos de Harry a la vez que Tom tomaba asiento junto a su humano. Harry se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que los ojos de Remus eran dorados, ya no le atraían como unas horas antes. La magia animal natural en Remus Lupin, aquella que hacía que la gente le apreciara en vez de despreciarlo al sentir su licantropía, parecía dejar de hacerle efecto. De todas formas, tampoco era un problema: Harry no necesitaba algún tipo de magia atrayente para apreciar a su profesor.

Severus tomó asiento luego de mover la silla para Regulus, quien le dirigió una sonrisa inundada en calidez. Severus se acomodó y fue quien llamó a madam Rosmerta, que con su figura curvilínea y sus tacones altos se acercó para reclamar los pedidos.

Cervezas de mantequilla, hidromiel con especias, _firewhisky_ y pequeños chupitos de ron de grosella (que Harry decidió que _debía_ probar y consiguió que Remus los pidiera por él ante la mirada de reproche de Severus y la divertida de Regulus), todos estaban riendo y hablando. Poco parecía importar que algunos de ellos hubieran sido enemigos, o que dos de ellos fueran alumnos. Remus se comportaba con familiaridad junto a Harry, como si estuviera con un amigo de toda la vida. Tom reía entre dientes de algunas bromas que Regulus le hacía, y transcurrió la primera hora entre comentarios y bromas. Harry deslumbró ligeramente a madam Rosmerta con una fácil ejemplificación en base a "deducción" de cuál de los hombres del bar le parecía más atractivo (pero sin decir cuál de todos, a pesar de dar las indicaciones y conseguir que madam Rosmerta le obsequiara una cerveza de mantequilla para cerrar su boca), y todos pidieron que dedujera cosas sobre ellos, entre burlones y divertidos cada uno en el estado de embriaguez de Harry, arrastrando las palabras y observándolo todo con un brillo turbio en sus ojos verdosos, dos maldiciones destellando en nube de sombrío razonamiento.

Tom se inclinó sobre la mesa. Observar a Harry con las divagaciones de su ligera borrachera era una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Profesor Snape —Harry comenzó con el hombre que casi escupe su hidromiel con especias al verse bajo el escrutinio de Harry Potter—. _Severus_ Snape. Como estoy descifrando algunas cosas al azar y así, nada que no se sepa en esta mesa pero que yo claramente no debería saber, así que comenzaré con... —unió sus manos bajo la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos. Tenía las gafas ligeramente empañadas y las mejillas ruborizadas. Tom tenía que contenerse de darle una mordida como si fueran unas jugosas manzanas—. Madre bruja y padre muggle. ¿Probablemente padre que abuse del alcohol o bebidas fuertes? Rechazo a cualquier tipo de licor o alcohol fuerte, ingiriendo usualmente bebidas en una baja graduación alcohólica. Desprecio a los muggles, pero... ¿no exactamente desprecio? —le observó, ladeando la cabeza—. No. No desprecio a los muggles en general. Desprecio a aquellos que quieran... ¿que quieran utilizarte de algún modo? Y… _ooohhh_ —alargó el "oh" con un tono casi infantil—. Así que es eso. _Por eso lo has hecho, Severus._ Debería esperarlo de ti, ¿no? Aunque, incluso después de todo lo que has vivido, ¿orillarte a ese ruego tan desesperado…?

Severus le observó con los ojos negros detenidos en las formas que podría torturarlo y arrancarle la lengua. Harry soltó una risa.

—Profesor Black —los ojos se posaron en Regulus—. _Regulus Arcturus Black._ _Abyssus abyssum vocat in voce_ , ¿no? —la sonrisa de Harry era casi peligrosa mientras Regulus le observaba con sorpresa, ojos de plata abiertos en su totalidad mientras intentaba adentrarse más allá de lo que Harry era, sin sentir absolutamente nada donde su mente debería divagar—. Sip. Puedo darme cuenta de ello. Está muy claro ahora. ¡Y es increíble! No tenía idea de que ese tipo de cosas eran posibles. En fin. Debes haber hecho muchas cosas... el sacrificio es, usualmente, lo que lleva a estas decisiones y...

—Harry, ¿de qué hablas? —Regulus soltó una risotada forzada, quitándole de delante los vasos a medio beber—. Creo que ya has bebido demasiado.

—Es _taaaaan_ cómico —Harry reía, relajado, mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Tom. Sus pensamientos estaban embotados y su lengua parecía soltarse más y más a medida que el ron de grosella bajaba por su garganta, cada vez más rápido mientras intentaba evitar que Regulus le quitara los vasos—. Las cosas que hacemos los seres humanos en desesperación… las cosas que nos vemos orillados a hacer... _Pater, dimitte illis non enim sciunt quid faciunt._

La risa histérica de Harry se detuvo en un segundo. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y su boca se abrió en una "o" demasiado débil, su rostro tornándose absolutamente triste como si estuviera al borde de echarse a llorar. Tom creyó que Harry parecía darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, pero Harry se volteó, observando la puerta, con un ademán extraño en su mirada mientras parecía observar el suelo de la taberna.

—Mickey Mouse —rió, arrugando la nariz—. Siempre me dio asco esa repugnante rata. Fingía ser divertida. Fingía confiar en sus amigos, pero en realidad lo que quería era el protagonismo. Quería ser superior. Estaba allí, riendo falsamente, y haciendo todo lo que le convenía. No era valiente. No era fuerte. Simplemente estaba seguro de sus decisiones, y de lo que haría. Nunca fue el amigo de nadie. Nunca...

Remus y Severus se inclinaron cuando Harry torció las cejas hacia arriba y les dirigió a ambos una sonrisa tan cálida, entrecerrando los ojos y marcando un hoyuelo en su barbilla, que los dos pudieron sentir el _deja-vú_ en sus pechos, Severus sosteniéndose con fuerza de la mano de Regulus como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Remus jadeando de asombro y echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? —Regulus tocó el hombro del chico, sus dedos blancos temblorosos—. ¿Qué estás...?

—Es hora de matar a Mickey Mouse, rata traidora —su voz sonó hueca, como si no le perteneciera del todo, hablando mientras su expresión se cargaba de un abierto y sincero odio tan conocido como desconocido en sus facciones—. Canuto nos necesita.


	44. Breves relatos de una noche fatídica

_Chan-chan-CHAAAAAN. Preparen pañuelos, preguntas, gritos de indignación y, por supuesto, un par de insultos o algo así, creo que será gracioso uwu_

* * *

 **44**

 _Breves relatos (de consecuencias) de una noche fatídica_

—Muy bien —Albus Dumbledore les observó atentamente—. Me gustaría que por favor explicaran la situación. Y me gustaría que fuera la verdad.

Regulus y Tom se miraron, evaluándose con la mirada. Detrás de ellos, Snape, Remus, Harry y Sirius Black reposaban en camillas protegidas de la enfermería. Remus vestía paños menores, con gruesas heridas en todo el cuerpo, y parecía tener una temperatura muy alta por sus labios resecos y los espasmos de frío que sacudían todo su cuerpo; las heridas no parecían tener ánimos de cicatrizar mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo no descendiera. Snape estaba simplemente desvanecido, anclado en un profundo sueño por obra y arte de Regulus. Sirius Black, salpicado en sangre, dormitaba con los párpados temblorosos, espasmos de frío y miedo sacudiéndole el cuerpo envuelto en los ropajes que Azkabán le había otorgado tantos años atrás.

Y Harry... Harry era quien peor estaba. Tom sentía que, de mirar su estado, destrozaría a alguien de _adentro hacia afuera._

—Pettigrew está vivo —expresó Regulus—. Como te dije hace _años_ , Albus.

Dumbledore posó los ojos azules en Regulus. Tom observó el intercambio e intercedió.

—Lo está —murmuró, con su voz juvenil; Ian Evans tenía trece años, y no era momento de dejar caer la fachada. Era la vida de Harry, después de todo—. Todos lo vimos. Era una rata, todo este tiempo estuvo en Hogwarts. Sirius no venía aquí por Harry, venía aquí por Pettigrew.

Dumbledore les examinó. Conjuró tres sillas cómodas y tomó asiento, invitando a los sobrevivientes ilesos a que hicieran lo mismo. Ambos se sentaron y esperaron.

—Podéis comenzar por el principio —otorgó la opción el director. Regulus fue quien habló, silenciando con una mirada a Tom.

—En Hogsmeade fuimos a Las Tres Escobas. Todos comenzamos a beber, riéndonos; claramente, no nos descuidamos y bebimos poco, pero al parecer el señor Potter tiene baja tolerancia al alcohol. En poco menos de una hora estaba delirando, diciendo tonterías y hablando con las mesas. Entonces, huyó de Las Tres Escobas, diciéndonos que necesitaba ir al baño y simplemente... salió. Cuando no regresó cinco minutos después decidimos buscarlo, primero por el _pub_ y luego por Hogsmeade. Al parecer, Harry había estado siguiendo un perro negro que parecía hambriento. El perro resultó ser Sirius. Él es un animago desde su tercer año —Regulus alzó las cejas—, ¿quizá olvidé mencionarlo...?

Tom inhaló ante la mirada alarmada de Dumbledore. El hombre se crispó en una enfermiza curiosidad y Tom sintió náuseas.

—Reconocí a Sirius, y claro está que él me reconoció a mí. Lo llevé y le dije que revirtiera su transformación. Cuando lo hizo y hablamos, bien... él me explicó todo. Pero yo ya lo sabía, y estoy seguro de que sabes por qué —Regulus rió con amargura—. Le dije que tenía fe ciega en él, y me dijo que sabía que Pettigrew estaba vivo y estaba en Hogsmeade. Al parecer había conseguido hacerse con una varita y hacer un traslador vaya a saber a dónde, que guardaba en La Casa de los Gritos. Le dijimos al señor Evans que cuidara de su primo y luego, con Severus y Remus, fuimos a buscar a Pettigrew.

—¿Por qué no regresaron inmediatamente al colegio? —preguntó Dumbledore, interrumpiendo a Regulus y fijando sus ojos en Tom. Tom, _Ian Evans,_ le mantuvo la mirada desafiante.

—Hemos ido a Hogsmeade dos veces, tres con esta. Estaba oscuro y no sabía si podría reconocer el camino. Además, Harry tampoco parecía dispuesto a caminar. Estaba bastante descompuesto.

En todo momento le había mirado fijamente a los ojos. Dumbledore asintió.

—Muy bien. Regulus, por favor, prosigue.

—Encontramos a Pettigrew y lo sacamos de La Casa de los Gritos. Nuestra idea era llevarlo al Ministerio, pero no contamos con que Pettigrew se deshiciera de nuestro agarre y lanzara una maldición —sus ojos se entrecerraron—. _Tempus noctatia._

Todos los presentes allí sabían qué causaba aquella maldición. Solamente un mago muy oscuro y sumamente poderoso podría hacerla, consiguiendo que ninguno de los presentes esa noche en Hogsmeade fuera capaz de considerar que Peter Pettigrew podría siquiera saber su conjuro. E, inclusive, era bastante ilegal ya que de cierta forma era como jugar con el espacio temporal en el que estaban rodeados. No duraba mucho, pero podía causar eventos tan fatídicos como _ese._

—De ese modo se creó la ilusión del cielo nocturno veinticuatro horas antes. Y, bien sabemos, veinticuatro horas antes fue luna llena. Y bien sabemos, Lupin... —su rostro se contrajo con desprecio—. Fue demasiado arriesgado. Estaba enloquecido. No fue capaz de hallar control alguno: no había tomado la poción, no tenía ningún tipo de restricción, y sólo quería _carne._ Ni sus sentidos de Necrófago hacían efecto sobre él: el lobo descontrolado era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que aliviara su hambre y su dolor.

—Y fue entonces cuando atacó al señor Potter.

Tom cerró los ojos. Definitivamente, Dumbledore tenía tanto tacto como una patada en el culo con botas de puntera de acero.

—No estábamos tan lejos —Regulus tragó saliva. Sus ojos estaban posados en sus dedos—. Fue bastante... inoportuno. Pero, no creo que haya sido letal. Es decir... no era una luna llena real. Lupin reaccionó exactamente igual a cómo reaccionaría ante una proyección o un boggart: expuso su forma, pero no todas sus capacidades. Es por ese motivo que...

Tom se sorprendió de que Regulus estuviera defendiendo a la bestia de Lupin. Nunca había ocultado su odio ni su desprecio por él. Por lo que Tom sabía, se debía a un antiguo y escandaloso lío de faldas que no había tenido exactamente faldas. Pero estaba allí, defendiéndolo.

—Lo entiendo —Dumbledore silenció a Regulus—. Es claro que debemos hacernos cargo entre todos de la evolución del señor Lupin y el señor Potter, y mucho más, de mantener en secreto absolutamente todo lo ocurrido esta noche. Sirius Black recibirá el beso y...

—DEFINITIVAMENTE **NO** —Regulus se levantó, sujetando con fuerza y violencia a Dumbledore de la túnica. El anciano mago observó a Regulus con los ojos abiertos de espanto—. Escúchame, viejo decrépito, porque lo que diré ahora solamente lo diré una vez. Tú te encargas de _quitarle el alma_ a _mi hermano_ , y yo me encargaré de que la tuya _jamás_ tenga paz, ni en esta vida ni en la muerte. ¿Me oyes?

Dumbledore asintió lentamente. Regulus lo soltó, retrocediendo, con el brillo que iluminaba su piel desde dentro despareciendo gradualmente. Un juramento como aquel era cumplido, y más por aquellas personas que deberían ser incapaces de mentir.

Regulus se limpió las manos en su propia túnica. Tom obtuvo un vistazo de los dedos, largos y blancos, como si fueran garras hechas de hueso, mientras intentaba deshacerse de los residuos mágicos del viejo loco de Dumbledore.

—Organizaré una reunión con-...

—Del destino de _mi hermano_ me ocuparé _yo_ —gruñó Regulus—, y del destino de Harry, ¡también! ¡Por Dios! ¡Sirius Black es su padrino legal, y al estar él incapacitado para cuidarlo, y al estar _su familia muggle_ incapacitada para hacerlo, todas las responsabilidades de apadrinamiento recaen en mí! Albus, ¡debes comprender que en esta vida no todo será tu partida!

Albus se levantó, dignamente, con los ojos azules perforándole. Tom le examinó: la posición envarada, los ojos entrecerrados detrás de las gafas de medialuna.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Pettigrew?

—A los lobos le gustan las ratas —y la carcajada que brotó de la garganta de Regulus lo hacían lucir, en vez de un ángel, como un demonio.

—Está muerto —Dumbledore frunció el ceño. Regulus negó.

—Lamentablemente no. Pero puedo apostar que tendrá una muerte dolorosa, además de contar con un traslador: tan pronto muera será trasladado al Atrio Ministerial, dispuesto a que sus memorias y su alma sean juzgadas _postmortem_.

Dumbledore detuvo, de pronto, sus ojos en Tom. Tom alzó una ceja, curioso.

—Ian Evans —su voz fue baja, como una amenaza o una advertencia, antes de levantar la cabeza para ver a Regulus—. No creo que a Harry le guste estar lejos de su primo, Regulus. Después de todo, Petunia Evans tiene la custodia de su sobrino, y no hay forma legal de separarlos.

Regulus se envaró como si le hubieran dado un golpe, expulsando el aire como si recién se hubiera percatado de ello. Su boca se abrió varias veces para cerrarse, observando a Harry en la camilla, y a Tom a un lado, sabiendo lo que Albus estaba implicando.

No, no podían estar separados.

—Regulus Black y Severus Snape tienen sangre de dos viejas líneas ancestrales —Tom relamió sus labios, llamando la atención de Dumbledore y Regulus—. Los Black, y los Prince. Regulus me ha comentado que, de hecho, Helike no podría representar a los Prince habiendo nacido fuera del matrimonio, a pesar de que posea los papeles mágicos que indican su ascendencia. ¿Quizá podrían pensar en una adopción mágica? He oído que se ha estado perfeccionando en los últimos años. Yo podría heredar y representar a los Prince, en caso de que sea necesario, ya que dudo que quieran arriesgar a Helike al proceso mágico siendo tan pequeño…

Regulus sonrió.

—Ian Reade Prince-Black —probó, para fruncir la nariz—. Ian Reade Black-Prince... No suena bien ninguno de los dos. ¿Quizá...?

—Ian Prince-Black suena mejor. Nunca tuve un gran apego a mi segundo nombre —alzó las cejas, sonriendo con una suave inocencia que realmente no tenía—. Así que, ¿a cuál tengo que llamar _mamá?_

—Depende de cuánto tiempo quieras seguir vivo —Regulus le dirigió a Tom una sonrisa soñadora. Ambos rieron y Dumbledore, totalmente fuera de su zona de cónfort, suspiró.

—Muy bien —aceptó—. Sin embargo, Regulus, si algo le llega a ocurrir a Harry en tu cuidado...

—Seré responsable de cada una de sus acciones, Albus —Regulus le tranquilizó—. Cuidaré de ambos. _Cuidaremos_ de ambos.

Albus Dumbledore examinó los heridos y los ilesos antes de marcharse sin mencionar otra palabra.

Tom apenas esperó a que Dumbledore se fuera para ir junto a la camilla de Harry. Le apartó los cabellos del rostro, examinando la gruesa cicatriz que bajaba por el lado derecho de su mejilla. Sus dedos movieron la magia sobre ella, apresurando su sanación. Una a una, hizo lo mismo con todas aquellas heridas. La del cuello, la del pecho, la del brazo, la de la cadera, la de las costillas. Concentró su magia aún más en los huesos rotos, sintiéndolos repararse bajo sus dedos. Harry apenas soltaba murmullos de dolor, totalmente anestesiado e inconsciente.

Regulus hacía lo propio con Remus. Él no necesitaba manipular la sangre y el cuerpo: su magia era tan pura y tan brillante que Tom podía sentir la piel de gallina mientras le observaba obrar. La magia de la vida era totalmente diferente a la magia de la muerte. El protector, el destructor. Dos antítesis de una misma historia.

Harry estaba allí, inestable. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y su corazón había comenzado a latir a un ritmo normal. Tom se acercó a sus labios, inhalando su aliento, probando la estabilidad de su alma. _Cruda,_ fue lo primero que pensó. _Débil. Sensible._

Rozó suavemente sus labios con los suyos antes de levantarse, observando que Regulus, como una copia pura de sí mismo, hacía lo mismo con Snape. Una vez las heridas de Remus sanadas, Regulus comprobaba a Severus, no sólo como _su humano_ , sino como su pareja. Tom no se dio cuenta de que sostenía la mano de Harry protectoramente entre las suyas hasta que bajó la mirada.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

 _Segunda regla: me protegerás. Incluso por sobre tu propia vida o conveniencia. Serás mi fiel aliado, serás mi compañero, serás todo lo que yo necesite que seas._

La había roto. Ahora, todo parecía deslizarse entre sus dedos, con la intoxicación corriendo por las venas de Harry. _Toda su historia cambiando._

Si es que la historia no estaba pactada así.


	45. El sueño de alguien

_Y aquí me pongo al día. De verdad lamento haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar aquí; han ocurrido unas circunstancias en mi relación de ficker-lectores con ciertas personas de por aquí que me han dejado mal sabor en la boca y realmente poca motivación. De verdad me disculpo por las demás personas que no han tenido absolutamente nada que ver y han estado esperando una actualización por estos medios. En fin, ahora simplemente he querido actualizar y ya. Gracias y lo siento._

* * *

 **45**

 _El sueño de alguien es la pesadilla de otro_

—¿En qué piensas?

Lily volteó el rostro, apenas sorprendiéndose cuando Remus se dejó caer junto a ella bajo la sombra del enorme árbol. A pocos pasos de ellos el lago reflejaba el hermoso sol que cristalizaba la superficie, el calor consiguiendo que coloridas flores brotaran entre las piedrecillas y la tierra húmeda.

—En nada, en realidad —Lily se encogió de hombros mientras se recogía los cabellos rojos, sangre en hilos de seda, y los anudaba descuidadamente en lo alto de la cabeza sosteniéndolos con un lápiz—. Creo que extrañaré Hogwarts este verano.

—Yo también.

Ambos suspiraron. Los exámenes acabados, tenían exactamente doce días antes de partir en el tren. El año siguiente sería algo totalmente diferente: responsabilidades, preparación. Remus había oído casi por casualidad que el profesor Slughorn estaba pensando hacer de Lily Evans una prefecta, y sabía que, teniendo los amigos que tenía y recayendo en él la personalidad bastante más "tranquila", McGonagall le haría un prefecto. Y, además de las responsabilidades de Prefectos que implicaban revisar pasillos de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche e interceptar paquetes que tuvieran un peso o tamaño superior a lo permitido, estaba el claro hecho de estudiar para los TIMOs y, para Lily, estudiar para sus exámenes de ingreso en la Secundaria Superior.

Remus, muchas veces, sentía una enorme admiración por la cantidad de trabajo que su amiga tenía sobre los hombros y no parecía quejarse de ello ni una vez. Siempre parecía libre, despejada, sonriente y con algún comentario que te dejaba la boca abierta del espanto o asombro. Descarada como ninguna, fue aquella que a partir de tercero se presentaba desarreglada en la mesa de Gryffindor las noches posteriores a la luna llena, dándole una coartada de su "aspecto horriblemente cansado". Remus fue hechizado varias veces por Severus después de ello, lo que llevó a una _vendetta_ por parte de los Merodeadores que acabó con Lily gritándoles a todos, maldiciéndolos y consiguiendo que no pudieran abrir las bocas para nada más que no fuera disculparse sinceramente con ella.

Remus, además de apreciarla, la admiraba terriblemente.

—Podemos… —Lily dudó. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus piernas extendidas, las tablas oscuras de su falda derramándose hasta sus rodillas— podemos alquilar un lugar para vivir. Con autorización de nuestros padres, claro. No creo que no podamos…

—Lily, creo que has olvidado a mi… _pequeño problema peludo_ —balbuceó Remus y su amiga se silenció—. No creo que tus padres te dejen siquiera mantener una amistad conmigo fuera de los límites del colegio. Además, tu casa no está _tan_ mal.

—¿Bromeas? —Lily se volteó hasta él, sus ojos verdes y cargados de vitalidad sorprendentemente abiertos. Su expresión era alarmada—. ¡REMUS! ¿Acaso olvidas a Petunia? A la perfecta Petunia, la chica que claramente no está loca, que es normal, que aborrece todo lo que toco y me representa, que amenaza con decirle a los vecinos mis _anormalidades_ si no hago lo que a ella le plazca. ¡PUTA MIERDA CON ESA PUÑETERA MUÑECA DE PASTEL! A veces quiero coger una de esas tazas de porcelana con las que toma el té y partirla en su cabeza.

Remus exhaló cuando Lily guardó silencio, pero su alivio se vio interrumpido con el desarrollo de la idea.

—Sí, la partiré en su cabeza. Ella me gritará, claramente. Estará indignada. ¡Lily, eso pertenecía a nuestra tía!, gritará, y yo le diré que nuestra tía era una mujer que no conocía el término independencia y que su sola existencia ponía en vergüenza a las mujeres. Ella intentará golpearme o gritar, y entonces cubriré su boca. No puedo usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, sí, eso está bien. Así que no usaré magia. Le demostraré que, si bien la magia es todo lo que me completa, no es todo lo que soy. Soy carne, soy hueso, soy sangre, y ella también lo es. Y se lo mostraré —la sonrisa de Lily se extendía, sus ojos perdidos en una ensoñación que a cualquiera le parecería enfermiza. Remus la observó, fascinado—. La taza está rota, pero como es porcelana, sus bordes serán amplios y estarán afilados. No lo suficientemente afilados para cortar la carne como mantequilla, pero sí lo suficientemente para rasguñar y crear la sensación de pánico previo a la muerte. Petunia llorará, ¿cómo no llorar? —el rostro de Lily se tornó de pronto afectado, imitando la expresión que en su mente tenía su hermana—. ¡Lily, déjame! ¡Somos hermanas! ¡Las hermanas se aman! —imitó con pulcritud la voz de su hermana mayor. Remus, que la había oído personalmente pocas veces, pudo reconocerla—. Sí, seguramente saldrá con una gilipollada como aquella. Y no, le diré. Yo sí te amaba, te amé durante muchos años, te escribí cartas que jamás respondiste y te lloré durante las noches que no sabía cómo estabas. Entonces tú te cagaste en mí y en todo lo que soy porque yo tengo magia y tú no, maldita perra. Y tú jamás me amaste. No estoy obligada a amarte por la sangre y, tú, ¿estás obligada a amarme por la sangre? Si la derramo un poco, quizá… ¿crees?

Lily rió, sus ojos enormes empañados con una sangrienta fantasía. Remus tomó sus manos con fuerza y pudo sentir toda la euforia de su amiga, casi pudo ver la escena que se desarrollaba en su mente: Lily aferrando a Petunia de los cabellos rubios ralos, arrastrándola hasta una pared, hundiendo el trozo de taza de porcelana contra su cuello hasta que cortara. Petunia gritaba, y Lily reía, y era la misma risa que tenía en ese momento.

—No quiero saber a quién estás matando ahora, Lily —Remus soltó las manos de su amiga inmediatamente cuando Severus se dejó caer junto a él. Le lanzó una mirada apenas cálida a Severus, que le dio un empujón con su hombro; su "relación" apenas podía ser llamada como un tenso compañerismo, ambos unidos en aquella extraña e incorrecta amistad solamente por estar junto a Lily—. ¿Quién es?

—Petunia —respondió Lily, sus ojos desenfocados—. Justo ahora le estoy arrancando la piel desde la abertura de su garganta y…

—Demasiada información —la detuvo Remus, riendo. Realmente lo que menos necesitaba era imágenes sangrientas, _creativamente sangrientas,_ que hicieran crecer su hambre. En tres noches sería la luna llena—. Tierra llamando a Lily Evans. Tierra llamando a…

—¿Sabéis que la última víctima de Ian Brady fue un muchacho? —Lily se enfocó y Severus dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro huesudo de Remus, riendo en voz baja—. Sí, exactamente. Edward _Evans_. Creo que es algo morboso compartir el apellido con alguien que fue víctima de un asesino serial, pero algo morbosamente cínico compartir el apellido con alguien que fue la víctima que hizo que ese asesino serial fuera descubierto, ¡Y ES QUE PUTA MIERDA ES MARAVILLOSAMENTE ASOMBROSO Y-…!

—Lily —Severus extendió la mano para tomar la de su amiga—. Cálmate.

Lily les observó haciendo un puchero, sus cejas de un rojo más oscuro que su cabello alzándose como las de un payaso triste.

—Vosotros no me comprendéis —gruñó—. Es tan emocionante que…

—Me apellido Snape —le recordó Severus— y Snape es un envenenador italiano. Yo debería decir que es increíble compartir el apellido con un asesino serial.

—Eso es diferente. Lissandro Snape no fue un asesino serial, en primer lugar, fue un asesino por encargo. Él no mataba porque quería, mataba porque le pagaban por ello. Y, además, era conocido como Snape por quienes le contrataban, pero su apellido real era _Snapazza,_ de modo que…

—Lily —Remus rió. Las mejillas de Lily estaban tan rojas como su cabello por la emoción y la ofuscación—. Tu memoria muchas veces me sorprende.

—Y a mí —coincidió Severus—. Es increíble que pueda recordar tantos detalles de asesinos seriales, asesinos en masa y asesinos por encargo…

—Y venenos letales, además de los lugares donde se pueda hundir un cuchillo para herir de forma fatídica o simplemente herir para desarmar…

—O las fechas exactas en que las víctimas fueron encontradas, más sus nombres completos y descripciones físicas…

—¡PERO NO SEA CAPAZ DE RECORDAR UN MAPA ASTRAL!

—¡CALLAOS, GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA! —Lily se levantó y se apartó, marchándose de junto de sus amigos a pasos agigantados—. ¡BASTARDOS, BASTARDOS, BASTARDOS!

Severus y Remus alcanzaron a Lily que despotricaba sobre las mejores y más rápidas formas de ahogar a alguien. Severus, cautamente, la tomó del brazo y la apartó del lago, alejándola de la tentación.

—Lo lamentamos, Lils —se disculpó Remus por ambos—. Sabes que nos gusta burlarnos de tu memoria, o de la falta de ella, no es nada personal.

Lily les expresó un puchero.

—Sois seres hechos de crueldad y carne —gruñó—. Me vengaré.

Cuando ambos se miraron tenían la certeza de que, claramente, Lily se vengaría. No de una forma sangrienta (ella había aprendido casi a las malas que matar, o intentar en su defecto, a las personas que simplemente te caían mal era más problemático que una solución fácil y diplomática) pero Lily, no por nada, tenía un Patronus de serpiente de fuego. Era astuta, ágil, manipuladora y ardiente, con la fuerza y el poder suficiente para incinerar a alguien desde dentro con una mirada.

Lily se alejó, saludando animadamente a Regulus Black, que apenas se dignó a mirarla. A Lily no pareció importarle mientras lo arrastraba lejos de su grupo de amigos de tercero para hablar con él y Remus decidió que, quizá, orar un poco por mantener la cordura y ante lo que Lily pudiera hacer en doce días no estaba tan mal.

…

Lily nunca había sido de aquellas que se tomaban sus tiempos en hacer las cosas. Lo meditaba muy detenidamente, lo que en su mente acelerada significaba más de un minuto, lo consultaba con Levy, su gato peludo negro que había encontrado cerca de King Cross en su primer año, y luego actuaba.

Cuando lo hizo esa vez al final de su cuarto año… bueno, muchos de ellos lo seguirían recordando incluso años después.

…

James pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Remus. Remus echó a reír a carcajadas con la cantidad de insultos que profería Sirius por detrás de ellos, corriendo con las piernas atusadas a lo muggle; Sirius se jactaba de jamás haber sido afectado con hechizos, por lo que Peter se había encargado de atarle los tobillos entre sí con los cordones de sus botas y, al haber estado Sirius dormido en ese momento, creía que era una maldición de la cual no conseguía liberarse.

Estaban llegando al Gran Comedor para la hora del té cuando una maldición pasó volando sobre sus cabezas. James le tiró cuerpo a tierra, la grava del camino incrustándose en sus palmas y barbillas.

—¡TÚ ERES UN MALDITO-…! —gritaba, a todo pulmón, Regulus Black. Remus se incorporó mientras observaba al menor de los Black acercarse como un energúmeno, su varita temblorosa en los dedos y los ojos plateados reluciendo.

—¡REG! —Sirius chilló, apartándose los cordones con una maldición cortante al darse cuenta de que _ese_ era el problema, y corriendo hasta él para detenerlo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, SIRIUS! —gritaba Regulus, en lo que Sirius llamaría tiempo después "Modo Reina del Drama: _activado_ ", pero en ese momento parecía desesperado por calmar a su hermano—. SOIS UNOS MALDITOS, TODOS VOSOTROS.

—Hey, Reg —James se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo y la grava de los pantalones, cargado de manchas de pintura y mal lavado, que llevaba—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Creo que la presión te ha hecho estallar un poco…

—Ocurre —y de pronto, Reg sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tan tétrica que Remus se echó hacia atrás, su corazón disparado en amenaza— que el infeliz del hombre lobo al cual llaman _amigo_ se acostó con _mi novio._

James se volteó junto a Peter, que estaba varios metros por delante de ellos. Peter, de cabellos rubios cenizos y rostro cargado de diminutos lunares negros, se cubría las mejillas y abría la boca en una representación regordeta de "El Grito". Sirius, en cambio, tenía la expresión cargada de recelo.

—¡POR MERLÍN BENDITO! —gritó—. ¡REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK, TIENES TRECE AÑOS! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS NOVIO?

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA, HIPÓCRITA! —las mejillas de Regulus estaban al rojo vivo. Bastantes personas se estaban acumulando, observando la pelea—. Que te he visto desde que estoy en primero escabulléndote por las noches con…

—¡VALE, BASTA! —James se adelantó, silenciando a Regulus y ofreciéndole la mano a Remus para que se levantara—. Reg, no sé qué es lo que estés pensando, pero no creo que Remus haya podido acostarse con… emh, ¿quién es tu novio? Bueno, eso no importa, porque Remus es heterosexual.

Remus soltó una carcajada, o más que soltarla se le escapó. James le pisó el pie.

—Por Merlín, Lunático. Estoy intentando ayudarte, joder —gruñó—. Porque sé que serías capaz de acostarte con cualquiera que tuviera un rabo o agujero y dos piernas. Créeme, tengo memoria a pesar de embriagarme.

Remus silenció su risa. Regulus temblaba de ira.

—¿Desde hace cuánto son novios, Reg? —preguntaba Sirius, insistiendo en ello—. ¿Ya se han acostado? Merlín, no. Aún eres un niño. ¿Qué se cree este caradura? Joder, le romperé las piernas y lo ahorcaré con los intestinos, infeliz intentando profanar a mi hermano….

Peter, junto a la puerta, juntaba apuestas.

—Anda, ¿quién ganará? La situación está ocho y a quince, con todas las apuestas a favor para Regulus Black, y le sigue James Potter. ¿Quién será el primero en golpear? ¿Quién será el primero en ser golpeado? ¿Qué maldición usarán?

Remus pensaba que no se había acostado con nadie en las últimas doce horas, que había sido la última vez que había intercambiado saludos cordiales y sin más amenazas que las comunes con Regulus Black, y había sido cuando acompañó a Lily a…

Oh, Merlín. Maldita pelirroja del demonio.

—¡VOY A MATAR A ESA JODIDA PENDEJA! —gritó Remus, soltándose del agarre de James para echar a correr en el castillo. Ella estaría en algún lugar donde pudiera observar todo sin perderse del menor detalle. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacer nada más que chocarse con el alto y desgarbado Severus, que justo salía para ver qué era lo que causaba tanto escándalo. Severus lo sujetó con fuerza y le observó, su expresión enloquecida y el pecho jadeante.

—Lupin, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy a punto de cometer un homicidio, Severus, así que por favor…

Severus le sujetó con más fuerza de los brazos. Remus intentó liberarse, y los gritos de Regulus llegaron con desespero.

—SOIS UNOS COBARDES, NI CAPACES SOIS DE DECÍRMELO EN LA CARA, ¡COBARDES INFELICES! ¡MALDITOS! OS CORTARÉ LAS PELOTAS Y LAS PONDRÉ EN EXHIBICIÓN EN MI CASA JUSTO AL LADO DE LA PARED DE CABEZAS DE ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS, PUTA MIERDA, ¡INFELICES!

Entonces todo estalló en gritos.

—Regulus, ¿¡ESTÁS SALIENDO CON QUEJICUS!?

—REG, ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡REMUS TIENE MEJOR GUSTO QUE ACOSTARSE CON QUEJICUS!

—SEVERUS NO SÓLO ES UN AÑO MAYOR QUE TÚ, ¡ES MAYOR INCLUSO QUE YO! ¡ÉL YA TIENE QUINCE Y TÚ CUMPLIRÁS LOS CATORCE EN AGOSTO!

—INSISTO EN EL BUEN GUSTO DE MI AMIGO, Y COMO SU ABOGADO DEFENSOR EN ESTA CAUSA OBRARÉ POR USARLO COMO NUESTRA MEJOR DEFENSA TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE REMUS SOLAMENTE HA INTIMADO CARNALMENTE CON PERSONAS ATRACTIVAS O AGRADABLES, Y QUEJICUS NO ES NI UNA NI OTRA…

—¡GODRIC! Entonces, el novio de Regulus Black es Severus Snape. ¿Habrá sido capaz de ponerle cuernos? ¿Por qué habrán mantenido el secreto? ¿Qué habrá llevado a Remus a acostarse con Severus? Vamos, todos, quiero sus galeones en este sombrero y habladle a mi vuelapluma que apuntará sus apuestas sin errores, podéis comprobarlo…

—Y PODRÉ UTILIZAR EN DEFENSA DE MI ACUSADO FOTOS DE LA NAVIDAD PASADA EN LAS QUE CLARAMENTE RECHAZÓ LA PROPUESTA DE INTIMAR CARNALMENTE CON EMMELINE VANCE QUIEN ESTABA EXPONIÉNDOSE EN BRAGAS NEGRAS DE ENCAJE; EN CAMBIO, ESCOGIÓ FOLLAR A PELO Y DE FORMA DESENFRENADA CON…

—REGULUS, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! QUEJICUS, ADEMÁS DE SER FEO QUE DA MIEDO, ¡ES UN AMARGADO DE LOS COJONES! ¿CÓMO TE PUEDE LLEGAR A SIQUIERA _AGRADAR_? UN POCO DE SENTIDO COMÚN, HERMANO.

Y, el inevitable:

— **CON UN DEMONIO.** MUCHACHOS, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?

Casi todos guardaron silencio. Muchos, incluso, marcharon al Gran Comedor esperando no caer en el enorme castigo que seguramente os esperaba.

Minerva McGonagall les observaba, los ojos fijos en Sirius Black sacudiendo a su hermano de los hombros, James Potter leyendo de un pergamino vacío y sacando fotografías de uno de sus bolsillos, fotografías de adolescentes Gryffindors en paños menores y algunas otras representando claros actos coitales, en Remus Lupin siendo estampado contra un muro y besado con desespero por Severus Snape en lo que según ella parecía un claro efecto de _Amortentia_ ya que sabía claramente que Snape solamente toleraba a Lupin por la compañía de su mutua amiga _,_ y, por supuesto, Peter Pettigrew sin enterarse de nada y siguiendo con sus apuestas.

Sobre sus cabezas, sentada como toda una dama sobre la escoba de carreras de Regulus Black, Lily Evans reía a todo pulmón. Lucía como una princesa _punk_ , con una corona hecha de flores frescas de un intenso violeta, los cabellos rojos despeinados siendo sacudidos por el viento, los ojos delineados de negro en una raya gruesa y un pantalón de cuero negro y con pequeñas manchas más claras como si de pintura se tratase, además de la obvia playera negra atada en un nudo bajo las costillas dejando ver la piel sonrosada de su vientre, que en el centro del pecho exponía la inscripción _NOW THIS TIME FOR_ _HELTER SKELTER_ en, lo que parecía, pintura roja que hacía alusión a sangre.

Minerva McGonagall talló su frente, ignorando como todos que los ojos de James Potter se posaban en la sonriente Lily Evans como si fuera la primera vez que la veía _realmente_.

…

Regulus Black definitivamente no creyó que Severus estuviera bajo efectos de la Amortentia. Los enfermeros de San Mungo que debieron crear el antídoto para Severus dictaminaron que Lily Evans tenía _prohibido_ acceder a un aula de pociones sin supervisión, ya que su receta de Amortentia era increíblemente capaz de pasar desapercibida incluso para quien estaba afectado por ella. Lily hizo pucheros, pateó una silla y arrojó su corona de flores al suelo, pisándola en furia, pero ningún berrinche hizo que los miembros del Consejo Ministerial en San Mungo desistieran de su orden. Si debía hacer una poción sería, claramente, bajo la atenta mirada de su profesor y sin libros adulterados.

E, incluso con las pruebas en su frente, Regulus Black seguía sin creer que Severus Snape hubiera estado bajo efectos de la Amortentia. Una revisión a fondo del menor de los Black dictaminó que su memoria había sido afectada y muchas (demasiadas y demasiado explícitas) imágenes de su novio y Remus en pleno acto sexual habían sido ingresadas a su mente, y por más que intentaron retirarlas, parecían aferrarse a todo lo que lo componía.

Luego de varias horas Regulus pudo comprender que aquellos eran recuerdos añadidos artificialmente, que Severus había estado bajo efectos de una poción, y que definitivamente sería inhumano que Remus la tuviera _tan grande_. Remus, por supuesto, tratándose el puñetazo que Regulus le había propinado en un ojo y en la nariz, no estaba de acuerdo con ello y se ofreció en medio de la enfermería para mostrarle sus atributos de considerable tamaño, cosa que todos denegaron -aunque muchos sentían curiosidad.

James, acompañando a Remus e intentando por todos los medios que Sirius dejara de querer asesinar a Severus (más de lo que normalmente y por defecto quería, por mera portación facial), intentaba prestar atención a los regaños de McGonagall, del director, y de los miembros de San Mungo y el Ministerio. Lily, luego de recuperarse de su rabieta, cargaba sobre su pecho al gato peludo que ronroneaba ante sus caricias. No miraba a los ojos a ninguna figura de autoridad; en cambio, acariciaba bajo la barbilla al gato negro que abría y cerraba sus garras sobre su hombro, proveyéndole el mismo afecto que ella le dirigía.

—Señorita Evans, lo que ha hecho además de no permitirse entre las normas del colegio, es casi totalmente ilegal y…

—Y, por supuesto, los riesgos a los que nos enfrentábamos con…

—Deberá recurrir una supervisión durante todas sus clases de pociones, y más teniendo en cuenta…

—¿… y qué se hará si los afectados desean imponer acciones legales?

Lily tomó asiento junto a la camilla de Regulus y le dejó el gato sobre las piernas. Regulus observó al animal con sorpresa mientras Lily se incorporaba sobre él.

—¿Pondrás acciones legales sobre mí, Reg? —preguntó, haciendo un puchero. Regulus gruñó.

—No sería capaz. Me caerá el Ministerio encima, con todo esto de la inclusión de los muggles y estas gilipolladas…

Lily sonrió. Luego corrió hacia Severus.

—¿Tú, Sev? ¿Pondrás acciones legales sobre mí?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si fuera capaz de sobrevivir siquiera si pienso aquello.

Lily abrazó con fuerza a Severus, regresó con Regulus por su gato y luego encaró de frente a todos quienes estaban casi juzgándola. McGonagall, Dumbledore, dos sanadores y dos miembros del Ministerio.

—Mirad —expresó, sin soltar a su gato jamás—, ¿acaso tenéis en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que os podría afectar si llegáis a hacer un movimiento en mi contra? Tengo a mi favor gran parte de las cosas en este momento, en primer lugar, que soy una nacida de muggles y que el jurado que apuesta a la inclusión jamás querrá hacer alguna medida legal conmigo para no ensuciar su reputación. Además de que soy una Slytherin y por supuesto, juzgarme sin más pruebas que una declaración y suposición sería, claro está, una estigmatización por medio de la diversidad de casas, aunque ninguno de los directamente afectados sea, bueno, de otra casa. Y, claro está también el pequeño tema, que no soy más que una paciente del Sanador Mental Gotter. No queréis tener al Ala de Salud Mental de San Mungo en vuestra contra, ¿verdad? No soy la primera paciente de allí que estudia en este colegio, pero sí una de las primeras a partir de la nueva ley… _No queréis,_ definitivamente, impedirme hacer lo que yo guste. ¿Habéis oído?

Todos guardaron silencio. Lily arrulló a su gato cerca de ella, como un bebé, y se marchó con sus cabellos como una estela de sangre.

James Potter, fascinado, siguió su caminar hasta que salió de la enfermería.

…

Remus emergió del lago sintiendo el tirón familiar de energía, magia fluyendo en sus músculos, irradiando a través de su alma como fuego que brotaba al ritmo de su sangre. A los pies del lago negro Sirius cabeceaba, los ojos entrecerrados, apenas reaccionando cuando Remus se acercó para despeinarle los largos cabellos negros.

—Buenos días, Canuto.

Sirius soltó un murmullo apagado seguido de un bostezo. Remus sacudió su cabeza, todo su cuerpo tirando en la agonía de la mañana posterior a la luna llena, y a la vez la energía que le provocaba haber tomado otra magia. Sirius, por supuesto, sabía que debía hacer aquello; Sirius lo soportaba, el ver y saber que estaba vivo gracias a la muerte de otro, algo que de momento James y Peter no superaban.

—Buenos —balbuceó Sirius, incorporándose como un zombi y trepándose a la espalda de Remus. Remus lo cargó en ella como si fuera un niño y emprendieron camino a Hogwarts, el agua goteando sobre sus heridas cerrándose. Todo reposaba en una agonía animal que, sin embargo, lo mantenía vivo.

—Anoche, James no llegó —bostezó Sirius contra su cuello—. Me pareció extraño. Desde el año pasado, jamás ha faltado. No sé si tú lo recuerdes, pero…

—¿No llegó? —Remus frunció el ceño, ajustándose las piernas de Sirius más en torno a su cintura para que no se resbalase—. ¿Dónde fue?

—No tengo id-…

Pero ambos se interrumpieron mientras avanzaban por las baldosas sepia de la entrada al castillo. Telas desgarradas que no se habían movido por el viento, cabellos arrancados.

Sangre.

Remus cayó de rodillas al sentir que aquello pertenecía a su mejor amiga, a aquella que había estado con él en todas, a aquella cuya sonrisa insana era más sana para él que nada. Aquella que le había enseñado que no se necesitaba una atracción para saber que se amaba.

Lily Evans había sangrado en aquel lugar, y el aroma de James estaba desesperadamente impregnado en todo.

* * *

 _Un breve vistazo al pasado en un capítulo que adoro con todo mi ser. Adoré ver a Lily, a Remus, a Severus y Regulus, a todos, adoré verlos de jóvenes, ponerme en sus actitudes, darles más profundidad que un simple personaje de fondo. Me siento como un titiritero y es sumamente divertido, además de maravilloso._

 _Muchas gracias por leer (si es que siguen leyendo, por supuesto. Je). Si quieren dejar algún review os advierto que mi alma se alimenta de ellos *huye*_

 _Los adoro, aunque a veces no parezca *besitos*_

 _xxx G._


	46. Gente estúpida y tú, justo después

_Es que lo mío ya se pasa de "olvidarme" a " **olvidarme** ". No es absolutamente nada personal con fanfiction ni con ustedes, es que mi memoria ya no es lo que era (si es que alguna vez fue algo digno de ser mencionado). Espero que les guste el capítulo ;)_

 _BESOS!_

* * *

 **46**

 _Gente estúpida y tú, justo después_

Harry abrió la boca y los ojos, la oscuridad absorbiéndole y todo su cuerpo aullando en un dolor sordo.

—Shh —pudo oír con suavidad mientras un cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo. Allí, pudo sentirlo; la respiración no estaba acompañada de latido alguno, y el tacto que lo envolvía solamente le causaba tranquilidad. Harry intentó aferrarse a Tom al mismo tiempo que apartarlo, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel quemar como ácido, sabor a sangre en la parte baja de su garganta, su cabeza siendo un caos con toda la cantidad de cosas que estaba asimilando poco a poco. Inhaló y el aire estaba empañado de aromas desconocidos: especias, ácido, azufre, suciedad y sangre, tiza y polvo, algo poderosamente animal que abruptamente le deseó enfrentarse a una pelea por imponer que ÉL ERA QUIEN MANDABA ALLÍ, JODER-…

Tom le detuvo.

—Shh —repitió contra sus cabellos—. Tranquilo, Harry. ¿Vale? Quédate tranquilo.

Harry enterró el rostro en el cuello de su demonio, inhalando, el aroma de su piel totalmente conocido y asimilado para él. Suave, no era picante o provocativo. Su aroma no le evocaba el infierno, su aroma le evocaba una mano extendida cuando todo era caos y agonía, su aroma el evocaba la sensación de felicidad mientras hablaba por primera vez abiertamente de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la plenitud cuando Tom le cargaba sobre sus hombros y lo llevaba casi a rastras hasta su cama deshecha para anudarlo con las sábanas y asegurarse que durmiera, observándolo hasta que conciliaba el sueño.

Su aroma le evocaba al hogar.

Harry no lloró mientras Tom talló su espalda, cada uno de sus movimientos irradiándole un anestésico más grande que cualquier poción. El demonio susurraba algunas tonterías en su cabello, cosas que Harry no era capaz de asimilar del todo mientras sus ojos se enfocaban a la magia de la oscuridad y comprendía casi todo lo que era capaz de hacer, ver, _sentir._

Siempre había sido sensible a la magia, quizá por un estallido de ella cuando era muy pequeño. Mientras más le impedían utilizarla, más era capaz de observarla por todas partes. Todo se acentuó junto a su ingreso al Mundo Mágico, y era capaz de observarlo todo y maravillarse: la magia estaba irradiando de sus dedos, poderoso verde espeso, y de Tom, negro intenso extendiéndose como una sombra de caos sobre el mundo.

Sin embargo, no era capaz de percibir magia en objetos inanimados. Nunca había podido. Claro, hasta ese momento.

Hogwarts parecía estar _vivo._ La magia del colegio era mucho más que las barreras dejadas por los fundadores y restauradas por el director con cada nueva asunción. El colegio en realidad era mágico. No estaba impulsado por hechizos: cada estructura, cada muro, cada piedra, irradiaba magia. El colegio sabía qué era lo que ocurría en sus paredes, se escondía de los muggles, conseguía distraer a quienes tuvieran malas intenciones con él para que no llegaran a su destino. El colegio echaba raíces al núcleo mágico del mundo y se erigía como una planta feroz que crecía cada año, con cada nueva exposición mágica.

Harry estaba sin aliento, totalmente aturdido, intentando coger un poco de aire y tranquilidad entre los brazos de Tom.

Eventualmente, regresó al mundo de los sueños, con un demonio guardián velando por su descanso.

…

El amanecer llegó con una sensación de dolor agudo en cada una de sus articulaciones. Tan pronto se incorporó, Tom le alcanzó una cubeta donde vomitó gran parte de sangre y bilis, sollozando porque sentía como si estuviera vomitándose a sí mismo. Sus dedos temblaban y, del otro lado, pudo observar la expresión casi impotente con la que Remus le observaba.

Tom no dejaba de asesinarlo con la mirada. Cuando Remus consiguió levantarse e intentó acercarse, Tom le apartó del camino.

—Aléjate —siseó. No necesitaba gritar para parecer amenazante. Remus, allí, con los ojos castaños perdidos, parecía tan vulnerable como un niño pequeño.

—Sólo quiero…

—¿No has hecho _suficiente_? —siguió gruñendo Tom, _literalmente_ gruñendo, con un sonido bajo brotando desde lo hondo de su pecho mientras exponía dientes de manera amenazante. Harry alzó la cabeza de su cubeta y les observó.

—Dejad de pelear —siseó—, quiero acabar de vomitarme a mí mismo antes de la hora de la comida. Tengo hambre.

— _Eso_ quería saber —insistió Remus, escabulléndose en un parpadeo de Tom. Harry pudo apreciar que, en realidad, Remus no se movía con tanta velocidad. En realidad, ni siquiera se movía. Remus se _proyectaba._ Se impulsaba a algún lugar y era llevado allí por su magia. ¿Sería la misma magia oscura que conseguía Tom? Sacudió la cabeza con otro acceso de náuseas—. ¿De qué tienes hambre, Harry?

Harry vomitó un poco más para apartar la cubeta hasta la mitad. Tom desvaneció su contenido con un movimiento de mano, dejándola impecable, y Harry le observó con los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos por el esfuerzo.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Seguramente lo sabré cuando tenga la comida. Pero no creo tener hambre de ensalada de brócoli y zanahorias, eso te lo aseguro.

—Auch —Remus se llevó la mano al pecho, luciendo herido, intentando no observar la gruesa cicatriz que surcaba por la mejilla derecha de Harry, o los pliegues arrugados donde las heridas de su cuello habían cerrado, cicatrizado, pero no desaparecido. Nunca desaparecido—. Y yo que justamente había conseguido una reservación en La Casa del Conejo. ¿Deberé cancelarla o posponerla?

Harry rió suavemente, pero el movimiento de su risa consiguió que su rostro volviera a perder color y necesitara nuevamente la cubeta. Tom la sostuvo y le apartó los cabellos, frotando círculos en sus omóplatos. Harry acabó con aquello y Tom volvió a desvanecer los desperdicios.

—Debes descansar. Y tú, _sarnoso_ , apártate —gruñó Tom, moviendo su mano e impulsando magia quizá con bastante más malicia, porque Remus fue impulsado contra la pared de la enfermería, su espalda golpeando fuertemente, un grito desgarrador brotando de su garganta. Remus le observó, sus ojos ardiendo de un dorado perversamente animal, enseñándole una dentadura afilada y puntiaguda como la de una bestia.

—No te abro la cabeza en dos y te devoro los sesos porque dudo que los tengas —gruñó Lupin, levantándose de donde había caído por el impulso. Sus piernas temblaban y estuvo a punto de caer—. Ugh, mierda.

Harry le observó con preocupación. Remus intentó incorporarse, pero sus piernas volvieron a fallar. Con una mirada que decía claramente "O lo haces tú o lo hago yo", Tom fue a ayudarle. Remus no protestó cuando Tom le dejó caer en la camilla de junto a la de Harry, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry en el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se curvó, en vez de náuseas, dolor.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus, pero Harry negó, riendo en voz baja.

—Oh, no. Tú no lo sientes. Esto es mi culpa —gruñó, tendiéndose con cuidado, apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Tom movió su mano y nuevamente varias botellas anestésicas estuvieron cerca. Ayudó a Harry a incorporarse y beber una suavemente. Harry dejó la poción extenderse por todo su cuerpo, relajándose con lentitud.

—Harry… —comenzaron Tom y Remus, pero Harry negó.

—Oh, vamos. El profesor Lupin no me ha atacado. _Yo_ lo he atacado a él —gruñó, tallándose las sienes. Tom se congeló—. Intenté… bueno, intenté manipular su magia para revertir la transfiguración de hombre lobo. Y de pronto aparecieron casi cien dementores, un perro negro se transformó en un mago alto y flaco que le quitó la varita al profesor y conjuró un Patronus bastante extraño, y la magia me estalló en la cara. Literalmente. Fue como una explosión y…

Harry se inclinó y Tom volvió a pasarle el cubo. Vomitó estruendosamente, de sus labios goteando hilos de sangre renegrida, todo su cuerpo temblando con espasmos de dolor.

—Bueno, creo que no son buenas las pociones anestésicas orales —murmuró Harry, dejándose caer contra la almohada—. Si mi cabeza sigue doliendo así mataré a alguien.

Tom y Remus estaban en silencio, mirándose. Remus se incorporó.

—Ian, _¿puedo?_ —preguntó, su voz a medio camino entre la exigencia y el ruego. Tom asintió.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo. Hazlo.

Harry apenas consiguió apartarse del ataque mágico de Remus Lupin que le estrelló contra la pared brutalmente.

Cuando madam Pomfrey apareció, atraída por el jaleo, Harry Potter tenía expresión casi aterrada mientras el profesor Remus Lupin le gritaba regaños, su primo despotricaba contra su estupidez y Severus Snape, quien había despertado por los gritos y ya parecía al tanto de todo, siseaba insultos contra la ignorancia de Harry y, por sobre todo, que _debía ser un Potter_ para hacer algo TAN ESTÚPIDO _._

Sirius Black dormía profundamente, ajeno a todo.

…

Decir que Tom estaba enfadado con él era algo mínimo. Enfadado quizá no era la mejor opción: estaba furioso, furibundo, histérico, cínico y con poca paciencia. Apenas le hablaba, apenas le acompañaba, y cuando Harry pedía por que cumpliera alguno de sus caprichos le imitaba con voz infantil y se marchaba por su parte.

Harry no podía ni siquiera apoyarse en Remus ni en Severus, quienes sabían lo que había ocurrido. Cuando Regulus lo comprendió, tampoco tenía su apoyo. Estando solo en la enfermería durante varios días, tampoco podía recibir visitas, pero pudo hacer buenas migas con alguien.

Harry despertó dos días después de la noche fatídica y observó dos ojos grandes que le miraban muy de cerca.

—Hola.

Harry gritó y le lanzó un golpe. El hombre se apartó y Harry le observó, atontado, mirándole tan prolijo que solamente podía ser un Black. Largos cabellos negros, ojos grises, túnicas de color negro y azul que claramente pertenecían a su hermano y el rostro pulcramente afeitado. Sin embargo, su rostro poseía marcas de edad o del sufrimiento que le hacía ver mayor, y sus ojos claros signos de locura.

A Harry inmediatamente le cayó bien.

—¿Tú eres Sirius Black? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Sirius asintió.

—Sí, lo soy —tomó asiento con cuidado contra su cama—. Es agradable conocerte oficialmente por fin, Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Oficialmente…?

Sirius rascó su nuca.

—Bueno —forzó una sonrisa nerviosa—. Yo, emh, digamos que fui a visitarte unas cuantas veces apenas salí de Azkabán. Yo… quería verte. No tenía idea de dónde habías ido a parar, pero sabía que no había sido nada bueno teniendo en cuenta que justamente fui encerrado para llevarte a ti a la locura, y bueno…

Harry rió con histeria.

—Oh, créeme. Lo han conseguido —sonrió con calidez—. ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes?

—¿Habrías estado dispuesto a escucharme?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, si tenías una buena historia o un regalo. Hablando de eso, ¿tienes un regalo para mí ahora? Siendo mi padrino, has estado ausente unos, ¿mnh, doce años? Me debes obsequios de todos mis cumpleaños, Navidades y Reyes, huevos de pascua, y no sé si celebráis otra cosa, pero creo que sería un total de sesenta regalos, contando intereses…

Sirius echó a reír con fuerza.

—En este momento no tengo nada material para darte, lo siento —comentó con una expresión cálida—. Pero, bueno, tengo un abrazo. Y no sé si estás dispuesto a recibirlo. He visto que eres bastante reacio al contacto físico.

Harry alzó las cejas y observó a Sirius. Allí, mirándole con claridad, era la primera persona aparte de Tom que había preguntado antes de tocarlo. Harry sonrió y extendió los brazos.

—Con cuidado —exigió. Sirius se acercó a él y lo atrajo suavemente a su cuerpo, abrazándolo, y Harry pudo sentir el latido de su padrino contra su pecho, y mientras lo abrazaba, tuvo la sensación de ya haberlo hecho antes.

—Y gracias por la comida —Sirius confirmó sus sospechas—. No ha sido lo mejor, ya sabes, un banquete después de salir de la cárcel, pero puedo decir que ha sido buena solamente porque tú me la has dado.

Harry rió cuando Sirius le revolvió los cabellos, sintiendo una euforia chispeante corroerle por el pecho, extendiéndose por sus dedos y queriendo pasar las manos repetidamente por el cabello de su padrino. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que estaba conociendo a un familiar por primera vez. Un familiar no directo, y no de sangre, pero un familiar que lo amaba; que después de salir de una prisión para buscar venganza lo primero que había hecho había sido ir a ver cómo estaba, cómo se sentía y si necesitaba algo. Y todo el tiempo había intentado saldar sus deudas para volver a tenerlo en su custodia.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, quizá como si algo muy dentro de él se hubiera roto o en todo caso los trozos afilados estuvieran chocando entre sí hiriéndose, hasta que Sirius le limpió las lágrimas.

—Hey, cachorro —le tendió un pañuelo—. Perdón. ¿Te abracé muy fuerte? Lunático me dijo que estabas algo adolorido…

Harry limpió las escasas lágrimas de su rostro e inhaló con fuerza.

—No, no ha sido eso —sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que nunca había sentido que tenía a un familiar que realmente me quisiera, a alguien que pudiera estar conmigo... Es eso.

Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa tan ancha como triste.

—Lunático me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo. Apostamos, claro; él dijo que intentarías ahorcarme o algo así, pero yo dije que puedo ver mucha bondad en ti-NO TE RÍAS HARRY —Sirius se interrumpió por las carcajadas histéricas de su ahijado, carcajadas que lo sacudían por completo—. Anda, no seas malo.

Harry reconoció en la mueca de su padrino la suya propia, como si pudiera recordarla e imitarla. Su carcajada se detuvo en una risita breve.

—Me alegra tenerte como padrino, Sirius —susurró, su sonrisa extendiéndose de forma tan natural que temió estarla fingiendo. Harry, tan acostumbrado a su máscara, no se dio cuenta que su propia sonrisa era real.

Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza y rió al tenerlo en sus brazos. Su risa repercutió desde su garganta a todo su cuerpo y Harry pudo sentirse, por un momento, como si tuviera una familia, como si fuera normal, como si estuviera rodeado de calidez y de afecto y pudiera por un solo momento dar marcha adelante y dejarlo todo atrás…

Entonces, recordó que no tenía nada de eso. Que tenía un padrino que había pasado doce años en Azkabán, que sus padres habían sido asesinados, que todo lo que él había conocido como dolor podría ser sencillamente una esperanza y un futuro, pero no lo fue.

No tenía familia, no era normal, no estaba rodeado de calidez y afecto y, por supuesto, no podía dar marcha adelante soltándose de sus demonios. Porque, _mierda,_ ¿quién quiere problemas escolares cuando puede batallar con su propio autocontrol homicida?

Sirius le observó con un afecto en sus ojos grises tan extraño que a Harry no le pareció desconocido. El afecto de Sirius no era sano, y quizá se aferraba a él como algo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Harry tomó sus manos y le dejó hablarle, se empapó con su familia por primera vez en su vida.

…

—¡HARRY! —Harry salió de la enfermería tres días después de su charla con Sirius. Todos sus compañeros acababan de regresar del receso y Draco corría hacia él, sus cabellos ondeados hasta su mandíbula—. ¿¡CÓMO TE ENCUENTRAS!? Severus le contó a padre que hubo un incidente, y…

—Draco, tranquilo —Harry estrechó los dedos de su amigo entre los suyos _quizá_ con demasiada fuerza, porque Draco chilló y apartó la mano—. ¿Te lastimé? Apenas apreté un poco, emh…

Pero Draco le examinaba con una atención animal. Se acercó, los grandes ojos grises abiertos, mirándole cada vez más de cerca. Harry retrocedió un paso.

—¿Draco?

—Fue el profesor Lupin, ¿no? —preguntó. Harry tragó saliva.

—No sé de qué… —comenzó a decir, pero Draco movió su mano restándole importancia.

—Te mordió. ¿No es así? —Harry frunció el ceño. Draco sonrió suavemente—. Bueno, supongo que es bastante obvio que _yo_ debería darme cuenta del profesor Lupin, Harry. Es decir, somos de dos lunas diferentes, y es muy extraño que justamente cuando yo mejor me encuentro _él_ se encuentre más débil o más ansioso… Y bueno, ya sabes. No soy idiota.

Harry parecía perplejo.

—¿No? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, casi por inercia, y Draco lo empujó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡HARRY! —gruñó, sus labios tornándose en un puchero—. ¡No es un chiste!

Harry forzó una sonrisa.

—Vale, no importa… Yo no… es decir…

Todo estaba temblando de una forma desagradable dentro de él. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta: durante cinco días solamente había visto a Tom _una sola vez._

No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta, es que asumió que se encontraba ocupado manteniendo su fachada. Pero en un colegio vacío de alumnos, ¿qué fachada debía mantener?

Intentó apartarse de Draco, pero él lo estrechó con fuerza en sus manos.

—Harry —fruncía el ceño, sus cejas claras consiguiendo ensombrecer sus ojos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ian —balbuceó— yo, no sé cómo está y tampoco lo he visto…

Draco sonrió, relajándose totalmente.

—¡Oh! —su sonrisa creció—. Él está perfectamente. Estaba en la Sala Común leyendo cuando llegamos. Él fue quien me informó que estabas todavía en la enfermería, aunque fue porque pregunté, ya que no parecía dispuesto a decírselo a nadie…

Harry intentó no parecer muy incómodo. Se vio arrastrado a una tarde de Draco Malfoy y sus anécdotas de Yule, pensando incómodamente que Tom estaba muy, _muy_ enfadado con él.

* * *

 _*RISA DE EXTREMA MALDAD*_

 _Hey, bebés, ¿qué tal? Me gustaría saber qué les pareció el capítulo... no estoy riendo con toda la maldad en mis venas, no, claro, por supuesto que no. Simplemente es uno de mis capítulos más... ¿dulces, creo? En su cierta forma lo siento muy cerca a mi corazón, muy tierno, muy adorable *fangirlea con su propio capítulo*_

 _Quiero agradecer mucho por aquí a todas las personas que siguen leyendo a pesar del tiempo, y por supuesto a las maravillosas personas que se hacen un momento para dejar un review, nunca dejen el fandom pls (*-*)_

 _Oh, ¿qué más? ¡AH, SÍ! ¿Están familiarizados con las Amortentia Awards? Son una serie de premios de fanfics. ¡Este fic está nominado! Junto con otros más de los míos (Back to you, Tinta, On the way out, Do we feel safe?, Sweet creature), de la amada de mi vida LexSnape (Los Ojos de la Muerte, Mi dolor personal, No eres él, eres tú), y del corazón en mi pecho Madhara Flux (¿Monstruo?). Por supuesto Moon rebos está nominada a Mejor Autora del 2017, si la conocen y la han leído sabrán que merece ganarlo ;) Sólo diré que espero tener vuestro apoyo hermoso por allí, sólo deben buscarlo en Facebook y acceder a las votaciones, ¡sería fabuloso que el Tomarry ganara una vez! *corazón darks*_

 _Muy bien, me iré antes de que siga escribiendo boberías;3 Los amo, besos!_

 _xxx G._


	47. El perdón se le pide a Dios

_¿Hay señales de vida en este lugar? ;D Hola, hola, sé que probablemente me han echado de menos... o tal vez no. Simplemente diré: espero que les guste el capítulo (tengo la pequeña sensación de que así será) y agradecer a esas hermosas personas que me han estado leyendo, comentando y dando muchos ánimos a la hora de actualizar, en especial **AstridRedHair86, 79** y **FlorDeFuego** cuyas palabras fueron sumamente importantes para mí en un momento algo difícil (como esos que dan cada tanto, en fin, simples bajones de humor...). En fin, gracias preciosuras, espero que siga gustando ;3_

* * *

 **47**

 _El "perdón" se le pide a Dios_

Harry se adentró en la habitación. Tom estaba sobre la cama, extendido como un animal salvaje, un libro de encuadernado de cuero negro y hojas amarillentas entre sus dedos. Rasgaba las hojas con la pluma y nunca levantó la vista mientras Harry se adentraba.

—Tom —murmuró, casi como un ronroneo. Tom no se inmutó—. Tooooom —alargó la "o" con un tono más suave. Tom siguió sin responderle—. _Khan_ —llamó, un poco más irritado.

Tom no respondió.

Harry hizo un puchero.

—Vale —murmuró—. Hey, Harry, ¿qué tal? —imitó la voz del demonio a la perfección, con su exacto tono más grave y burlón, mientras avanzaba por la habitación, deshaciéndose de sus túnicas—. Bueno, yo estoy muy bien, realmente bien, ¡no te preocupes, mi demonio amado! —Harry se llevó la mano al pecho teatralmente y Tom no se inmutó. Ni siquiera parecía estar allí—. Vale —farfulló—. Pues, ¿sabes, Tommy? He tenido un día realmente agotador. Cuando conseguí salir de la enfermería por primera vez en varios días debí pasar un día entero junto a Draco. Está bien, es simpático, pero parece tener algún serio problema mental. ¡Oh, Tom, no te rías! —sacudió su mano, su sonrisa dibujándose como si estuviera imitando otra. Tom en la cama rasgó otro trazo con su pluma sobre la hoja de pergamino y sopló suavemente para que la tinta se secara. No había cambiado su expresión ni hecho ningún sonido en ningún momento—. Anda, vale. Bueno, le he debido contar un poco la versión real de las cosas. Sirius Black inocente, blah, blah, blah, que ahora probablemente vaya a ir a vivir con él, o quizá no, no lo sé. Quizá me caiga muy mal y lo acabe matando. Es decir, el sujeto pasó doce años en Azkabán, está demasiado pirado incluso para mí. No quiero llamar la atención —Harry bufó. Deshizo el nudo de su corbata y la dobló prolijamente, colocándola justo a un lado de la túnica también prolijamente doblaba sobre el baúl a los pies de la cama—. Entonces, bien. Le he contado que su padrino se la mete a su tío intentando escandalizarlo de alguna forma. He sido lo menos sutil que he podido. Le he dicho: "¿He, Draco, a que no adivinas quién se debe estar comiendo una polla con su culo justo ahora?", pensando que se escandalizaría por mi lenguaje o que incluso se alarmaría. Pero no. Ha visto su reloj, uno muy bonito debo admitir, y ha dicho "Bueno, justo a estar hora Severus deberá haber acabado de comprobar que todos los Slytherins han llegado bien, así que supongo deberá estar alimentando el culo goloso de Regulus hasta que se harte" —puso los ojos en blanco. En realidad, esa conversación _sí_ había ocurrido, pero no con las palabras exactas. Conversaciones narradas por Harry jamás eran con las palabras exactas—. Y me quedé a cuadritos. Draco rió en mi cara. ¡En mi cara! Así que fui a fastidiar al profesor Lupin, ¡que, por cierto, también está muy enfadado conmigo! —Harry bufó mientras se quitaba la camisa y procedía a seguir doblándola a los pies de la cama, justo a un lado de la túnica, pero sin que nada blanco tocara nada negro—. ¡Él ni siquiera me abrió la puerta! Incluso cuando le dije "Pero, profesor Lupin, ¿¡qué hay de su _Juramento Hipocrático_!?" él solamente me arrojó un fajo de papeles a la voz de "Revisa esos papeles de los malditos cojones: hay un certificado aprobado de TIMOs, uno de EXTASIS, un título de profesor, un máster en Magia Oscura por exámenes de Durmstrang, un máster en Magia Defensiva, un máster en Criaturas Mágicas y otro en Criaturas Mágicas Oscuras, un Me Cago En La Puta Vida y otros tipos de venenos, pero no, no hay ni un puto título médico de ningún tipo. Así que mueve tu jodido trasero y sal de mi puerta antes que te azote hasta que sangres" —Harry apretó los labios. Bueno, ese diálogo _sí_ había sido textual. Harry creía que jamás olvidaría esas palabras en particular—. Así que como Regulus y el profesor Snape estaban follando decidí no molestarlos. Y esto me trae a ti.

Harry se quitó los pantalones y los dobló también prolijamente sobre el baúl, sobre la túnica y envolvió ambas prendas negras con la corbata. Luego colocó con sumo cuidado la camisa sobre las demás cosas. Las apartó para que los elfos pudieran lavarlas y abrió su baúl extrayendo un pijama limpio que llevar con él al baño.

Suspirando, Harry marchó al baño de la habitación. Cuando salió diez minutos después, piel rosada expuesta y húmeda, Tom seguía sin mirarlo.

Harry soltó una sarta de insultos propios de la boca de un diablo. Tom seguía sin mirarlo.

Gruñendo, Harry se metió en la cama y se tapó con las cobijas hasta arriba. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apenas fue consciente de que Tom puso los ojos en blanco y movió sus manos, apagando las luces y cerrando las cortinas de ambas camas.

…

—Ian no me habla —Harry empujó a Sirius contra la camilla de la enfermería y se recostó a su lado—. El profesor Lupin no me habla. Severus no me habla. Necesito sentir que le intereso a alguien. Háblame.

Sirius escupió una risotada.

—Harry, tú si me interesas —revolvió los cabellos de su ahijado—. Sin embargo, no me gustaría que te apartaras de las personas que aprecias para pasar el tiempo conmigo. ¿No deberías intentar arreglar los problemas en vez de refugiarte en un ambiente confortable?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sirius, si me hubiera enfrentado a mis problemas, probablemente no estaría aquí. Y con aquí me refiero a _vivo._ Soy una serpiente, como sabrás: no me lanzo de cabeza al problema. Yo lo rodeo, busco sus debilidades, busco sus puntos flojos, y ataco desde ahí.

Sirius murmuró un "Hmnh" pensativo. Harry le observó, dándose cuenta de que su padrino parecía una versión mayor de Regulus Black. Eran realmente similares, con los mismos ojos claros y los ángulos atractivos en la cara. Pero cuando Sirius se volteó para sonreírle, mostrándole los dientes como un depredador, Harry supo que Sirius nunca sería igual a Regulus.

—Eres tan astuto, cachorro —bromeó. Harry protestó por vez número dos millones que no fuera llamado cachorro, pero Sirius rió y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Harry se apartó luego de varios minutos de retorcerse bajo los dedos de su padrino—. Bueno, Lunático no me ha hablado mucho. A decir verdad, hemos hablado poco y nada últimamente. ¿Por qué están todos enfadados contigo?

Harry bufó.

—Si te enfadas, te mato.

—No pongo en duda tu palabra —Sirius rió suavemente—. No me enfadaré. Simplemente te gritaré un poco y te fastidiaré. Aunque no creo que haya mucho que pueda fastidiarte.

—Bueno —Harry mordió su labio y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus propios dedos—. _Bueno_ —repitió, tomando aire— ¿recuerdas el pequeño problema peludo del profesor Lupin?

Sirius se carcajeó.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

—Digamos que Lupin se transformó, emh, sí, un día después de la luna llena, por un hechizo de la rata asquerosa, que espero que esté muerta pudriéndose en el más profundo del noveno averno, y emh, sí, me asusté y manipulé su magia, porque puedo ver la magia y manipularla, e intenté revertir la transformación de hombre lobo de Lupin porque bueno, emh, creí que podría hacerlo porque la infección no está en la piel sino en la magia porque vamos joder ¿qué tipo de infección en la piel genera una transformación total, ya sea mágica o qué cojones? Es imposible que una infección de esparcimiento sanguíneo consiga transmutar totalmente la forma física de una persona, por lo que debería ser la magia lo que está infectándolo de la misma manera que una maldición… Y bueno, emh, me descoloqué brevemente por los Dementores, y la magia me estalló en la cara CASI LITERALMENTE hiriéndome e infectándome a mí también y todos creyeron que había sido Lupin, bueno, y no lo fue, y ahora todos están enfadados conmigo y, ¡mierda! ¡Nunca quiero ayudar a nadie, y cuando lo hago pasa esto! ¡De verdad quería hacer algo por Remus después de todo lo que hizo por mí! ¡JODER!

Sirius le quedó observando con una expresión divertida. Luego soltó una carcajada.

—Ay, cachorro. Creo que ahora tengo un motivo para llamarte así. Cachorro, _cachorro…_ ¡Aj, no!, suena bastante sexual a veces y no quiero que, no, iugh, Lupin me mataría, te quiere como a un hijo. Emh, entonces… _¿Wolfie?_

—Repites ese nombre asqueroso una vez más y te ayudaré con tu próximo suicidio —respondió Harry, su sonrisa jamás abandonando el rostro. Sirius soltó una carcajada—. Es en serio. No necesito apodos. Tengo un nombre y soy feliz con él.

Sirius compuso una expresión bastante triste. Harry le pinchó el rostro con el dedo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quita esa cara o te dibujaré una sonrisa con mi navaja.

Sirius sonrió tan enorme y falsamente que Harry solamente pudo reír.

—En fin —Sirius suspiró—. No, no estoy enfadado contigo. No creo poder estarlo de momento, quiero disfrutar mi euforia posterior a estar siendo buscado y perseguido por dementores y posterior a estar encerrado en una isla rodeada de dementores y, ¿en qué me quedé? —Sirius compuso una expresión pensativa—. Ah, no estoy enfadado contigo. Uno de mis mejores amigos es un hombre lobo, y joder, ¡un hombre lobo que se alimenta de magia de seres no vivientes! _Eso_ es putamente tétrico. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarte, Harry? Te saldrán un par de pelos en el pecho una vez al mes. No creo que sea algo desagradable.

Harry rió y se acurrucó en un abrazo a Sirius, intentando contener la sensación extraña que latía en sí mismo, una sensación de normalidad que aborrecía al mismo tiempo que la contemplaba en la extrañeza de quien nunca tuvo y no sabe cuánto tiempo más le durará.

…

Harry se dio cuenta que sin Tom para susurrarle las respuestas o ayudarle cortando los ingredientes, y sin la ayuda de Severus cuando pasaba examinando, era un asco en pociones.

Harry también se dio cuenta que si su profesor le hacía la ley del hielo en una materia que más o menos sabía y no le dejaba responder, no podría subir los puntos perdidos y mucho menos tener el regocijo que le haría recordar las clases. Eso, más las miradas casi furiosas de Remus, consiguieron que casi sintiera deseos de romper algo. Probablemente un escritorio. Sobre la cabeza de alguien.

Harry _también_ se dio cuenta que, si su profesor de Historia de la Magia lo contemplaba con un cruel cinismo que hacía saltar sus tendencias homicidas poniéndolo a prueba, bueno, no pasaría la prueba y tendría un castigo.

Y por supuesto, también se dio cuenta que, si su demonio personal lo ignoraba y, cuando había aprendido a superar que lo estuviera ignorando, desordenaba absolutamente todo su control (ropas mezcladas, pergaminos manchados y rasgados para rehacerlos, libros fuera de su orden) generándole breves momentos de ansiedad en los que apenas podía moverse y mucho menos respirar… sí, su vida era un pequeño infierno.

…

—Nieve —Hermione alzó las cejas y le observó mientras Harry entraba en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, tomando asiento junto a ella y mirándola con una expresión inusual: _derrota_.

—Sangre.

Hermione no se sobresaltó por su respuesta. Prosiguió.

—Carne.

—Cerdo —Harry curvó su sonrisa suavemente antes de desvanecerla.

—Pastel.

—Navidad —entonces, la expresión de su amigo se tornó más oscura.

—Luna llena —susurró, finalmente, Hermione.

—… hombres lobo.

Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos, sus hombros temblando con espasmos nerviosos. Hermione posó suavemente su mano en su hombro deteniendo los temblores.

—Nunca acabas de meterte en problemas, ¿verdad? —Hermione pasó las manos por el cabello de Harry. Harry la miró con detenimiento desde los ojos empañados: su amiga tenía el estropicio de cabello más desordenado que nunca y, a la vez, más corto haciendo que su salvaje melena pareciera la de un león. Eso, y su sonrisa de dientes grandes, la hacían parecer un extraño animal que le observaba afectuosamente—. Creo que no te advertí que deberías haberte mantenido alejado de Lupin… Creí brevemente que serías un poco más inteligente. Aunque nadie sabe muy bien qué fue lo que ocurrió. ¿Quieres contármelo?

Harry mordió su labio restregándose las manos por los ojos en un vano intento de fingir que no había estado a punto de llorar de rabia y frustración.

—Es largo de explicar.

Hermione señaló la Sala Común, vacía. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Tenemos unas horas.

…

Harry también descubrió que, si su mejor amiga estaba enfadada con él, bueno, todos sus demás amigos también lo estarían por considerarlo un enorme idiota cabeza hueca cerebro de mosquito e ideas de anís. Así que, suspirando, Harry decidió que era momento de recurrir a algo que jamás en su vida había empleado: pedir disculpas.

…

—Profesor Lupin, ¿puedo…?

Lupin le observó con una seriedad cruel. Faltando cuatro noches de la luna llena, la expectativa los estaba matando casi literalmente. Harry no se sentía diferente ni emocional ni físicamente. Su profesor tampoco parecía haber presentado ningún cambio físico, ambos exceptuando las notables ojeras que decoraban sus ojos. Aun así, el miedo estaba latente.

—¿Qué cojones quieres? —apenas gruñó Lupin. Harry se acercó a él y le observó. Lupin le devolvió la mirada, hostil.

—Quiero pedirle disculpas —susurró, y una vez que comenzó, no cesó, las palabras brotando como si se hubiera roto un dique—. En ningún momento intenté hacer nada malo en contra de usted, y mucho menos algo a favor o algo así a mi propia persona. Yo, simplemente, bueno. Quería ver si podía revertir esa transformación. _Sé_ que es algo imposible hacerlo durante una luna llena real, y por eso mismo la proyección fue una idea que, bueno, me cayó bastante acertada en el momento. Esa repugnante rata lo había hecho para que usted fuera inculpado de los claros crímenes que seguramente iba a cometer y, claro, nadie tendría en cuenta si él mataba o creaba magia ilegal o algo así, y me parece extremadamente bajo, y yo simplemente quería ayudarlo. Quería… quería hacer algo bueno por usted, porque usted es una persona que ha tomado muchas decisiones y muchas de ellas han sido socialmente retratadas como buenas en respecto a lo que se esperaría de usted teniendo en cuenta su licantropía, y podria decir que usted es un hombre bueno, pero eso nos llevaría a, ¿qué hace al hombre bueno "bueno", y al hombre malo "malo"? Y es una pregunta que aún estoy considerando y me estoy llevando por la idea de que no existe bondad ni maldad en personas ni en acciones, simplemente decisiones y todo lo que éstas mismas conllevan y, JODER ME VOY POR LAS RAMAS, yo, profesor Lupin, quiero ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas. Efectué un mal acto que podría complicarse para usted si se corre la voz de que soy un hombre lobo y que lo soy justamente desde el año que usted da clases, y no quiero en lo más mínimo arruinarle la carrera. Realmente lo siento. Perdón.

Lupin le observó con los ojos más claros, las cejas alzadas y expresión sorprendida. Luego de largos segundos de expectativa, Lupin suspiró y se acercó para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Está bien. No te digo que te perdono, porque tampoco debes pedir perdón. Ha sido una acción estúpida, sí, y eso no soy capaz de negarlo. Pero lo has hecho por algo noble. Creo que tienes un punto para ir al cielo.

—Y tres mil cuatrocientos ochenta y dos para ir al infierno —Harry rió con burla. Lupin tiró con fuerza de sus cabellos y lo apartó, sacudiendo la cabeza y deteniéndose para mirarlo con intensidad.

—No esperaba más de ti… _cachorro._

Harry se marchó con la cara roja.

…

Harry descubrió que cuando se mentalizaba que socialmente era más humillante matar que pedir disculpas, _no era_ tan difícil al menos mientras le convenía hacerlo. No las sentía, no realmente, pero las personas parecían reaccionar de una manera totalmente diferente cuando un "perdón" salía de su boca. Regulus le había sonreído y le había dado una rana de chocolate. Severus no le había mirado ceñudo y le había subido cinco puntos por la elaboración de su poción. Hermione le había abrazado con muchísima fuerza y besado su mejilla con ternura para decirle que debían pasar más tiempo juntos. Todos los Slytherin habían sido comunicados por Daphne, que a sus trece años era una preadolescente infartante de curvas precisas y larga melena rubia, que podían volver a hablarle a Harry y, de pronto, Harry nuevamente se vio rodeado de amigos que le prestaban sus apuntes, que le ayudaban con sus clases, que le sonreían y que le hacían sobrevivir otro día alejado de las esquinas oscuras cargadas de alucinaciones.

También descubrió que estar mentalmente lejos de Tom estando físicamente tan cerca de él era una tortura.

…

Harry intentó pedirle disculpas a Tom más de una vez. No lo había dejado al final intencionalmente, sino que había sido algo que había surgido. Cada vez que quería disculparse con él, Tom se marchaba o simplemente desaparecía y Harry quedaba con la mitad de la disculpa en la boca y se la decía a otro compañero. Tom era escurridizo y rápido, y Harry a veces quería matarlo.

La noche previa a la luna llena Harry estaba al límite de gritar. Tom podría apellidarse Houdini con extrema facilidad, y puta mierda que quería ahorcarlo o golpearlo. Apenas conseguía tenerlo a solas y mucho menos hablar con él. Entonces se frustró, golpeó una pared, y todas las llamas de la Sala Común de Slytherin se apagaron. Las sombras parecían cubrirlo todo, siluetas verdosas apenas iluminadas por la noche en la superficie del lago, y muchos niños de primero chillaron del espanto. El pánico fluyó con velocidad, y Harry rebuscó entre las magias la de Tom con la vista. Tom estaba apenas a unos metros de él y Harry se movió, sosteniendo su mano con suavidad mientras los Prefectos intentaban conjurar hechizos de luz; a cada pequeño retazo de luz, otra sombra lo cubría todo como si se tratase de una mancha negra infinita extendiéndose.

—Tom —susurró Harry, y Tom se acercó a él.

—Dime.

Oír su voz consiguió que Harry soltara un suspiro. No había mucho más que pudiera decir que realmente necesitaba o añoraba; todo él había asociado a Tom con la idea del caos, de la rebelión, de la sangre. Oírlo, de pronto, fue sentir calma y plenitud vibrando desde sus dedos hasta su pecho.

—Perdón —susurró. Tom le atrajo hacia él, dedos tibios amoldándose a su cuello.

—El perdón se le pide a Dios, Harry —susurró, su boca cálida sobre su oído, todo el cuerpo de Harry en tensión—. A los demonios se les _implora misericordia de rodillas._

Los dientes de Tom se cerraron sobre su cuello. Harry apretó los dientes, un suave quejido apenas silenciado, y Tom rió deslizando su lengua por su garganta. Harry resolló un gemido ahogado.

—Implórame misericordia —susurró Tom, y Harry reconoció la voz del verdadero Tom. No solo su tono arrogante, sino su voz, cargada de oscuridad y de poder, cargada de la lúgubre sensación de que su alma podría corromperse en lo más intensamente hondo solamente con pedir que esa voz pronunciara tu nombre—. Hazlo, Harry. Y quizá decida ser misericordioso contigo.

Los Prefectos a su alrededor estaban bastante desesperados. Las magias brillaban envolviéndolos en una nube de colores, intensidades, intenciones y realidades. El lago se ondeaba conteniendo la magia de las sirenas y selkies, y así, de pronto, Harry besó a Tom. Sus labios contenían desesperación y ruego, y Tom le apretó contra él con la avaricia de quien lo quiere todo en ese momento y en ese lugar.

 _Implórame misericordia_. Harry se apartó del cuerpo de su demonio y lo empujó contra la pared, arrodillándose frente a él.

— _Ten misericordia de mí, Príncipe; cuando arda en las llamas del infierno, haz que mi tortura sea lenta y cruel, de modo que todos mis huesos ardan, mi sangre hierva y mi carne se queme. Aquí y ahora mi alma te pertenece como siempre lo ha hecho. Yo te pertenezco como siempre lo he hecho._

En el ruido del caos porque la puerta de la Sala Común no se abría, nadie notó el siseo de las telas cuando Harry deslizó los pantalones de Tom hasta sus muslos, acariciando con dedos inexpertos la erección del demonio. Le hubiera gustado decir algo mordaz, pero su demonio tiró de sus cabellos y Harry supo que aquello debería ser rápido. La magia se estaba apartando, y pequeños manchones de luz parecían brillar durante algún tiempo más extenso, unos cuantos segundos cada vez.

Harry sacó la lengua y probó con la punta, acariciándole la polla desde la base hasta arriba. Tom jaló con más fuerza sus cabellos y Harry introdujo la punta en su boca, probando la sensación contra la lengua y evitando los dientes. Chupó suavemente, succionando, y Tom jaló de sus cabellos de una forma diferente. Harry intentó no reír y abrió más la boca, llevándolo un poco más profundo y envolviéndolo con la lengua, y Tom tiró de él con fuerza en otro movimiento. _Así no,_ parecía decirle. Harry tiró hacia atrás la cabeza e inhaló, aclarando sus ideas. Enormes luces habían brillado sobre ellos durante un segundo.

Probó otra vez. La punta de la lengua desde la base hasta arriba, succionando apenas la punta, _cuidado con los dientes_ y la lengua un poco menos brusca. Chupó con lentitud y Tom jaló de la forma correcta, y Harry decidió ver hasta donde llegaba.

Bueno, en definitiva, eso _no._ Se apartó conteniendo las arcadas y Tom le sostuvo, su risa haciéndole temblar el vientre tenso. Harry intentó otra vez, esta vez más lento, acostumbrando su boca a abrirse y recibirlo. Tom jaló de la forma correcta, sus dedos deslizándose de su cabello a su cuello y sosteniéndole con la punta de los dedos mientras Harry procedía a chuparle la polla en la oscuridad que los envolvía con movimientos cálidos, inexpertos y bruscos, succionando y chupando, ambos rodeados de gente que se llamaba entre sí, luces que en cualquier momento volverían y Prefectos que podrían hacer que los expulsaran si fueran vistos.

Harry sostuvo la polla de Tom desde la base, masturbándolo con esa mano mientras con la otra se sostenía de su vientre. Su propia polla tiraba contra sus pantalones y sabía que racionalmente no debería tener una erección por estar haciendo una mamada, pero joder, todo era tan inusual y a la vez tan excitante que le era imposible no estar empalmado.

Chupó con más fuerza mientras acariciaba apenas más rápido y brusco, Tom de pronto tensándose un poco más y corriéndose sin avisar en ningún momento. Harry ahogó un quejido de protesta mientras retiraba la cabeza y el semen de Tom le salpicaba la cara. Su gusto en la lengua era salvaje, salado y demasiado fuerte, y quería contraer la nariz y maldecir en voz alta, y de pronto decidió que maldecir en voz alta era realmente una buena idea porque todas las luces regresaron y Tom estaba frente a él, mirándole con burla, perfectamente arreglado y sin una sola mancha.

Los Prefectos comenzaron a llamarles individualmente para comprobar que estuvieran bien, que nadie hubiera sido golpeado o maldecido e incluso robado mientras estaban en la oscuridad. Tom le arrastró con un movimiento rápido detrás de un librero, sentándolo sobre su regazo y limpiándole el semen de la cara con los dedos.

—Abre —ordenó, con los dedos embadurnados en su boca. Harry apenas estaba recuperándose del sabor que sentía estaría en su boca por los siguientes doce mil años, por lo que negó.

—Tu semen no sabe a rosas, Tom —gruñó apenas sin abrir los labios. Tom soltó una risita.

—Si los chupas, te enseñaré lo que _verdaderamente_ es una mamada. Creo que es hora de ir aprendiendo. ¿Tanto porno barato de Blockbuster te ha afectado el cerebro con tu capacidad de percepción y aprendizaje?

Harry contrajo la nariz, pero abrió la boca. Dos dedos empapados en semen fueron empujados contra su lengua, y Harry los atrapó y chupó como si realmente lo deseara. Tom le atrajo hacia sí, sus rostros tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración cálida sobre la suya mientras chupaba sus dedos, y Tom riendo con la boca casi sobre la suya. E, incluso peor aún, Tom acomodándose y acomodándolo a horcajadas de él mismo, los dedos de su mano izquierda colándose bajo su pantalón para tocarlo de arriba abajo sobre la tela del bóxer con rudeza y rapidez, rápidamente hundiendo los dedos debajo de la tela y sosteniéndolo en movimientos bruscos, firmes. Harry gimió en dientes apretados, intentando guardarse el sonido para sí, pero Tom le quitó los dedos de la boca y la cubrió con la propia, su lengua peligrosa frotándose a la vez que las caricias brutales le arrancaban un orgasmo y un grito muriendo en su boca.

En aquel efímero y salvaje momento de plenitud Harry supo que realmente a los demonios había que pedirles misericordia. Los demonios eran crueles, sádicos, cínicos. Hacían todo lo que querían hacer siempre que les conviniera a ellos mismos. Tom, vestido en un disfraz de adolescente, era un demonio y jamás había dejado de serlo. Le convenía que Harry aprendiera a herir y matar, que aprendiera a luchar sus batallas y aceptar sus derrotas, que aprendiera que rendirse _no es_ una opción. Ahora, a Tom consideraba que Harry tenía la disposición precisa para ser suyo. Su cuerpo, sus medidas, su magia y su alma estaban gritándole su pertenencia; él solamente respondía. A los demonios no había que pedirles misericordia para que no prolonguen tu castigo o te den un poco de paz, sino porque el castigo se torne en algo que, finalmente, aprendas a gozar.

* * *

 _*se le están quemando los dedos contra el teclado y la cara de vergüenza contra la mesa*_

 _Muy bien. Quiero que quede en claro que el día que escribí este capítulo lo anuncié a todo el mundo y estuve gritando, corrigiendo, sin saber qué mierda hacer para que todo saliera como se me antojaba que tenía que salir. Espero que haya quedado bien ;3_

 _Así que ya saben: mantengan a G feliz y son felices todos, somos felices todos *lanza confeti de tripas* ¿Puedo pedir un comentario amable, honesto y simplemente cargado de sus opiniones sobre el transcurso del capQUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL LEMON? Bu-a-no me calmo, estoy nerviosa con estas cosas... aunque no se note xDD Es divertido y hermoso explorar con mis bebés, pensar que ya ayer eran tan pequeños, ay *abraza fuerte a Tommy-demon y Psycho Baby* nunca crezcan._

 _Terminando esta kilomenota, nominaron Dead from the neck up (ste bebé) a los Amortentia Awards (que es un concurso en facebook con fics de Harry Potter) junto con otros de mis horrocruxes, ¿sacrifican una cabra en mi honorES DECIR me votan? También están nominados Los Ojos de la Muerte de **LexSnape** y **Moon Erebos** está nominada a mejor autora, así que si nos han leído y creen que lo merecemos, por favor les pediré que voten ;3_

 _Esto es todo... por ahora *guiño guiño*_

 _AU REVOIR!_

 _xxx G._


	48. Familia

_Mi nivel de querer actualizar se resume exactamente al hermoso hecho de estar subiendo un capítulo con datos móviles. Y probablemente hacerlo con las demás historias para encerrarme en un huequito y no salir en unos cuantos días._

 _Mi amor siempre está con ustedes;3_

* * *

 **48**

 _Familia (o lo más cercano a una)_

—A veces me gustaría que te murieras.

—Inténtalo.

—Lo juro. Que te hicieras pedazos contra una pared mientras vas volando en tu escoba. Que intentes atrapar la puta Quaffle y te des de cara contra una de las torres.

—¿Quieres hacerme reír?

—Eres un maldito bastardo, te mataré con mis propias manos.

—¿Bastardo? Emh, déjame pensarlo… bueno, que yo sepa, mis padres estaban casados entre ellos cuando yo nací, aunque no tengo la exactitud de si lo estaban cuando me concibieron…

—…

—JODER, ¡CÁLMATE! ¡Y DEJA DE INTENTAR AHORCARME!

…

Harry despertó sobresaltado, con aquella extraña sensación de muerte en la garganta, sintiendo que había algo que acababa de olvidar. O, más que olvidar, abandonar. Lo había dejado marchar en algún lugar de su subconsciente y ahora estaba tan extrañado como cuando acababa de entrar a una habitación y había olvidado por qué motivo había ido allí.

Se incorporó, tallando su frente, sintiendo un brazo tirante sobre su cuerpo. A su lado, Tom entreabrió los ojos rubíes, enarcando una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Pesadilla? —preguntó, quitándole importancia, arrastrándolo de nuevo a sus brazos. Harry se acurrucó, bostezando y cubriéndose la boca, negando.

—No exactamente —farfulló—. Sé que soñé algo, pero no lo recuerdo. No habrá sido muy importante.

Tom pasó los dedos por los cabellos de Harry varias veces, consiguiendo que el cuerpo del chico se apegara más al suyo, buscando aquella sensación de áspera tranquilidad que le causaba electricidad por las venas.

—¿Sueñas? —preguntó de pronto Harry. Tom detuvo sus caricias por unos segundos—. Cuando duermes, claro. No lo haces muy a menudo.

—A veces sueño —murmuró Tom, casi apático con ello—. No es algo a lo que esté ajeno. No necesito dormir, aunque a veces también lo hago. Es casi agradable desconectarse unos segundos y darte cuenta de pronto que han pasado un par de horas de un tiempo infinito.

Harry rió contra su cuerpo. Cuando Tom prosiguió sus caricias contra su cabello, Harry ya estaba dormido nuevamente. Deslizó con suavidad los dedos por las hebras negras un par de veces más para luego cerrar los ojos y analizar qué podría suceder en las próximas horas. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Doce horas después Harry debería beber la poción _Matalobos,_ y todos deberían rogarle al infierno porque la magia de Tom fuera compatible con la magia lupina que ahora corría por las venas de Harry. Que Harry y Remus aparecieran heridos y débiles (o muy fuertes, dependiendo de su alimentación) justo después de la luna llena daría mucho de qué hablar. Los alumnos de Hogwarts eran un poco ingenuos, pero no estúpidos (no _todos_ , al menos).

…

Harry recibió bastante apoyo moral durante todo el día. Pequeños detalles como tener un pudín de chocolate extra durante el desayuno, o no tener tareas durante las clases de Pociones, o que sus compañeros de Slytherin se ofrecieran a llevar sus cosas o a prestarle los apuntes (más que de costumbre). Harry creyó que el secreto de su nueva licantropía era algo no tan secreto gracias a las enormes ojeras y su delgadez más alarmante que de costumbre uniéndose a las heridas en su rostro del mes anterior, mucho más cuando la profesora McGonagall le alcanzó un certificado que le dispensaba de las clases de astronomía de la medianoche y le daba un asentimiento cálido.

El profesor Lupin les invitó a tomar el té después de sus clases de la tarde. Harry arrastró a Tom con él con sus dedos entrelazados.

—Muy bien —Lupin llevaba sus casi típicos pantalones sueltos que caían por sus caderas estrechas, y las túnicas apenas le cubrían un poco del pecho con la enorme abertura que revelaba que no tenía camisa—. Harry, bebe esto.

Harry lo acercó a su nariz y arrugó el rostro.

—Huele horrible. No lo…

Dos segundos después Remus le estaba sosteniendo los brazos atrás de la espalda y Tom estaba deslizando toda la copa por su boca, Harry en un vano intento de resistirse e incapaz de ceder ante el fuego infernal de los ojos de su demonio particular.

—Muchas gracias por tu cooperación, Harry —Remus cerró los ojos y expresó una sonrisa soñadora durante unos segundos, la expresión asqueada y francamente desagradable de Harry perforándolo cruelmente—. Yo ya he bebido la mía, por cierto. Ian, ¿no has considerado trabajar conmigo cuando acabes Hogwarts? O cuando te devores a Harry-NO EN EL SENTIDO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, JODER, POTTER, DEJA DE REÍR Y BEBE TU PUTA LIMONADA, ya sabes, su alma y eso.

Tom, sentado elegantemente en un cómodo sillón individual que más parecía un trono, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No tengo muchos planes a futuro. En realidad, creo que aquí ni siquiera tenemos planes. Todo fluye como Harry quiere que fluya.

Harry estaba bebiendo su cuarto vaso de limonada. Su mirada era homicida.

—Por supuesto —bufó mientras enumeraba con los dedos—. Tengo un demonio, un hombre lobo, un ángel, un animago y un pocionista a mi favor. Digamos que, si las cosas no fluyen como se me antoja, algo estaré haciendo mal.

Tom escondió su carcajada en una tos claramente fingida. Harry le dio una patada a su sofá y se sirvió su quinto vaso de limonada fresca en cinco minutos, con dos hojas de menta y la clara sensación de que todo su cuerpo se revitalizaba.

—En fin. Sé que estamos aquí para algo más importante que simplemente tomar el té, así que, profesor Lupin, ¿cree que podría ir al grano?

Remus rió suavemente.

—Te daría una hermosa y extensa charla sobre todo lo que sentirás con tu primera transformación, que será la peor mierda que puedas sentir alguna vez, sobre la enorme dualidad que surgirá entre tu lado animal y tu lado humano, además de que a partir de los primeros rayos de sol surgiendo por la mañana podrás observar y sentir el mundo totalmente diferente… pero no tengo muchas ganas porque eres un pendejo de mierda y ahora sólo quiero golpearte, aunque un poco menos que ayer. Sigue bebiendo tu limonada y disfruta de tu humanidad mientras puedas.

Harry hizo un puchero y se sirvió su sexto vaso. Remus apartó la jarra vacía y trajo otra llena nuevamente.

—Me siento como un paciente terminal que tiene doce horas antes de morir —bufó, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso—. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Tom observó el reloj contra la pared.

—Bueno, son las cinco y diez, y tienes hasta que aparezca la luna en lo alto. ¿Diría una hora y media, quizá? Estamos en invierno.

Harry observó a Tom, sonrió e hizo el ademán de que le cortaría el cuello cruzando sus dedos de un lado al otro. Remus soltó una carcajada.

—Ustedes son tan adorables, son la pareja perfecta —rió—. Tan pronto termine mi pastel iremos a La Casa de los Gritos —murmuró, mientras cortaba otra porción con su tenedor y la llevaba a su boca—. Y no, Ian no puede ir.

—¿¡POR QUÉ NO!? —chilló Harry, totalmente indignado. Remus le sonrió con tanto cinismo que incluso Tom retrocedió.

—Ian es un puto demonio de los cojones y yo soy un hombre lobo necrófago. Sería como si pusieras a una persona con una herida abierta frente a un vampiro.

Harry soltó un "Ohhh" de comprensión y Tom rodó los ojos.

—Lo dices como si no pudiera contigo, chucho.

Remus le observó alzando una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Te disculpo —Tom hizo un ademán—. Los demonios existimos desde la creación. No creo que los hombres lobos tengan la capacidad de…

—Disculpad, creo que he oído el ego en alto de alguien —murmuraba Remus medio segundo después, mientras Tom intentaba quitarse un tenedor de la garganta sin abrir más la herida. El tenedor, incrustado, parecía hacer brotar más y más la sangre ennegrecida, y Remus se apartó con unas gotas de ella salpicándole los dedos—. ¿Sabes cuál es el peor defecto de los demonios, Harry? Subestimar a sus oponentes. Creen que son invencibles. Lily me contó una vez una historia al respecto que habla de eso, aunque con una metáfora muy particular de animales que lo convirtió en una extraña fábula no menos sangrienta que las de Esopo y Samaniego. Pero no iré con ello ahora.

Mientras Remus chupaba desinteresadamente el dedo con la sangre demoníaca, Harry observó el interesante trabajo de Tom intentando quitarse el tenedor sin manchar las túnicas escolares ni causar más molestia de lo que, por lo visto, ya causaba, haciéndole torcer todo el rostro en asco.

—En fin —Harry rió tontamente mientras Tom conseguía quitarse el tenedor de la garganta, la herida cerrándose lentamente sin dejar cicatriz atrás—. ¿Algún consejo, profesor Lupin?

—No intentes suicidarte con un arma muggle, te dará dolor de cabeza —Remus le observó atentamente—. No creo que debas usar más las gafas a partir de ahora, pero nunca se sabe. Y, ohm, podrías llevarte una muda de ropa de cambio, a menos que tu demonio esté dispuesto a que te vea desnud-…

Harry ya tenía sobre las piernas dos mudas de cambio, prolijas y en el orden preciso para no desatar su ansiedad. Alzó las cejas y las comprobó, notando que una de las mudas de cambio era bastante más abrigada que la otra.

Remus reía a carcajadas.

—Y yo sigo sorprendiéndome de la velocidad que los seres sobrenaturales poseemos —el profesor Lupin alzó las cejas, su sonrisa extendiéndose de forma salvaje por su rostro remarcando los dientes afilados—. Por cierto, Sirius vendrá con nosotros.

Tom, que ya había parecido decidir que su voz estaba lo suficientemente estable (o no tan afectada) por ser apuñalado con un tenedor en la garganta hasta casi el mango del cubierto, se aclaró la garganta.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente para…

—Sirius me ha acompañado en cada una de mis transformaciones en Hogwarts a partir de nuestro tercer año como estudiantes. Definitivamente, él querrá acompañar a Harry, y si no está bajo mi cuerda supervisión, puedo apostar que se lanzará de cabeza a Hogsmeade a hacerlo corriendo el riesgo de ser atrapado… teniendo en cuenta que aún no está libre de los cargos y está siendo buscado. De modo que, mis enormes disculpas si no todo se maneja de tu infernal manera, oh gran reina del infierno azucarado, pero esto es así y conmigo no se discute.

Harry se cubrió la boca para evitar que se oyeran sus risas infantiles ante el claro duelo de poder entre Tom, su demonio personal y el encargado de su salud, su alma y básicamente todo lo que representaba, y el profesor Lupin, _Remus,_ quien a partir de su primer luna llena sería algo tal como el alfa de su manada de dos, casi como un _padre_ a una forma extraña, teniendo en cuenta que al parecer tenía los cojones demasiado puestos y sabía todo lo que debía hacerse y deshacerse, además del claro hecho que involuntariamente había sido su maldición la que había contaminado a Harry.

No quería ser partidario (ambos le convenían, pero más específicamente ambos le _agradaban_ ) y la estruendosa llegada de Sirius en su forma de animago consiguió que no tuviera que decidir por una de las dos personas que habían llegado a marcarle en su vida.

Sirius se lanzó, empujando la puerta con sus patas y ladrando, moviendo la cola peluda y saltando sobre todos como lo haría un verdadero cachorro. Sólo que ese cachorro pesaba aproximadamente treinta kilogramos luego de ser alimentado y cuando se paraba en dos patas era más alto que Harry.

Tom se apartó, casi horrorizado, y Harry palmeó sus piernas, una enorme sonrisa trepando su boca.

—¡Canuto, aquí!

Sirius saltó hasta el regazo de Harry, haciéndole caer hacia atrás con su silla incluida y lamiéndole la cara por entero. Casi un segundo después Remus estaba sosteniendo a Sirius de la piel del pescuezo como una madre a su cachorro y Tom apartaba a Harry, limpiándole la cara con el puño de su túnica, ambos mirando de forma homicida al animago. El perro bufó, transformándose en Sirius Black nuevamente, cayendo sentado en el suelo con sus elegantes y refinadas túnicas robadas del clóset de Regulus que cubrían los jeans desgastados y la playera de _La Naranja Mecánica,_ una playera que Harry recordaba haber visto a Remus usando tan sólo en la navidad _._

—¡Oh, vamos! Estoy a punto de llamar a Amargolandia para que venga a buscar a dos de sus ciudadanos ejemplares —bufó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero—. Simplemente quería saludar a Harry mientras aún le durara lo lampiño.

—¿Y eso implicaba lamerle toda la cara? —Remus tiró de él para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, envolviéndolo en un estrecho abrazo de unos cuantos segundos—. Sirius…

Sirius compuso un adorable puchero, sus ojos grises destellando como estrellas platinadas. Harry tiró del agarre de Tom (que le estaba reprochando los problemas a su cervical que podrían causar golpes como aquellos) y empujó a Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Dónde queda el " _Sirius Black es un hombre ejemplar; siempre lo fue y lo ha sido, no debes temer de él ni rechazar ninguna de sus muestras de afecto"?_ —imitó Harry, alzando las cejas con una expresión burlona—. Remus, ya párale a tu mierda y déjame disfrutar de afecto familiar por primera vez en mi vida.

Remus parecía dispuesto a responder. Entonces, retrocedió y le observó boquiabierto. Harry le observó atentamente.

—Emh, ¿tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó, mirando a Remus. Luego observó a Tom, que le miraba alzando una ceja—. ¿Tengo algo?

Tom negó, sus labios apenas curvándose en una sonrisa burlona. Harry volteó para observar al profesor Lupin mirándole con los ojos, claras motas de oro y canela, cálidos sobre él como pequeños soles destellantes antes de que se lanzara a abrazarlo con fuerza asfixiante.

Harry casi gritó de sorpresa. Remus le abrazaba, y él no entendía ni dos cojones una mierda de absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué mierd-…?

—Harry, acabas de llamarme Remus _por primera vez._

Harry se apartó, retorciéndose del agarre de Remus como si quemara.

—¿Y? —se encogió de hombros, chasqueándose los nudillos entre sí con las palmas de las manos—. ¿Qué tiene? Es tu nombre.

Remus suspiró.

—No lo entiendes. Hasta el momento me has llamado _profesor Lupin,_ y tal. Y simplemente creí que siempre me verías como un profesor. Pero me has llamado Remus, y creo decir que hasta un sociópata como tú puede notar la diferencia.

Harry enarcó la ceja.

—¿Soy un sociópata?

Sirius le coreó, apoyándose en sus hombros como un bastón y mirándole intrigado.

—¿Es un sociópata?

Remus observó a Tom desganadamente.

—Anda, faltas tú y es el lote completo.

Tom estaba recargado contra un muro, ojeando algunos de los diarios de apuntes de Remus, cargados de garabatos y pasadizos de Hogwarts, como si fueran los preparativos para recrear un enorme y mágico mapa… aunque el pergamino era más viejo y la tinta ya estaba decolorándose en él. Tendría sus buenos veinte años.

—Yo no pregunto obviedades —murmuró Tom, con la apática voz de niño de trece años que vestía en ese momento—. Aunque no creo que sea un sociópata.

Remus se llevó la mano al pecho en una teatralización de indignación.

—¿Disculpa? Yo he sido quien lo he estado atendiendo estos últimos meses.

—Te disculpo, Remus, yo solamente he sido quien ha estado con él los últimos casi cinco años, a sol y a sombra, y quizá solamente tenga una visión de su estado mental parcializada por las circunstancias.

Lupin parecía tener una expresión de ver qué otro tipo de elemento punzante podía enterrarle en la garganta con la mirada seriamente enloquecida mientras chasqueaba cuello, hombros y espaldas en un movimiento fluido. Sirius tenía una expresión burlona. Jaló a Harry de los hombros y lo arrastró más hasta el interior de la habitación de Lupin como quien conoce la exactitud de la posición de todo.

—¿Sabes, Harry? —Sirius alzó la ceja y le señaló un mueble. Lo golpeó cuatro veces y empujó contra él, arrastrando a Harry a un pasadizo y cerrando el librero detrás de ellos. Unas largas escaleras se extendían, y Sirius movió sus manos iluminándose con llamas mágicas, blanquecinas y poderosas, iluminando los ladrillos y la curva de ellos, garabatos y escrituras añadidos a las heridas del tiempo—. Cuando éramos jóvenes y estudiábamos aquí en Hogwarts, Remus siempre quería tener la razón en absolutamente todo. No le gustaba que le llevaran la contra y solía reaccionar muy… mal, por decir algo, cuando eso ocurría, aunque mal es decir poco. Lo que tiene Remus con tu primo es, bueno, supongo que algo de celos. Remus y yo deberíamos haberte criado y dado todo lo que pudiéramos, conseguir que tu vida no fuera miserable y estuviera cargada de amor, dulzura, caprichos, y ahora Rems cree y quiere saber todo de ti, conocerte como a su cachorro… en cambio, está Ian, que puedo saber que sabe demasiadas cosas que Remus no y que ambos jamás imaginaríamos sobre ti, cosas que incluso ni tú mismo eres capaz de saber.

Harry oyó atentamente mientras Sirius le empujaba escaleras abajo hasta llegar a otra puerta más discreta contra el muro. Las escaleras seguían en descenso, pero la puerta de madera se abrió bajo la mano de Sirius y Harry se adentró.

—No le apodé Lunático solamente por su licantropía, ¿sabes? —Sirius rió sonoramente—. Remus _siempre_ fue un lunático en su mejor manera. Estaba a favor de todo lo que estaba socialmente mal visto como los aretes en las orejas, los piercings, debatir a todo pulmón con cualquier profesor que expusiera algo ilógico e inclusive algo que tuviera una interpretación desagradable para gente como él, pero incluso con esos arranques de locura y rebeldía adolescente no dejaba ser una de las personas más responsables que conocí en mi vida. Bueno, diría _la más_ responsable. Era un Gryffindor que estaba tras la falda de los Slytherins… casi literalmente, puedo decirlo —Sirius soltó una risita burlona—. Entonces, descubrí que era un hombre lobo. _Remus,_ le dije, burlonamente, _¿cuál es el colmo de un hombre lobo?_ , bromeé. Él tenía casi doce años y me observó espantado, todavía recuerdo exactamente la expresión de su rostro y puedo jurar que vi un brillo casi siniestro en sus ojos, como si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa por mantener su secreto… Entonces, le sonreí y dije, totalmente animado: _¡Que esté lunático!,_ y bueno, Remus me ha dicho que mis chistes nunca han sido buenos… Lily también solía decirlo, aunque los suyos eran peores —Sirius frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios mientras las llamas de sus manos se extendían a las antorchas, iluminando una habitación circular de ladrillos sepia, con alfombras cómodas y cargada de _comics,_ juegos de mesa, algunos libros, muchos pergaminos y tinta de muchos colores—. Remus te quiere mucho, Harry. Te adora con toda su alma, con todo lo que es y lo que tiene. Eres como un hijo para él —Sirius guardó silencio un instante, agravando su tono—. Sabes que él no puede tener hijos, ¿verdad? Es por su condición lupina, su genética no es compatible con la humana, y claramente otros hombres lobo no podrán tener sus cachorros ya que se alteraría con cada luna y podría perderlo sin lugar a duda. Es horrible, y jamás ha sintonizado con los niños o los jóvenes desde que lo supo, a los dieciséis. Los trataba horrible y sólo se llevaba bien con nuestro grupo de amigos, aunque se rebeló un poco más contra lo que se esperaba de él… Me sorprendí cuando terminamos Hogwarts y dijo que quería ser profesor. Fue bastante catastrófico en ese momento, ya que, bueno, un hombre lobo cero empático dándole clases a niños que había parecido despreciar los últimos dos años al punto de gruñirles… Pero al parecer lo ha superado bastante bien. Eres como el hijo que no pudo tener y ha superado mucho gracias a ti en estos últimos tiempos, puedo verlo y sentirlo en su voz, en su chispa de alegría, en su mirada. Cuando él te ve, ve a Lily y-… —Sirius se interrumpió y sonrió, frágil—. Hará todo por ti, por asegurarse de tu bienestar, tu felicidad, tu plenitud. Él te quiere demasiado.

Sirius se dejó caer en el alfombrado, mirando hasta el techo. Harry se dejó caer a su lado, alzando la vista y observando un techo que parecía emular el mismo encanto que el del Gran Comedor del cielo expuesto… con la diferencia que todo era pintura, una pintura que parecía moverse, constelaciones en ebullición de nuevas formas y figuras, y Sirius mirándolo todo como quien observa un lugar al que pertenece después de estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Harry observó el cielo artificial y extendió su mano. Una estrella fugaz de pintura blanca y platinada cruzó la pintura.

—Lo sé. Yo tamb-…

Abruptamente, todo el techo tembló. Sirius se sobresaltó y Harry alzó las cejas mientras oían el escándalo que parecía algo similar a una pelea a puño limpio seguida de gruñidos que retumbaban contra las paredes. Chasquidos de objetos rompiéndose, muebles desmoronándose, algún que otro gruñido mucho menos que humano que no alcanzaba a ser un gruñido, pero sí algo como huesos rompiéndose, al parecer. Harry bostezó luego de unos segundos y metió la mano por el cuello de su camisa, casi casualmente, como si estuviera rascándose, y giró sus dedos en círculo por la marca. _Khaos, Khan._

La puerta de Sirius se abrió medio segundo después y un Tom Riddle (o, mejor dicho, Ian Evans) totalmente desarreglado en su uniforme sin casi un fragmento de tela que no estuviera arañada se asomó, con los cabellos desordenados y lo que parecía un enorme rasguño en la mejilla, sangre negra limpiándose bajo los dedos apresurados.

—Ian —Harry extendió sus brazos hacia él como un niño que quiere estar en brazos. Tom le observó fatal y fulminante, aunque su expresión no era contra él, sino _contra que lo hubiera obligado a dejar la pelea_ —. ¿No te parece que pelear a puño limpio con un profesor es, bueno, un poco contra las reglas?

Tom entrecerró los ojos y le enseñó el dedo del medio. Harry sonrió, con una sonrisa enorme que enseñaba todos los dientes, y su risa brotó en una carcajada que casi le retorció todo el cuerpo a la vez que una corriente de aire apartaba la cortina de la pequeña ventana.

Sirius le sujetó al mismo tiempo que Tom tiraba de él, intentando quitarle la ropa mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos enormes con las llamas saladas de un verde eléctrico y mortal, sus dientes en afilados caninos e incisivos que parecían estar dispuestos a hundirse en cuellos, brazos y carne mientras Tom le sujetaba del rostro con firmeza.

Harry se desconectó cuando sus ojos giraron a la pequeña abertura en un hueco de lo que Sirius solía llamar _La torre de la princesa_ , donde residía justo debajo del despacho/habitación de Remus, justo en el hueco que permitía que la luz del día se adentrara y ahora mostraba un afilado rayo de luz selénica a un lado del sol que no había acabado de ocultarse.

Luna llena, enorme en el cielo púrpura del atardecer, nubes grisáceas salpicadas de colores apenas cubriéndola, las primeras estrellas aún sin brillar en un cielo que sólo demostraban la silueta curva y perfecta de una luna redonda y blanca, con matices de dolor rosado y tristeza lila bajo la sonrisa nublada.

Harry se sintió engullir por la oscuridad.

…

—¿Sabes, Remus? Ayer estaba pensando que deberías conseguirte un novio.

Remus se ahogó con su chocolate caliente mientras, a su lado, Lily bebía de su té con limón, sus ojos pintados de sombras destellantes y mirándole fijamente.

—¿Por qué? Ya tengo…

—Un novio _fijo_ , me refiero —Lily alzó las cejas—. Está bien que estés acostándote con todo Hogwarts: no tengo nada que decir al respecto mientras utilices las debidas protecciones que te impliquen una vida sana, larga y feliz, y joder que estoy hablando como un folleto de clínica médica, me han dado bastantes el último verano y estoy hasta el coño con toda esa mierda de sexo seguro, como si yo estuviera interesada en tener sexo con el primer gilipollas que se me cruzara, y no es que ofenda tu estilo de vida ni nada Rem, ocurre que eso no es para mí y… me refiero a que… Remus, pareces triste.

Remus tiró del brazo de su amiga y la envolvió en un abrazo, besando su sien suavemente.

—No estoy triste. Simplemente estoy… bueno, pensando. Todo el tiempo pienso, pero a veces suelo pensar más que otras veces, en ese tipo de cosas que suelen retorcerse como gusanos tóxicos en una herida y no la dejan cicatrizar, y el dolor sigue. Mis pensamientos son esos gusanos, Lils. Y yo soy la herida. Yo soy una herida. No creo que haya alguien que me quiera en este mundo, nadie para mí. Por eso estoy con muchas personas. Sé que podrá ser divertido mientras pase, y que nadie espera más de mí. Nadie espera que yo sea, no lo sé, un romántico o un pesado. Todos saben que conmigo es diversión responsable y todo ese rollo porque soy Prefecto. Pero… no creo que mis gusanos se marchen cuando aparezca _la persona indicada,_ y toda esa mierda.

Lily suspiró sonoramente. Extendió su mano y tomó la de Remus entre las suyas, apretándole con determinación.

—No sé decirte si te amo, Remus —susurró Lily vagamente—. Sólo sé que por ti mataría, por ti me dejaría herir, y jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño. Matar y morir está limitado al extremo. Hay muy pocas personas por las que podría morir, Rem, pero tú eres una de ellas. Y sé que, si yo he llegado a conocerte y amarte de esta manera, habrá alguien en el mundo que también lo haga. Alguien que consiga poner la cantidad de medicina en ti lo suficientemente fuerte para anestesiar la herida y quitar los gusanos. En libertad, algunos gusanos arman capullos y se transforman en mariposas.

Remus rió y observó a Lily. Largas pestañas remarcadas de negro, _sidecut_ a un lado de la cabeza y los cabellos rojos como melena de sangre por todo su hombro izquierdo, aretes en las orejas y sonrisa de un millón de galeones. La atrajo a sí en un abrazo eterno y Lily besó su mejilla, dulce.

—Eres hermosa, Lily.

Lily batió las pestañas.

—Lo sé. Me lo dicen muy a menudo —Remus se carcajeó, hoyuelos alegres marcándose en su barbilla y su mejilla—. Ahora, toma ese chocolate. Luego iremos a las cocinas y robaremos algo de comida. _Necesitamos_ tener un picnic.

Remus le dio otro sorbo a su chocolate y observó a Lily acabar su té y salir de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde solía desayunar y almorzar varias veces recibiendo las miradas insidiosas de los demás miembros de la casa de los leones, para correr al otro lado junto a Severus, donde trepó a su cuello y besó su mejilla. Casi podía oír la voz de Lily, alegre, preguntándole si uniría su huesudo y delgado trasero a un picnic, y la respuesta apática de Severus que seguramente era afirmativa, además de la clara provocación de que su trasero no era nada huesudo, y ella podría comprobarlo cuando lo deseara (y por descontado, el pisotón amargo de Regulus sobre el pie de su novio, que le miraría con esas miradas tan cálidas que no hacían falta sonrisas). Remus suspiró con suavidad, notando que para su vida ser una enorme herida en un mundo que solía estar entero hasta que él caminaba en ese rumbo, Lily realmente conseguía que los gusanos negros y tóxicos se arrastraran fuera al menos por unos breves momentos que podrían detenerse en una eternidad fragmentada en memorias cuando moría un poco en cada luna llena y resurgía en cada amanecer.

* * *

 _No sé si quedó claro que me gusta Lily *se aclara la garganta* y que amo a Remus. Son preciosos, los_ _Psycho Baby's First Generation._

 _Como decía… me gustaría aclarar (no sé qué es lo que han comentado sobre los últimos párrafos del capítulo, pero tengo una gran sospecha): el amor de Lily por Remus es amor. Punto. Ambos se aman, se aprecian y harían cualquier cosa por el otro, lo que no significa que estén enamorados, y mucho menos significa que sean pareja. El amor es una palabra tan complicada y tan profunda, y puedo decir en opinión personal que depende a quién lo diga sé que para esa persona y para mí tendrá una fuerza diferente. A mi mejor amiga (Maddy si lees esto TE AMO) me costó casi un año decirle que la amaba, porque sentía que con ella era todo demasiado suave y fluía con colores y con destellos radiantes, y simplemente no necesitábamos decirlo, sólo ponernos Hufflepuff entre nosotras con cientos de emojis y esas cosas. En cambio, mi esposa (Lex si lees esto cosa que ciertamente dudo, te amo fuerte) me costó… cosa de un par de semanas desde que comencé a ser su beta, porque las cosas con ella funcionan de esa manera espontánea, fuerte, radiante, explosiva; somos dos víboras venenosas y nuestros emojis más usados son los corazoncitos rotos y las caritas llorando o llorando de risa. Con estos ejemplos digo: el amor funciona, sirve, existe y fluye diferente no sólo para cada persona individual, sino para cada relación de la misma persona. (Y aquí les digo: si quieren o aprecian a alguien, no teman decirlo, el amor no tiene por qué explicarse sólo sentirse y expresarse)._

 _El último párrafo es la autora reflexionando y yéndose ALV. Así que volvemos con los métodos usuales:_

 _Si tienen preguntas, teorías, cositas que comentar, parte favorita, parte menos favorita, parte que quieran ver en un dibujo, parte que quieran explicación (ALLY PALLY LOL todavía no explico eso y está desde los primeros capítulos, A-M-A-D-M-E) sólo comenten y ya los estaré leyendo cuando salga del hoyito del diablo._

 _xxx G._


	49. Freakshow

_Gracias por la espera, lamento la demora._

* * *

 ** _49_**

 _Freakshow_

—Increíble —Sirius alzó las cejas, los ojos plateados fijos. A su lado, Tom juntó las manos en posición de orar, sarcásticamente, con el rostro salpicado en sangre reseca y el brazo vendado hasta el hombro.

— _Milagroso_ —dijo, con todo el humor negro que podría tener. Regulus pasó casualmente a su lado y golpeó su cabeza con la palma abierta.

—En realidad, ¿creo que es más que nada preocupante? —Remus se movió en torno a él, examinándolo de arriba abajo como si de un objeto de feria se tratara. Un nuevo objeto que debían apreciar y examinar antes de que fuera comprado, precioso en cada centímetro y valioso en cada gramo. Los barrotes finos de la jaula se elevaban en la más pura plata, atrapándolo—. Es decir…

—No, no lo creo —Sirius extendió una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Te has visto al espejo, Lunático? Por cierto, la pregunta sí tiene que ver.

Remus hizo lo más maduro que podría haber hecho a sus treinta y tres años: le sacó la lengua.

Harry, sentado en el suelo de la jaula, recargando su rostro en sus manos con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y mirándolos aburrido, resopló.

—Bueno, podría ser peor —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Lupin se detuvo para mirarlo un poco más de cerca, ojos dorados contra claros ojos de maldiciones y muerte.

—Podría —remarcó, también—. Pero no lo es. ¿Conoces la creencia de que por cada cosa buena que ocurra ocurrirán tres malas?

Harry suspiró profundamente.

…

—¡HARRY! —dos chillidos al unísono y, abruptamente, Harry estaba siendo envuelto por dos abrazos que le asfixiaron, y dos personas que a la vez que se tocaron se apartaron con la impresión dibujada en la cara.

—Draco, Hermione —Harry se talló la frente en círculos, su nariz atontada por la mezcla de aromas que quería hacer estornudar, gruñir, gritar, golpear y al mismo tiempo arrancar la piel de tiras, y su garganta ardiendo al igual que cada músculo y articulación—. Mnh, hola. Buenos días. ¿Cómo han amanecido hoy?

Draco tiró de su brazo derecho y Hermione del izquierdo, ambos queriéndolo dirigir a dos lados diferentes.

—He encontrado algo en la biblioteca que-…

—Mi padre me ha enviado una carta que-…

Ambos se interrumpieron y se miraron con desprecio. Harry los soltó a ambos.

—Oh, no. Claro que no —retrocedió, alzando las manos, su expresión cruzándose con el pánico—. No, joder. No me harán decidir por uno.

Draco frunció el ceño, sus cejas claras y sus ojos de esquinas arrugadas por el enfado sombreándole la mirada de plata. Hermione le miraba casi aburrida, sus cejas castañas arqueadas en preguntas, sus labios apenas entreabiertos dejándole ver los dientes de conejo.

—No debes decidir —pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo— solamente debes venir conmigo y…

Harry gritó de frustración, los apartó a ambos y se encaminó con rapidez a una mesa del Gran Comedor que ninguno de los se atrevería a tocar: _Gryffindor_.

—Hey —hundió sus dedos en la espalda de dos pelirrojos idénticos que se sobresaltaron ante el movimiento fuerte y rápido, tan fuerte que seguro les dejaría un moretón a ambos y tan rápido que no lo habían visto ni sentido llegar—, ustedes quieren fastidiar gente y yo no quiero que me fastidien. ¿Me permiten sentarme?

Los gemelos se miraron y se movieron para hacerle un lugar entre ambos. A más de la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor pareció caérsele el desayuno de entre los dedos o tener en consideración que sus compañeros querían ver qué estaban desayunando y cómo, porque muchos quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Entonces, Harry Potter —pronunció uno de ellos, pícaro y sonriente.

—Has venido a buscar refugio a nuestra mesa —coreó el otro.

—¿Puede saberse de _quién_?

Harry suspiró.

—Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Ambos son como sarpullido, pero juntos, haciéndome decidir entre uno o el otro, son un grano en el culo.

Los gemelos se carcajearon. Ambos le extendieron las manos y Harry las estrechó, cruzando sus manos por sobre su pecho y dándolas de ese modo, ambos al mismo tiempo.

—George Weasley —dijo uno.

—Fred Weasley —se presentó el otro.

Harry pudo desayunar en paz, con cada fragmento de los huesos escociéndole como si le corroyera el ácido por las venas y la piel clara cruzada de finas marcas rosadas que, como serpientes, parecían arrastrarse por su piel cuando nadie lo veía, exponiéndose sobre su cuello o sus manos, o quizá por su mejilla cuando apartaba el cabello de allí, cicatrizando con suave rapidez.

…

—Me sorprende tus nuevas elecciones de amistades —Tom estaba en la habitación cuando entró después de clases. Tenía los ojos claros a los que Harry se había acostumbrado, la máscara juvenil, cínica ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, llevaba el torso delgado descubierto, la venda hasta su hombro aferrada y, por lo que parecía por la blancura de las gasas, recién cambiada. Harry se relamió los labios—. ¿Por qué has ido a desayunar a Gryffindor?

Harry se encogió de hombros intentando no mirarle de más, lo cual parecía ciertamente imposible cada vez que sus ojos se desviaban a la piel blanca y a las vendas, o al hueco bajo su clavícula, justo sobre donde debería hallarse su corazón, donde su propia marca del caos parecía aclararse más y más desde la negrura intensa de la noche anterior, mientras la herida sanaba.

—Mnh, bueno. No quería tomar partido. Si iba a Slytherin, Draco le mostraría a Hermione que iba con él. Si iba a Ravenclaw, era obvio que iría por Hermione. Y no conozco a nadie en Hufflepuff, nos tienen demasiado miedo, aunque Cedric Diggory es simpático para ser un arrastrado por las reglas y hacer de todo por sus compañeros y eso… lo que me recuerda que le debo un favor —Harry soltó un suspiro fastidiado mientras se sacudía los cabellos como aclarándose las ideas—. Los Gryffindor son más arriesgados en sus amistades. Además, jamás he conocido gemelos antes. Creo que me caerán bien. Tienen su propio lenguaje secreto y esas cosas extrañas de gemelos, aunque ya descifré el lenguaje y están viendo cómo cambiarlo. Están bastante locos, son geniales.

Harry curvó su sonrisa al recordar cada una de las pullas que habían hecho a los gemelos durante todo el desayuno. Primero le habían enseñado una forma (que Harry ya sabía, pero aquella era más sutil) de cambiar el contenido de las copas por cualquier contenido que desearas y supieras ubicar en un espacio físico. Cuando Harry lo había hecho, cambiando el zumo de calabaza de Ronald Weasley a ocho personas de distancia por lodo líquido, los gemelos le habían aplaudido. Luego parecieron creer que el destino se había alineado para que lo conocieran en ese día y en ese lugar, porque le convidaron dulces de Honeydukes y por el hecho de convidarle bolas de chocolate rellenas de chocolate que siempre permanecería calentito y dulce Harry ya los consideraba algo así como sus mejores amigos en toda la puta existencia, es que, ¡CHOCOLATE GRATIS!

Tom puso los ojos en blanco y soltó el libro que tenía entre las manos. Harry tiró de él y lo ojeó.

—Tom —dudó— ¿esto es un libro de… _qué_?

—Creencias muggles —explicó. Harry tomó asiento en la cama frente a él con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, ojeando cada una de las ilustraciones y demás cosas sobre los hombres lobo que parecían escritas sobre la hoja brillante, demasiado rígida contra sus dedos que ya habían acostumbrado la suave caricia del pergamino. En algunas había ilustraciones dramatizadas de enormes criaturas peludas, con fauces y ojos rasgados, garras y manchas de sangre. En otras se mostraba una figura en retroceso: como un hombre se transformaba en algo así como un perro, pero flaco y débil, que se alimentaba de zorros y gallinas—. Lo que ocurrió anoche, como mínimo, no fue normal.

Harry suspiró, tirando de sus cabellos para apartárselos de la cara. Le devolvió el libro a Tom, que pasó a la siguiente hoja y leyó todo su contenido en menos de diez segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, exactamente, que puede estar en un libro muggle y no en uno de los tantos de la Sección Prohibida? —inquirió Harry, mirándole leer con toda la concentración posible, intentando no mirar las vendas, intentando no mirar que _él había herido a un demonio y todavía no se recuperaba del todo_ —. Es decir…

Tom casi una milésima después le estaba tirando de la mano, enseñándole las extrañas heridas que ya cicatrizaban.

—No alcanzaste tu transformación. Apenas si cambiaste, y regresaste a la normalidad. Y, aunque tu cuerpo no demostraba el cambio físico, tu mente sí era animal. Tenías instintos animales _a_ _pesar_ de estar consciente de todo lo que te rodeaba, y a pesar de tener tu forma humana actuabas como un animal, gruñendo, y no tengo que decirte que dolió como la mierda cuando me atacaste. Harry, esto es…

—¿Preocupante? —Harry enarcó una ceja—. No lo creo. Lupin tampoco se transformó del todo, y creo que él ha tenido menos transformación que yo. Es muy fácil de deducir qué es lo que ocurrió —Harry extendió sus manos, lanzando hilos de magia, rayos verdes de demostración extendiéndose por sus dedos creando formas, telarañas artísticas de maldiciones, magia, poder y encantos—. No sé si puedes verlo. Nosotros _somos_ magia, a la vez que lo es la transformación en hombre lobo. ¿Cómo surgió un hombre lobo? Hay muchas teorías, pero me dejaré llevar por una que creo correcta: una maldición ante un hombre, o mujer, no interesa, que le hizo que cada luna llena se transformara en animal. Ponle el trasfondo que desees. Entonces, su magia se vio afectada por la transformación contra su voluntad, una maldición que le afectaba las lunas llenas por haber sido aplicada de ese modo y ser la mitad de lo que un mago utilizaría para transformarse en animago, pero _potenciada_ , para crear la forma más animal e instintiva. Entonces, cuando le intenté quitar la maldición a Remus y ésta me salpicó, ambos quedamos con la mitad de la mitad de la magia maldita. Ambos tenemos magia de lobo, pero no alcanzamos a una conversión física total, al menos de momento, porque tan sólo tenemos un cuarto de lobo en nosotros. Somos carne y sangre humana, esencia mágica, y tan sólo un cuarto de lobo. Sería imposible que ese nivel de maldición nos alcanzara a transformar del todo físicamente, pero como siempre he creído, la mente es mucho más frágil y voluble que el cuerpo.

Tom le observaba con una atención tan cruda que Harry, por un momento mientras le miraba a los ojos, se sintió apenas inhibido ante toda la atención y a la vez curiosidad impregnada en su mirada, como si en él se hallara algo que jamás hubiera pensado encontrar. Ante su encogimiento, Tom le sonrió.

—Tu lógica a veces no es tan mala —pronunció, y Harry le esbozó una enorme sonrisa—. Pero sigo recordando lo de Ally Pally.

La expresión jovial de Harry se ensombreció.

—¡JODER, TOM! Eso ocurrió cuando tenía diez. DIEEEEEZZZZ AÑOS. ¡Ya hace casi cuatro años! ¿No puedes, acaso, por un momento de nuestras vidas, olvidarlo?

El demonio le observó, sonriente y divertido.

—No.

Harry se apartó de él, tomando el libro y golpeándole con él en la cabeza con fuerza. La tapa dura rebotó con un sonido sonoro acompañado de las risitas burlonas de Tom mientras Harry saltaba hacia él, golpeándolo con el libro mientras su demonio se apartaba juguetón de cada golpe, para acabar volteando los lugares con Tom sobre su cuerpo, triunfante con el libro entre las manos.

—Te aborrezco _tanto_ a veces ―gruñó Harry, haciendo un puchero y escurriéndose de su agarre.

Tom le lanzó un beso burlón.

—Es mutuo.

Harry se refugió en las mantas de su cama sin siquiera quitarse las túnicas. Necesitaba un merecido descanso luego de toda la noche en vela, sin hacer nada más productivo que gruñir y usar a Tom como juguete de morder.

* * *

 _La marca del caos vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, Harry tiene su circo de frikis a su disposición, dos gemelos bromistas parecen ser buena compañía para un bebé psicópata que ADEMÁS tiene una maldición lupina pero no es hombre lobo... ¿Escucharon lo que significa desmadre? Porque se viene con todo._


End file.
